I Always Will
by breathbookslove
Summary: My take on season 4. If it was Brooke who ended up pregnant. After her and Lucas break up. How this life changing news shakes up everyone's life. Brucas. Leyton. Naley. Review!. I have a new Naley story called Never Forgotten. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 1**

 _In the morning he was gone. I didn't know what I was expecting. I could feel him pulling away from me for weeks now but last night we had dinner and walked along the beach. It felt like old times. When I could see and feel the love he had for me. He had showed up at my house. Dressed up. The entire evening had ended up being his way of making up for my birthday and the drama we were going through at that time. I had on a flowing blue dress. He called me pretty girl and never left my side._

 _We had dessert on the beach. He drove me home and the silence between us was comfortable. I felt good and the insecurity I felt about him and Peyton evaporated._

 _He walked me to my door. And I thanked him for this beautiful night._

 _He leaned over hugging me and I buried my face in his chest._

 _Eventually we pulled apart. He didn't let go of my hand._

 _Instead he kissed me. I kissed him back._

 _Feeling my heart pound out of my chest. And my head spin._

 _He took me in his arms and kissed me again._

 _I could of pushed him away. Told him to go home._

 _But I did neither of those things._

 _I had broken up with him a week before. I never would of imagined that this is where we would be._

 _I opened the door to my house. We managed to make it inside. Without breaking the kiss. As soon as I closed the front door. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs._

 _His kiss and touch was electrifying. I felt safe and lovee. The passion between us was as hot as ever. He opened the door to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. Shutting the door behind us._

 _His blue eyes darkened with love. He took me out of my dress. Slowly and carefully placing kissing everywhere he touched._

 _I watched him. Our eyes never leaving each other. I took off his shirt._

 _Pulling him closer to me. Once I was out of my dress. He pulled me closer to him. The layers between us soon became non existent. He laid me down on the bed. Reconnecting our lips._

 _Our bodies soon becoming one. As time and the world around us ceased to exist._

 _..._

Days later that night is what has lead me here. With the sickness, tiredness, and lack of being able to contrate on anything else but that night. And how the happiness and joy we felt took over.

It was the word around school. The new hot couple that wasn't hiding their affection. Was Lucas and Peyton.

I mananaged to make it through these last few days without dampering their happiness and actually being supportive of them both. Offering my words of congratulations.

Haley's my hand as the doctor gives me my results.

You're pregnant. She said. Turning to me.

I was given multiple pamphlets and information. That I wouldn't be able to absorb at once. Eventually the appointment ended and Haley was in the driver's seat.

She gazed over at me. And spoke.

What are you going to do.? She asked.

I looked back at her. Putting a hand on my stomach.

I don't know. Haley. I just need to go home. I told her.

She pulled me into a tight hug. And looked up at me.

No matter what happens next. You have me Tigger. She said. Smiling her voice full of support.

Thank you Tutor wife. I said. Smiling back at her.

Laying my head back on the seat.

Looking out the window. As she drove home.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 2**

Thanks for coming with me. I know it was late. You enjoy the rest of your night. I said. Looking over at her. As I got out of the car.

Don't mention it. I'm only a call or text away. I love you. Haley said. Smiling up at me.

I love you too Haley. And I will keep that in mind. Goodnight. I said. Smiling back at her.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my home. Going inside shutting the door behind me. I went up the stairs and walked through the hallway. Opening the door to my bedroom and walking through it slowly I shut the door and turn on the light. It was then that I looked around.

My red dress from Haley and Nathan's wedding hung on my closet door. Next to it was my cheer uniform. On my walls were pictures and sketches of clothes. Along with a picture of Lucas and I. During one of the happier moments of our relationship.

I walked over to the large mirror that was by my closet. And placed a hand on my stomach. I was 17 years old. A cheerleader, just gaining success with my fashion line. I was in love with a guy. Who was in love with my best friend. And the two of them were basking in the glow of their new relationship.

Victoria was everything I knew a mother wasnt. And my father was always away in work, trips, or other women. I never had an example of a loving relationship. What it was like to have parents who put you first.

Was I ready for this to have my life changed completely. To be responsible for another life. I wasn't sure about any of this. I took the pamphlets off my bedside table and began to read.

Each one giving me a glimpse into a different path.

 _Adoption, abortion, or raising a child._ I read all them all.

I woke up the next morning. With the pamphlets spread out on my bed.

I stretched feeling sore. Then carefully got off my bed. And walked straight into the bathroom. I took my clothes and turned on the water. I was as confused as ever. I stayed in the shower until the water went cold then I got out and dried myself off. Pulling on my road and slippers. Then walked back into my room. Heading straight for my closet.

I was feeling tired and sick to my stomach.

We were in the middle of a heatwave. So I decided to just keep it simple. Picking out a white sundress covered with sunflowers and green sandals. Going over to my mirror I simply put on some lipstick and put my hair in a ponytail.

Then started to walk out of my room. Going through the hallway and down the stairs. Avoiding the kitchen. Not wanting to see or think about food right now.

I heard knocking at my door and looked up. Walking over to it and opening the door slowly.

Hey slut! want to get some breakfast.? Rachel asked. Smiling up at me.

No and if that's all you came here for you can go. I said. Looking to her.

Okay. And that isn't all I came here for. Lucas and Peyton were really laying on thick today at school with the pda. And I just wanted to check in you. So how are you doing.? Rachel asked. Locking eyes with me.

I don't care. Honestly I have much bigger things in my life going on. To think and worry about. I said. Looking back at her.

Oh really and what would that be.? She asked.

I'm pregnant. I said. Looking back at her.

Shut up! You are not! She exclaimed.

I am. I went to the doctor just last night. And before you try and question it. The baby is Lucas's. And I haven't figured out how to tell him or even if I should. He chose Peyton. We're teenagers. I doubt what he wants is to be held down with a baby. And I don't know if I'm even going to keep it. So what's the point of upsetting anyone. I say. Looking to her.

Brooke I love you. But that is bullshit. This child wasn't created with some random guy. This baby was made with the first and only guy you've ever loved. The person you don't want to upset is Peyton. And she has nothing to do with this. There was no cheating. You and Lucas were over when this night happened. You need to talk with Lucas alone and the two of you need to figure out what the next step is going to be. Rachel said. Looking up at me.

What if he doesn't want anything to do with me.? I ask. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

She took a hold of my hand and looked back at me.

You aren't in this alone. You have me, Mouth, Skills, Nathan and Haley. Karen. Give him a chance to know the truth. Before you make any decisions. Rachel said.

You're right. I'm just scared and unsure of what comes next. Rach this baby wasn't planned and could be bought into a situation that is full of drama and chaos. I don't want that. I said. Looking up at her.

Of course that could happen. None of this comes with a gurantee. All you can do is be honest and think about what you really want out of life. Rachel said. Looking to me.

I leaned over and hugged her. Her words somehow giving me comfort and courage.

Rachel hugged her back. The two separating minutes later.

I'm going to go. Talk to Lucas. You can stay here and hang out if you want. I said. Looking back at her.

Sounds good to me. I'll get some snacks and some drinks. And see what's on Netflix while I wait for you to come back. Rachel said.

I smiled up at her. You do that. I shouldn't take long. Thanks for the talk. I told her. As I opened the front door and began to walk down the stairs towards my car.

No problem. Us whores and sluts have to stick together. Rachel said. Smiling up at me.

I shake my head. Smiling back at her.

I walked down the stairs. Opened the door and got into my car. I turned on the car. Then turned on the radio. And began to drive.

I knew the way to his house better than I knew my own. I had spent and shared so many moments with Lucas at his house. It became a second home to me when I moved in there. Which now feels like another lifetime.

I pass Karen's Cafe and Tric. The River court. I turn into his street and pull into the driveway. Seeing the sight of a familiar car in the driveway next to his. It was the Comet. Peyton was here. They were probably together.

I turned it off and got out of my car. Locking it before I made my way up the stairs.

I knocked at the front door. Once then twice. The door then opened in front of me.

I looked up and was met with the person I knew too well.

Brooke it's been awhile. Why are you here.? Peyton asked. Looking up at me.

I need to talk to Lucas. I said. Walking inside the house.

He should be in the living room or the kitchen. Peyton said. Looking up at me.

I started to walk further inside the home.

It was then that Lucas appeared. He had on a simple grey t shirt and jeans. His hair was cut short. He smiled up at me.

I resisted the urge to run my fingers through his hair.

Lucas we have to talk. It's important and can't wait. I said. Trying to not look directly in his eyes.

Okay Brooke let's talk in my room. He said. Looking back at me.

It was then that Peyton turned around and looked up at him.

Luke. We were in the middle of something. She said. Smiling up at him.

We'll get right back to it. Once I hear what Brooke has to say. Lucas said. Looking to her then back at me.

There is no need to be shy. We're all friends here. What is so important that you can't talk with me around.? Peyton asked. Looking up at me.

Peyton this conversation is between Lucas and I. I said. Looking back at her.

Well since Lucas is my boyfriend. Whatever you have to say to him concerns me. Peyton said.

Peyton it's clear that Brooke is going through something. And needs some support. Lucas said.

Yeah I bet support is what she's looking for. Now don't leave us in suspense Brooke what do you have to say.? Peyton asked. Smiling.

I'm pregnant!. And the baby is yours Lucas. I know the timing is terrible and I didn't plan this. I just found out. I've been struggling with what I want and if I could picture a child in my future. But before anything is decided I had to tell you first. I said. Looking up at him.

Wow. Brooke. This was not what I saw coming. When you showed up here tonight. Lucas said.

I know it was a shock to me to. So do you want to have this baby.? I asked. Looking up at him.

Don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. She's lying trying to get back with you. And it's not like you were some innocent virgin. We all remember Chris Keller. Peyton said. Looking to me.

Peyton I thought we all moved on. Lucas said.

I'm not lying and I wouldn't try to take Lucas from you. I know what it's like to have your heartbroken. And like I said when I got here. This conversation is about Lucas and I. I turned my gaze to Lucas.

Whatever you decide I'll support you. Lucas said. Looking back at me.

I sighed with relief. Knowing regardless of what choice was made I wouldn't be alone.

I've thought about it. And I want to keep the baby. I said. Looking back at him.

Then we're having this baby. Lucas said. Looking to me.

My heart raced as he put his hand on my stomach.

I'll make an appointment with my doctor. And let you know when it is. I told him.

You let me know if you need anything and I'll be there. For the both of you I promise. Lucas said. Locking eyes with me.

I'm going to go. And thank you for reacting so well. Goodbye Lucas. I said. With a smile on my face.

I walked out the door and went down the stairs. Got into my car and began the drive home.

...

 **Authors note : thank you all for your support. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. The journey has just begun. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 3**

I parked my car in the driveway and walked up the stairs. Getting out my keys as I opened the door. Walking inside closing the door behind me.

How did the talk go.? Rachel asked. Walking over to me with a bowl of potato chips in her hands.

It went great aside from Peyton unable to contain her jealously. Accusing me of lying and trying to steal Lucas from her. But I shouldn't be surprised. My announcement popped her bubble of new relationship bliss. Which is besides the point let's go sit down and I'll tell you what Lucas said. I told her. As I grabbed a handful of chips.

Following her from the entryway into the living room.

I sat down next to her on the couch. Taking in the the bowls of snacks and drinks that were sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

There is no way you are having all this food by yourself. I say. Looking up at her.

That's right she isn't. A voice said. Causing me to turn my head and look up.

Haley!. Wait a minute the two of you are hanging out together.? What's going on here.? I asked them. Completely surprised.

Well I love you and she does too. We both want to support you and be there for you. So we talked things over and made a truce. There is going to be no fighting and negativity between us. Haley said. Looking up at me.

That is unbelievable. It's amazing to think me and the baby. Could bring the two of you together. I thought that would never be possible. I said. Looking to them.

We love you more than we hate each other. Now tell us how it went. Rachel said. Looking over at me.

He was surprised and taken off guard. But once the news sunk in. He said that he would be there for me and the baby. And support us no matter what. Speaking of that I have an appointment to make I'll be right back. I told them. Getting up grabbing my cellphone as I left the room.

Now that Brooke's gone listen to the plan I thought up. Rachel said. Turning to Haley.

I'm listening what is it.? Haley asked.

I think we should pay Peyton a visit. Brooke is pregnant and hormonal. So she can't take on Peyton right now but we can. And all we're going to do is talk with her. Because she's not going to make this time easy for Brooke. And we have alot of unknown ahead of us. If there is a way to make things easier for her then it should happen. Rachel said. Looking to Haley.

I agree she needs a stress free calm environment. And knowing Peyton all she'll care about is staking her claim on Lucas. And she isn't the focus right now the baby is. I'm with you. Just tell me when it's happening. Haley said. Looking back at her.

I'm back did I miss anything? Brooke asked walking back over to them.

No nothing at all. So Luke is supporting any choice you make so what have you decided.? Haley asked. Looking up at her.

I'm keeping the baby. I know it's going to be hard and life is going to change as I know it but I want this baby. I want to be a mother. Brooke said. Looking up at them.

I'm happy for you. We are team Brooke and baby Scott. I'm you're aunt Haley. Putting her hand on Brooke's stomach.

And I'm you're aunt Rachel. We love your mom alot and already love you kid. Rachel said. Putting her hand on Brooke's stomach.

I love you both two. Thank you so much. For being the best friends I could ever ask for. Brooke said. Leaning over hugging them.

They hugged her back. Eventually separating.

Alright let's sit back, relax, and have some girl bonding time. Haley said.

Just what I need. Pass me some chips. Brooke said.

That's right let's make sure we feed and take extra good care of ms. Prego. Rachel said. Smiling. Handing Brooke the remote.

The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon. Watching movies and bonding with each other.

...

Days later

I was waiting for Lucas. I'm in the 3rd room at the doctors office.

Today is the day of my appointment. And I've asked the doctor to hold off on doing anything until the father of the baby arrived.

He knows the office and time of the appointment.

I watch the clock as time ticks on. 5 minutes go by then 10 , 15, I look to the doctor and find a smile to put on my face.

I apologize for keeping you waiting we can start the appointment now. I said. Looking up at the doctor.

It's alright. We'll begin now. She said. Looking up at me.

I laid down and watched as she put the wand on my stomach.

I'm a mother myself so feel free to ask me any questions you have. She said. Looking up at me.

Thank you I appreciate that so much. I said. Looking to her.

Now this is your baby. She said.

As I looked up towards the monitor.

My heart filling with love, and a want to protect my child, and be the kind of mother that he or she will deserve. I knew that I was going to do this becoming a parent wasn't what I saw for my life at all. But now there is nothing in the world I want more then to hold this baby in my arms and give my child all t the love I never had.

Hearing knocking at my door I turned my head.

Luke. You made it. I said. Smiling up at him.

If course. I told you I would be here for the both of you and I meant it. Lucas said. He walked over to where I was.

Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat.? She asked. Looking over at us.

Yes we would. Lucas said.

I've been looking forward to it all visit. I said.

The doctor told us to look up at the monitor.

And soon after the room filled with a loud sound.

I felt tears fall from my eyes. As I felt Lucas take my hand in his.

That's the incredible thing I've ever heard and seen. He said. Looking to me.

I love you Luke. I'm in love with you. Our love created this new life. Is what I would of said. If this was a different time and we were still a couple. Instead I stay quiet and marvel in the beauty of the person growing inside me.

At the end of my appointment I was given a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And we scheduled an appointment for weeks later. By then our baby will have developed alot more. The thought of that was so exciting.

Our kid's heartbeat was healthy and strong. Lucas said.

I know we couldn't ask for more than that. It was nice being able to share this moment with you. I said. Smiling up at him.

And to think we have 9 months of more memories were going to share together. He said. Smiling back at me.

Let's get some lunch. He said. Looking to me.

Sounds great let's do that. I said. Looking to him.

As we got into his car. And started to drive around town.

...

I never thought I would see the two of you hanging out together. Peyton said. Looking up at them.

I invited you out to lunch because we wanted to talk. Haley said.

About what.? Peyton asked. With a smile on her face.

Brooke and the pregnancy. Rachel said.

I don't care that baby. I'm finally with Lucas and as long as Brooke respects that I have no problem with allowing things to go as planned. Peyton said. Looking back at them.

That's really good to hear Peyton. Rachel said.

Because if you do anything to threaten Brooke and the baby. I will personally kick your ass. Lucas is my best friend and Brooke is practically a sister to me. So if you mess with her know I'm coming for you. Haley said. Staring straight into Peyton 's eyes.

And Peyton you know that Brooke is my best friend. Her and that baby are family to me. So if you try and ruin her happiness. Nothing will stop me from making sure you pay. Rachel said. Staring up at Peyton.

I guess your apart of Brooke's fan club now too. I knew you were nothing more than a follower. She'll stab you in the back too. Just you wait. And Rachel you were a little lost puppy throwing yourself at any guy you could find. Friendless and pathetic. So don't try and make yourself matter in Brooke's life. Peyton over at Rachel then got up and began to walk up and towards the front door of the cafe.

Order anything you want. I'm paying. Tell me everything you're dealing with. How you've been feeling what you're craving.? Lucas asked. Gazing over at me.

I looked back at him. His questions running around in my head.

I've been feeling good lately. But I've had morning sickness every day this week. I'm craving sweet stuff like fruit and chocolate. Along with savory and salty dishes. Along other weird food creations I never would of wanted to eat until now. This baby is an adventurous eater. Aside from that I'm enjoying being pregnant. I can't wait until I actually start to show. I said. Looking back at him.

He or she will probably have your personality, big heart, and creativity. Lucas said. Looking to me.

I think he or she will get your love of books and basketball, your loyalty, and your eyes. And how strong you love. Knowing our child will get to experience the way you love and the strength you give and belief you have in the people you care about. Means so much to me. I said. Looking into his eyes.

I want a girl with your eyes, dimples, and smile. You're going to be the greatest mom. He said. Putting his hand on mine.

And you are going to be the most dedicated dad. I said. Looking to him. Unable to wipe off the smile from my face or stop the aching of my heart with happiness at how close we were how strong our connection still remained.

My blood boiled. And I couldn't stand the sight of them together. Sharing a child that would bond them together forever. I thought to myself as I walked over to them.

The two of you look so cosy. I didn't mean to interrupt. Peyton said. Looking to them.

Oh your not interrupting anything. We were just talking. Lucas said.

Yes Peyton we just had an appointment. There is nothing more life affirming and heart warming then having a child. Knowing that they are the best version of yourself and the person you love. Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

The two of us are going to be in each other's lives so we should get the negativity and any other bad feeling out of the way. Let's hug it out like we've always done. Peyton said.

Brooke got up and wrapped her arms around her.

I love you P Sawyer. I want you apart of my life and the baby's. Brooke said.

I love you too Brooke. Peyton said. Hugging her back.

I'm going to take her off your hands Lucas. The two of us need some girl time. Peyton said.

I'll see you later Brooke let me know if you need anything. Lucas said.

I'll be fine. And I'll see then. Brooke said. Looking to him.

Peyton joined arms with Brooke as the two girls left the cafe.

Sometime later

The two girls have been the last couple of hours bonding, talking, and laughing, enjoying each other's company. Brooke truly feeling reconnected with Peyton.

Nail polish now on their toes and fingers. As they watched one of their favorite movies. And listened to one of Peyton 's records.

Thank you for this. I've missed you. Brooke said. Smiling up at her.

The smoothie I've made is ready. After all those snacks I'm sure your thirsty. Peyton said. Handing her a tall glass.

While she watched Brooke begin to drink. Grabbing her glass. As she started drinking her smoothie. A large smile coming across her face as she witnessed Brooke finish the large full glass.

That was delicious. Brooke said. Rubbing her stomach.

It's getting late. I'll drive you home. Peyton said.

The two girls got up and began to walk out the house.

Peyton drove quickly to Brooke's house. Since there were no cars in the road. Once Brooke walked inside. She began to go up the stairs.

Walking through the hallway and opening and closing the door to her bedroom.

She changed into her pajamas. And grabbed one of the pregnancy books she had recently bought. And started to read.

Hours Later

My room was covered in darkness. Half the books I had were spread out on my bed. I woke up slowly reaching for the light. Clutching my stomach. As a large consuming pain took over me.

I tried to remain calm and keep breathing the pain only got

It's okay baby. Momma loves you and I'm going to get us some help. I said. Wincing as I got out my phone and started to dial. Lifting the phone to my ear.

I need help! Something is wrong! Please help me! Just save my baby! I said. Emotion thick in my voice. As the phone fell from my hands and everything went black.

 **Authors note : the support for this story has been amazing. I read and appreciate you're feedback. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 4**

Waking up I look around and notice that I'm not at home.

Ms. Davis. You're in the hospital. You were unconscious when you were brought in. Do you remember what happened.? The doctor asked me.

I look away from him and begin to scan my mind with memories. Certain moments stick out to me. Being with Lucas at the cafe. Leaving with Peyton. Spending time with her at her house. Eating, drinking, and bonding with her.

I went home and fell asleep. Waking up in pain.

I had been spending time with the baby's father and then my best friend before I went home. I was reading pregnancy books and fell asleep. I said. Looking back up at the doctor. Putting my hand on my stomach.

The feeling of panic and fear overtook me.

I'm pregnant. I was newly pregnant. I had recently went to the doctor and heard the heartbeat. Is my baby alright.? I need a sonogram. The minute this happened I just wanted my baby to survive. I said. With tears in my eyes.

Let me tell you what took place and what happened in your body. You had a large amount of liquid in your stomach. He said.

I had just recently drank a smoothie. I said. Looking back at him.

It wasn't just a regular smoothie it was full of multiple medicines and alcohol blended together. Which was created to cause you to lose the baby. You are alright. You were bought in here by a blonde young man. He said that he's the father of the baby. And has been really anxious to see you.

I'll let him into the room and you will get an ultrasound and we'll see how and if the pregnancy was affected. I'll be back as soon as possible. Come in mr. Scott. The doctor said.

As he walked out into the hallway.

Lucas walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

Luke what if the baby is gone.? I can't believe I failed as a mother already! Brooke exclaimed. Tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas walked over to me. Wrapping me in his arms.

It's going to be okay. I've never been more relieved to see you open your eyes and hear your voice. Don't blame yourself for this. Accidents happen. We are going to get through this together. Lucas said. Looking up at me.

It wasn't an accident. Peyton made me the smoothie. Putting all that stuff in there. I thought her want to make peace was real she fooled me and now we might lose out child because of it. What did I ever do to her to deserve this! I yelled. The emotion in my voice thick.

As he took a hold of my hand. And looked into my eyes.

She wouldn't do that she loves you and she knows that would hurt me. I'll look into it. You don't worry about anything else but you and the baby. Lucas said.

The hospital room door opened and the doctor came inside. Bringing the ultrasound machine over with him.

Lay down and relax. Ms. Davis. The doctor said.

I laid down and Lucas was by my side holding my hand.

We watched the monitor as the doctor spoke.

From what I can see the baby is healthy. And there is no lasting damage. You and the baby are very lucky. The indigestion of this drink could of seriously harmed you and killed the baby. You need to rest and take care of yourself. And as the pregnancy progresses we will monitor the baby closely just in case there is any damage that shows up later on. The doctor said. Looking up at me.

I will do anything it takes to make sure the baby will be alright. I say. Looking back at the doctor.

Thank you for saving them both. Lucas said.

I'll see you two during your next appointment. The doctor said.

Giving me and Lucas the ultrasound pictures.

I manage to get my emotions together. Wiping my eyes. After hearing the baby's heartbeat. Thankful and relieved that it's as strong as ever.

I've never been so grateful in my life. I said. Looking up at him.

I know how you feel. Let's get you home. I'll order food. And we can spend some time together. Lucas said. Looking up at me.

I can take care of myself Luke. You should go home. I said. Looking to him.

He looked up at him. Taking my hand in his.

I almost lost you and our baby. There is no one in the world that matters more to me then the two of you. Let me take care of you. He said. With emotion in his voice.

I looked up at him smiling softly. I'll let you do that. Let's go home. I said. Looking up at him.

He takes my hand as we walk out of the office together.

...

Sometime later

I was covered with a blanket. And had a mug of tea in front of me.

On the coffee table there is take out and dessert from Karen's. We've been talking and looking over pregnancy books.

This is all I needed. Thank you for being here and taking care of us. I said. Looking over at him.

He smiled over at me. You and our child are priority to me over anything else. Lucas said. Looking to me.

I love you Lucas. I said looking into his eyes.

I love you too Brooke. He said. Looking back at me.

I put my hand on his.

I'm in love with you. My feelings for you have never gone away or lessed and I know that they never will you're the one for me Lucas Scott. I said. Looking into his eyes.

 **...**

 **Authors note : I'm blown away by your feedback. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 5**

I'm sorry Lucas. I shouldn't of said that. I'm tired and emotional. It's been an extremely long day and we've spent these last few hours together. Which has been wonderful but we aren't together. You're in love with Peyton. I'm just the girl you're having a baby with. I said. Looking away from him.

It was in these moments where Brooke was vulnerable that I was able to truly witness her strength and take in her beauty. Even during this moment of openness. I can see she's holding back attempting to tread lightly possibly to protect herself and her heart.

I put my hand on hers. Brooke look at me. I said. My minutes later. I was looking into her brown eyes. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me and be honest. We're going to be raising our child together. And we in order for that to go smoothly we have to be on good terms with each other. I love you Brooke. And we've both grown and changed alot. I don't want to lead you on and allow you to be left hurt by my actions. You were and will never be a second choice. I will give you an answer just not right now. I said. Looking to her.

I get it. These last few hours were crazy and hectic. My love proclamation couldn't have come at a worse time. I'm tired and feel drained. Can we talk more later.? Brooke asked. Looking up me.

Of course we can. You rest and we'll see each other very soon. Goodnight Brooke. I said. Pulling the blanket over her.

Goodnight Lucas. Brooke said. As she settled in on the couch.

I turned off the lamp and walked out of the living room quietly. Once I was out the front door I walked down the stairs and got into my car.

Brooke's words coming back at me. Putting the fault and blame of what happened to her on Peyton.

Brooke wouldn't lie but I had to hear it from Peyton herself. Which is why I'm now in her driveway. Getting out of my car and walking up her stairs. I got to the front door. And knocked once she opened it right away.

Hey Luke. I've missed you. Where have you been.? I've called and texted s couple times what have you been up to.? Peyton asked. Looking to me with a smile on her face.

Let's talk inside. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I said. Following behind her as I closed the front door.

I was thinking we could spend some much needed alone time together. In my bedroom. She said. Leaning over attempting to kiss me.

I moved away before our lips connected. Let's sit down and talk. I told her.

Okay we can go into the living room. She said.

I walked next to her. Once we made it there. She sat down on the two person couch and I say down on the couch meant for one person.

Why are you sitting so far away from me.? She asked.

I need to get this out and don't want any distractions. I said. Looking back at her.

Fine what is it Lucas.? She asked.

I was with Brooke today she's now asleep but hours earlier she was in the hospital. According to what the doctor told us she was almost seriously hurt and our child was almost killed because of the smoothie she drank. And Brooke admitted to me it was you who made her the smoothie while the two of you were spending time together. Only a short time before that. After that admission and making sure Brooke was alright is why I'm sitting here before you. Tell me the truth Peyton. Did you try to hurt Brooke and kill our baby.? I asked. Looking into her eyes.

Lucas you're the guy I love and Brooke is my best friend. I would never do anything to put her and an innocent baby at risk. Given my history with my own parents I know how important it is for a child to have a mom and dad. Instead of accusing me maybe you should question Brooke. She is the one who's pregnant and is responsible for what she says and drinks. Knowing that everything she ingests goes to the baby. For all you know Brooke wanted this to happen. Not her ending up in the hospital but trying to get rid of the baby. I mean the both of you are so young and she's not mother material. You've met Victoria. She probably knew that you being the honest decent person you are. Would want to keep the baby then she would be stuck as a teen mom raising a kid she didn't love. Her growing career would have to stop she couldn't cheerlead anymore. It would be the beginning of the end to her being the Brooke Davis she knew. Leading the life she loved. Peyton said. Looking back at me.

Stop it Peyton! God I can't believe you! How easy it is for you to lie to my face. The minute Brooke found out she was pregnant all she cared or thought about was the baby. Was she scared, nervous, who isnt.? But she got over that and put our child first. Because she isn't her mother and has the biggest most forgiving heart in the world. Which is why you and I are still in her life at all. Brooke wouldn't lie especially about this. She was unconscious, pale, and barely breathing. I was the one who brought her into the hospital. Our baby almost died because of you! Your selfishness and inability to think about anyone but yourself! You are unable to be a friend or to love anyone. Because you don't love yourself! You lash on to anyone who you think will give you the family you never had. Me, Jake, I feel pity for you. And I hope you find a way to gain peace and find happiness. And stop hurting innocent people because you can't stand to be alone. We are over Peyton. Stay away from me, Brooke and our child once he or she is born. My heart and life was never meant to be with you. If you can't or don't respect that. I will involve the police. Goodbye Peyton. I said.

As I walked out of the living room. Opening the front door and walking away from her.

Lucas don't do this! She doesn't love you like I do. I need you Lucas! Peyton exclaimed. With tears falling from her eyes.

...

Weeks Later

I was now 12 weeks pregnant. I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at myself in the mirror. I officially had a baby bump now and couldn't be happier.I have been moody, and craving, and now things were starting to settle down. It was now safe enough to tell people there was a baby on the way. But at this point everyone we loved and cared about knew we were pregnant the news got around school too. I'm still working on my clothing line and are still a cheerleader. Rachel and Haley have been by my side and Karen has become a second mother to me. Lucas has kept his promise and has been completely supportive and with me through everything regarding the baby. We just went to our most recent doctor's appointment. Seeing how the baby is growing and developing is more incredible with every visit.

Peyton hasn't approached me or Lucas since the night Lucas broke up with her.

Lucas and I are closer then ever. We're now at the cabin.

Lucas has planned this weekend away for us.

And I have no idea what he has planned but I'm excited to get from Tree Hill for a few days.

...

 **Authors note : I'm so humbled by the support for this story. Thank you all and keep it coming. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 6**

I've missed this place. We haven't been here in so long. I said smiling while I gazed around at the outside of the cabin.

It's just how we left it. Full of nature, that never ending blue lake, and alot of memories. If I remember correctly the two of us had alot of fun here. Lucas said. Smiling up at me

Oh I recall all the fun me and you had together. On the couch, in the shower, in front of the fireplace. In my bed and your bed.I practically lived in you're blue sweatshirt had plenty of memorable moments. I said. Looking back at him.

He takes me in his arms and kisses me.

I kiss him back. We separate minutes later.

Lucas and I got back together some time ago. And we've never been happier or more at peace. Things between us were completely different. We know who we are and what we want out of life. We're together because we want to be and the fact that we're having a baby has only bought us closer.

I'll bring our stuff inside you sit down and relax. He tells me.

I am more than capable of helping you bring in the suitcases. We have a couple more months before you need to be waiting on me hand and foot. But I love how doting you are. I said. Smiling back at him.

Alright fine you take in your suitcases. But once you put that stuff away go into the living room put your feet up and rest. Lucas said. Leaning over kissing him again.

Will do. I say. Smiling up at him. Putting my hand on my belly.

Daddy loves us which is why he's so protective. You'll see that soon enough. I say. As I gaze over at Lucas. Feeling my heart race at the smile on his face.

Then pick up both of my suitcases and carry them up the stairs and into the house. Put them down and turn on the light. Looking around as memories of the last time we were here rush to my mind.

I pick up my suitcases again and walk up the stairs. Taking my time as I walk through the hallway. Eventually stopping at the front door of the room we had shared the last time we walked through that door.

I put my hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Walking inside where I put down my suitcases and shut the door behind me. I opened the drawers and started to put my clothes away. Stopping when I ran across Lucas's blue sweatshirt. I hugged it breathing in the scent that lingered on it.

Which was a mixture of rain and cologne. I took off my blouse and pulled on the sweatshirt. It was warm, comfortable, still big on me even with my now expanding belly and it made me feel closer to him a reminder of simpler times. Then I changed out of my jeans and put on some sweatpants. I took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I put on my slippers and looked at myself in the mirror. The reality of impending parenthood became more real with every passing day.

Witnessing the changes in my body and how I saw myself, lucas, and the world happened quicker then I ever expected. I was going to be a mother and Lucas was going to be a father. Each of us attempting to be nothing like the examples we had for ourselves growing up.

I put my hand on my belly lifting up the sweatshirt and looking closely at my stomach. I love you so much. You were created in love. Me and you're daddy can't wait to meet you. I said. Taking a breath. As I made my way out of the bedroom

I walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

I follow the sound of music. I walk through the living room door and look up to see the fireplace going. Roses on the floor, chocolate covered strawberries in a bowl on the table next to a bottle of apple cider.

I smile as Lucas walks over to me. Taking me in his arms. Hugging me gently. I hug him back. We separate and he leans over kissing me.

I smile kissing him back. He then takes my hand in his as we walk over to the couch. The fireplace burning in front of us.

You look beautiful. I remember this sweatshirt. I thought after unpacking we could use a moment to ourselves. He said. Looking up at me.

I like the idea of that. This is so nice. I couldn't imagine a better way to start our first night here. I said. Looking to him.

Lucas took a hold of my hands and looked into my eyes.

I didn't want to give you an answer before. When you told me you were in love with me. Because there was too much unknown happening and I didn't want anyone or anything. Getting in the way of that special moment. Now alot has changed in these past few months except for this. I am in love with you Brooke.

There is no one else in the world for me. I will fight for, protect you, and cherish you for the rest of our lives, you have bought happiness, color, and joy to my life. And taught me what it means love and to live in the moment. Most importantly you made me a better person. You're heart and you're strength, and selflessness, are only a few reasons why I know that spending my life with you growing, and experiencing everything life has to offer with you and our future children is all I will ever need. Lucas said. As he turned from me getting out a small box from his pocket.

I was speechless, tears welling up in my eyes as I heard his next few words.

Brooke Penelope Davis Will you marry me.? He asked. Displaying the ring in front of him.

Yes! Lucas I love you too. So much and will for the rest of my life. I said. Tears falling from my eyes. As he slipped the ring on my finger. Then leaned over kissing me.

I kissed him back. Feeling so much happiness and excitement I could barely stand it.

Eventually we seperated and he took my hand in his. And we danced to the music. Swaying together our eyes never leaving each other.

At some point we ended upstairs. My heart jumping as I heard the lock on the door and felt him wrap me in his arms as he reconnected our lips.

The world stopped and time went by slowly.

Carefully and gently. We celebrated the reality of our new future. Giving our hearts, souls, bodies to each other. I never knew this amount of happiness was possible. I was starting to realize our someday wasn't just a whispered dream but would soon be real and i planned to savor every minute.

...

 **Author's note : let me know you're thoughts.? You're support means everything. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 7**

In the morning

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I looked over to the other side of the bed and didn't see Lucas. I got out of bed and pulled back on my sweatshirt and sweatpants. Putting my slippers on. Then started to make my way out of the bedroom.

When the door opened slowly in front of me.

Morning pretty girl. Lucas said. As he bought in a tray of food.

That's so sweet babe you made breakfast for us. I said. Leaning over kissing him.

He placed down the tray in the middle of the bed and took me in his arms kissing me back.

Breakfast in bed, while we plan the wedding and some baby talk too. He said. Leaning over rubbing my belly.

How can I possibly resist an offer like that. Back into bed. I said. Smiling up at him. As we held hands.

I carefully climbed back into bed. He brought up the tray of food and we started to eat. I looked to him. Taking a sip of orange juice before I spoke. Still in disbelief of the spread he put together. Eggs, sausage, pancakes, pastries. Before the baby or after the baby is born.? I asked.

Whichever you're comfortable with. He said.

I want to get married before the baby is born. We have months before that happens so the idea of being a married couple and settled in to a life together before our little miracle is born sounds right to me. I say. Looking back at him.

So it's settled before our little son or daughter makes their arrival. Next winter, spring, summer, fall. Since its summer now. I'm thinking a fall wedding indoors. Lucas said.

I smiled over at him. I love it. Our colors can be orange and red. My bridesmaids will be Haley and Rachel, Nathan can be your best man. Skills, and Mouth. Can be your groomsmen.

It could be at the church in town that has the stain glass windows, the live choir and piano player. We could find a minister to marry us. Have the reception at a bouquet hall. I said. Finishing my pancakes.

My mom knows someone who could marry us. And knowing her she would want us to have the reception at her house. I can go tux shopping with Nathan. He said. Finishing the last of his apple juice. Linking his hand with mine.

And I could go dress shopping with Haley, Rachel, and Karen. We can honeymoon later. By the time the wedding comes around. We'll be to focused on preparing for the baby 's arrival to focus on ourselves. So now all we have to do decide when it should be. I'm thinking 3 months from now. It's August right now in three months it will be November and I'll be 5 months pregnant. From the books I've read I'll be in my second trimester. I said. Looking back at him.

We just planned our wedding. Lucas said. Smiling up at me.

Yes we did I cannot wait to be your wife. And to enjoy being pregnant and awaiting the arrival of our son or daughter. I said. Rubbing my belly.

Speaking of the baby do we want to find out the gender of leave it a surprise.? I asked.

I want to know. It'll make planning the nursery easier. And I'm just so excited and it'll help us to narrow down the baby name list. So what do you think.? I asked him. Taking his hand in mine placing our hands on my belly.

I want to know what we're having just as much as you do. When we're able to we'll find out the sex and I think it'll make us feel even more connected to our child. He said.

I'm going to be Mrs. Brooke Scott. I get to marry the guy I love and we're going to be raising a family together. I couldn't possibly be happier. I leaned over kissing him.

He kissed me back. Running his hands through my hair pulling me closer to him.

I'm going to hop in the shower. Do you want me to run you a bath.? He asked.

Yeah we would like that. Extra bubbles. Then we can go for a hike after that a swim. I said. Gazing over at him.

I'll get right to that. A picnic for lunch. For dinner we can go into town. And go to a restaurant. Lucas said.

You take such good care of us. We would be lost without you. I said.

You be fine I on the other hand would be a wreck without you. He said. Looking back at me.

In terms of the wedding you haven't mentioned you're mom. About her being apart of it. Or at least going to it. Lucas said.

I looked over at him. That's because she isn't a part of my life. She was never a mother to me and doesn't deserve to be involved. This is going to be one of the happiest days of my life. The last thing I need is for her to ruin it. I said looking back at him.

Okay I'll get that bath started. Lucas said. As he left the bedroom.

...

Weeks Later

 _I looked around calling out to Lucas. The further I walked into the home I realized it was somewhere I had never been. He looks up at and smiles. Taking my hand in his can you believe it Brooke we're parents. He said. The look on his face was one of happiness and pride._

 _We walked together through the hallway. We were in the hospital and I was in a hospital gown with a hospital bracelet on my wrist._

 _We stopped in front of the hospital nursery and he looked over at me._

 _She's beautiful. Just like her mom. He said. Smiling over at me._

 _We have a daughter.? I asked. With emotion in my voice. And tears in my eyes._

 _Yes we do. She's perfect. She has you're eyes and hair color, your dimples. She's all you. She's strong and healthy. I love her so much and you will too. You didn't get the chance to hold her. You were exhausted after labor and fell asleep it's been hours she's right in there. He said. Pointing at the nurse who was holding her._

 _I let go of his hand and practically rushed inside._

 _The door to the nursery shut behind me. I walked over to the nurse._

 _My husband said you're the one taking care of my daughter. I would really like to hold her. I said. My arms aching to hold the baby we've been dreaming about for months._

 _The nurse turned around and smiled._

 _I jumped back at the sight._

 _What the hell are you doing here Peyton! Give me my baby! I exclaimed._

 _She looked up at me. She's not you're baby. She's mine and Lucas's. Her name is Anna. Peyton said. Cradling the infant in her arms._

 _No she's not. She is mine and Lucas's. I exclaimed. Attempting to reach for her._

 _Come on Anna let's go home. Peyton said. Looking down at the baby. As she started to walk out of the nursery._

 _No! Help! She's stealing my baby! I yelled._

I woke up. My heart pounding. Covered in sweat as I looked around my dark bedroom.

Brooke what's wrong.? Lucas asked. Putting his hand on mine.

I had a nightmare. It was just a dream. A horrible dream. I said. Looking back at him.

He wrapped his arms around me. I laid in his arms. Staring at the walls as tears fell from my eyes.

...

I moved the stethoscope around pausing as I heard the loud noise I had grown to love with each listen.

You're heartbeat is strong and healthy. You just keep growing and moving around. There is a big world out there we are so ready to meet you. I said. Putting a hand to my belly as I felt multiple kicks.

I was now 23 weeks along. Which is 5 months.

I've grown and changed alot during these last few months. Our wedding plans are all set. The chill in the air makes me so happy. It's now November. We've been looking at wedding dresses for hours and now I've found the right one.

I could picture myself marrying Lucas in this dress. The church is booked and the reception will be at Karen's house.

The bridesmaid dresses have been bought. And we have been preparing for the baby.

I looked up at the monitor. Lucas was by my side.

My belly along with the rest of me has grown alot. And the baby is developed enough for us to find out the gender.

I can officially say that you're having a girl. The doctor and. Looking over us.

Tears fell from my eyes. Lucas wiped them sway as he kissed me.

I was so overjoyed and happy.

We were going to have a daughter.

...

 **Authors note : let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Leave me you're baby names. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 8**

You're going to have a little girl to love, protect, and create the close father/ child relationship you always wanted. I just need these last few months to pass by so we can meet her. I said. Looking up at Lucas. Clutching our latest sonogram pictures in my hands.

You are at last going to get to create the mother/ daughter bond. With our girl that you never had with your mom. I couldn't want anything more for you then that. Our daughter is going to the world at her feet. She will be strong, loving, and full of life. Just like you. And I couldn't feel more blessed to be sharing a life with you. He said. Looking into my eyes.

I love you. I said. A bright smile on my face.

I love you too. Lucas said. Taking my hand in his as we made our way out of the doctor's office.

We started our walk through the hallway and went outside.

Lucas opened the door to the car and helped me inside before he got into the driver's seat and began to drive.

I put my hand on his. While the radio player softly in the background.

Now that we knew the gender we could at last go shopping. We went looking for clothes, and toys, and other essentials.

Eventually we made it back to our home.

We now had a home of our own. One we searched for and bought with our own money. My fashion line was a success. And Lucas worked with Keith at the auto body shop. Our home was on the same street as Nathan 1and Haley and Keith and Karen. It was a 4 bedroom home. We had a spacious living room and colorful kitchen. Plenty of seats in our dining bedroom was a mixture of us as a couple. The baby's nursery was the first room next to ours.

Lucas pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

He then turned to me. Taking my ahold of my hand.

Breath, relax, and remember to not allow yourself to get upset. It's not good for you or the baby. Lucas said. Looking to me.

I just need answers then we can forget about this. I said. Looking back at him..

As I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Walking with my head held high up to the front door.

What are you doing here! How the hell did you find out where I live! I exclaimed.

I'm Victoria Davis. Finding out where my daughter lives requires nothing but a phone call. Now as to why I'm here. Victoria began to say.

I don't care why you showed up here. My life is preoccupied with so much I don't have the energy or strength to entertain or fight with you. I said. Moving past her. Getting out my key as I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Then began my way back to the car. Ignoring her presence as I started taking some of the items out of the trunk.

So it's true then. I saw pictures of you on the entertainment news channels. You're pregnant and it's his. Victoria said. Glaring over at Lucas who was busy bringing the items we bought into the house.

And from that ring on you're finger you're either engaged or married. I mean honestly Brooke. You have a multi million dollar company. You're 18 years old and this is how you choose to live the rest of you're life. Stuck here in this town with that boy and a baby. What a waste of time and the opportunity. You've worked so hard for. 5 or 10 years from now you're going to realize what a mistake this is. That relationship especially that child. Victoria said. Her voice brimming with bitterness and disapproval.

I turned around. Putting down the bags on the steps of our home.

Looking up at her.

You know nothing about my life here with Lucas. And my friends. The fact that becoming a mother to our child is the greatest most fulfilling aspect of the person I am. I know what unconditional love is. I have spent my entire life trying to get you and my father to love me and actually want to spend time together and have a real relationship. But at this point. Money, status, and how you look to other people is all you care about.

If it wasn't for me there would be no Clothes over bros. It may be you're line and designs. But it's me who runs the company. Who put their time and belief into your dream. Yet you haven't once thanked me for it. You act as if you're the only one whose gone through pain, disappointment, and loss, didn't you ever think that the reason I stayed away was for you're own good. Because I was actually putting you're needs before mine.! Victoria exclaimed.

I needed a mother when I broke my arm and had to have it in a cast for weeks, when the first boy I loved Brooke my heart, after we went broke and my entire future disappeared in front of my eyes, all the moments I acted out attempting to gain you're attention.I will not allow you or him to taint the way out child views themselves or the world. Clothes over bros is my company. For the past 18 years you've done everything possible to keep you're distance and not be a parent to me. Once and for all I'm finished. Being the only proof you have that at some point you knew what it meant to love. Goodbye Victoria. I said.

I heard her footsteps move closer to me. I paused when I felt her hand to on my shoulder.

Brooke I didn't come here to try and tell you how I think you're life should be. I would only come back to this town for you. This is my attempt at trying to give you a heads up so you aren't blindsided. I'm dying. She said. Emotion in her voice taking over.

I turn back around unsure what I feel and notice for the first time in her life she might be telling the truth.

If this you're way of trying to gain sympathy. I begin to say.

Trust me I wish that was the case. But it's not the reality is. My time is limited and I want to try and fix things between us. You are my only daughter after all. Victoria said.

This is just like you. To drop news like this and expect my world to stop. You deal with this the way you've always left me which is alone. I said. Turning from her. Picking up the bags as I walked into our home. Shutting the door behind me.

Lucas walked over to where I was. Wrapping me in his arms securely.

I buried my face in his chest. Allowing myself to be engulfed in his love and understanding.

Eventually we pulled apart. He took my hand in his. He smiled softly. And spoke. Let's go decorate our daughter's nursery. He said.

Let's do just that. I said. Laying my head on his shoulder as we walked up the stairs.

Hours Later

The nursey had been transformed. From once white walls to purple. Hardwood floors now covered with carpet. A dark pink. The drawers now stocked with clothes, shoes, that a changing table, crib with the beloved purple monkey inside it and a teddy bear Lucas had as a little kid right beside it. There was so many toys and other little things they had bought which had only made them that much more excited and happy waiting for her to be born.

This is now my favorite room in the house. I say. Smiling up at him.

I can hardly wait for these remaining months to be over. What did Victoria want.? He asked. Looking to me.

I took ahold of his hand and we walked out of her nursery. Into the hallway through the front door of our bedroom.

Apparently she's dying and wants to make peace. I mean can you believe that. We're engaged, having a baby, and she decides now is the time to unburden herself. I won't fall into her trap. She's been absent for most of my life. This changes nothing. I said. Looking up at him.

He looked over at me.

It changes alot. Something in her made her want to come back here and tell you the truth. I just don't want you to wake up with regrets later knowing you could of had the relationship with your mom that you always wanted. I think you should make the most out of this opportunity. Lucas said.

I appreciate that but it isn't needed I have our life to focus on and that's how it will stay. I say. Looking back at him.

I support you completely. Let's change the subject. What are you craving for dinner and dessert.? He asked. Looking to me.

I smiled up at him. Anything but pasta and for dessert. You in this bed without clothes. I said. Leaning over kissing him.

I'll work on dinner. And make sure we have all the time we need for dessert. He said. Kissing me again.

I'm going to change and meet you in the kitchen. I said smiling happily.

You do that. I'll be waiting for you. He said. Smiling back at me.

And don't forget the whipped cream for later. I smiled. Watching as he left out room. Shutting the door behind him.

As I started changing into more comfortable clothing. Walking over to my closet. Every aspect of my body just seemed to keep growing bigger by the day. My closet now filled with maternity clothes.

I put on a dark blue nightgown. And gazed at myself in the mirror. Feeling kicks from the baby. I put my hand on my belly.

Someone is ready to eat. I hear you little lady. Let's go meet daddy. I said. Leaving our bedroom going through the hallway then down the stairs. Walking straight into the kitchen.

The aroma of food cooking heightened my senses.

This smells so incredible. What is it.? I asked him.

Soup my mom's recipe that she passed down to me. And that I'll pass down to our daughter when she's old said. Pulling out my chair as I sat down.

He joined me sometime later with two bowls of steaming out soup.

Besides the bowls were tall glasses of iced tea.

You are going to be that doting overprotective dad. I can already tell.

I say looking to him.

That's right. She has already changed my heart so much. I will do anything and everything for her. The two most important women in my life. He said. Leaning over touching my belly.

I'm looking forward to all the mother \ daughter memories we're going to make. I want us to be close and for her to be a good, strong, smart, woman one day. Once she's here our life will never be the same. I say. Taking my hand in his.

...

Hours Later

I leaned over smiling at him. We were so happy, in love, and connected. Our daughter would grow up in a household full of everything we never had. After attempting to harm me and kill our baby. Lucas filed a police report against Peyton. She isn't allowed to be near either of us. The officers themselves had told us to contact them if she were to appear and threaten us in anyway.

Knowing we had police protection put my mind at ease.

In 4 months we would be meeting our little girl. And the three of us officially becoming a family.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. Falling asleep. Shortly after.

...

You don't get to live happily ever after with my boyfriend. And think I'm just going to let that happen. Peyton thought to herself as she moved from her hiding spot getting into her car as she drove away.

...

 **Authors note : Thank you all for the support. Let me know what buoy thought of the chapter.? Should Brooke give her mom a chance.? What do you think Peyton is up to.? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 9**

Days later

We were thinking of planning a baby shower for Brooke. You've are the party planner guru with all the experience and knowledge of what you need for that kind of stuff so what do you think.? Haley asked. Looking over at Karen.

I think it's a wonderful idea. She certainly isn't expecting it and it can happen after the wedding which will give us even more reason to celebrate. It's all so exciting. A wedding, a baby. I couldn't be happier for them. Karen said. Looking back at Haley.

I know we have alot to look forward too. And life seems to be settling down for us all which is exactly what we need. I'm going to let you get back to the customers and I will let you know when Rach and I meet to start planning so I can fill you in on the details and get your input. Haley said. Waving goodbye to her as she headed out of the cafe.

I'll see you later dear. Karen said. As she went back out and began to take the customers orders.

There's my girl. Nathan said. Smiling up at me.

I was just finalizing things with Karen. The baby shower is definitely happening. So while we're having all that fun. You go with Lucas, Skills, and Mouth. Have some guy bonding time. Haley said. Smiling back at him.

Oh that evening is all planned out. It's going to be great. Nathan said.

I'm off to the gym. We have a last minute practice before the game tonight. I'll see you at home. Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

Haley kissed him back. Letting go of his hand. I'll be in the stands cheering you on. Then we can have our own after party. Haley said. Smiling up at him. Watching as he got in the car and drive away.

Haley continued on her walk home. Once she got there she walked inside her home and closed the door behind her.

When I said I said you could hang out here. I didn't expect to still have you around hours later. Haley said. Walking into the living room.

Rachel walked over to her. When I get comfortable I'm hard to get rid of. So here are the different themes for the baby shower I looked up. She said. Handing over the multiple sheets of paper.

Haley looked them over then turned to her. These are great. I could see Brooke loving any of them. I told Karen all about our plan and she's completely for it. And is open to helping us with anything we need. Haley said.

Good to know she's the expert neither of us know anything about babies so her taking over this works out. I never wanted kids. I mean my parents aren't exactly involved with me. But meeting and falling in love with Mouth changed me. I'm just like the rest of you now. What about you and Nathan do you want kids.? Rachel asked.

Haley looked over at her. Yeah at some point. We've talked about it. She said. Looking back at her.

I'm thinking a day at the beach is the perfect theme for the baby shower. Haley said. Handing over the page that showed all the details to what the party could look like.

...

Knocking at door caused her to look up.

Surprised she puts down her papers and starts to speak.

Brooke she said. Locking eyes with her.

I thought over our last conversation. And can't let it go.

What's wrong with you.? Brooke asked. Walking inside the office. Taking a seat in front of the desk.

Victoria sat down behind her desk and looked up at Brooke.

I have Huntington's disease. Which is an inherited condition that kills brain cells over time. Which is why I'm taking care of things involving the business now. Because as this disease progresses its going to take my ability to do alot. The physical affects are what I can prepare for how this will destroy my mind and the person I am. Is what scares me without this company, my status, and my name. What do I have.? Who am i.? Victoria questions. With emotion in her voice.

Brooke put her hand on Victoria's. You have me. You don't have to go through this by yourself. If you don't want to. She said.

Even more days later

I looked at myself in the mirror. After days and weeks of planning. This day had at last arrived.

The wedding dress was white, flowing, covered with minimal sparkle. My hair was up in a short veil. My face covered in light make-up. The shoes on my feet were red.

I watched as each of my bridesmaids left the room. Going through the hallway then the double doors of the church.

When I heard knocking at the door of the bridal suite I opened the door.

Smiling up at the person in front of me.

Brooke. He said smiling.

Keith. I said. Looking back at him.

Time to walk you down the aisle. He said. Taking my arm in his.

We walked out of the room together. And through the hallway.

We eventually reached the double doors.

They opened in front of us. We were met with various faces of loved ones. My gaze was straight forward locked on Lucas's.

My heart raced at the sight of him.

Once we made it down the aisle. Lucas took my hand in his.

We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis. The minister said.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 10**

The couple has prepared vows to share with us today. The minister said. Looking to Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes and started to speak.

When I think to my life before you. I can picture all the good in my world that I had. But once we met each other. I was never the same again. You brought joy, excitement, a new way of living, and most importantly you taught me how to love. How to put my guard down and let go of alot of the pain and darkness I didn't realize I carried until you took my hand and we faced it together. You changed me and we grew together and will continue to grow into the people we are meant to be building a life together that will conquer anything life has in store for us. You are and will forever be the one for me. I will love you until my last breath. Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Brooke wiped her eyes and began to speak.

Lucas I was wild, breaking hearts, but most of all I was empty. I lived a life that was filled of material things but lacked what I needed the most. Which was love. When we found each other. I knew that what we shared was special. Falling in love was the last thing I was prepared to do. But when I realized I loved you there was no going back. I promise to love you, support you, be you're best friend and you're safe place. You are my home. I will love you for the rest of my life. Brooke said. Slipping the ring on his finger.

If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace. The minister said. Looking out at the crowd. Waiting a few minutes. When no one raised their hand he continued.

By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. He said. Looking out at the crowd.

Lucas took me in his arms. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed him back as the crowd erupted in cheers.

We separated joining hands as we walked down the aisle.

...

The wedding reception

Karen's home was bought alive with family and friends.

People talked, laughed, and shared memories of Brooke and Lucas.

The newly married couple not leaving each other's side all evening

The celebration went on for hours. The kitchen full of food and dessert.

The living room was where everyone stayed.

Lucas danced with his mother and Brooke danced with Keith.

The couple shared their first dance. The love pouring out of their eyes.

Eventually the celebration ended.

Lucas and Brooke went back to their home. Basking in the happiness and love they felt for each other.

The couple staying to themselves for the next few days. Barely leaving their home.

...

Weeks Later

I was now 40 weeks pregnant. Meaning I could have our baby girl at any minute. Which was never wracking and exciting all at once. The nursery was ready. My hospital bag was packed. The car seat was in the car. We had clothes for her to go home in. All that was missing was the baby.

But since I haven't gone into labor yet. My friends and family planned a baby shower for me. I have never been more happily surprised then to walk through the front door of our home after a day of being at the spa. To see the living room. Decorated in pink and purple. A large banner with words Baby girl Scott. Flowers, music, food, dessert, all the women I loved. Surrounding me. I felt so grateful and blessed.

This party was put together by by me and Rachel but it wouldn't exist without Karen. She is the one who created this wonderland. We love you and cannot wait to meet that Little girl. Haley said. Looking to Haley.

The gifts were all on the gift table outside of the living room.

It was a large pile. Decorated with well wishes for the couple and the baby to be. The ladies bonded and enjoyed each other's company.

Hours passed by

This was so needed being able to hang out with everyone. Thank you for putting this together. Lucas said. Looking over at Nathan.

It's what brothers are for. We've all been busy with our own lives. But taking some time and celebrating the new generation of Scotts is a must. It's worth all the effort I put into it. Nathan said. Looking back at him.

We're going to finish up soon then we'll head out. You take it all in. Enjoy your last few days before you're life changes forever in the best way possible. Nathan said. As he headed over to where the other guys were.

I looked down at my phone as I heard the ringtone go off. I put the phone to my ear and started to speak.

How's the baby shower going.? I asked curiously.

The phone almost falling out of my hands. As I listened to the next words I heard.

I'm in labor... Baby is coming... Brooke said. As the call ended.

I turned off my phone and ran over to the guys.

Brooke is having the baby! I have to get to the hospital! I yelled. As I ran towards the exit door.

...

Keep breathing. In through you're nose out through you're mouth. Karen said. Taking a hold of my hand. As we went through the Emergency room doors.

I can't do this! I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not ready for this. I'm going to ruin her! Brooke exclaimed. With emotion in her voice.

It's going to be fine. You and Lucas are going to be exactly the kind of parents she needs. You will learn as you go. And you're love for her and each other will get you through the rest. Karen said.

It's time to go into the delivery room ms. Davis the nurse said. While she stopped the wheelchair.

I didn't miss it. Lucas said. Running to the side of Brooke. Taking her hand in his.

I love you both good luck. I can't wait to spoil my granddaughter. Karen said.

As she watched them go into the delivery room.

...

The doctor spoke but all I could focus on aside from the pain was the little cot at the end of the room. Labor was nothing like I imagined it and read about.

It was too late for an epidural so I felt every single labor pain.

I felt taken out of my own body. Swearing, swearing, crushing Lucas's hand as time went by slowly.

The room was painted white with multi colored polka dots.

The nurses gave me ice chips that ended up being thrown back at them.

Everything hurt every breathe I took. Felt like my stomach was being turned inside out.

At some point I heard the doctor's say that the baby was here.

I knew I was crying as I saw her briefly. They took her and cleaned her off.

An overwhelming feeling of panic overtook me.

As I realized how quiet the room was. Even with all the talking and moving around of the doctors.

She wasn't crying. Something was wrong. I knew it. I felt it.

Luke go be with her! Make sure she's okay. I said. Looking over at him.

He kissed me gently as he quickly walked over to the doctors.

She's not breathing. I heard the doctor say as I helplessly watched them work on her. For a few seconds. Before they took her out off the delivery room.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 11**

I've been waiting to see Lucas. Doctors have come in and out of the room to check on me I'm now recovering from the labor in my hospital room.

I needed to see her and hold her. And be able to know with my own two eyes that she was okay. I heard the sound of the door open and a feeling of relief went through me at the sight of Lucas.

Luke where is she is.? What's going on.? I asked. I looked over at his face. Noticing right away the difference in it from the last time I saw him. Emotion displayed all over him.

He took me in his arms. Hugging me. His embrace filling me with a sense of calm.

I'm alright. I just need her. To hold her, look at her, tell her how much I love her. I said. Looking up at him.

Where have you bern.?I asked him.

I was with the doctors. Something went wrong. You didn't hear her crying because she wasn't. They took her out of the room and attempted to work on her. I was only able to watch for a few seconds before I was asked to leave. While you were getting taken care of and brought in here. I waited outside that room. Time just stopped moving. Eventually at some point the main doctor that had been working on her. Came out of that room and asked me to talk in another room. Lucas said.

What did he say.? What are you trying to tell me.? I asked. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Lucas took a hold of my hands and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

Even with the scans we had and doctor visits. There was something that went wrong that we didn't see or wasn't detected. Because she's gone. He said. The emotion in his voice thick.

What do you mean she's gone! I exclaimed. Unable to process his words.

She died Brooke. He said. Taking a breath. Attempting to hold it together.

No! That's not true! You're lying to me! I need to see her! Where is my baby! I yelled. As I tore the covers off of myself. And attempted to get out of bed.

As I try and walk my legs shaking under me.

Lucas steadying me. As I pulled away from him.

Where is my baby! She's alive! You don't know what you're talking about.! I yelled.

You don't know how I wish that this wasn't true but it is. We lost her Brooke. He said. His voice breaking.

Please I have to hold her, and see her, and make sure she knows how much I love her. And when I do. Everything will be fine. I said. Looking back at him.

There was knocking at the door. Lucas looked up and it was a nurse. She was wheeling in a small cot. She wheeled it in to the side of the bed and looked to us. The doctor by her side.

Take as long as you need. When you're ready just let us know. We are so sorry. The doctor said. Looking to us.

As he and the nurse left the room shortly after. Closing the door behind them.

I walked over to the cot and felt my heart drop. This was real truly happening and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

She was wrapped up in a pink blanket with a little green hat on her head. You could see the dark bits of hair from under the hat poking out.

She had my complexion. Her eyes were closed. I picked her up carefully and held her in my arms. She was so little and beautiful. I cradled her. I love you baby girl I'm so sorry about this. I need you to know that we love you and you were so wanted by us. I carefully placed her down and wiped my eyes.

I looked over at Brooke she was looking in the other direction.

Do you want to hold her.? I asked.

She looked back at me and shook her head.

I wheeled over the cot slowly picked her up and placed her in Brooke's arms.

This wasn't happening. We did everything right. All that labor I went through. This wasn't my baby. It just couldn't be.

I looked down at her. My hands were shaking.

She was perfect. Just like I had imagined she would be. It looked like she was sleeping.

Wake up baby girl. Open those eyes. Come on sweetheart. Show them this was some kind of mistake. Please baby. I felt tears fall from my eyes.

I just held her closely. Not wanting and feeling unable to put her down.

At some point the doctor came back inside the room. And told us sometimes these situations just happen. The cause of death lack of oxygen in the womb. At some point there was a separation. We shouldn't place blame on each other.

You can decide to name her or not. Have pictures taken. When you're ready we'll move on from there. He said. Looking to us.

I thanked him. Keeping my focus on Brooke.

...

 **Author's note : The couple faces the toughest time in their lives.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 12**

I walked over to Brooke. Taking a seat on the bed next to her. Leaning over taking her hands on mine.

We have our picked out girl names. We can narrow things down and put one in the certificate. I said. Staring up at her.

She looked over at me. Her voice quiet and withdrawn.

Audrey Karen Scott she said. Taking her hands from mine. Wrapping them around herself.

I grabbed a pen off the tray and wrote the name down. Filling out the spaces needed for parents names. Once there was nothing else to fill out I put the pen down.

Sometime later the doctor and the nurse came back into the room. Collecting the papers and asking if we wanted pictures taken.

Brooke shook her head looking away. Her eyes staying focused on the cot next to her.

I agreed to the pictures. Getting access to a camera. Snapping photos of her and then a picture was taken of the two of us as I held her. After that I placed her back down. The nurse looked over at us. And told us it was time for them to take her.

I picked her up once more placing a kiss on her forehead. I walked over to Brooke and asked her if she wanted to say goodbye.

She looked up at me and held out her hands.

I carefully placed Audrey in her arms.

I looked out the window wanting to give them a moment to themselves.

My heart was aching I couldn't and didn't understand it. Why this happened. None of it made any sense to me. I looked down at her and wanted nothing more then for her to awaken and look back at me. For me to put my finger in her hand and watch as she gripped it with her tiny fingers that wasn't going to happen. And this being our reality now wasn't a truth I was able to wrap my my mind around.

I leaned over kissing her cheek. Trying not to completely become undone. I love you. Thank you for making me a momma. I said. Placing her back down in the cot by my bed.

The nurse then wheeled her away. Out of the room then into the hallway. The hospital room door closing behind her.

The doctor stayed behind and began to speak with us. About funeral arrangements and the options we had. So much of it was a blur. Eventually the doctor left the room apologizing for our loss again.

It was now just Brooke and l.

You need to rest and recover. Don't worry about telling everyone I will do that. It's going to be okay. We are have gone through so much we'll get through this too. I said. Locking eyes with her.

I'm not okay. I won't ever be again. She's gone! All these months waiting and dreaming about what our life would be like none of that matters anymore. I wanted this so bad. I am broken and empty. I am a mother without a child to love. It hurts to move and breathe. They say it was no ones fault. But she was growing and living inside me. I am her mother my only job was to love and protect her. And none of that was enough! I yelled. Tears falling from my eyes. As I became overcome by a feeling I knew to well. A broken heart.

He attempted to reach out to me and hold me and try to make the world make sense again. But that was impossible. Because we couldn't go back and nothing would change the fact that she was dead. And we were left here to figure out a life without her.

I don't want to leave you. But our friends and family are in the waiting room. Expecting us to reappear happy with a baby in our arms. I'm trying to figure out what to say. I said. Looking back at her.

Just tell the truth. That's all we have now. She said. Turning away from him. Laying her head down on the pillow.

I walked out of the hospital room and went down the hallway.

Looking up trying to compose myself as I walked over to where everyone was.

Where's the baby.? Who does she look like.? Haley asked.

When can we see her.? Karen asked.

I looked up at them found a way to speak.

She died. I say. The words leaving my lips leaving a sore taste in my mouth.

I watch the expressions on their faces change. From excitement and happiness. To shock and devastation.

I'm so sorry my boy. My mom said. Wrapping me in her arms.

Everything was going so well why did this happen.? Haley asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

It was then that I explained the cause of death the doctors told us.

Haley hugged me next. Squeezing tightly.

How's Brooke.? Rachel asked.

She's destroyed, heartbroken. I said. Looking back at her. Remembering the pictures that were taken. I remove them from my pocket and show it to them.

She was beautiful. Karen said. Emotion thick in her voice.

She was the perfect combination of you and Brooke. Haley said. As she passed the photos around.

Can we go and see her.? Rachel asked.

Yeah the doctors said people can visit two at a time. I told her. Looking back at everyone.

Do you want to go Karen.? Haley asked.

I'll go later. You and Rachel go on ahead. Karen said.

Lucas lead us through the hallway to the front of Brooke's hospital room.

I opened the door and Haley walked in first I went in after her closing the door behind us.

We went over to where Brooke was and sat down on each side of the bed.

Brooke looked up at us and we wrapped our arms around her.

She collapsed in our arms the once quiet room was now filled with her sobs.

Days Later

Brooke was able to go home. We drove in silence.

The radio playing softly in the background.

Eventually we made it home. I helped her out of the car. We walked inside out home together.

She headed up the stairs and I went after her.

Brooke walked slowly through the hallway. And stopped at the nursery door.

She put her hand on the knob opening the door and walked inside.

Do you want me to come with you.? I to her.

No I don't. And with that she shut the door behind her.

...

 **Author's note : Deciding to take this turn of events. Was something I thought over. My stories are meant to show you reality. And struggles that people and couples to through. This unexpected twist is the biggest test to Brooke and Lucas's relationship that they've ever experienced. How they cope with their loss will be displayed in a honest and true way. Thank you for the support. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Hold on to me_

 _I'm a little unsteady_

I looked around the nursery. My eyes going from the crib the toy chest, to her closet. I walked over to the rocking chair that Luke had made. It was white with yellow daises on it. I was so surprised at the fact that he could think to create something so practical yet girly. Next to that was her bookcase. Filled with so many different varieties of books it would last her until at least 1st grade. Lucas made it a point to give her choices. He said he wanted our daughter to not only be well read but to love reading. Because then it would be a hobby she stuck with.

I go next to the crib and gaze over at the purple monkey. I grab it and clutch it closely in my arms.

I make my way over to the closet opening it. And look over the racks of clothes, shoes, and accessories. Everything so small and brand new.

The outfit she was going to come home in was custom made by me.

It was a red dress. With designs all throughout it.

Now that's what she'll wear for her cermony. It's going to be in the park. There is something about being outdoors in a place surrounded by life that is comforting. I just want to wake up from this living nightmare. But every second I keep going it is a reminder that there is no way to escape this. This room once made from hope and love was now a shrine to what would never be.

I wanted to scream, and punch and break things. I was so angry. I actually allowed myself to believe that my life would end happily. That all the trials and tribulations Lucas and I endured were over. But clearly I was wrong. And I needed answers I needed to understand why my dream of becoming a mother was met with this amount of heartache and cruelty.

This has to a sign from the universe that me being able to rewrite my parents wrongs with a child of my own with the man I love wasn't supposed to happen. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a shell of the woman I once was. My belly still present but this time there was nothing to hope for heartbeats to listen to and kicks to feel.

It was just emptiness. I had managed to overcome every obstacle in my life. This time I felt truly lost unsure of how to put one foot in front of the other. Unable to figure out how to keep going.

I was drowning in my own pain and despair. But I wasn't alone in it. Lucas was right there with me. It wasn't the same we shared the same loss. Which should bring us closer except I can't stand seeing him hurting and I can barely keep myself together. So keeping some kind of distance between us is what I need. I sit down in the rocking chair and hold on tight to the purple monkey.

The blanket Karen made for her is staying untouched in her crib.

I lay my head back and rock back and forth. I know I'm crying because I can feel the years fall from my eyes.

Sometime later

I'm awaken by the touch of someone taking my hand.

I look up and see Lucas looking back at me.

It's late. You fell asleep in here. Are you coming to bed.? He asked.

Yeah I am. How did you even know I was in here.? I ask. Looking back at him.

I was in our room laying there and noticed you hadn't come in. I thought you were sketching then hours went by and I got worried so I started to look for you. He said. Looking back at me.

Come on let's get some sleep. These next few days are going to be emotional and draining so we're going to need strength and energy to get through it. He said. Taking my hand in his.

I got off the rocking chair and let him lead me out of the nursery. The purple monkey stayed in my place inside the rocking chair.

We walked through the hallway and he walked into our first I followed after him. Closing the door behind me.

He was already wearing pajamas I looked down at myself. Wearing his Scott body shop sweatshirt and black sweatpants. I wasn't wearing any make up and my hair was in a messy ponytail.

I slowly got into bed. My body feeling achey, sore, and tired. I laid on my back. He pulled the covers over us and shut out the lights. Telling me how much he loved me before he turned on his side and closed his eyes eventually beginning to sleep.

I laid there looking around our dark bedroom. My hands constantly going to my belly time just went by I realized that i had prepared myself to be woken up by a crying baby. I had to try and get back to my normal sleeping patterns. Whatever normal now was.

At some point it became morning. I wanted to pull the covers over my head and not move.

Today was the day of Audrey 's funeral.

My black dress was hanging on the front of my closet.

I looked over at it. Watching as Lucas got up and began to get ready.

My arms and legs feel heavy and weak.

I have this constant pain radiating in my chest.

I showered then dressed. My hands shaking as Lucas and I got into the limo.

The ride quiet. Once we arrived everyone got out and walked over to where the minister was. This area of the park was beautiful covered with trees and nearby a lake. The sky was blue and the sun was shining.

Our loved ones stood around in a circle surrounding the pink casket.

The minister spoke. Saying a blessing finding a way to celebrate her short life. We all went one by one laying roses on her casket before it was lowered into the ground.

Lucas held my hand securely. We were the last two people to leave the park.

I read the inscription and felt this lump in my throat grow.

 _Here lies Audrey Karen Scott_

 _Beloved daughter_

 _Angel on earth. Will live on in the hearts of those who loved her._

We walked away from the tombstone and walked back to the limo hand and hand.

The reception lasted for a few hours alot of hugging, crying, and people talking. Various dishes of food filled the dining room table.

Once everyone was gone. It was just the two of us.

Our house seeming so quiet and empty.

What can I do for you.? Do you want anything to eat.? We're going to be living off leftovers for weeks.

No I don't want anything. I think I'm just going to go for a walk. Today was alot and I just can't be in this house right now. Brooke said. Looking to me.

I'll come with you. Lucas said. Looking to her.

No I want to be alone. I back at him.

Lucas turned and looked up at me.

Is this how our life is going to be.? You shutting me out. I keep trying to join in on the things you're doing and you somehow find a way to not include me. Why are you trying to push me away.? Lucas asked. With emotion in his voice.

Don't you understand I lost my baby. There is that empty nursery upstairs ful of stuff she will never use. I can't look at myself seeing the stomach she used to live in. The body that betrayed me. Taking away the one person I wanted and loved. I can't sleep I keep hearing a crying baby every time I close my eyes I go back to that damn hospital room. The empty little bed that hat and that pink blanket that has her smell on it.

It hurts too much. Being around you seeing you in pain. I just want to take it away. I know how you wanted this. How much you loved her too. And I feel bad and guilty. But I don't know how to get back to normal and how to let you be there for me and how I can be there for you. I hate this I just want to go back to when we were happy and life made sense. I want her back. I said. My voice breaking. Tears falling from my eyes. As he wrapped his arms around me.

We began on the journey to healing our hearts without losing each other.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 14**

Weeks later

I had stayed in that sweatshirt and sweatpants for days. I sat in the rocking chair for hours clutching the purple monkey for hours from night until morning. I didn't sleep and couldn't eat I had no appetite. I threw my phone against the wall and avoided the constant knocks on the door from family and friends. I threw away all my sketches. Life and everything that went along with it was meaningless to me.

Lucas tried to be there for me as much as he could. But at some point I think he reached his own breaking point and went back to work at the the auto body shop with Keith. That was his escape now. When he got home at night he would always look for me.

I saw with my own eyes the toll this was taking on him. His eyes once full of life were now empty he never once stopped trying to connect with me. This morning while I watched him leave for work he mentioned another part of our lives I had forgotten about. Which was school and going back.

It began as a thought then began to develop into a full blown topic of conversation.

I think it would be good to go back. And try to start getting back to what life used to be like. We can stay for as long as we can handle it. I talked with teachers and they are open to helping us in anyway we need. Same goes for our friends and family. They want nothing more then to help us through this. The two of dealing with this on our own isn't working anymore Brooke.

I can't keep living the way we are. I need things to change and for something to be different because I'm trying to hold our marriage together by myself and none of it is helping we've never been more far apart and distant. I don't want to lose you. Lucas said. Looking up at me.

I think we would both benefit from going to therapy. Alone and together as a couple I know you don't like the idea of opening up about your problems to a stranger but it's worth trying maybe it can help. If we attempt it and nothing improves then we can stop going. So what do you bthink.? Lucas asked.

I thought over his words and saw the sadness and desperation in his eyes. The way I was living now hadn't helped with my grief if anything it made it worse and allowed me to become consumed in the darkness I felt. I leaned over taking my hand in his.

I'm willing to try. Going back to school and starting therapy. I don't believe Audrey would want her death to tear us apart.

I don't want to lose you either. I said. Looking back at him.

I'll see you after work. I love you. He said.

See you then and I love you too. I said. Watching him leave out the door.

Days later

After getting up around the same time and having breakfast together. The couple got dressed and got into Lucas's car. He turned on the radio and began to drive. Brooke looked out the window. And put her hand on his.

Eventually Lucas parked the car in the parking lot and turned off the car. Turning over looking at Brooke.

Are you ready for this.? He asked. Looking into my eyes.

Yeah it's time to start over and get back to reality. I said. Looking back at him.

Call or text me if you need me at all for anything during the day. Lucas said.

I will keep in contact and you do the same. I love you. I said. Looking into his eyes. I saw his face soften.

I love you too. He said. And with that we got out of the car holding hands. And started to walk up the stairs of the high school. We were both wearing black we went through the double doors and it was like nothing had changed within these walls life has stayed the same revolving around high school drama and gossip. Basketball, and the normal teenage bubble that we had lost touch with.

Half way down the hallway we ran into our friends.

How are you.? Haley asked. Hugging me then Lucas.

We've missed you both. Nathan said. Wrapping his at a around us.

It's good to have you back. Rachel said. Hugging me tightly then Lucas.

We're okay. Hanging in there. I said. Looking back at Haley.

We're here if you need anything at all. Haley said. Looking up at his.

Thank you we truly appreciate all of you. Lucas said. Looking back at them.

We'll see you at Lunch. Nathan said. Taking a hold of Haley's hand in his as they made their way to class.

The group of friends breaking apart. Lucas and Brooke continued on their way to their classes separating once they arrived.

The day went on like it normally did.

And that was the case for the next few weeks. The school days were uneventful and full of the every day things that happened.

The sight of Peyton made chills go up my back. I saw her every now and again between classes. She hasn't attempted to talk or confront me. Which was for the best because the last thing I needed was to think or talk to her because nothing she would say or do would affect my life in a positive way. I let her go a long time ago.

...

It was days later that I walked into the therapist office. Taking a seat on the empty couch. I looked up at the woman.

She smiled warmly at me and asked what brought me here today.

I took a breath and looked back at her.

My baby girl Audrey Scott died. When she was born. And nothing has been the same since then. My husband and I decided to attempt to rebuild our relationship and help us get through our grief by talking to someone. I said. Looking to her.

I'm sorry for your loss. Losing a child is one of the worst things a parent can go through. Even though there is a cause of death we as parents place the blame and guilt on ourselves and how people deal with grief is an individual process. That takes time and work. When were hurting we tend to lash out at the people we love the most. Because no matter what we may say or do they will love us anyway. In those more emotional dark moments we don't tend to realize it take into account the other person's pain.

How has the death of your daughter impacted you're marriage.? The therapist asked.

My husband and I have been distant and I've just been so removed emotionally and I end up sleeping in her nursery or finding a way to seep back into the darkness and pain. My husband has and continues to try and save our marriage. I've lashed out and pushed him away. More times than I'm proud of. And I can't figure out why. He's been so understanding, and caring, and willing to do anything it took to help me heal. And yet I can feel the space between us growing and I'm scared I'm going to lose him. Brooke said. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

The therapist her hand on mine and looked into my eyes.

Audrey's death wasn't your fault. You need to let go of the guilt you carry around. You are not the reason she isn't here. The woman said. Looking up at me.

If it's not my fault or Lucas's then who's fault was it.? I asked. Unable to stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

...

 **Author's note : Brooke and Lucas are not divorcing. They are working to rebuild their relationship and save their marriage. We are going to get to see Lucas's thoughts and emotions on everything that's happened. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 15**

 _When you're a father_

 _That's supposed to be_

 _The best part of you._

Hours Later

Alright Luke that was the last car that needed repairing for tonight. Get out of here and go home. You did good today. You've been spending alot of time here lately. I mean not that I don't like having you around because I do. Is everything okay.? Keith asked. Looking over at him.

I love it here I'm just trying to make some extra money and make sure this place stays around for a long time. He said. Looking back at Keith.

I believe that but I also know you and know you've been dealing with a lot. We haven't really had the chance to talk about it. I'm here to do that if you need it. None of it has been easy the entire situation just tears my heart out. For you and Brooke because you robbed of the gift and privilege to be parents. I can't begin to fathom what's it's been like for the two of you. Keith said. Looking over at him.

It happened Keith trying to rationalize it and dwell in it won't change anything. I've been attempting to be there for Brooke as much as possible. But it's been incredibly difficult. Because she's hurting so much and so deeply. It's hard seeing her like this. Lucas said. Looking back at him.

What about you. How have you been coping with you're loss.? Keith asked.

I've put my my thoughts and feelings to the side. There is only room for Brooke 's broken heart and pain. Not mine. Lucas said.

That couldn't be further from the truth. I'm asking. How are you really doing.? Keith asked. Looking over at him.

Lucas stopped working on the car he was busy with and looked around the garage. Taking a breath as he spoke.

The idea of becoming a dad was something that terrified me. But as the months went by and we started preparing reading books and going to parenting classes. The fear became excitement and with every new appointment I became even more attached to the baby. When we found out we were going to be having a girl.

Something shifted inside me. I knew that I would love and teach her things that we would have the chance to create a bond that I never had with Dan. I would be the dad you were to me. And I looked forward to every moment and memory we would share together. I finally understood what unconditional love was and I felt the need to protect her. Every ultrasound we saw her moving and growing. I fell so in love with her. Lucas said. Pausing as he felt a rush of emotion come over him.

Keith put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. It's okay Luke. You've been a to a rock for Brooke. You need time to let you're guard down and allow yourself to feel. Keith said.

When she was born it all happened so quickly. The delivery room was so quiet I panicked I knew this wasn't right she was supposed to be crying and she wasn't. She wasn't crying or moving. I waited outside that hospital room. Pacing back and forth. When the doctor finally came out and told me that she was gone.

I couldn't breathe. My mind went blank. I couldn't talk. I just stood there. Staring at the walls. I went by the hospital nursery. And looked out at all the babies.

Feeling desperate and overtaken by shock.

Brooke couldn't see like me like this. I pulled it together and went back into the hallway and started on my way to Brooke's hospital room.

I failed my little girl. She was so beautiful and delicate. When I held her I knew I would give my life to have her back. To find a way to bring her back to us. I see her everywhere. I look at those pictures and just want to be with her again. Wake up and see her with her eyes open smiling and happy.

I fixed up the car you had gave me for my 16 th birthday. I finished it. I was planning to save it for Audrey and when she turned 16 pass down the tradition and teach her to drive in it like you taught me. Now it's just there in our garage taunting me. Lucas said. Wiping his eyes.

I wasted so much of your night talking about this.

I should go leave and go home. Lucas said.

You didn't do that I had no idea you felt that way. I'm sorry Luke. I wish I could do something to make this agony disappear but since I can't you don't hesitate to call me and open up about how your feeling no matter the day or hour. I love you. Keith said. Pulling him into his arms in a hug.

Lucas hugged him back I love you too. Lucas said. As they separated Lucas leaving the garage and getting into his car.

Stopping at the sight of Jimmy Edwards attempting to leave something by his vehicle.

Hey stop! What are you doing! Lucas yelled.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

I am in over my head with her. I can't be apart of this anymore. Jimmy said.

Over your head with who.? Lucas asked.

Peyton. Everything you need to know is in this notebook. I'm sorry Lucas I thought she was my friend. Jimmy said. As he ran off.

Lucas looked at the notebook that was now placed in his hands. He got into the car and drove home quickly.

Once he got home went into the living room and sat down.

Distracted by the notebook he doesn't notice Brooke coming into the room and sitting next to him.

Hey there stranger. I missed you. Brooke said. Wrapping her arm around his.

Hi how was therapy.? Lucas asked.

It was emotional and hard. But I'm going to keep going I think I over time it will help me. You were right it's what we needed. What do you have in you're hands.? Brooke asked.

A notebook given to me by Jimmy Edwards. He said everything I need to know involving Peyton is in here. Lucas said.

Open it and start reading let's see what he's talking about. Brooke said.

Lucas opened the notebook and began to read out loud.

 _Lucas belongs to me. Brooke and that baby are going to get in my way. At this rate he will marry her and everything I planned for our future won't happen. I have to get rid of Brooke and destroy that child it goes them together forever. All I have to do now is figure out how to do it._

 _..._

 _My plan is perfect I created a smoothie mixed with so much drugs and alcohol that there is no way that baby will make it out alive and if I'm lucky Brooke will die too. Then I'll get to console Lucas bringing us back together. No one would believe that I would kill my best friend and her baby._

 _..._

 _Success has never felt this good._

 _Word around town is that Brooke is in the hospital and that kid is dead. Now is finally my chance to get back with Lucas. And create my true love always happy ending._

Lucas felt a wave of anger and disgust ride inside him.

It's her fault! Because of Peyton our baby girl died.! Brooke yelled. Getting up and off the couch heading towards the front door.

I'm going to her house she isn't getting away with this! Brooke exclaimed.

Then we'll go to the police station. And hand over this notebook. Peyton is a murderer and she will pay for what she's done. Lucas said. As the couple joined hands while they got into Lucas's car and began to drive.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts.? Peyton's reign of terror is closing in on her. Now that Brucas know the truth. They will stop at nothing to get justice for their daughter. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Truth is still absolute_

 _Even if that truth_

 _Is hard and cold._

 _And more cruel_

 _Then you ever imagined._

Brooke pressed hard on the gas pedal. Parking the car in the street as she ran out of the car going up the stairs and began pounding on the door.

Open the door Peyton! If you don't do it right now I will break it down! Brooke yelled. Anger and fury rushing through her.

The front door of Peyton's home opening slowly.

The blond woman walking outside with a smile on her face. What can I do for you Brooke.? Peyton asked. And I see Lucas is here too. She said. Gazing over at him.

We know what you did. You killed our daughter! Because you're delusional, sick, and evil! We have evidence! How could you do that making it seem as if you truly wanted my friendship. Just to betray us my trust and destroy our family! Brooke yelled.

You've gotten away with this for too long. It's over Peyton. Lucas exclaimed.

Lucas you don't have to pretend you can tell Brooke the truth. Peyton said. Walking over to him.

We've been keeping our love for each other a secret but now that it's all out in the open we can just be together and move on. Leaving all the negativity behind us. Peyton said. Taking her hand in his.

Lucas looked back at her. You're right Peyton this needed to happen so I could stop lying and hurting Brooke. With it just being me and her now it's clear to me exactly who I'm meant for. And the kind of life I want live. We aren't happy we haven't been for months. Lucas said. Looking back at Peyton.

I knew it. Let's cut her out of our lives for good. Get married and have the family she isn't capable of giving you. Peyton said.

Lucas put his hand in hers.

The drugs I gave her having all that in her system for as long as she permeant the baby wasn't enough.

I researched and the combination of drugs will assure that she will never get pregnant she is completely infertile. I mean what greater revenge is there then making sure the woman who took away the man I love was never able to have the family she desperately wants. Let's run away together just you and me. Peyton said. Leaning over as she attempted to kiss him.

It was then that the sound of police sirens filled the air.

Lucas dropped her hand and went back over to Brooke.

Luke what's going on.? Where are you going.? Peyton asked.

I got you Bitch! You're entire confession between this and that journal. You're life is over! Brooke yelled. Handing her phone to Lucas which held the recording. As she walked over to Peyton. Bawling up her fist punching Peyton over and over again. Stopping eventually as she heard the voices of the officers.

That was for Audrey. Lucas never loved you. His heart always belonged to me and you failed Peyton. You tried but the love and connection Lucas and I have is stronger then anything you attempted to accomplish. You have nothing. You are pathetic and pitiful. Every day of you're life you will be haunted by you're actions then one day you'll for and then you will be forgotten about. Go to hell. Brooke said.

Taking a breath as she walked away rejoining Lucas.

Lucas handed over the notebook to one of the officers as his partner listened to Peyton's confession. Getting out his handcuffs and went over to Peyton. You are under arrest for the murder of Audrey Scott and the attempted murder of Brooke Davis. He said. Handcuffing her as he lead her to the police car.

You have it all wrong! They set me up! She's just jealous! I'm in innocent! Peyton yelled. As she was out into the police car.

Get her out of here! The other officer said.

Peyton was driven down to the station minutes later.

The remaining officer turned to Lucas and Brooke.

You two did amazing work. Because of the evidence and her confession there is no way for her to get out of this. She will be going away for a very long her being brought to justice brings you some peace. the officer said.

Knowing that she can't do this to anyone else does that. Brooke said.

Closure and peace are states of mind that we are working towards. Thank you and the entire police department for you're help. Lucas said.

The other officer left getting into his car and joining his partner during the interrogation.

Lucas wrapped Brooke in his arms holding her securely.

I love you. He said. Emotion in his voice.

I love you too. Let's go home. Brooke said.

Resting her head on his shoulder while they walked to the car.

...

The police station

These charges are going to cost you the rest of you're life. Murdering an innocent newborn and then attempting to kill her mother. I've been at this job for 30 years. And putting monsters like you behind bars never gets old. The officer said. Looking to Peyton.

This is all Jimmy Edward's fault. I trusted him now look where he left me. What about him.? He gave them that journal he should be charged too. Peyton said.

The officer shook his head at her. Giving incriminating evidence to the victims isn't a crime. If you're really going to try and fight this i suggest you get a lawyer. But I guarantee the odds are stacked against you. The officer said.

This would never of happened if Brooke would of just died. Then I would of gotten Lucas through it and we would fall in love and live happily ever after. To honest I was doing them a favor by getting rid of the kid. They shouldn't be parents anyway. Given their family members. Victoria Davis and Dan Scott sound any alarms. Hell I was doing a public service. Peyton said laughing.

Alright my partner is going to come in and handle the rest of this case. I can't stomach anymore of this. The man said. Walking out of the office.

4 years later

Peyton was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to life in prison.

Brooke sighed looking around at the remaining items they had left from Audrey's of her items were donated the rest was given to family members.

The couple was in the middle of hopefully their last move they had been traveling around the world between the multiple new Clothes over bros that were being opened and Lucas's growing book success. Unkindess of the Ravens had been number 1 on all reading list. Which meant Lucas had book tours, meet and greets with fans and a close team he wrote with. Now they were 22 years old. And back in their hometown of Tree Hill in a brand new spacious home.

Clothes over bros now had an additional new line. Called Baby Steps the line featured boy and girl baby clothes. The money I made from that all goes to various support groups of parents who lost a child.

...

 **Authors note : Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 17**

I'm still in disbelief over this house. It's huge. That pool, the basketball court outside, my favorite room in the house. My Brooke cave. Where I get have all the color and girl stuff I want and where I do my sketching for Clothes over bros. I'm so glad to be back home. I said. Smiing over at him.

He walked over to where I was taking me in his arms.

Seeing you happy like this. Tells me that coming back was the right choice. To be honest I've missed it here. Traveling the world was what we needed. But being in town again feels right. Lucas said. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed him back. Pulling him closer to me.

We have three extra rooms not counting the guest suite. Which is what we wanted so when our family and friends come to visit. They can spend the night. And really enjoy themselves. Our stuff is all out away.

The boxes are empty and I thanked and paid the moving guys. So it's just us now. I said. Smiling up at him.

I couldn't think of a better person to be left in a house with. So we can celebrate this new chapter without an audience. He said. Leaning over kissing me.

I smiled kissing him back. Eventually we broke apart. We locked eyes as he picked me up and started to carry me upstairs.

I have been aching to touch you and kiss you all day. I said. Looking into his eyes as we went through the hallway. Making it into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed shutting the door behind him.

I looked up at him. My heart pounding as leaned over kissing me again.

My hands went for his shirt. Tossing it off of him. He pulled my closet closer. The shirt hitting the floor as he started kissing me. Easily removing my blouse. Hands went to his belt unbuckling it throwing it to the floor. As he laid me back down. Reconnecting our lips. My fingers digging into his back.

As he began removing the remaining layers separating us.

Luke. Wait. We have to stop.I said. Attempting to catch my breath. And calm my pounding heart.

No we don't we are all alone here. Relax don't worry so much. He said. Leaning over kissing me again.

Loud knocking at the door. Got my attention. I gazed over at him.

See someone's here. We officially have visitors. I said. As I threw him his shirt and began to quickly get redressed.

Whoever this is better be worth the interruption. Lucas said. Buckling up his pants and smoothing out his shirt.

One of the joys of living in a small town. Unexpected pop in visits. I said. Smoothing down my blouse and running my hands through my hair.

I took his hand leaning over kissing him. We 'll finish this up later. I said. Smiling up at him.

I'm holding you to that. He said. As he lead me out of our bedroom by my hand. We went through the hallway and I put a smile on my face as he opened the door.

Welcome home aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas! The child exclaimed. Running up to them and engulfing them in a hug.

Hey little man. I said. Hugging him back.

J Luke. I've missed you buddy. Lucas said. Hugging tightly to the 4 year old.

He was Nathan and Haley's son. James Lucas Scott. My nephew and Brooke's godson.

He had blond hair and blue eyes. Loved basketball like Nathan and had Haley's kind heart.

Wait for me! Another young voice exclaimed. I smiled happily.

Taking the young girl in my arms. Marveling at how much she had grown.

Scarlet Mccfaden. The brown eyed, red haired, full of personality. 4 year old daughter of Rachel and Mouth. Her and Haley had gotten pregnant around the same time. Which really brought them closer together cementing their friendship. Jamie and Scarlet were best friends.

There's my favorite girl! I said. Hugging Scarlet. My heart aching with love for these children who I missed so much.

You know we weren't going to let you come back to town without some kind of celebration. Haley said. Hugging us both while the kids raced outside bro the backyard.

Nathan is bringing in the food. Haley said. As she walked into the home.

I bought the desert and the alcohol. We've missed you guys. Rachel said.

None for you preggers. Rachel said. Smiling over at Haley. Holding Mouth's hand while they walked inside.

That's okay more dessert for us. She said. Rubbing her belly. She was currently 9 months pregnant was going to give birth at any minute. To a daughter they were naming Lydia.

Skills and Bevin joining minutes later they had gotten married three years ago. Skills was now the head coach at the high school. While Bevin worked as a teacher at the elementary school.

Everyone sit down and relax. Let's eat and drink. Turn up that music. Brooke said. Joining hands with Lucas as they walked over into the living room.

...

 **Author's note : I look forward to exploring this next chapter of their lives. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 18**

 _They say time will make it better_

 _Distance will help it heal._

 _Will you take care_

 _Of a broken soul._

 _Will you take me home_

Sometime later

The sound of children laughing and playing filled the backyard.

It was now the beginning days of August. The pool was filled with people and music player loudly in the background.

The patio area had lounge chairs and towels that surrounded the pool. The seating was multi colored. And the tables were white and grey. In the middle of the tables were umbrellas that were open. To shield from the sun.

The housewarming party was now moved to outside. The food and drinks sprawled out of the tables.

I can't believe how big Jamie's gotten. The last time saw him he was just a toddler now he's his own little person. He's welcome to sleepover with us anytime. The same goes for Scarlet. And of course Lydia when she arrives. You look so beautiful Hales. I said. Looking over at her.

Thanks Brooke but feel am so ready for this baby to be born. Juggling Jamie, song writinh, and a pregnancy hasn't been the easiest even with Nathan by my side. I can't wait to meet her. Jamie is so excited to be a big brother. Haley said. Rubbing her belly.

So after she's born is that it for you and Nate in terms of kids.? Rachel asked.

For me yes. If you ask Nathan. He wants two more. A brother for Jamie and a sister for Lydia. We haven't officially agreed on whether or not we'll have four. I came from a big family and know how fulfilling and full of love it was so I wouldn't be opposed to it. What about you and Mouth planning to give Scarlet any siblings.? Haley asked. Looking to Rachel.

Yeah one more. Mouth really wants a son. I never thought being a parent was something I would want for my life. But Scarlet completely changed everything. Rachel said. Looking back at Haley.

God Brooke I'm sorry. All this baby talk is the last thing you need. Let's change the subject. Haley said. Looking over at one of her closest friends. Seeing the sadness reflected back at her.

There is no need to change the subject. The both of you are mothers of course you would talk about your children. There is no need to filter our conversations. I'm aunt Brooke and a god mother. My kid quota is practically overflowing. Don't you ever feel guilty for you're happiness. Brooke said. Looking over at her close dearest friends.

You two stay put I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back. I said. Getting off the lounge chair opening and closing the sliding door.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the few bottles of alcohol left. Pouring a large amount of liquid in my cup. Placing down the bottle. Putting the cup to my lips and drank it all in one shot. The liquid burning my throat as I poured another glass full and made my way out of the kitchen.

Walking out of the kitchen. As I sat down on the steps and slowly sipped my drink. Looking up at the night sky. Trying to remember which star I made my latest wish on.

A breeze suddenly washed over me. Hi Audrey. I miss you sweetheart. I say. Feeling that same ache in my heart rise. I'm happy for Haley and fact that their families are growing and would be raised in homes full of happiness and love.

I finished off my drink and wiped my eyes.

As I looked back hearing the sound of the door open.

I thought I would find you out here. Everyone went home. They said they had a really nice time and thanked us for having them over.

Lucas said. Looking back at me.

As he walked outside and took my hand in his.

Let's get you inside. He said. Smiling up at me.

We walked back into our home together. I let go of his hand. And looked up at him.

Audrey would of been four years old. She would have a favorite food, color, her own style and personality. She'd be best friends with Jamie and Scarlet. She would want bedtime stories and bubble baths. She would be beautiful, strong, and fearless. I said. Wiping my eyes.

Brooke I can't do this right now. Lucas said. Looking back at me.

You can never do this.! You don't talk about her or look at those pictures. I will never let go of her memory. She is always on my mind. The way you act it's as if. Brooke herself.

Don't limit yourself now. Go on and say it! Lucas yelled back to her.

She looked back at him. It's as if she never existed to you. Just like Dan behaved you're entire life! You've always claimed that all you share with him is a last name. But about this your one in the same! Brooke exclaimed.

I am nothing like him. You aren't Victoria. I lost and loved her too. Just because I don't want to dwell and consume myself with the heartache and misery doesn't lessen that. I ended things with Peyton which began her downward spiral. You don't I carry regret and guilt about that! Instead of targeting me she went after you. Changing our life forever. I played a part in the death of my daughter by not staying with Peyton. If I had just stayed with her. Peyton would of left you alone. And Audrey would still be alive. Lucas said. Looking back at me. His voice filled with pain. Emotion thick in his voice.

I felt my heart sink. I wrapped my arms around him. Looking into his eyes as I spoke. It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing that she would react that way. We have to forgive ourselves for what we had no control over. The person who caused everything to happen is Peyton. She is locked away and you and I have the rest of our lives together to find peace, and new happiness. Come on let's go to bed. I said. Taking his hand in mine as we walked up the stairs and went through the hallway.

I opened the door and we walked through together. We changed into our pajamas and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

I love you. I said. Meaning it more than I ever have.

I love you too. He said.

Exhaustion taking over us both. As we fell into a deep sleep.

...

The next morning

As we finished breakfast dressed for the day.

I got a text from Nathan. _Haley is in labor. Meet you at the hospital !_

Hales is having the baby. We have to get to the hospital! I said. Looking over at Brooke.

I'll drive screw speed limits. Lydia Scott is coming into the world. Brooke said. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed her back. We separated shortly after and headed towards the front door.

Some time later

Lydia Bob Scott was born. After 6 hours of labor.

She had Haley's hair color and Nathan's blue eyes. She was truly beautiful. We were in awe and in love with her at first sight. When I got the chance to hold her.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. A feeling consuming me.

Which was gratefulness. For everything I had in my life.

A job I loved. A husband who was everything to me. And friends who meant the world to me. I was fulfilled in almost every way.

I wanted to be a mother. I tried to fulfill my days with work and travel but I realized none of it was enough. Being around Jsmie, Scarlet, and now baby Lydia. I knew that my life wouldn't be complete without it. Giving and receiving the love only a child could provide.

...

 **Authors note: let me know you're thoughts.? Will Brooke's dream of motherhood come true. How do you imagine Brucas building a family.? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 19**

I walked with Lucas by my side we would be leaving the hospital very soon. Haley was way after labor and the doctors wanted her to rest. Nathan and Jamie went to go eat at the cafeteria.

We had the chance to explore the hospital and went to the chapel lighting a candle for Audrey to pay tribute to her memory.

Now we're on our way to the nursery.

I feel him wrap his arm around me securely as we look on at the multiple blue and pink bundles. They are so so beautiful, delicate, and unique. It's so amazing to think that their lives are just beginning. I said. Looking over at him.

When you see the pure and innocence of the world all around you. You want to be better and try to be the person they see you as. Every family that will be leaving the hospital with one of these babies is truly blessed. Lucas said. Looking back at me.

I was thinking about us having a family. A baby, toddler, or a child or a teenager. We have so much love, time, life experiences to share with a kid. Who really needs it. All those rooms in our house are empty. We're secure financially, our marriage has never been in a better place. We are completely in love and I need to know how you feel about all of this.? If we're going to attempt at creating the family we always wanted. We have to be in it together. Luke I need you to be honest with me.? I asked. Looking over at him.

I love you. And I know how much you want this. How long you've longed to be a mother given everything we went through before. I couldn't go through that again. Getting my heartbroken again by loving another child more than my life itself. I don't know. Lucas said. Looking up at me.

You can't think like that. I'm scared too. But I also know the only way to gain the life that you dream of is to go after it with both hands. The last time I was pregnant we were young and scared. Yet we became parents we grew up and took every step needed to make sure our own histories wouldn't become her present. This time would be different because we would be actively planning to bring a life into the world. I said. Looking to him.

Allowing fear and the broken heart of our past to lead our future. Has brought us here. I want a family with you too. More then I've ever wanted anything in my life. He said. Locking eyes with me.

I smiled up at him. Unable to stop the excitement and happiness that I felt. I laid my head on his shoulder.

He leaned over kissing me.

I kissed him back. He took ahold of my hand and watched the babies in the nursery for awhile longer before we went back to Haley's hospital room. Said goodbye to Jamie, Nathan, Haley and baby Lydia.

Then we got into the car and drove. Stopping at the store afterwards the park. Laying down fresh flowers on Audrey's grave.

Once we left the park we drove home.

Spending a quiet night together allowing ourselves the safe place to imagine a future that included the children we desperately desired.

The next days we basically shut out the world. And tried to get pregnant. Every negative test I saw lessed my hope more and more.

After throwing away pregnancy test after pregnancy test. I would break down time and time again. Throwing myself into my sketches until late into the night.

Weeks went by and our life started to get back to its normal routine.

That is until one night I arrived home to a dark house. When I walked inside the first glimmer of light I saw was candles. I closed the door behind me and started walking up the stairs. I knew he was home his car was in the driveway. I went through the hallway and stopped by our bedroom.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked further into bout room and smiled up at him.

There you are. When I saw all the lights out. I thought you had left for something involving business and forgot to tell me. I said.

He smiled back taking me in his arms. I wouldn't do that. We know each other better then we know ourselves. This is me shutting out the rest of the world and focusing on what matters most. Which is you. He said. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed him back. Letting myself be open and taken by him.

He had transformed our room into a to romantic paradise.

Candles illuminating our bedroom, the songs that played at our wedding on loop. My favorite flowers their pedals scattered on the ground.

He truly wanted this as much as I did.

He tore off my shirt. The sound of it hitting the ground made my heart quicken. He laid me down on the bed gently. I stared into his eyes seeing nothing but love reflected back in them. As he leaned down reconnecting out lips. I couldn't get his shirt off fast enough. I pulled him closer to me. Needing to feel his skin on mine as he me out of the skirt I was wearing. I feel love and tenderness in every action he took.

Time seemed to not exist as the remaining layers separating us just seemed to diseapper. Our bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces that matched.

Our connection and love for each other was throughout the room. With every kiss and touch our world consisted of only each other.

Hours passed and the darkness of the night had turned to morning.

The sun shines brightly through the multiple covered windows.

I woke up me wrapped in his arms and my head on his chest.

I was so completely in love with this man. And he was just as in love with me. We had and continued to choose each other. I knew it would remain that way for the rest of our lives.

I got up slowly placing a kiss on his cheek before I threw on his shirt and left out room. Going through the hallway then down the stairs.

Walking straight into the kitchen. The days of me burning food were long over. As these last few years went by I found a love for cooking. It became therapeutic for me. Throwing myself into a meal was an expression of love. I went into the fridge and got out ingredients placing them on the counter them started going through the cabinets. I was thoroughly enjoying myself so much that I didn't notice how time had gotten away from me.

I placed our plates of food on a tray. Fresh toast with sausage and scrambled eggs. A large amount of coffee in our mugs. I walked up the stairs and went through the hallway.

The door to out room opening he smiled at the sight of me. He had on denim shorts and a green t shirt.

Get back into bed. I was trying to surprise you. I said. Smiling back at him.

This looks delicious and since you went through all the trouble of making it I'll get back into bed as long as you join me. He said. Taking the tray from my hands.

Deal. I said. Following him back into our room. The bed was now made.

We later on opposite sides the tray sitting in the middle of us.

We started to eat and fill each other in on what we had planned for the day. Baby Brooke is doing so well in sales the fans have been asking for a children's line of clothes. I'm open to the thought of it and have so many ideas. I said. Looking over at him. Taking a large dip of coffee.

That is an amazing idea. You should do it. And you could have kids from the elementary school model the clothes and give their feedback. Lucas said. Looking back at me.

I didn't even think about that how perfect it is and you have to move forward with the children's series. Think of an idea and create you're young fans have put in a request for that for months now. I said. Looking to him. Finishing off my coffee.

You're right I just need to find a story to tell first then go from there. We are such a great team. One of the many reasons why we work. He said. Looking to me.

Brains, beauty, and a vivid imagination. Now I'm going to get a quick shower in and get over to the store. I said. Gazing over the him.

Alright I'll be leaving in a few minutes. I'm off the office to brainstorm children book ideas. He said.

I walked into the bathroom and began to take off his shirt. Feeling this wave of nausea come over me. I slowly sat down and then hit with aching and an overwhelming feeling of tiredness.

I take a breath put my hand on my stomach. Remembering the last time I felt that way. My hands shook as I went into the cabinet getting out a pregnancy test. Taking it out the box.

I knew what to and did that. Then placed the test on the counter and washed my hands.

I don't why I was doing this building up my hopes just watch them get crushed. The few minutes needed eventually passed.

I took the test off the counter and gazed down at it.

My heart jumping into my throat. Tears welling up and falling from my eyes. I raced out of the bathroom and called out to Lucas.

Brooke I'm right here! What's happening? He asked with concern in his voice.

I'm pregnant! I announced. Showing him the plus sign on the pregnancy test.

We're going to have a baby! He exclaimed. Taking me in his arms. Holding me securely. He leaned over kissing me gently.

My hands shook I was in complete disbelief.

We're going to be parents. I love you so much. I said. Looking back at him.

I love you too. He said. Looking back at me. Emotion filling in his voice.

It all became that much more real days later. When we went to the doctor. And our eyes gazed up at the monitor. Lucas's hand in mine.

As the doctor showed us the baby we listened to the heartbeat. It wasn't until afterwards did she announce that there was more then one baby. We were having twins.

The tears fell from both our eyes. As we looked to the monitor.

Our someday was just just beginning. We were getting a miracle times two.

...

 **Author's note : What do you think the genders of the babies Wil be.? Leave me your baby boy and baby girl names. They are finally getting their long awaited dream. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 20**

 _How many moments can you point to and say that's when it all changed.?_

Days later

I smiled looking at my myself in the mirror. Putting a hand to my flat stomach. I couldn't wait to start showing watching my body change to accommodate the two growing babies inside me. The feeling I felt was peace. It was still so early in the pregnancy. Neither of us wanted to announce anything to out friends and family until we bypassed the safe zone which wouldn't happen until I reached 12 weeks. So for now our news was just between Luke and I. And that was fine with me.

Hearing footsteps I turned around.

I don't think I've ever seen you like this. Happiness looks good on you Pretty Girl. He said. Reaching over taking my hand in his. Kissing it gently.

I'm in my own bubble I just can't believe it. I thought it would never be a possibility. The doctors and specialist we saw. All said I had too much damage or if I were to get pregnant it would be high risk. But from what our new doctor has said. There should be no problems. I can carry them to full term and everything should work out. I just feel so blessed Luke. I said. Looking into his eyes.

The thing I'm concerned about is my Hcm. What if one of the babies ends up developing it. I didn't get diagnosed until I was a teenager. There is a 50/ 50 chance that one of them will develop it. What are we going to do about that.? Lucas asked. Looking up at me.

I put my hand in his. Placing it on my stomach.

We'll figure it out. You got through it and we will get them through it together. You are going to be the most dedicated, loving,father. Let yourself enjoy this and these next 9 months will fly by and we'll have two adorable, little people completely dependant on us. We're going to miss how quiet the house is now. I said. Smiling up at him.

He leaned over kissing me. Caressing my face with his hand.

You were always meant to be a mom. Our kids are going to know what it's like to be loved, listened to, and understood. Because of you. They are going to love you so much. I experience the way you love everyday and I know how that has only made my life better. You are independent, compassionate, and honest. Our children will become incredible people because they will have you as their mother. Lucas said. Looking into my eyes.

I wiped the tears that were falling. You know just what to say. Plus I'm hormonal and emotional right now. I said. With a smile on my face.

Are you having any morning sickness.? I asked looking to her.

Not right now. But that can change quickly it's basically all day anytime sickness. I am having cravings though. I said. Gazing over at him.

Oh really. What do you feel like having.? He asked.

I want a cheddar cheese, and pickles sandwhich. And put peanut butter on the bread. With a glass of milk. And extra pickles. With a class of milkI said. Looking up at him.

That sounds interesting. Okay I'll make that for you and a turkey and cheese for me. I'll leave it in the dining room for you. And then we can head to the beach. He said. Looking over at me.

One of my favorite places in the world. Sounds great. I said. Looking back at him. We joined hands and walked out of our room. Going through the hallway. Then down the stairs.

You sit down and let me take care of the three of you. He said. Leaning over kissing me.

Daddy is such a good provider. He already waiting on us hand and foot. I said. Placing my hand on my stomach.

The sandwiches were made and they are and talked.

Afterwards Brooke left the kitchen and changed into her bathing suit. Leaving the house. Meeting Lucas in the car.

They drove for awhile. Once they got to the beach Lucas put out a large blanket and put out his phone and played music.

Brooke laid down and looked out at the water.

Today was the right day to come here. There is barely anyone around. The weather is perfect and the water is cool and refreshing. Thank you for bringing me here. I said. Looking to him.

I figured we could use the downtime. Once the babies arrive our world and priorities will shift alot. Spending quality time together is important especially now. Lucas said. Looking back at me.

Aunt Brooke! Uncle Lucas! Scarlet exclaimed. As she ran over to them with Jamie by her side.

My little man and favorite girl. What are you two doing here.? Brooke asked. As she hugged them. Watching as they went over to Lucas.

They wanted to go swimming and make sandcastles. Haley said.

We were in the middle of a playdate and just decided to bring him over. Rachel said.

What about you two.? Nathan asked.

Usually the both of you are hard at work especially at the beginning of the week. Random beach day or is there more to it then that.? Mouth asked.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other. They wanted to keep their news private but these people were family and being able to share the happiness and excitement with them was important.

We wanted to spend some alone time together. Lucas said

Because once the babies arrive it'll just be about feedings, diapers, and a lack of sleep. I'm pregnant! We're having twins! Brooke said. Looking up at them with a smile on her face.

You better not be joking. I'm gonna cry. Haley said. With emotion in her voice.

As she walked over to Brooke and Lucas hugging them both.

We're so happy for you. Let us know if you need anything. Nathan said.

There are so many fun and exciting memories to kook forward too. Those kids will have the best parents. That babysitting offer goes both ways. Rachel said.

Hugging Brooke then Lucas.

Jamie and Scarlet played close by in the distance.

The friends hung out enjoying each other's company. Watching as the kids played until the sun went down and everyone went home.

Weeks later

I am now 12 weeks pregnant. My morning sickness is over and I'm now able to eat anything I want. My cravings are still very much there. Chocolate, French fries, and fruit. It feels nice being back at work. News about the pregnancy has spread around town.

I officially have a noticeable baby bump and have started wearing maternity clothes. I find myself. Putting my hand on my belly multiple times a day.

Karen and Keith are overjoyed over the news of their impending grandchildren. Karen has been bringing over dinners and desserts wanting to make sure I'm eating enough. Keith is as protective as Lucas is. Not wanting to me lift things and to not work to much. He's been helping Lucas put the cribs together in the room we've picked out for the nursery.

I've had spa days with Rachel and Haley. Then on Sundays we all come over for family dinner at Keith and Karen's. Life has been full of love and support.

I was just about to close up the store for the day.

When I saw this girl sitting outside my store. I locked up and walked outside. Cautiously walking over to her.

Hi my name is Brooke what's you're name.? I asked. The first thing I noticed was that she was shivering. She had black hair and green eyes. Wearing a red t shirt and blue jeans.

She shly looked up at me. Georgia. She said. Looking down at her feet.

Are you lost.? Where are you're parents.? I asked. Looking to her.

No I'm not lost. I live here. My momma is gone she took off. And I can't find her. My dad has never been apart of my life. She said.

How did you get out here.? I own this store. I asked looking to her.

I was trying to find my mom. But I looked around for hours and I can't find her. It got dark, I'm hungry and tired. So I stopped here. And sat down. I'm sorry for bothering you. She said.

As she got off the stairs and started to walk away.

Wait! How old are you.? And where do you live I can give you a ride back to you're house.? I asked. Curious.

I'm 13. I appreciate you offering to help me but I don't need it. She said. Looking back at me. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Since you won't tell me where you live. Then where are you headed.?it's late and during summer it gets cold at night yet you have no coat on. I said. Looking to her.

She looked back at me. The bus. She looked away. As the next few words escaped her lips.

It's warm in there. Her voice suddenly quiet and soft.

I just closed up my store and now I'm on the way home. I have a guest room that is barely used. If you want you could spend the night.? I don't live far from here. I suggested.

It was then that our eyes met again.

I don't need you're charity you did you're good deed for the day now you can get back to your life. She exclaimed.

It's not charity in anyway just a room. Somewhere warm with a bed. If you're not interested I'll be on my way and won't bother you again. I said. Looking back at her.

I then started to walk to my car. Turning from her.

I reached my car minutes later and got inside. Turning on the car then the radio. I decided to wait around for a few minutes.

I had never seen her before. And I couldn't help but wonder where her mother was and how she could just leave her behind. 5 minutes went by then 10. After not seeing her. I decided that she must not be interested. I began to pull of the area I was parked in.

When I heard knocking on the window.

I turned and looked up. And saw Georgia

I unlocked the door and opened it for her.

She climbed inside and I looked over at her.

Seatbelt. I said. I watched as she took the belt and clicked it in. She laid her head back on the seat. Looking out the window.

I then began to drive home.

 **Author's note : thank you all for the reviews. The I read and appreciate you're feedback. Alot of you want the twins to be boys. And I completely agree. It would bring a different dynamic to the story and make for interesting plot lines later on. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. What do you think Georgia's story is.? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 21**

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Turning over facing her. The doors are unlocked you can open it. I tell her.

I watch as she opened the door. I got out and closed the door behind me. I walked up the stairs and opened the front door. She followed behind me. I closed and locked the front door.

This is our home. My name is Brooke Davis. I said. Gazing over at her.

Hearing footsteps I turned around and looked up.

How was work.? And who's this.? Lucas asked. Walking over at me. As he leaned over hugging and kissing me.

This is Georgia. I said. Turning to guest room is right down the hall the first door to the left.

Georgia left the entry room and walked down the hallway once I heard the closing of the bedroom door I looked to Lucas.

Lucas took my hand and we walked into the living room.

Brooke where did you find that girl.? And why is she here.? He asked. A look of confusion and concern on his face.

I found her outside my store. After I finished locking up and was on the way home. She's thirteen and according to what she told me. She was looking for her mother for hours after her mom took off and was tired and sat down on the steps of my store needing a break. When I questioned her about where she was going she said she was headed for the bus because it was warm. It was then that I knew I couldn't just leave her there. I told her she could spend the night. And we would figure out the rest in the morning. I should of called or texted you about it first. I'm sorry I didn't. I said. Looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug.

It makes sense. When you see someone in need. You can't help but reach out to them. It's who you are. A side effect of that big heart of yours. You have nothing to apologize for. Let's go and check in on her. He said. Taking my hand in hers.

As we walked down the hallway and opened the door to the guest room.

Hi I'm Lucas Scott. Brooke's husband. She's explained to me the situation and in the morning we can talk more. About everything. Feel free to use anything we have here. Lucas said.

Thank you. Georgia said. Looking back at him.

Brooke walked out and Lucas walked out after her closing the bedroom door.

The couple took A hold of each other's hands and climbed up the stairs going to their bedroom.

In the morning

The couple got up and began getting ready for the day.

Once they were finished they went downstairs. Lucas waited in the living room while Brooke walked over to the guest room and knocked on the door.

Georgia opened the door and looked up at her.

Good morning. Would you like something to eat or drink.? Otherwise we are ready to talk with you I said Looking to her.

No I don' said. Looking back at me.

I then lead her into the living room.

Where Lucas was.

We sat down on opposite chairs. I sat next to Lucas.

What is you're mom's name and what's you're address.? We would be happy to give you a ride. Do you have any idea where she went.? Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

I looked over at Georgia and spoke. It's okay you can be honest with us. We can help you locate her but in order to do that we need some information from you. I said. Looking back at her.

Georgia looked from me to Lucas. It wasn't until almost 30 minutes later. Did she start to speak.

I lied. My mom didn't leave me and take off.

I don't know who my mom or my dad. I'm on my own. I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember. The two of you were nice to let me spend the night but I don't waste anymore of you're time. And I'm going to leave. Georgia said. Looking to the couple.

There is no need for that. You can stay here with us until we find something more stable for you. I said. Locking eyes with her.

My wife is right. You are too young to be out in the world on you're own the guest room with remain yours and we'll take things one day at a time. We both have time before work and were on the way to Karen's cafe which is my mother's restaurant. Would you like to come with us.? He asked.

Yeah I would. Georgia said.

The couple along with Georgia left the home minutes later.

The ride to the cafe didn't take long. Once they arrived and walked through the doors.

The three of them were seated at a table and were given menus.

Order anything you want. Lucas said.

Sometime later the waiter came back. And started taking our orders.

When it got to Georgia. She didn't speak.

Brooke looked to her and turned to the waiter.

Can you come back in a few minutes we're still undecided. She said.

The waiter shook his head and left the table.

What's wrong.? Are you not sure what to pick.? I asked.

Georgia looked over at us.

Looking down and away.

It's not that. I can't read. She confessed.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 22**

Brooke and I looked to each other. Then back at her.

It's okay I know this menu really well. So I can tell you the most delicious dishes to get. Don't worry about it. I told her. Opening the menu as me and her started to go through it.

Brooke called over the waiter and Georgia gave her order along with the menu to the waiter. Who left the table shortly after.

I watched as Brooke put her hand on Georgia's.

This is something we can figure out and help you with. We all have issues were dealing this. You have no reason to feel embarrassed or ashamed about. I said. Looking up at her.

It's hard going places not being able to know what signs are saying or people asking you to read them something and you being unable to do it. Georgia said. Not making eye contact with Brooke or Lucas. As she stared around the cafe.

Eventually their meals were bought to the table. They started to eat and Brooke and Lucas talked amongst themselves. And attempted to include Georgia as much as they could. The time together went well. Georgia seemed to enjoy the stories about Jamie and Scarlet. Brooke told her about the fact that they would be adding twins to their family. Got a reaction of surprise.

Georgia then asked if she could feel Brooke's belly.

Which Brooke easily agreed with and watched as she placed her hand on her growing stomach.

A rare smile went across her face.

That smile quickly fading as this man walked inside.

Georgia removing her hand from Brooke's belly. And looking down.

Hey what's wrong.? I asked. Looking up at her. Noticing a quick shift in Georgia's behavior.

It was then that the man walked over to the table. Slaming his fist down hard. Glaring over at Georgia.

Who are these people! Where have you been! Nevermind I don't want to hear you're voice or you're lies. Get and let's get out of here! He yelled. Looking up at her.

Brooke put her hand on Georgia's.

I got up and looked back at him. Straight in the eyes.

Who are you.? And what do you want with Georgia.? I asked. Feeling this wave of sudden protection come over me.

It don't matter who I am! And that there is my girl! She works and belongs to me! He yelled back at me.

Come on now girl get up! What are you waiting for there is money to be made.! He yelled. Looking at Georgia.

Brooke wrapped her arms protectly around Georgia.

There is no way she's going anywhere with you.! Brooke exclaimed.

I'm the one who runs her. She is mine! You're wasting my time and you know I don't like that to happen. Enough of this bullshit! He yelled.

Grabbing Georgia's arm tightly.

Brooke pulled her away from him.

He then got enraged and reached for Brooke.

It was then that Lucas attacked him.

Picking him up and pushing him up against the wall.

Don't you ever think about touching my wife! You are not a man. You are trash, taking advantage of girls stuck in situations they can't get out of! Georgia isn't leaving especially not with you! If I see you around here again or you try and talk to or harm Georgia in anyway. I will personally make sure you regret it! Lucas yelled. His eyes fuming as he let go of the man.

Who practically shook with fear as he left the cafe.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 23**

The ride back home was quiet. The windows were open. And the radio was playing softly. Filling in the cracks of unsaid words and feelings. Once the car was parked in the driveway.

Georgia got out and waited by the front door impatiently waiting for it to be open. Lucas and I walked over together hand and hand.

He opened the door and Georgia ran inside.

Hold on a minute. We need to talk to you. Lucas said. Walking further inside the home. I closed and locked the front door.

Let's talk in the living room. I suggested. Placing a hand on my belly out of habit.

Brooke is right we need answers to better understand what happened today. Lucas said. Looking up at her.

I walked up to where she was. Putting my hand on her shoulder.

She moved away from my touch.

Her back still facing us.

I given what I saw today. I can see you're life hasn't been easy. And I won't try and understand what you've gone through. All I can do is gurantee that you aren't alone in this anymore. We haven't known each other long and there is alot left to learn. But we're willing to do the work needed to build our own relationship with you. And give you a sense of stability and hopefully over time you'll consider this you're home. Brooke said.

Georgia turned around tears fell from her green eyes down her porcelain white skin.

I can't stay here anymore. The two of you have been nicer to me then anyone ever has in my whole life. He knows where I am now. I make money for him.

She said. Taking a breath as she paused.

I get dressed up. Everything short and showing every part of me. Make up helps me look older and heels. Tie it together.

Inside cars, hotel rooms, bathrooms, sometimes in their houses. With pictures of their family in the living room. The guys have to have money so they can pay me. When the door is locked and it's just you and him.

He is able to act out whatever he wants. You become his for however long he pays for. He looks at you and sees nothing but a body.

When he touches you. You have to play along. Because if you don't then he'll get mad and you'll get hit or he'll hold you down. They are always bigger and stronger. After its over and you can breathe again.

He leaves the money on the nightstand or just drops it on the ground.

Once he's gone you take the money and find your man and give it all to him you can't keep any of it. If you make enough for the day then he's happy with you. But if not you have to work for even more hours. Until your feet ache and you're stomach hurts because you're so hungry. And that's the way it stays. Day after month. Month after year.

Georgia wiped her tears.

If I stay here's going to come after me again. And he will hurt anyone who gets in his way and that is the last thing I want. Georgia said. Looking up at them.

I wrapped my arms around her. Hugging her tightly. I truly began to see the little girl in her appear.

Eventually we seperated. I took a hold of her hand.

Do you want to get out of this life? Lucas asked.

Yes but aren't either of you listening you can't be involved. He won't stop until I go back to him. You two are going to have two babies who will need you. Forget about me I don't matter. Georgia said.

Yes you do matter to both of us. If you're ready to change you're life. Then we'll be there every step of the way. And face what comes next together. Lucas said.

Why are you two doing all of this.? I'm a stranger to you. Someone whose parents didn't care about her enough to stick around. Yet you're here putting yourself on the line for me. I don't understand. Georgia said.

That's what happens when you care about someone. You never give up on them and you aren't a stranger. You're far from it. Lucas said.

We'll talk more tommorow. In the meantime I have work to get so you and Brooke can spend the day together. He said. Smiling over at his wife.

That's right were going to do some shopping. Get some clothes and stuff to furnish your room. How would you like that.? I asked.

Great. Fun. Georgia said.

Let's go. I said. Heading out the front door. With her by my side.

...

 **Authors note : Is this a challenge Brooke and Lucas should take on.? Is it worth the time and effort.? Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 24**

Hours Later

While Brooke and was out shopping with Georgia. Lucas had gathered family and friends informing them about the latest encounter that had happened at Karen's cafe. Between them and the man from Georgia 's past. Lucas also called the police needing more information on the man. It turns out this guy was one of the top traffickers in the business. He had done this for years and was very smart about avoiding police. Which is why he hadn't been captured.

His usual routine was seeking out hurt, lost, girls. Promising them a different life then trapping them in this dark twisted world. By the time the girls realized it they were to broken down and in fear to fight back. If any of the girls tried to leave. He would kill them. He had done that with multiple girls and word around town was that Georgia was next.

It was Rachel who suggested that she be involved with the set up operation. She knew this world given her past with drug use. She knew exactly how desperate and alone these girls were because she had been in that position at the mercy of one of those men.

She was able to break away and start over. She wanted nothing more then that chance for Georgia to do the same.

The man who showed up at the diner was called Sunshine by the girls his real name was Mateo.

The police had created a scenario.

Rachel would pretend as if she wanted back into that life. Lucas would go along with her. And make it seem as if he wanted to become involved in that world and bought Rachel as a way to show how serious he was.

They would be given hidden cameras and have the ability to record his every word. Which would trap him.

And give them all they needed to arrest him. Taking him off the streets for good. Along with any other guys he was involved in and help some of the girls he kept begin a new life.

Lucas and Rachel went over the plan they had thought up. They had his current location and knew he usually stayed in one place for a few days so they had to act quickly.

Sometime later

Brooke and Georgia walked through the front door arm and arm.

Lucas walked over to where they were. Smiling up at them.

I take it the shopping trip went well.? I asked. Noticing the multiple bags in their hands.

We had the best time. She has a completely new wardrobe, and there is a bunch of stuff that we bought to personalize her room. We got our hair, nails and feet done at the salon, had lunch. It couldn't of been a better day. Brooke said. Smiling over at Georgia.

Thank you it's been so long since I've had real fun like that. Georgia said.

I had a good time any excuse for a shopping trip is meant to be full of memories. Go put you're stuff away and relax. We'll let you know when dinner is ready. Brooke said. Looking to her.

You're home now. Make sure to enjoy it. Lucas to her.

Georgia took her bags and headed through the hallway opening the bedroom door and placing in her bags before shutting it behind her.

She looked around the room then at the bags full of stuff that was bought today. Home that was something she had never had. This room all her own. She was so used to sleeping in buses, park benches, or sidewalks, life was changing all around her and she wasn't sure she deserved any of it.

Georgia then started to open and put away her stuff.

...

Lucas took me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

Then he placed a kiss on my lips.

I missed you. He said. Smiling up at me.

I missed you too. All three of us did. I said. Placing my hand on my belly.

I can't wait to find out what we're having. It'll make it so much more real. I said. Gazing up at him.

I know. When their finally born and we re holding them and being able to love them. Is going to be unlike any feeling we've ever felt. Lucas said. Looking back at me.

How did the meeting with the police and everyone go.? I asked. Looking to him.

Let's sit down and talk about it. I told her.

Taking my hand in hers. As we walked over into the living room and sat down. Next to each other.

It was then that I explained the plan we had all come up with. Once I was finished I looked to her. When she was quiet I knew it wasn't a good sign.

Let someone else do this.! She exclaimed.

No it has to be me. We're going to have mics on us and be fitted for hidden cameras. The police will be with us all the way. I said. Looking back at her. Trying to be reassuring.

You're choosing to be apart of this. I know it. You want nothing more then to watch him go down. And I get that because he's everything wrong with the world. But it isn't worth the risk to you're life. Luke these people are criminals they are dangerous and ruthless. They won't think twice about killing you if they somehow figured out what was happening. I couldn't take that. It would be too much. If I sound selfish I don't care. I need you and so do these babies. Brooke said. Looking to me with tears in her eyes. Emotion in her voice.

Brooke I'm doing this for you, them, and Georgia. Getting him and the rest of them off our streets is worth every risk. Because once they're caught the world will be safer. I love you and our family. More then anything. It's going to be okay. I told her. Putting my hand on hers.

She pulled away from me. I can't keep thinking about this. Every time I do my mind goes to the worst outcome. And my heart drops and I feel sick.

I love you too. Just be please be careful. She said. Looking to me.

As she got up collecting her bags and went up the stairs.

...

Days later

Our plan was now taking place we were at the location and dressed the part. I knocked on the door. With Rachel by my side.

The door opened slowly. Come on in. She is stunning. She'll make us alot of money. Let me show you the other girls. The man said. We were lead through this hallway. Which was dark and winding. Eventually I was taken to this front room.

These are where our best girls stay. The ones who make us the most money. You're fit right in. He said. Gazing over at Rachel.

Take you're pick and let me know what you want for them. The man said.

You get in there and get acquainted with the other girls. He said. Smiling at Rachel.

The sight of all these women and girls was upsetting and made me more angry then I could put into words.

Rachel walked inside and looked around.

Then back at me. Go look around and see if you can find him. I'll stay here. She said.

I left and started walking through another hallway.

The search didn't take long. His voice echoed loudly throughout the building. I followed his yelling into a separate room.

The girls in here were young. Around Georgia's age and older.

I told you what would happen if you spent my money! You aren't in charge here! I am damn it! Now get up and get back out there! He yelled.

The girl was hurt curled up in a ball on the ground.

It took every restraint I had not to put his head through the wall.

But I couldn't lead with my feelings a job had to get done.

I walked over to him. And spoke.

When are they going to learn. Their life isn't theirs. I said.

Damn right. These girls have no respect. I'm Munroe. You're new around here. I car tell. He said. Looking to me.

I am just looking for the right girls to make money for me. This is the only way to live. So how long have you been doing this.? I asked.

Since I was 16. This has been my world and I love it. He said. Looking back at me.

If any of my girls tried to leave me I would stop their heart. There is nothing out there for them outside these walls. I have to say I miss my favorite girl. He said. Looking to me.

Who's that.? I asked.

Her name is Georgia. She's real pretty. She was 11 when I found her and took her in. She started running those streets like a pro. I had to get my chance with her too. And I did. She's got green eyes and dark wavy hair. But she bruises easy and has a mouth on her.

I found her again. My babygirl. She was at this diner and this son a bitch and his wife stopped me from taking her. But I'm not giving up. I'll give her one last chance. If she disobeys me.

It'll be the end of her. Munroe said.

You have fun she's all yours. Munroe said. As he left the room.

I watched him leave.

The front door of the building burst open.

Tree Hill Police! Come out with you're hands up! The officers yelled.

It was then that he started to run. I went back into the front room.

And looked around for Rachel she took my hand.

Let's get out here! She exclaimed.

I'm not apart of this! I didn't know what was going on! Munroe yelled. As he was being arrested.

Get these girls out of here! The other officer said.

Another officer walked up to us. And lead us out of the building.

It wasn't until we were on the way home did the officer turn to us and tell us what happened. We got Munroe and all the other men involved. The girls and women are going to get help. You did it. Thank you for you're help. He said.

I'm relieved that this is over. Rachel said.

This was worth it. I said. Looking back at the officer.

I was dropped off last. When I walked through the door. Brooke opened her arms to me. In a big hug.

We watched the whole thing. They're all arrested. You did it! Brooke exclaimed. Leaning over kissing me.

Georgia walked over to me.

Opening her arms as she hugged me tightly.

Thank you. She said. With emotion in her voice.

I hugged her back. You're safe now. I said.

...

 **Authors note : Let me know you're thoughts.? And what you see next for Brucas and Georgia.? Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 25**

Weeks Later

You are now 18 weeks pregnant. From the scans and testing we've done both babies are growing and developing at the right rate. As you can see one baby is waving. While the other baby is sucking its thumb. You are now far along enough to find out the genders. If you do wish to. The doctor said. Looking to us.

Yeah we want to know. I said. Looking up at the doctors.

We both have our own guesses so it'll be fun to see who guessed right. Lucas said.

Alright lets see what you're having. The doctor said. As she moved the wand around.

Baby A is a boy, baby b is a boy. Congratulations! The doctor said. Smiling up them.

We're having boys! I exclaimed happily. Feeling tears of happiness well up in my eyes.

The world needs more Scott men. I couldn't be happier. Lucas said. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed him back.

I held on tightly to the newest ultrasound pictures.

Every time I came from these appointments. I was reassured. Hearing the strong heartbeats of my babies made me breath a little easier. But until I was holding my boys in my arms and taking in their faces and features. Kissing their little foreheads and seeing their hands wrap around my finger. Watch Lucas be overcome with pride. Watching as he played basketball with our boys in the front of the house. And hearing the happiness in his voice as he showed them everything he knew about cars. Tucking them in at night, reading bedtime stories, bubble baths, and birthday parties, family vacations to the cabin, weekends at the beach. All of it. My heart aches knowing how our lives will change. The happiness and love we have to look forward too.

So what do you want or need right now.? Lucas asked. As he started the car. The appointment now over.

I'm so hungry! Can we go and get some food.? I asked. Looking over at him.

Off to the buffet we go. You have to keep you're strength and energy up. We have two growing boys in there. He said. Putting his hand on my belly. As he leaned over kissing it.

Our sons are going to love and look up to you. If they end up being half as dedicated, loving, and strong. As you are I will be a very proud mom. I said. Looking up at him.

Even though we're thrilled that they are growing and developing at the same rate. My guess was right we're having boys. But I know you wanted a girl. Are you okay that we didn't get that.? Lucas asked. Looking to me.

Of course I am. I couldn't be more grateful and excited about our sons joining our family. And I'll never forget or stop missing Audrey just like I know you won't. But between their impending arrival and Georgia I feel like we have a complete family.

I know it's premature of me to even be talking like this. I don't want us to start looking for other home placements for her. I want her to stay with us. She has spent her whole life having to take care of herself. And look over her shoulder in fear and feeling left behind, unwanted. Used by every person she has ever encountered especially men. I want her to know what it's like to have love, safety, security, fun, a normal life. More and more every day I start to care about her then I thought was possible. I said. Looking to him.

I know once she starts to open up you can't help but care and want the best for her. So we're in agreement on what comes next. Lucas said.

Completely. I said. Putting my hand on his. As he began to drive.

...

Days Later

In the middle of setting the table for dinner. I felt one of the babies kicking and placed down the knives and forks.

Woh hey there buddy. I said. Smiling.

So how much longer do I have here.? Georgia asked. Walking over to me. After filling all the drinking glases with fruit punch.

What do you mean Georgia.?I asked. Looking up at her.

Well me staying here was meant to be temporary until the situation was handled and that's already happened. It's been weeks since then. And I'm still here. So are you and Lucas waiting to hand me over to my next foster home or waiting until I mess up then you'll just kick me out. Both situations have happened before. I would rather have some notice beforehand. So I can figure out what to do with my stuff. Georgia said. Looking over at me.

I walked over to where she was. Putting my hand on hers.

I know we started out this arrangement in the worst circumstances possible. But alot has changed since then. And Lucas and I were wondering if you wanted to make this more permanent.? I asked. Looking to her.

How so.? Live in babysitter. Because I know nothing about babies. Georgia asked Looking to me.

I smiled up at her. No nothing like that. Our boys will have grandparents and aunts and uncles who will gladly take care of them for us. Without asking for anything in return. What Lucas and I have in mind is alot different. I said. Looking back at her.

It was then that Lucas brought out the cake and candles placing it on the dining room table. He then walked over to me. Taking my hand. I then took a hold of Georgia's hand. The three of us walking over to the couch in the living room. Taking seats next to each other.

Lucas took out the papers we had got and hidden putting them in front of her.

What are those.? She asked. Looking to us.

I smiled bringing the papers over to her.

They are adoption papers. Lucas and I wa wanted to know if you wanted to officially become a member of our family. I said.

Meaning with the signing of these papers you would become our daughter and we would become your parents. Lucas said.

Georgia's eyes went wide.

I put my hand on hers. We know you're not used to being chosen and having people to depend on and know you have someone on you're side. Now you can have that and more. Parents who love, support, and encourage you. Aunts and uncles who will look out for and protect you. Giving you advice and embarrassing stories about us. And you'll learn from them too. Then there's our little men on the way. You would be their big sister. I said. Looking to her.

What do you think Georgia.? Do you want to become a Scott.? Lucas asked. With a smile on his face.

Georgia looked to them. With tears in her eyes.

Yes I've wanted a family for so long. I never thought I was loveable and wothy enough to have a family. Now I see that I was wrong. Georgia said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas took out the pens from his pocket and he signed the areas he needed. Then passed it over to Brooke. Who signed the spaces she had to. Then all that was left was Georgia's signature.

She signed her name and gave them back to Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke hugged her tightly. Then Lucas took a hold of her hand. The three of them went into the dining room.

Brooke took the cake out of the box then Lucas put candles on top of it. lighting them Lowering the lights.

To celebrate we thought you could have your first birthday party with us. Lucas said.

Blow out the candles and make a wish. Brooke said.

Georgia closed her eyes and thought about what her wish should be. A smile coming to her lips as she blew out the candles.

Applause filling the air.

 **Authors note : Alot of happiness and excitement happened in this chapter. Baby boys, would you like to see next for the Scott family.? Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 26**

WeeksLater

The walls of my bedroom were now painted a light purple. Lucas and I had spent two days painting. We had gone to the home care store and now was allowed to pick any color I wanted.

It's still taking some getting used to. Having a boy just a place to live but a home. And the fact that I was now apart of a family. I was used to having to be in charge and being able to do what I wanted without having to answer to anyone it felt so nice having people to come home too. I was so grateful for every single day.

Our first stop for today is going to be heading over to Nathan and Haley 's. For you're tutoring. Jamie's at school and Nathan and Lucas are in their way to the rivercout. The two of you will have the place to yourselves as then we're off to the next part of our day once you're done over there. Brooke said. Looking over at Georgia.

Sounds interesting what am I in store for.? Georgia asked. Looking over at Brooke.

You'll see when we get there. Brooke said. Looking back at her.

We had informed Nathan and Haley about Georgia's reading issues. It was during that meet up did Haley suggest that she assist Georgia with reading. She had taught high school for awhile and knew how important it was to know have the ability to read. So everyday for the past couple of weeks Georgia goes over to their house and her and Haley work on reading, writing, and any other subjects that cause her trouble. Lucas and I have seen a positive change in her because of it.

The three were in the middle of eating breakfast. Brooke and Lucas made it a point to have breakfast and dinner together as a family everyday. It was the only time of day that they could really talk and catch up with each other.

Speaking of the Rivercourt you haven't gone there yet. I've invited you and so has you're uncle Nathan. We have a lot of memories in that park. Lucas said.

I know I've heard some of the stories from aunt Rachel and aunt Haley. But I have no athletic ability. What would I do there.? Georgia asked. Looking over at Lucas.

You can do anything you want. It's a great place to meet other kids and hang out. Me and my friends used to hang out there all the time it's basically a second home to me. Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Same goes for me there and Grandma Karen's house. Her and grandpa Keith were the parents I never had. But we support you and won't push. I was thinking we could go down to the middle school and check out the activities they have listed and see what peaks you're interest. Brooke said.

I would like that okay. I'm done with breakfast and will meet you out in the car. Bye Lucas. Georgia said. Looking to him as she left the dining room.

Goodbye Georgia. I'll see you later. Lucas said.

Once the couple heard the closing of the front door they turned to each other.

Everything that happens today is what she needs. Lucas said.

I just hope she understands that. And because we're her parents we have to do what's right for her even if she doesn't get why that is. Bye Luke. Fill me in on how they feel about you're new children's book idea pitch. Brooke said.

And you tell me about what the kids think of you're designs you plan to do for the fashion show. Most importantly take care of yourself, our boys and our girl. I love you. Lucas said. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed him. I love you too. And I will. I said. Getting off the chair and leaving the dining room.

I was now 35 weeks pregnant. I am Huge and waddling around my belly has grown even bigger in size during these last couple of weeks. I have trouble sleeping and don't feel kicks much anymore. For a woman carrying twins you can give birth between 35 and 37 weeks. I could go into labor at anytime. Which was exciting and nerve wracking all at once.

What put my mind at ease was knowing our birth plan was set up and our doctor was waiting on standby. I couldn't wait to meet our boys.

Once I got in the car and started to drive Georgia turned on the radio.

We eventually got to Nathan and Haley's. She got out the car. And I drove off arriving back hours later to pick her up. We then were on the move again. Once I parked in the parking lot Georgia turned to me.

What are we doing here.? She questioned.

We're here for you're appointment. I said. Looking back at her.

We got inside the office and sat down in the waiting room.

Once her name was called I took her hand and we walked through the door of the room together.

Minutes later the doctor joined us.

Hello Georgia you're mother arranged this appointment for you today. Would you like her to stay as we talked.? The woman asked.

Yeah I would. Georgia said.

I know alot about what you've gone through from you're parents but I would like to hear it from you in you're own words. The doctor said.

How old were you when you got involved in trafficking.? She asked.

I was 11. I got picked up in the park. He offered to give me food and a place to sleep. I was desperate, cold, tired, hungry. So I agreed no questions asked. Georgia said.

Do you know how many times you were forced to do things with older men that wasn't you're choice.? She asked.

Georgia looked to her. Alot. Every single time. I was Munroe 's top earning girl. Which means I saw the older richer men. And they looked and treated you as if you were just nothing eventually I became numb to it all. Georgia confessed.

This next question is going to be difficult. So you don't have to answer. The doctor said.

Have you ever been pregnant.? She asked. Looking to Georgia.

Georgia took a breath and looked away. Yeah a couple times. But none of that ever lasted long. Munroe wouldn't have that. He wanted me for himself. Georgia said.

Is there anything you feel as if you're struggling with.? The doctor asked.

How to be happy. And what it means to be normal. Georgia confessed.

...


	27. Chapter 27

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 27**

Some time later

I know that was hard. And not something you thought you would bring up but I'm glad you did. It showed so much courage and strength. I was very proud of you. If you feel as if talking with that lady helped you. Then you can keep going and seeing her on a more regular basis. What do you think.? I asked. Looking over at Georgia. Whose gaze remained out the window.

I would like that. She was nice and it felt good to talk about that stuff and not hold it in. Georgia said..

Alright I'll schedule another appointment for next week. Why didn't you tell me or Lucas about what you've gone through.? I asked curious.

Georgia looked over at me. Because I didn't want to make the both of you upset and angry. That was my life before and I got through it. Now I have the chance to live a different life a better ome. And I don't want you or him to see all the broken pieces I have. Georgia said.

I put my hand on hers. Looking into her eyes.

And why is that.? I asked.

I'm afraid that if you knew everything. The two of you wouldn't love me anymore. Georgia said.

That will never happen. We love you so much. Given the life you've lived. We want nothing more then to give you the chance at a calm, stable happy life. Nothing you say or do will make me and Lucas stop loving you. I said. Looking into her eyes.

Georgia shook her head wiping the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

We're at the school now let's check out what activities they have. I said. Taking my hand in hers as we walked out the car and through the double doors of Tree Hill middle school.

We walked through the hallways. Stopping in the front room. Where all the activity flyers were laid out on the board.

There's art classes, photography, singing, band, cheerleading,basketball, and alot of other ones. Which ones peak you're interest.? I asked. Looking over at her.

She smiled over at me. I've had an interest in taking pictures and photography for years. So I'm definitely picking that one. And cheerleading party because of your past with it, the cute uniform, and being able to meet other girls and make some friends. She said. Taking that next flyer off the wall. I see so much of myself in you. Let's get you signed up. I told her. Taking a hold of her hand in mine.

After signing up we went to have lunch by the water.

Sitting on benches eating pizza and talking with each other.

You were a cheerleader and Lucas was on the basketball team. And you two dates back in high school. And knew you wanted to get married someday even back then. Georgia said. Smiling up at me.

That's right. We were complete opposites but that is one of the things. Lucas liked the most what we bought out in each other. But boys aren't and shouldn't be a priority right now. You have you're whole life for boys and dating. You need to enjoy this time. You're teenage years happen once you should make the most out of it. I said. Looking to her.

I'll keep that in mind. Focus on school, activities, and making friends. That's all I care about. Georgia said. Looking back at me.

...

Hours Later

You two have fun. I waved to them as Lucas and Georgia drive away in his car. I was exhausted and needed a nap. They would be home for dinner which wouldn't be for a few hours.

I slowly walked upstairs and went through the hallway.

Stopping by the boys nursery. Opening the door as I looked around we had decided on a under the sea themed room. The cribs were matching in a mixture of blue and grey. The walls were covered with a dark blue paint. There were so much clothes, and shoes. Mommy's boys sign hanging on the wall.

Daddy's mini me sign. Hanging on the other side.

We were overjoyed. There were rocking chairs and changing tables. Large closets and toys throughout the room.

We couldn't wait to meet our sons. Their names were picked out. All we needed was for them to be born.

Putting my hand on my belly as I felt hard kicks.

...

So here it is the Rivercout. Lucas said. Looking around.

Feeling happiness and peace at a place that held so many memories.

I'm going to teach you how to play basketball. We'll take it one shot at a time. Take the ball. He said. Passing it over to her.

And aim it towards the hoop as you throw. Lucas said.

I looked towards the hoop which was a distance away and threw the ball.

It hit the rim and tell to the side.

It's okay. Try again. We 'll be out here for awhile. And by the time we leave you'll make a shot I promise. Lucas said. Looking to her.

...

 **Authors note What did you think of the chapter.? What do you want to see next for Georgia.? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Welcome to the planet_

 _Welcome to existence_

 _Everyone's here._

 _I dare you to move._

Days later

I heard the crashing of glass. I was just getting home from work.

I ran into the living room. Calling out to her.

Georgia was at Nathan and Haley 's. She had been spending extra time over there lately practicing cheerleading routines with Haley. Brooke was always there on the sidelines. Cheering her on.

Seeing her car in the driveway told me she was home. But the silence I heard while I was calling her name sent me into a panic. I then went into the kitchen.

Brooke! Where are you! I yelled out to her.

Right here! I was getting some water. And I was on my way upstairs for a nap when I started feeling sharp pain. Then it just got worse it was then that my water broke and I was reaching for my cell phone on the counter and my hand knocked over the glass. We have to get to the hospital. The babies are coming.! I exclaimed. Looking to him.

We're on the way. Stay calm and keep breathing. He said. Looking up at me. We walked together out of the kitchen and he grabbed my hospital bag. Placing it in the car he then slowly helped me inside.

Knowing Luke regardless of how many people were on the road on the time of day. We would arrive at the hospital as soon as possible. He tended to become nervous and anxious when it came to any hospital situation especially when it involved someone he loved.

It was nighttime and the streets were quiet. He parked the car in the emergency area. Then helped me inside the hospital. He then went back for my hospital bag.

I was wheeled into the delivery room. With Lucas and our together by my side. The room walls were covered in light yellow paint.

With little teddy bears dancing all around.

My eyes landed on the two tiny cots that were side by side. At the other end of the room. I held on tightly to Lucas's hand as the labor intensived.

I was given an option to have drugs or not and I politely declined. I wanted to be fully present when my boys arrivied.

Time went by fast. Even though it didn't seem like it.

The pain was worse then I remembered. But I was grateful for Lucas being the support I needed. Whispering words of encouragement in my ear. Before I knew it.

Loud crying was heard.

The first baby boy Scott was here.

My heart burst with happiness at the sound of the loud healthy cry.

He was placed on my chest. I held him securely. He instantly quieted.

Hi little man. We've waited so long for you. I was overcome with emotion.

He had Lucas's blond hair and my brown eyes.

I felt my tears being wiped away as he looked over at me.

You did it. He's here. Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

Minutes later baby boy Scott number 2 was born and placed in my arms right next to his brother. He too had healthy lungs crying loudly. He had my brown hair and Lucas's blue eyes.

I could of held them for the rest of my life. They were taken and placed into the cots on the other side of the room.

Being cleaned and checked out. While I was taken to the recovery room.

Once I was in there. Lucas closed the door behind us.

I am so in love and amazed by you. He said. Looking up at me.

I love you too Lucas Scott. You have two sons. Our family is complete. Two boys and a girl. I said. Looking back at him.

He leaned over kissing me.

I kissed him back. Laying my head back. On the bed.

Minutes later there was a knocking at the door.

My heart leaping as the boys were bought inside my hospital room.

I was so eager to hold them. Lucas passing me one off the boys then he held onto the other.

We can give them their names now. He said. Looking to me.

I agreed. As I looked down at one of our boys. He had blond hair and brown eyes. We had decided on the names.

Skyler Marshall Scott and Jacob Aiden Scott.

We couldn't be happier or more at peace.

Hours Later

Family and friends had came and visited. They held the boys and gave us good wishes and told us to really enjoy this time in our life.

Seeing Keith Karen with the babies was a heartfelt sight to see.

But our favorite moment was Georgia meeting her brothers.

Seeing the happiness and joy on her face.

We had to spent only a few days in the hospital before we went home.

Days later

We were running on no sleep. Dealing with two fussy babies that needed to be changed and fed every couple of hours while we were juggling getting Georgia ready for her first day at school. Going through the list of getting everything she needed.

The tryouts had come and gone. From what Georgia told us. It went better then she thought it would. And she was picked for the team.

She was so full of excitement and pure happiness.

She showed us her uniform and said that some girls from the squad had wanted her to join them for lunch and to hang out with them. In a chance to get to know her better.

The first day of school was coming closer by the day.

Eventually it had come. Georgia was up early. She had gotten herself ready and made breakfast for herself without anyone having to tell her.

I dropped her off in front of the school. And hugged her goodbye.

Have the greatest first day. I told her.

She hugged me back. Thanking me as she left the car.

I watched her walk through the double doors. Then drove back home.

...

 _Welcome students new and returning_

 _To a new year at Tree Hill middle School_

 _Go Ravens!_

 _The voice over the loud speaker said._

I gazed over at my list of classes. And managed to find most of them without any trouble. I liked my teachers and the classes were interesting the time I was looking forward to the most was here I walked through the lunch room. Looked around it was filled with so much life, laughter, and conversation.

Hey new girl over here! I heard. Turning my head. I walked over with my tray and sat down.

All eyes were now on me. Most of the faces I recognized were from tryouts.

You have the moves girl. We are going to win any competition and dominant any pep rally. You are a welcomed addition to the squad. The girl said. I'm Darla Robertson. Team captain. She extended her hand to me.

I'm Georgia Scott. I said. Shaking her hand.

Nice to meet you Georgia. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kayla, Susan, Mitchie, Robin, Starr, and Brenda.

The girls waved and smiled. Giving their own introductions.

The lunch continued as the girls compared schedules and made plans.

Halfway through this group of boys came by the table.

Taking seats, joining in on conversations and some of them held hands with the other girls. They had on Letterman jackets.

This is the basketball team. We are all friends. And some of us are more then that. She said. Gazing over at the pair holding hands.

Yeah we've known each other since junior leagues and cheer camp. I know all the girls here really well except for you. What's you're name..? He asked. Looking up at me.

I'm Georgia Scott. I said. Looking back at him.

It was a nice meeting you Georgia. I'm Asher. He said. I hope we'll see each other again. He said. Smiling back at me.

Leave her alone. Ash. She's sweet and innocent. Darla said. Looking up at him with a smile.

Alright relax D. Come on guys we have practice anyway. Bye ladies. He said. Looking to all of us.

It wasn't until the boys left did Darla look over at me.

Don't let that smile, and those eyes fool you. Asher Nightangle. Isn't someone you want to involve yourself with. She said.

Why not.? I asked curiously.

He's the kind of guy that will waste your time and break you're heart. Trust me. She said. Looking back at me.

I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the heads up. I said. Truly approaching her looking out for me.

No problem. Us Raven girls have to stick together. Come by my place tonight we're having my annual sleepover. She said. Handing my an invitation.

I took it and thanked her. We all kept talking and I listened in on stories they told until lunch was over.

...


	29. Chapter 29

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 29**

Hours Later

Come on Jacob go to sleep. I said. Rocking him back and forth in my arms. I was attempting to put this fussy little guy fighting his sleep down for a nap.

Brooke you want me to take him.? I just fed and put Skyler down.? Lucas asked. As he walked into the nursery. Putting his hand on my shoulder as he gazed over at Jacob.

It's okay I got him. He'll sleep really soon. I can feel it. I said. Looking back at Lucas.

Brooke take a break you've been at it for hours. You're gonna wear yourself out. I said. Looking to her. Seeing the obvious tiredness on her face.

Alright here. She said carefully handing Jacob over to me.

Skyler had Lucas's hair and my eyes. While Jacob had my hair and Lucas's eyes. They were only a few days old but they had truly changed our home in every way possible.

We didn't get anything done until they slept. We've basically been living in our pajamas for the past few days. Being able to squeeze in a quick breakfast here and there. But Lucas made sure to give me food especially since I was breast feeding the boys and needed my strength to do so.

That has been an experience I truly treasure. Being able to bond with them in such a close and personal way. Was more than I could of ever hoped for.

That's right buddy. Go to sleep. Lucas said. Rocking him gently. Placing down the now sleeping infant in his crib.

I sat down and began to relax. He's always so fussy before going to sleep. Unlike Skyler who falls right away. He's much more laid back where as Jacob doesn't want to miss a second of life passing him by. Brooke said.

Just like his mom. Lucas said. Smiling over at me.

They're both fast asleep. So do you want to get some food or go get a quick shower in.? He asked. Looking to me.

I'll get a shower. Then I'll bring over some food for the both of us. I said. Smiling back back at him.

I leaned over kissing him as I left the nursery.

Slowly shutting the door behind me as I walked into the hallway.

Momma do you have a sleeping bag.? Georgia asked. Looking up at me.

No I don't. Let's get in the kitchen and talk. Tell me all about you're first day of middle school. I said. Smiling up at her.

We walked through the hallway into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table while I started to get a snack together.

My classes went great. The teachers were helpful and nice but my favorite part was lunch I sat with other girls in the cheerleading squad. The team captain introduced herself to me and the other girls I felt so welcomed and included. Her name is Darla Robertson. She invited me to a sleepover at her house tonight. From what she said it's tradition. So can I go.? I asked. Looking up at her. I was actually getting excited over this. Girls all around school were talking about this sleepover and how much of a big deal it was and how they couldn't believe that I got invited being so new. Because usually it was only her and her friends. That went. And that me going was a big deal.

I don't see why not. But we should ask your dad and see what he thinks. Brook Brooke said. Looking back at her daughter.

Ask me what.? Lucas said. Walking over to them.

If I can go to this sleepover tonight being thrown by the cheer captain the other cheerleaders will be there. I've heard from other people that it's always fun and it's apart of the team bonding experience. Plus they all seemed really nice and made me feel so welcomed today at lunch. Especially Darla the team captain. I really want to go. I said. Looking up at my dad.

If course you can go. You deserve to have some fun and make friends. Enjoy yourself. Lucas said. Looking to her.

Thanks dad. I said. As I turned to my mom.

Momma can you help me figure out what I should bring.? I asked. Looking to her.

Sure I can. Let's go. Brooke said. Linking her arm with her daughter. As they left the kitchen and went into the hallway. In the direction of Georgia's bedroom.

I got the boys you two go on ahead. Lucas said. As he s started eating some of the snack Brooke had put together.

...

In Georgia 's bedroom

So you actually have a sleeping bag. It's in the back of your closet thanks to you're father. He wanted to buy it for possible future camping trips the two of you will go on. It's right here. I say. Pulling it out leaving it in the ground.

When going to a sleepover you don't need much. Pajams, toothbrush, an outfit for the next day, underwear, deodorant, hairbrush, money. Brooke said. Putting a handful of cash in a small bag. And a cellphone and charger. I said. Smiling up at her.

Wow momma thank you. I said. Hugging her tightly.

We know you're responsible enough to handle it. Call us if you need anything. I love you. I said. Looking into her eyes.

I love you too. Georgia looking back at her.

It starts at 8. Which leaves me just enough time to drive you over to her house of you want. ? Brooke asked.

Sure I would like that. I appreciate the help. I know how busy you are with Skyler and Jacob. Georgia said. Grabbing her bag as she headed out of her bedroom into the hallway.

Me and you're dad will always have time for you. Brooke said. Going into the hallway after her daughter.

The two leaving out the door shortly after. The ride to Darla's house took awhile once Brooke found it she parked in the street said goodbye to her daughter.

This might is only the beginning of many memorable moments this time is you're life will have. Brooke said. Looking to Georgia.

Georgia hugged her and thanked her for the ride. As she left the car and began walking up the stairs.

Brooke waited around watching as Georgia knocked on the door and was let inside . Before she drove back home.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 30**

I walked through the door and was transfixed. This house was huge. Full of paintings and family photos, she gave a tour. Showing me the living room which has a piano in it. The kitchen and dining room that went on for miles. The last stop was her bedroom.

The other girls had already arrived. Music was playing different board games were out. And bowls and played were snacks were all laid out on the opposite side of the room.

(Everyone out guest of honor is here. Georgia get some snacks, relax, and enjoy. My parents are gone for the whole weekend. So that means no rules apply.) Darla said. Looking over at Georgia.

(Thank you for inviting me. You're home is beautiful.) I said. Looking to her.

(It's no problem. Like I said. It's tradition and I thought since you were new it would give you a chance to get better acquainted with the other girls on the team. We've all lived here out whole lives. And I was wondering where are you from.?) She asked. Looking to me.

Looking the other girls turned their heads staring up at me.

(I'm actually from Tree Hill. It's just I wasn't really in school around here or involved in anything that has to do with the town. Honestly it's a long messy emotional story.) I said. Looking back at her.

(Georgia I know you are just meeting us but you can trust us. This isn't just a cheerleading squad. We're friends practically family. What you tell us stays here. She said. Looking eyes with me.

(It's just hard for me. To trust people and open up. I've gone through alot and I've never really had real friends. It's always just been me.) I admitted looking to them.

I felt my hand being taken and looked over at Darla.

(Not anymore. You have us.) Darla said.

(That's right Georgia. We're you're friends. We have your back and you have ours.) One of the other girls said.

It was then that I started to talk. Allowing my walls to begin to fall.

And I began to tell my story. At first it felt nerve wracking and I felt uncomfortable but as I uncovered and worked through I felt free. I told them the truth raw and honest. Eventually i got to the happier times being found by Brooke and later on getting adopted. I felt and feel so grateful for this life and how far I've come.

Some time later.

We were painting our nails and feet. Dancing around. Watching movies on Netflix. I can't recall a time I had ever felt more included and happy.

...

I smiled as I closed the door to our bedroom.

(Our boys are fast asleep our daughter is at a sleepover. And you and I have time alone. What do you want to do first.?) I asked. Looking up at him.

He walked over to me. Taking me in his arms. As he leaned over kissing me.

I smiled kissing him back.

(Sleep.) He said. Smiling up at me.

(You read my mind Luke. I'm exhausted.) I said. Looking back him.

He took my hand and we walked further into our room. Getting into bed.

He wrapped his arms around me. And I laid my head on his chest.

(I love those boys but between changing,feeding,and rocking them to sleep. We have no energy to thinkor do anything else. But their worth it.) Lucas said.

...


	31. Chapter 31

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 31**

The next morning

I woke up in the nursey sitting in the rocking chair. I looked around the room and saw Lucas walking over to me with one of the boys in his arms.

(Morning Pretty Girl. You look beautiful today.) He said. Smiling up at me.

I got up and smiled back at them. (My handsome husband and our little man what could possibly be a better wake up call then that.) I said. Taking ahold of Skyler.

(Aren't you the sweetest little boy in the world.) I said. Looking down at him.

He just woke up I had walked in to check on them. And saw that you were sleeping. So I figured I would let you rest and take care of them on my own. But now your awake and he's been fed and changed. So I thought you two could use some mother/son bonding time. Lucas said. As he carefully handed Skyler over to me.

(I would love it. Come here Skyler.) I said. My face lighting up with a bright smile.

(Jacob is fast asleep. But I've got the baby monitor and I'll be in my office. Working on my writing. Do you still want to read my newest draft.?) He asked. Looking over at me.

( Of course I do. I've been looking forward to checking out this mystery story of yours. You've been so secretive about it. I want to see what it's about. I am you're number 1 fan you know.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Oh I know it. You were the loudest one cheering at my last book signing.) Lucas said. Looking back at me. With a smile.

(That's right. It'll always be that way. The fans were great and it was amazing seeing you live your dream and truly succeed in it. I was so proud. You've come a long way Luke.) I said. Looking to him.

(We both have. The children's clothing line is going to be a huge success. The kids and their parents were ecstatic over have already put in orders and you've worked so hard on it. I'm even prouder of you. We've gone through alot during these past few years. And instead of breaking us apart it's only made us stronger.I couldn't love you more Brooke.) Lucas said. Looking to me.

(I love you too Lucas. You are and will forever be the guy for me. You're strength, support and devotation has been unwavering and I love you too. I said. Emotion thick in my voice. As I felt tears well up in my eyes.

He walked over to where I was leaning over kissing me.

I kissed him back. Watching while he left the room.

(Momma loves you more than everything and anyone in the world.) I said. Looking down at him.

...

I walked through the hallway and paused as I heard the front door opening.

Smiling at the sight of Georgia'.

(Hey there my girl. How did the sleepover go.?) I asked. Looking up at her.

She closed the door behind her and looked up at me.

(It was so fun. I'm so glad I went and thankful that you and momma let me go. I told them the truth. And I never felt more excited and normal. Darla and the other girls. Said we were friends. Daddy they really like me. She said. With tears in her eyes.

I leaned over hugging her tightly.

(You are one of the most strongest, loving, insightful, people in the world that I know. You deserve this sweetheart. Enjoy it all.) I said. Looking back at her.

(I will. And I was thinking of going over to the River court and trying to make a shot. I got so close last time. I already ate. I should be home by lunch.) She said. Looking to me.

(Sounds good. We'll see you then.) I said. Looking back at her.

I watched as she walked out the front door.

I then went into my home office. Putting the baby monitor down right by the computer as I started to type.

 _She appeared out of the night like a shining star. Her smile bright and her boldness surprised me in a way I never expected. But I liked it. And over time. I liked her too._

...

Some time later

I watched as the ball circled the rim. But then fell to the side.

I picked up the ball and started dribbling again.

(You're putting too much pressure on it.) A voice said. Causing me to turn around.

(Excuse me. How long have you been there.?) I asked. Looking up.

He smiled walking over to me.

(Not long. I just finished a pick up game with friends and saw you shooting around over here. And thought I would give you some advice. I am one of the top scorers in the team afterall.) He said. Smiling up at me.

(You're help isn't needed Asher. I've heard all about you. And the last thing I need to be doing is talking to you.) I said. Turning my head away from him.

(So you believe everything you hear. Without giving me a chance to explain myself.) Asher said. Looking to me.

(I heard enough to know that you aren't the kind of guy. I need in my life in any compacity. And I would appreciate you not thinking about me at all.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Point taken. All I'm saying is be careful because I've known those girls my entire life and they can go from friend to enemy really fast. They will always stick together. Just don't lose yourself because you want their acceptance. I'm going to get going and leave you to play in peace.) He said. Looking up at me.

(I didn't realize you cared.) I said. Looking to him.

(I don't. I just figured I would give you some insight. From one outsider to another.) Asher said.

I looked back at him. Taking in his grey eyes, Brown hair,dark skin, and athletic build.

(What did you mean about not putting pressure on it.?) I asked curious.

(You're shot. You need to focus, aim it, then just let go. Once it leaves your hands it's not up to you.) He said.

I dribbled the ball and aimed the shot. Shooting it. Taking in his advice. I watched as the ball went through the hoop.

(Yes!) I couldn't hold back my excitement. (Thanks for the tip.) I said. Looking back at him.

He smiled up at me. (No problem. I'll see you around.) He said. Looking to me.

I watched as he left the park. Continuing to make more shots.

...

 **author's note : if Audrey had lived how old would she be now.? Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.?**


	32. Chapter 32

I **Always Will**

 **Chapter 32**

Days later

(Georgia it's important that you remember when you're wearing our uniform that you're representing the school and is as a squad. Inside these walls we are important what we say, do, and look like matters. Which brings me to my first point.) Darla said. Looking up at me.

(What is it. What's wrong with how I dtess.?) I to her.

(Well how can I say this nicely. You're wardrobe is boring, safe, and lacking in originality. You're a Raven. Which means you have to look the part. And make sure your behaviour follows.)

(Like these outfits and those shoes, you're hair needs styling and your nails need polish. Now for you're behavior you're too buttoned up. You need to have fun and be noticed. Maybe if you did guys would pay you some attention. And given you're history you should be getting more dates then you know what to do with.) Darla said. Looking to me.

(Hey would you mind not saying that so loudly. When I told you and the other girls my story. I meant for that to stay between us.) I said. Looking back at her.

(Relax G. I was just joking. I wouldn't tell anyone and neither would any of the girls. We know what a big deal it was for you to admit so that. We said you could trust us and we meant it.) Darla said. Looping her around mine as we entered the latest store.

(I think you would make a stunning blond and let's cut your hair.. Then go on a shopping spree.. You're hiding that hot body under all those clothes.) Darla said.

As we continued our shopping trip for a few more hours before we went back to her house.

It was there that we bonded even more. She told me about herself. And how she spent most of her time alone in this house because her parents were either working or vacationing.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Shocked at how different I looked. How the new color in my hair and new clothes changed the image I had been reflecting. I had been hiding.. My face and my body. Not wanting by gain unwanted attention or attention at all. For so many years. My world revolved around my body and how I looked.. Which is why when no escaped that life I was desperate for that to change.

(You look incredible. I knew you hiding alot of hotness but this is unexpected. You are beautiful. I would give anything for you're curves, skin, and smile. Now that you see what you look like. No more baggy clothes. Unless you're in the mood or we 're all hanging out.) Darla said. Looking to me.

(I love it. I can't believe it's really me. Thanks for this. And you are pretty too. The guys at school practically fall over themselves when they see you. Who was that guy in the pictures in you're living room. He basically has his own shrine in the corner.?) I asked. Looking up at her.

She frowned looking over at me.

(My older brother Darren. We were so close. He died. When he was 18. My parents were never the same after that. And neither was I.) She said. Looking away.

( Wow I'm sorry I asked. What happened to him..?) I questioned. Unable to stop my curiosity. He shot himself with my dad's gun. In the note he wrote he said he was sorry but he couldn't play pretend anymore. I was devastated. My mom cried my dad shut down days after the funeral he left town. He took businesses trips all the time after that. My mom left on a vacation weed later and left me with a nanny. I never really saw them much after that. Whatever issues our family has never got fixed. Just buried deeper. As for me I deal by never really being alone in this house. There's either one of the girls here or a guy. Something to take my mind off it.) Darla said.

(I can only imagine how hard that was losing someone you loved so much. I was always on my own so I can't really compare stories. I appreciate you telling me.) I said. Looking to her.

(You're the first person I've ever told. No one else has ever bothered to ask about the pictures. It means so much that you care.) She said. Smiling up at me.

(We're friends you're pain and sadness is mine we share the weight so it's easier to handle.) I said. Looking to her.

She quickly wiped her eyes.

(Lets take for Instagram. Say cheese!) She exclaimed. Pulling me closer to her. Darla had red hair and freckles, she was thin and had blue eyes.

We posed and she snapped a few pictures.

Captioning the picture she posted. _My new best friend._

...

Weeks Later

I looked over at Lucas as he looked back at me.

The normal chatting Georgia was quiet this evening. She got home from school and went straight to her room.

(Is everything okay.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at his daughter.

She gazed back at them and spoke. (Yea I'm just tired. It's been a busy week all that cheer practice. I'm done with dinner. I finished my homework when I got home. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be home by curfew.) She said. Looking up at her parents.

(Alright you right ahead. We'll wait up for you.) Brooke said.

(No need I'm a big girl. You have the boys to take care of. I shouldn't be long I promise.) I said. Grabbing my phone as I walked out the door.

The sun was setting. And there was a breeze in the air.

I walked for awhile. Stopping by bridge. Taking in the view in front of me.

(We meet again.) Asher said. Gazing over at me.

(What are you doing here.?) I asked. Not wanting to be bothered.

(On my way home from a late practice. I like the new look by the way. It's nice being able to see you're eyes and smile without having to break my neck from turning in every direction. What brings you out hete.?) He asked.

(I needed to clear my head. And I was wanting to be alone.) I said. Looking back at him.

(I can easily fix that. By walking away. Is that what you want.?) He asked. Looking to me.

(No. You could stay.) I was wrong. I couldn't face this unknown without someone to turn to.

I took out the envelope from my pocket and opened it. Unfolding the papers as I began to read.

 _My dearest Georgia_

 _You don't know me but I know you. Circumstances have kept us apart for a long time. And I'm sorry for that. I have thought of you. And wondered what you're life has been like and the kind of person you are. I should introduce myself._ _I'm you're mother._

...

 **Authors note: Let me know you're thoughts.? Thank you for the support readers. Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 33**

(So if you don't mind me asking. Who was the letter from.?) Asher asked. Looking to me.

I refolded the letter putting it back in the envelope. And turned looking up at him.

(It's someone from my past. A person I never thought I would hear from just reached out to me and I'm unsure how to take it. I need to get home.) I said. Getting off the bridge as I started to walk back on the path.

(Is there anything I can do.?) Asher asked. Looking to me.

I quickly turned my head. (You being here listening was enough.) I said. Turning my head refocusing on the road. I ran as fast as I could.

Stopping once I reached the front of our home. The red door reflecting back at me. I still remember the first day I got here. Brooke wrapping her arm around me she brought me into her home. I was in shock over the kindness and compassion I was being given by strangers. It's the first place that ever felt like home and the only time I've ever known the love of a family.

I got out my key and opened the door.

(Momma! Dad! Where are you.?) I asked. Calling out to them.

(We're in the the kitchen. Grandma Karen bought over these new strawberry/apple tarts she wanted us try out.) Lucas said. Looking up at his daughter. Putting down the plate of dessert on the coffee table.

Brooke coming in seconds later with mugs of coffee in her hsnds. Putting them down beside the plate.

(You're home a whole hour early. Did you have a good wslk.?) My mom asked. Looking up at me.

I grabbed a tart and mug of coffee then say down on the couch.

(It was just what I needed. So I need to talk to you both.) I said. Looking up at them.

Brooke smiled looking over at Lucas.

(Okay. What is it.? This sounds important..?) She asked. Looking up at me.

(I got an envelope in the mail addressed to me. A few days ago. I held onto it not sure what to make of it. I opened it tonight. And I read it. It's from my my mom. I mean my birth mom. She explains that there are multiple reasons why we've been apart all this time and that she's thought about me every day missing me and loving me all from a far. She's from Tree Hill. She said she was young and in a bad place unable to take care of me and had problems with her family so she gave me away.) I said. Looking up at them.

I took a hold of Brooke's hand. She looked over at me. I could see from the look on her face that she was pushing down the emotion she felt.

(Would you mind if we saw the letter.?) I asked. Looking up at my daughter.

(I don't mind at all here.) She said. Handing over the envelope.

I opened it and unfolded the letter then started to read

Eventually I finished it and handed it to Brooke.

She read it slowly needing to absorb the words. Once she was done she handed it back to Georgia.

(What do you think momma and dad.?) I asked. Curious to know what was on their minds.

(She seems truly apologetic and remorseful.) Brooke said. Looking up at her daughter.

(We want you to be happy. And if you want us to find her and for the two of you to have some sort of communication we can do that.) Lucas said. Looking to Georgia.

(I don't know. I actually have some questions. That I was to ask her. So I'm going to write back to her. Is that okay.?) Georgia said. Looking up at her parents.

Brooke smiled warmly. Putting her hand on Georgia's.

(Of course. You talk to her and get to know her better. This kind of opportunity is rare and we wouldn't want you to miss out on it.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(I'm tired I'm going to bed.) Georgia said.

(Goodnight I love you.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(Night I love you too momma.) She said. Hugging her back.

(Sleep well my girl.) Lucas said. Smiling as he hugged her.

(Goodnight dad I love you too.) Georgia said. Hugging back as she left the living room and went up the stairs then through the hallway into her room.

Once Lucas heard the door shut he turned to Brooke.

(How do you really feel about all of this.?) I asked. Looking over at her.

(I wondered since the day I found her who her mother and family were and how they could just leave her behind. Now it looks like that day is here and I'm just not sure my heart can take it. ) I said. Looking back at him.

(This doesn't change anything Brooke. We're her family.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

(But she's her mother. She loved her, carried her, and spent the past 13 years unable to be with her. I cannot imagine what that has been like she is apart of her. The questions she has I will never be able to answer. I don't want her resenting us for keeping them apart or her feeling as if she's betraying us. She has a right to know this information regardless of how much it may terrify us and the possible pain it may bring. This is the right choice. I know it.) Brooke said. With emotion thick in her voice.

(She's lucky to have a mom like you who puts her first.) Lucas said. Wrapping his arms around me.

(She's even luckier to have you as her dad.) Brooke said. Touching his face with her hand.

The couple sat there in each other's arms. Trying to take comfort in the quiet but their minds were spinning and they were feeling a mixture of emotions they didn't want to voice.

...

 **Author's note : who do you think Georgia's mom is.? Why do you think she's reaching out now after so many years.? Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 34**

Weeks Later

(This was a welcomed surprise. I've missed my sisters.) Haley said. While she handed them cold drinks from the fridge to have with the snacks as the sisters sat together in the living room.

(So tell me everything.? We haven't seen each other in months. How are you what's going on.?) Haley asked. Smiling up at them.

(I'm divorced now. David and I just didn't work out.) Quinn said. Looking to Haley.

(Quinn why what went wrong.? The last time bee saw each other you and David were so in love.) Haley asked. Shocked by the news.

(He doesn't want kids. And I do. You know I've always wanted a family. We couldn't get passed it so it's over. But we love each other and are going to be friends.) Quinn said. Looking back at her.

(I'm really sorry. But even though it hurts this was probably for the best. Jamie and Lydia have been the best gifts to Nathan and I. So how about you Tay anything new going on in you're life.?) Haley asked.

Taylor finished her drink and looked back at Haley.

(Other then me being back in town. And reconnecting with the two of you and mom and dad. There is nothing much to talk about.) She said. Looking back at Haley.

(Jamie's in the playroom and Lydia 's in the nursery. Go on and have some bonding time with you're niece and nephew. I'll be in with you in a minute.) Haley said. Looking to her sisters.

Each woman going to the opposite room while Haley finished cleaning up downstairs.

...

Me and my birth mother have been writing letters to each other. For the past few weeks I'm learning more about her and she's learning about me. In the latest letter she wrote to me she told me that she's back in town and wants to meet with me.

The idea of actually seeing her. Is exciting but nerve wracking all at once.

(What's on your mind Georgia.?) Brooke asked. Gazing over at her daughter. While she was driving her to one of her after school activities.

(My birth mom wants to meet with me. She's in town now and asked if I would be open to it.) Georgia said. Looking back at her mother.

(Well what do you think.? I could go with you. If it would make you more comfortable.) Brooke said. Looking to her.e

(Really.? That wouldn't be weird for you.? I was planning to just go by myself. But you going with me. Would make me feel better. I'm just really nervous what if she doesn't like me. And this was a huge mistake.?) Georgia asked. Looking to her mother.

(That would never happen. You're wonderful and amazing. You have nothing to worry about. She will see the incredible girl you are and love you.) Brooke said. Looking to her daughter.

(I hope so. And just so you know. This doesn't change anything between you and me. She may be my birth mother. But you are my momma. I love you and I need you. She will never get in the way of that.) Georgia said. Looking into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke smiled warmly at her. (I love you and need you too. More than you could ever imagine. My sweet girl.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

(See you after class. You have a beautiful smile make sure to show that off okay.?) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(I'll keep that in mind. And I'll see you then.) Georgia said. As she left the car. Walked up the stairs and went through the double doors.

She loved and enjoyed cheerleading for every aspect of it. Especially being able to spend time with her friends. But photography class has become a favorite of hers.

She went down the hallway and turned to the right. Going straight into last classroom in the hallway.

She walked through the door. And went to the back table where her folder of pictures was waiting. She opened it and scanned through them.

Her portfolio was growing more by each class and that excited her.

(Hey sunshine. I'm surprised to see you here.) The voice said. As Georgia turned around.

Asher looked back. Smiling up at her.

(What brings you here.? I've been a member of this club since it started. And haven't seen you until now. ) Georgia asked. Smiling back at him.

(I was a last minute sign up. I needed an elective and the other ones were full except for this one. Can you handle the two of us being stuck together in a classroom for a certain amount of hours weekly.?) He asked. Looking to her.

She shook her head. ( I think I can control myself. So lucky you. You get to take a bunch of photos to fill out your portfolio. Any kind you want. I suggest focusing on the things you like. I've taken pictures of my brothers, my parents, stuff around town my friends. You should have plenty of material.) Georgia said. Looking to him.

He aimed his camera up at her and snapped a picture.

He put down the camera and took out the picture.

(You are captivating. You're eyes, and smile are my favorite part.) He said. Looking up at her.

Georgia took a breath. Looking back at him. (Thank you I think. Why did you take a picture of me.? I mentioned focusing on stuff you like.) Georgia said.

(And that's exactly what I was doing. Focusing on someone I like.) He said. Looking to her.

(We don't even know each other. How can you say that.? I mean once we actually know things about each other that may change.) Georgia said.

(It might or we might realize we have more similarities then differences.)

(Is everything okay.? Last time I saw you it looked like you were going through something. Is that any better now.?) He asked.

(Yeah I'm still going through it. I got a letter from my birth mother and freaked out about it. I was adopted. And it felt like I was being pulled in every direction. Things have somewhat calmed down since then. I'm actually going to be meeting her in a few days.) Georgia said.

(Wow. Lucky you. Most of us have no choice in our families. But you were chosen and that is special.) Asher said.

(It sounds like you're talking from experience. And that was nice of you to say.) Georgia said.

(Honesty is a big deal with me. You aren't the only outsider in town.) He said. Looking back at her.

...


	35. Chapter 35

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 35**

Days Later

Brooke entered the nursery with a bright smile on her face.

(How are momma''s favorite boys.) She said. Walking over to their cribs picking them up. Holding them close to her one by one. Placing multiple kisses on their faces. Before she placed them back down.

(You had a sister other then Georgia. Once upon a time daddy and I had a baby girl named Georgia. She was born fast asleep and daddy and I had to say goodbye to her because as much as we loved her we had to say goodbye to her. She couldn't stay. But even though we have the two of you and Georgia. I like to think that Audrey is a guardian angel. Watching out and protecting us all.) Brooke said. As she took another look around the nursery.

Then started to walk out surprised at the sight of Lucas in the hallway.

(Luke. How long have you been standing there ?) She asked. Looking up at him.

(Long enough. I think about her too. When I see the boys laugh or see them smile I can't help but find myself wondering what she would be like and whether she would of taken after you or me. Then I feel ungrateful and guilty given all we have now.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

(I felt that way for months until I realized that we can and will never stop missing her and by living, appreciating, and loving each other and our kids we are honoring her and the life she would of lived. You have been my strength and my safe place since the start but especially during our darkest moments and I love you so much.) Brooke said. Looking into his eyes. As she leaned over kissing him.

He took her in his arms. Kissing her back.

(Georgia's at cheer practice. And the boys are having their nap. I just checked in on them. So we have some time to ourselves and I want to savor every second of it.) She said. Leaning over kissing him again.

He took her hand in his as they walked through the hallway. Stopping at the front door of their bedroom. He opened it. Walking inside with her by his side.

Brooke turned from him and shut the door locking it quickly. Looking back at him.

(I've missed you Lucas. We become so consumed with work and taking care of the kids. Which are the best aspects of our lives. But we need to make sure we carve out time for each other. Never letting each other go without making sure the other knows how much we love and need the other. You're my home.) She said.

(You have given me what I've been chasing my entire life unconditional love and the family I've always wanted. You saved my life in every way possible. And I will never let you go a day without knowing how much you mean to me.) He said. Looking back at her.

Leaning over kissing her as he slowly took her out of the top she was wearing tossing it to the floor as he reconnected their lips.

She pulled him closer to her. Taking off his shirt. And started placing kisses everywhere she could reach. He laid her down on the bed. Gazing down at her.

She looked back at him with love in her eyes.

He leaned down reconnecting their lips.

Her hands found their way to his back. She dug her nails into him.

As he kissed and touched her with love in every action.

He gently kissed the scars that were on her stomach from the births of the boys and Audrey. Carefully running his hand over the tattoo that they had gotten as teenagers and removed the thin layers left separating them.

...

Sometime later

(Good luck baby girl I'm sure it will go just great. You tell me how it goes once you're back home.) Lucas said. Smiling up at his daughter. Leaning over hugging her.

(Thank you daddy. And I will do just that. Bye boys.) Georgia said. Hugging him back. Then leaned over kissing the babies on the forehead.

Before she joined arms with her mother as they went out the door.

The drive to the arranged meeting place didn't take long. It was at the beach. Once the car was parked. Georgia turned to look over at her mother and began to speak.

(This is really happening. Are you coming with me.?) She asked.

(I will if you want me too. If not I'll stay right here until you're done.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

Georgia thought it over then looked back at her.

(No you coming along was enough. I'll go by myself. Thank you for taking me momma.) She said. Leaning over hugging her.

(You mean the world the to me. My beautiful girl.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice. As she let Georgia go from her arms.

Watching as she left the car. Taking a breath as she gazed out the window.

This is the right thing. This woman better not disappoint or hurt my little girl in anyway or I will tear her apart. Brooke thought to herself. As she tried to calm herself by listening to the radio.

...

I walked along the sand stopping by the rows of benches. This was the right time to be here it was practically empty.

I walked over to the bench where I saw a woman begin to stand up as I got closer.

Once I reached the table I stood there feeling both seem and hidden.

She locked eyes with me and I wasn't sure whether to go in for a hug or a hand shake. I had her coloring, her nose and her mouth. She looked as nervous as I felt.

(You must be Georgia.) She said. Looking up at me.

(I am and you're my birth mother.) I said. Looking back at her.

(I am my name is Taylor James. I know we've written to each other for awhile but none of that beats this actually seeing you hearing you're voice. We should sit down.) She said. Sitting back in the place she had been.

I sat down on the opposite side. Looking up at her.

(Do you have any questions for me.? Before I start to explain myself.?) She asked. Looking to me.

I had spent days thinking over what I would ask her. Now that the day had arrived my mind had drawn a blank.

(Why did you leave me.?) I asked. My voice full of more emotion then I expected.

She took a breath and began to speak.

(I was young when I had you. A wild, irresponsible, teenager. I was having problems with my parents not speaking to my siblings. I craved attention from the wrong boys. And was involved with other messed up hurting kids like myself. I met you're father at one of the parties I always went to. (We were friends until that night when things changed between us. Feelings we had were uncovered and we acted on them thinking nothing of the consequences. I had just turned 16 when I realized I was pregnant.)

(I felt terrible for days tired and nauscious unable to eat anything but certain snacks. I was in denial for weeks. Until I passed out and ended up in the hospital. The doctor revealing to me that me and my child were okay after my weekend of unsavory behavior.)

(When I saw you on the monitor and heartbeat for the first time. I panicked checked out of the hospital and went to stay at other friend's house. My parents were used to me not being home even though I know they worried about me every day.)

(I waited a few days before I told you're father. He was shocked and scared but he only needed a few hours before he knew that he wanted to keep you and for us to be a family. But that was the last thing I wanted.)

Taylor said. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

(I went along with the pregnancy hiding under baggy clothes and keeping myself below the radar but it didn't take long before the other students figured it out. As the months went on our relationship broke apart. He was planning this life and future for the three of us and I couldn't handle it talk of the future and being a mother was something I couldn't fathom. The months flew by. By the time you were born we were over and he had moved out of town his family had sent him to rehab. Labor lasted two days. Once I held you in my arms.)

(I loved you. You were so adorable and beautiful. You had chubby cheeks and a head full of hair. But I knew that I couldn't keep you. I was disaster and buoy deserved better. So I signed my rights away and gave you up for a adoption.) Taylor said. Looking back at her.

(How did you find out about me.? And just so you know. I was never adopted I went from home to home. Until I got involved with this older man who ruined my life and made me feel unworthy of everything and especially happiness. I won't forgive you for that I can't.) Georgia said. With emotion in her voice.

(If it wasn't for my parents I would be stuck in that hell hole of a life or dead. Why did you want to meet me.?) She asked. Looking up at her.

(I found out about you when the news of the adoption and the court case went public. I saw your picture and knew it was you. I wanted to meet you just see how you're life ended up and had hope you were happy. Because you deserve it.) Taylor said.

(I am happy and I have the greatest life I could ask for.) Georgia said.

...

 **Author's note: thank you for the support with this story. I read and take in you're feedback. I think some Brucas family time is in order. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter and you're ideas.? Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 36**

Days Later

(So what's going to happen next with the two of you.?) Asher asked. Looking up at her.

(Honestly I don't know. We didn't plan another meet up and she didn't give me her number. I don't see the point in writing letters since we both live in the same town. I'll just leave it up to her to see what happens next. I'm glad I met her at least I got my questions answered except for who my birth father is but I think that's a sensitive topic for her so I'll let her being it up whenever we meet again.) Georgia said. Looking to him.

(In the spirit of wanting to get to know each day other better and you being so honest and open about all of this. Tells me that you're serious being friends. And I could use that.) He said. Looking back at her.

Georgia smiled over at him. (You mr. 5 point every game, going to parties almost every weekend never without a seat at the lunch table could use a friend.? I am really surprised to hear that. Since you seem to be surrounded by them. The girls who throw themselves at you're feet the guys on the team. I wouldn't think you need another friend.) Georgia said.

(There is a difference between having real friends and having people you hang out and party with. I have plenty of those. But friends who really know me and I know them isn't something I have.) He said. Looking back at me.

(Okay I'm completely serious about being friends. We all need at least one person we can let down our guard with and be honest with. And know that they'll be there no matter what. Consider me that for you.) I said. Looking up at him.

(Right back at you. Sunshine.) He said. Looking up her me.

(Where did you come up with that nickname for me anyway.?) I ask curious.

(It represents you're smile and you're presence in a room and definitely in my life. You've become a breath of fresh air and hope.) He said. Looking back at me.

I looked down away from him. We were sitting on the bridge. Catching up while we take in the view.

(I don't know how to take it when you say things like that. I'm not used to it.) I said. Facing him again.

He put his hand on mine. I took a breath feeling myself become shy. As I faced him again.

(A guy being so nice to me without expecting something from me.) I said. Looking to him.

(I don't except anything from you. I care about you. I've tried not and to keep my distance but it doesn't work. You've become important to me.) He admits. Looking back at me.

(I care about you too. And you're just as important to me.) I admitted. Looking into his eyes.

(I meant what I said about me being an outsider. My life isn't like most of the kids at this school. I grew up thinking I had this amazing family. All along they were lying to me. My parents recently told me that they aren't my parents. But my grandparents. And my sister isn't my sister she's actually my mother.) He revealed. A look of pain and shock covered his face.

I found myself becoming overcome with a feeling I hadn't experienced before. As I leaned over pulling him into my arms in a hug.

He hugged me back.

Eventually we pulled apart.

His hand was back on mine. Our eyes were locked on each other's. It was now that I was starting to take in his face and the gray in his eyes.

He leaned over kissing me.

I couldn't move or think. As I kissed him back.

We broke apart minutes later.

(I shouldn't of done that. I should get going its late. I'll see you at school) He said. Looking to me.

(It's okay. I wanted the kiss and I like you.I'll see you then.) I said. Looking to him

Watching as he got off the bridge and started to walk home.

...

Asher's house

He closed the door to his bedroom bedroom got out his phone and looked through his texts. Clicking on one as he read the text and began to reply.

 _Did you do it.? Tell her the story and kiss her.? The text said._

He started typing his reply. _I did it all and yes we kissed. Darla what is is it that you have been holding off telling me about her.? He typed._

Darla smiled and wrote. _Georgia is not innocent and as naive as she seems. Here's the truth. And if you don't believe me ask the girls._

She wrote as she began to uncover everything Georgia has told them about her past.

...

 **Authors note : Is Asher what he seems.? And Darla why would she betray Georgia like this .? Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 37**

Days turned to weeks then even faster did time go on. Seasons changing and life progressing more and more every day. It was now 8 months later.

It was raining outside. The raindrops falling hard against the home and windows. There was a chill in the air and an overwhelming feeling of want to curl up under the covers and stay in bed all day long.

Which was exactly what Georgia planned to do. Wearing her favorite pair of grey leggings and a purple sweater. Her hair was back to its natural black color. And she was now working part time at clothes over bros. which meant spending quality time with her mom. And earning money of her own.

She no longer felt like the new girl. And actually felt apart of the school and town as a whole which was an incredible feeling.

One of the many highlights of her life was her relationship with Asher.

The two teens had been dating for 6 months and it for Georgia it was a new experience having a boyfriend and friends she cared for life couldn't possibly be going better for her. She at last felt normal.

(We'll spend our summers in our beach house and winters in the South of France. I was thinking we should make both those dreams a reality.) Lucas said. Gazing over at me.

I placed Skyler and Jacob in their high chairs while I began to feed them lunch for the day. Looking over at him.

(I love that idea. Picturing our boys running around and making sand castles and playing in the ocean while the Three of us take in the beach and enjoy the beach house. Then France being able to immerse our kids in a new culture while we create a new life there and memories as a family feels to good to be true.) I said. Looking to him.

(We'll start believing because I just bought this beach house and a home for us in France.) I said. Giving her two sets of keys. And showing her pictures of the properties.

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. (Luke this is incredible. It's what we've dreamed of for years. And now you're telling me it's all happening and that we have these new places to call home and have quality time together as a family.) I said. Looking up at him.

He smiled up at me. Taking me in his arms.

(Yes it is. You and the kids are my entire world. I cannot wait to spend summers and winters as a family. ) He said. Looking into my eyes.

He l leaned over kissing me.

I smiled kissing him back.

(Ma ma. Yum!) Skyler said. Hitting his little hands on the table.

While Jacob was picking up the cereal and squishing it with his hands.

(I'll let you get back to the boys. I'm going to meet up with Lindsay and check out the final product of my book before it launches.) He said. Leaning over kissing me as he said goodbye to the boys and went out the door.

(Open up Sky.) I said. Smiling as I put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. I went back and forth feeding both boys. Giving them milk to drink in their bottles then putting them down for a nap.

I then found myself cleaning up toys that were sprawled around the living room along with making sure everything that was a possible danger was covered and locked the boys were crawling and attempting to walk which meant soon they would be walking around and getting into every single thing. Which was exciting and bittersweet. Reminding me that they were growing up.

I made my way to Georgia's room and started to put away the fresh laundry. In the drawers while she was at school.

I gazed around the room seeing a complete difference in the girl she had found that long time ago. Her heart ached at how her life turned out on a daily basis. She had a family she loved and a job she enjoyed doing every day. Along with family and friends she was close too.

At moments she wanted to freeze time and slow it all down.

Because it was going by too fast. I put away the last of the laundry.

Opening the bottom drawer where I find a small notebook that 's opened. With writing on both sides.

Just put the clothes away and shut the drawer. Invading you're daughter's privacy by reading her personal thoughts is what Victoria did and I'm not going to be that way .

I take a breath and put the clothes into the drawer and shut it.

Then leave the room. Checking in on the boys before I go into my studio and sketch some new designs.

...

 _Someday began with You_

The title of the book read. I loved it. And I couldn't wait for the readers to finally get the continuation on the Comet.

(Luke you're hard work has really paid off I'm so proud of you.) Lindsay said. Looking up at me.

(You're support has helped alot. We have many more books to work on together in the future.) I said. Looking back at her.

(New York was such an adventure being able to share it with you meant alot to me.) Lindsay said. Looking to me.

(It meant alot to me too Lindsay. We're a team I couldn't of gotten through this time of uncertainty with the book without you.) I said. Looking back at her.

(We should celebrate just us tonight. With dinner. Leave the details to me and just wait for my text.) Lindsay said. Looking to me.

(Sounds good. I'll let Brooke know and see if she wants to come along we could get a sitter for the boys.) I said looking to her.

(There is no need to interrupt her plans and being the successful business woman she is I'm sure she's busy.) Lindsay said.

(We'll include her in the next one.) Lindsay said.

(I guess there is some truth to that. I'm going to get back home. See you tonight.) I said. Looking to her.

(See you then goodbye Luke.) She said. Smiling up at me.

Once the office door shut Lindsay got out her phone and began to clarify her plans for her night with Lucas.

...

I walked into the visitors area and sat down.

My heart jumping into my throat as I looked up.

A smile coming to my face.

(Hello my dear girl.) Peyton said. Looking up across from the girl in front of her.

(I've missed you so much momma.) Darla said. As she took A hold of her mother's hands.

...

 **Authors note:Surprise Surprise! Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 38**

Sometime later

(No!) Jacob exclaimed. As he crawled around on the floor. Clutching toy toy after toy in his hand. While Skyler was now standing. Beside him was his security object. A blanket made by his grandma Karen. It was soft woven with threads of grey and blue with his his name printed on the end of it.

Jacob had a matching one in his crib. But unlike his brother.

Skyler was completely attached to his. Not wanting to be separated from it at all. If he didn't have it during nap time or bedtime it resulted in a crying fit.

While Jacob got upset anytime me or his dad left to go anywhere without him. In order to prevent a meltdown he had to distracted until we were out the door.

A bedtime ritual that happened every night now was B and B. Which was bath time and book reading. Luke and I made it a point to give the boys baths and read to them a variety of books every night. It has truly become a time of day we both looked forward too.

(Come on Sky walk to momma!) I said. Holding out one of the toy cars he likes playing with. He took after his father and grandpa Keith with his love of vehicles.

I watched him closely trying to encourage him as much as I could.

At the sound of the front door opening and closing. Skyler sat back down.

Georgia walked over to me. In her cheer uniform.

(Hey small fries.) Georgia said. Smiling up at her brothers.

(Gee!) Jacob exclaimed happily at the sight of her.

While Jacob crawled over to the car and began playing with it.

(Hey sweetheart. How was practice.?) I asked. Smiling up at her.

(It was uneventful as usual but I have something to ask you and dad.) She said. Looking back at me.

(Okay what is it .?) I asked. Unsure where this was going.

(There's a party at one of the girls from the squad's house tonight. Can I go.? I wouldn't be going alone I would be with Asher and all my friends. And I would be home by curfew.) Georgia said. Looking up at me.

(It sounds alright to me. Are the parents going to be there.?) I asked. Looking to her.

Georgia hesitated before she replied.

(I think so. I mean I haven't met them but that's usually the case with most of them the parents are busy with work or their own lives. Does it really matter anyway. Don't you and dad trust me.?) Georgia asked.

(Of course we do. But that isn't the point. It's about safety and security. Having a bunch of teenagers without adult supervision is asking for trouble. You're dad and I are in agreement on this if there are no parents there you aren't going.) I said. Looking up at her.

(But mom I can't just not go this party is a big deal!) Georgia exclaimed.

(That may be but you're safety and we'll being matters the most to us. So either confirm her parents are going to be there or you're in for the night.) I said. Looking back at her.

(You're being so unfair!) Georgia exclaimed. Leaving the living room. Stomping up the stairs as she slammed her bedroom door.

Lucas emerged down the stairs minutes later.

(Do I want to know what just happened.?) Lucas asked. Walking over to me. Placing a kiss on my lips as he went over to the boys kissing both their foreheads.

I smiled up at its nothing we can't handle. You look good Luke. So the business dinner should only be for a few hours then you'll be home right.?) I asked. Looking up at him.

(Yeah exactly. It shouldn't take long. But the more I'm thinking about it. The more I know I can't go through with it.) Lucas said. Getting out his phone. I watched as he clicked on Lindsay's name and began to type.

 _I appreciate you're want to celebrate. But I have other plans. Sorry to cancel. See you on Monday at the office._ I sent the text and looked back at Brooke.

(What happened Luke.?) I asked. Curious of the look he was giving me.

(I just cancelled the dinner with Lindsay. Celebrating with her would of been great. But celebrating this second book launch with you just feels right. You have been in support of this dream when I thought my future was over when I was first diagnosed with Hcm and I was full of anger and self pity. You didn't let me give up on myself and helped me in every way possible to find a new path.)

(Now here we are happily married raising our beautiful family. You are still my biggest fan my constant reminder that I am capable of living this dream. And to make sure I don't take any of for granted. This second book is about us going through the heartbreak of Audrey which almost tore us apart. But instead we were able to rebuild and it shows the life we have now and how even after so this time our love and commitment for each other shines through.)I said. Looking up her.

(I would love to celebrate with you. We can call you're mom and Keith they can watch the boys and Keep an eye on Georgia since she'll be here for the night. I love you. You know that?) I asked. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed me back. We broke apart minutes later.

(I do and I love you even more Brooke Davis Scott.) I said. Linking our fingers as I kissed her hand.

She wiped her eyes as she started to go up the stairs.

(I'm going to go change. I won't be long.) She said. Looking up at me.

I watched her go up the stairs. I then got out my phone and called my parents.

(Hey ma could you come over and watch the kids.? I'm taking Brooke out tonight.? I asked.

I got an instant reply. She was planning to bring over brownies and cookies for the kids to snack on.

(That sounds great they will love it. By the time the two of you make it over we'll be ready to go. I love you too bye mom.)

I ended the call and put away my phone.

Gazing over at the boys.

(You two be good for grandma and grandpa.) I told them with a smile.

As I looked up and saw Brooke coming down the stairs.

She smiled at the sight of me. Joining me back in the living room.

(You take my breath away. Pretty Girl. There is no man on earth more fortunate then I am.) I said. Taking in her beauty. The red dress she had on showed off her curves cut off at the knee and had a criss cross back. Three children later years of marriage. And we could never get enough of each other. The honeymoon phase never ended. And I knew it never would. Brooke Davis was the one for me.

...

Lindsay took a drink of alcohol. Trying to calm her nerves. I can't believe he canceled on me to be with her!) Lindsay yelled. As she threw the drinking glass against the wall looking around at the trashed hotel room she had destroyed after getting his call. He would never love me. As much as she hated to admit it she knew it was true and she had to give this up before she lost her job and ruined her reputation.

...

(How's you're father holding up.?) I asked looking to her.

(He missed you alot. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've visited I've had so much to do. With cheerleading and my friends. I'll try and make way more time to come and see you.) Darla said. Her hair now back to its natural blond color.

(I doubt you're father missed me. I got divorce papers sent to me years ago we have been over for years now. It doesn't surprise me that he didn't want to stay married he's a good man and he could never trust or forgive me. So it's for the best that he moved on.) Peyton said. Looking to her daughter.

(Momma stop it! Daddy loves you. And I do too. That family her parents because of them you're locked in here away from us. Which is why I have to get revenge on them through Georgia.) Darla said. Looking up at her mother.

(Brooke and Lucas used to be two of the most important people in my life before they betrayed me by turning me into the police. All over that baby. I did what had to be done. Let's not waste our precious time speaking of those people.) Peyton said. Looking up at Darla.

(I want you to come momma. I need you and so does dad.) Darla said.

(That can't happen I've done the unthinkable and have to stay here. But you my daughter be better then me. And let this go.) Peyton said.

(I can't momma. I just can't.) Darla said. As she got up from the table and left the visitors area.

Peyton was taken back to her cell she was now alone. Her cellmates were at the visitors area. Which is for the best. Because it gave her the chance to be alone with her thoughts.

What nobody knows is that Brooke and Lucas buried a different child. Audrey is alive and well. Peyton smiled as she relished in the fact that her enemies have been mourning for a child that has been living a life separate from them this entire time.

...

 **Authors note: The truth has been revealed. And Peyton plans to keep it to herself for as long as she lives. Let me know you're thoughts.? How old is Audrey.? Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 39**

Hours Later

(I am a bad influence on you. Sneaking out, going to parties. I for one love it.) Asher said. Looking to me.

(My parents aren't home. My grandparents are too busy with my brothers to even notice I was gone as long as I get back into my room before my parents come home it will all work out. So instead of focusing on that focus on me.) I said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed me back we stayed entwined in each other until I heard the familiar music from his cell phone going off.

I broke the kiss looking over at him.

(Someone is popular tonight. Who keeps texting you.?) I ask. Unable to hide my annoyance. Crossing my arms against my chest.

(Just a friend. Nothing for you to worry about.) I said. Looking back at her. As I read my newest text and started to reply.

 _Tonight is the night. You better pull through. All the work we've done to pull this off is finally going to pay off. You keep her occupied while I finish up once in ready I'll text you to bring her where we agreed._ Darla texted.

I gazed over at her then back at my phone.

 _Are you sure about all of this.? It just seems really messed up to do._ Asher texted back.

 _Don't you try to back out now! You're the one who thought this up I just found a way to use it for my own advantage._ Darla texted back.

 _Things are different now. I like her._ Asher texted back. Turning off his phone.

(Let's go take a walk by the water.) He suggested looking over at me.

I smiled up at him. (That sounds nice. I would like that.) I say back to him. Taking a hold of his hand in mine.

...

(You had the right idea. Being able to spend time together like this. Just the two of us doesn't happen as often as it once did. I love being married to you. And I like being around you. I'm so proud and in love with you.) I said. Looking into his eyes.

He put his hand on mind. (The life we live exist because of you're determination, ability to love without condition and of course your never ending hope and spirit. And I like you too alot.) Lucas said. Smiling over at me.

(I want to marry you and have your babies.) I said. Gazing up at him.

(With an offer like that how can I possibly refuse.) He said. Leaning over kissing me. A smile on his face.

We eventually pulled apart. As we locked eyes with each other.

(Speaking of kids do you want anymore.?) He asked. Looking up at me.

Taking another bite of the dessert we were sharing I looked back at him.

(I've thought about this. The boys have each other then there's Georgia I could picture is with one more. Another girl a sister for her. I Always wanted a sister growing up. The idea of having a full house like that is more heartwarming then I can imagine.) Brooke said. Gazing over at me.

(We should wait until the boys are 2 or 3. Before we add a new little Scott to the family. But in the meantime.) Lucas said. Taking me in his arms.

(Practice makes perfect and given out first two little guys we make the cutest kids.) I said. Looking to him.

(It's too bad we're in public because my hands just can't seem to stay away from you. And I know you aren't the biggest fan on Pda. If it was up to me we would be wearing alot less clothes by now.) I whispered into his ear. Pulling him closer to me.

(There's always the backseat of the car.) He said. As he began unbuttoning the buttons off my dress.

(Mr. Scott. How high school of you. I have never been more attracted to you.) I said. Leaning over kissing him.

My heart racing as he grabbed my hand. Leading me to the car.

...

(You only have a few days left before you're execution ms. Sawyer. What would you like to do with the small window of time you have left.? The woman said.

I took a breath and looked up.

(To tell the truth.) Peyton said.

Sometime later

(I love you. You're lips, you're voice, how safe and free you make me feel. And you being endlessly sexy is just a bonus.) I said. Running my hand over his tattoo.

(You will keep us and our love alive for years to come. Moments like this happen because of you. And I couldn't be more grateful for it. And I love you too. Every single part of you.) He said. Leaning over placing kisses on my body.

(what's your favorite part.?) I ask. Unable to stop the smile on my face.

(You're dirty mind if course. That will never tire regardless of how old we get.) He said. Looking back at me. With a huge smile.

I hit his arm with my hand. His laughter filling the confined space we were in.

(Lucas Scott! I want another answer!) I exclaimed. Looking to me.

(You're heart.) He said. Looking back at me

(That's a much better answer. We should get redressed and get home. I miss the kids.) I said.

(I do too. We'll get going as soon as we're done.) He said. Smiling up at me as he reconnected our lips.

...

Days later

(Why are we sitting in the visitor's section of the jail.?) I asked. Gazing over at Lucas.

(The officer said Peyton wanted to meet with us.) He said. Looking back at me.

(Oh God I almost forgot she existed. What the hell does she want now.?) I asked. Feeling my blood boil.

(Hello to you too Brooke.) Peyton said. Walking over to us. Sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

A police officer nearby.

(Haven't you put us through enough already!) I yelled.

Not caring of the stares I suddenly felt.

(I lied all those years ago. The baby you buried was abandoned. Left by some kid. You're daughter was born healthy. I switched the babies. You had Lucas and his love. I had to take something from you. She's living with another family. I don't know who they are. Now you know everything.) Peyton said. Looking to us.

(You evil bitch! You're lying as always! I believe nothing you say) I yelled.

Lucas wrapping his arm around me attempting to calm me.

(She has your hair color and Lucas's eyes. She has you're dimples. When she cried and you attempt to soothe her she gets your squint on her face Lucas.) She said. Looking to us.

...

 **Authors note : you're support has meant more then you know. Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 40**

 _Her cries filled the delivery room. I had never heard a more perfect sound. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. Hearing the emotion in Lucas's voice. I knew he too has tears of his own this was the first time in 9 months did I hear him take a breath. That small glimpse of her. Made my heart burst with happiness._

 _Panic suddenly going through at the sight of them taking her out of the room. (Give me my baby!) I yelled. Needing to hold her and tell her how much she was lover._

 _Lucas kissed me quickly following after telling me it would be okay._

 _When I got back into my hospital room._

 _And Lucas joined me sometime later. Telling me that something went wrong and that she had died. I felt a part of me break. This wasn't right it wasn't true!_

 _But as time went on my heart and mind began to face it. That life had once again found a way to tear out our hearts._

 _..._

 _(Aren't you a beautiful baby.) I said. Picking up the infant in my arms._

 _Staring back at me was a mini combination of Brooke and Lucas. Brooke's hair and Lucas's eyes. Her cry was loud and healthy. Her cheeks were chubby and she was perfect. I looked to her._

 _(You should of been Lucas and I 's baby. She has everything.) Peyton said._

 _Placing the baby girl in a different cot. Putting the other baby where Audrey would be. She then quickly left the nursey. Hiding in an empty hospital room._

 _Sometime later hearing Brooke's yells and cried of disbelief._

 _Feeling satisfied with herself. She left the room and seconds later leaving the hospital. A bright smile coming across her face as she drove home._

(Peyton I'm not going to let you do this! We have gone through hell after losing Audrey. You have no idea. We are leaving and you will have to spend the remainder of you're days full of guilt.) Lucas said. Staring up at her.

Brooke stared up at her. Unable to move.

(Whatever Luke. Miss out on the rest of her life. She's been calling someone else mommy and daddy for years now. So why should that bother me. But Brooke how does it feel.? Knowing the baby you lost wasn't even yours.?) Peyton asked. Gazing over at the brunette.

(I couldn't believe I got away with it. I mean my biggest revenge plot actually worked out. I am pretty damn proud of myself if I say so myself. Alright guard take me back to my cell.) Peyton said. Looking up at the officer.

Brooke got up off the chair and walked over to where she was. Jumping up on her. Punching her and hitting her. Wrapping her hands around her neck.

(Come on Brooke kill me. Go right ahead!) (You're not strong enough to do it.) Peyton taunted.

Brooke punched her repeadly wanting to shut her up and remove the smugness from her voice. She wrapped her hands around her neck. Staring straight into her eyes.

When she began to stop fighting back Brooke felt relief. She didn't deserve live.

(Brooke don't come here. She is not worth it. Let's go home!) Lucas exclaimed.

(Get this woman out of here! You take her home or she will be under arrest!. The officer exclaimed.

(I got her.) Lucas said. Taking Brooke off of Peyton.

(Let me go! Lucas she took her from us!) Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes.

(I know she is not worth your life. She will burn in hell. And breathe this prison air for the rest of her life. We are going to be okay I promise.) He said. Wrapping his arm around her.

As he lead her out off the jail.

Her hands shaking as she made it to the front of the car.

(I knew something wasn't right! She was crying! I listened to her heartbeat every day. She's alive she's out there somewhere. Without us!) Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas cleaned the blood off her hands and wrapped his arms around around her.

(She didn't break us before and she won't do it again. We are going to find her. I will not stop until we do. Our little girl. I can't believe it.) Lucas said. With shock in his voice

(It's been 5 years! She could be anywhere. And she has a life and a family. Even if we find her. We are strangers to her.) Brooke said. Looking back at him. With emotion in her voice.

(Now that we know the truth we will do anything we can to locate her and to the people who are raising her we have to thank them for doing what we weren't able to do.) He said. Looking to her.

(Out daughter will know us and I can't guarantee much else but my promise that we will know her too.) Lucas said.

(It's too late Lucas. She doesn't deserve to have her life uprooted.) Brooke said.

(What are yousaying.?) I asked her.

(We can find her but I don't to want her to be hurt or confused by our presence. She has parents and we aren't them.) Brooke said. Looking back at me.

As she got into the car laying her head on the seat.

I got into the driver's side and started to drive home.

...


	41. Chapter 41

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 41**

I parked the car in the driveway and we got out. Starting walking up the stairs and went through the front door of our home I shut the door behind her.

I looked up at her. Taking her hand in mine as she turned and looked at me.

(Tell me what you're thinking and how you're feeling.?) I asked her.

(Relieved and so thankful that she's alive. When we thought she was dead it was beyond any pain and suffering we ever felt. We became shells of the people we once were. I got consumed in the darkness and my grief. It hurt to even breath.) She said. Looking to me.

(I remember I almost lost you too. I couldn't handle that. It would of been too much. If I hadn't gotten home when I did.) I said. Pausing feeling emotion well up in my voice.

(I would of died. I was so empty and didn't see the meaning in anything. That bottle of pills with that big cup of wine. I felt myself slipping away. And I wanted nothing more then to be with her again. But that didn't happen and I think back on that moment if you hadn't gotten home until later I was dead.) I looked up at him.

(I can't go there Brooke. But we got you help and you checked into that facility and stayed for a few months. When you got out. You were in a much healthier place. I had you back and that's all that matters to me.) I said. Looking to her.

(Which is why I don't understand how you don't want to get to know Audrey. To build a relationship with her that you were robbed of. That we both were robbed of. Do you even want to be apart of the search or Do you just want me to tell you when we find her.?) I ask looking to her.

(Of course I want to be apart of it. To have a better idea of what kind of life she's been living and the family she's growing up around. It's all I could ask for seeing her happy and safe. She has a mom and dad, grandparents, school she goes to and activities she loves. Bedtime rituals, a favorite toy and favorite food and favorite color. She has her own room and 5 years of memories with these people.) Brooke said.

(You don't want her to know about us or her siblings or her family at all.?) I asked. Looking to her.

(That is exactly it. She deserves to have her life be peaceful and without conflict. Can't you understand why I'm doing this. Letting her go is the right choice. We can't make this about ourselves. She is the innocent person involved here. Removing her from her home and her family would be wrong in every way. I need you to be with me on this Luke.) I said. Gazing up at him.

(I don't know if I can do that. Brooke we've missed so much. Finding her and seeing her then just walk away. How can you be okay with that.?) I asked.

(I'm not at all. But sometimes loving someone means letting them live without you.) I said. Wiping my eyes as I looked to him.

(I need to pull it together. The boys can't see me like this.) I away from him. As I tried to gain control over my emotions.

(She's alive our most hidden wish came true. And I don't want to waste anymore time going to start searching once we get the boys back from my parents.) Lucas said.

(Let's go I've missed them.) Brooke said. Taking a hold of his hand as they walked out the door together.

Sometime later

(You love bath time don't you Jacob.) I said. Smiling up at him.

I couldn't help but immerse myself in our boys. Their joy and innocence. The way they found happiness in the simplest things. They deserved our full attention and our love. I needed them and they needed me. That was enough.

We finished his bath about 30 minutes later. I dried him off and put him into his pajamas. I carried him into the nursey. And sat him down next to his brother.

(Our books for the night are picked out. Goodnight moon and go dog go.) He said. Handing me the other book.

Lucas started reading Goodnight Moon and I watched as the boys clapped, laughed, and repeated words. My heart was filled with love at the sight of the guys in my life that I loved so much. Eventually. He finished the book and it was my turn.

I opened Go dog Go and began to read through the pages.

The laughter and clapping continued. As I showed the pictures and they repeated the words they knew. Once I finished those book. We put them back into their cribs and tucked them in. Placing multiple kisses on their faces. Plugging in the nightlight as we left the room.

I'll join you in a minute I'm going to check on Georgia!) Lucas said.

(Alright her and Asher were hanging out earlier. From what Karen told me if she's texting him right now don't be surprised. She's in by curfew that's what matters. I said. Looking to him.

I turned around and kept walking down the hallway. I opened the door to our room and closed the door behind me.

I quickly changed into my nightgown slipping on my robe. And rushing out of the room as I heard yelling down the hallway. I'm the direction of Georgia's room.

I made it into her bedroom in a matter of minutes to find Asher on the other side of the room. A look of shock and anger over Lucas's face.

(What is going on here.?) I ask. Looking up at Lucas.

(I come in here to check on her. And he's all over her!) (You aren't even supposed to be its past her curfew. And we don't allow this kind of stuff to happen in our house! She's a kid and so are out of here and go home!) Lucas yelled. Looking to him.

(You and Georgia need a break from each other. The two of you are too young to be so serious anyway.) I said. Looking to him.

Asher practically flew out the room and left the house seconds later.

(You had no right to do that! I'm not a kid I'm 14. Asher and I have been dating for months. He's a good guy that cares about me. You probably scared him off and he'll be to afraid to go near me. You are my dad and I love you. But I don't need you protecting me I can take care of myself.) Georgia said.

(We're you're parents it's our job to look out for you and protect you. If you're dad and I have a bad feeling about him then you need to know that there is probably a reason for that. With all you went through. We don't want you to get hurt.) I said. Looking to her.

(You two have nothing to worry about. I trust him and I know him. He wouldn't hurt me.) Georgia said.

(I think that this is enough for tonight. Alot was said we need to let sink in and think it over.) I said. Looking to her.

(I love you.) Georgia said. Leaning over hugging me then her father.

(We love you two. You are grounded for 2 weeks. For breaking curfew and having a boy in you're room. You know our rules about that.) Lucas said.

(That's fair and I am sorry to the both of you.) Georgia said.

...

Days Later

Brooke and Lucas shared the news of Audrey being alive and began the search. It wasn't until a knock on the door weeks later. Did everything change.

It was morning and I was on my way to work. When I heard a quiet knocking at the door. I opened it and looked up.

(Dan what are you doing here.?) I asked. Not sure I wanted to know.

(Lucas I know where you're daughter is. I know what family she's been living with and I have a picture.) He said. Looking to me.

(How.? And how long have you known about this.?) I asked.

(None of that matters. If you want to see her here is the address to the house and her picture.) Dan said.

Brooke and I looked at each other in shock we couldn't believe what we just heard.

I closed the door and looked down at the picture in my hands.

My heart aching at the sight.

He was telling the truth it was really her.

I handed the picture to Brooke.

(She's beautiful.) Brooke said. Clutching the picture closer to her.

I looked down at the address. Surprised to see that it was in town. The couple lived in the next neighborhood.

In the bottom of the address was a name.

Katherine Morgan.

That was her name now. I showed Brooke the address. And the name. It was then that tears walked up in her eyes.

(We have all we need to go and see her.) I said. Looking up at Brooke.

...

 **Authors note : Keith adopted Lucas in high school. After the shooting. Keith was shot by Dan but survived. Dan and Lucas had always been estranged. There was never bonding or closeness between them. Now the truth of Brooke and Lucas 's daughter is revealed. Will they keep to their agreement and stay away or will the want and need to be apart of her life change all of that.? Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 42**

(She looks like how I always imagined she would. She's has you're smile.) Brooke said. Gazing over at me.

(We agreed that if we found her we would stay away. But now she isn't just a dream or an idea. She's real and so close by. I don't think I can do this Brooke. Seeing her in this picture isn't enough. I have to see her in person. Even if it's only for a few minutes.) Lucas said. Looking over at me.

(Luke we can't you promised me to stay away. It's for her own good. We can't make this about ourselves and be selfish. As much as we want to use these directions we can't.) Brooke said. Looking to me.

(Wanting to build a relationship with our daughter and spend time with her isn't selfish. We are her parents Brooke. We have rights.) I say. Looking back at her.

(We lost those rights when we thought she died and this couple left the hospital with her. You don't think I hate this! That I don't want anything more then to go to this house and tell them the truth. And walk out with her! But think about that. How damaging it would be she would hate and resent us. I couldn't bare that. As much as its breaking my heart staying out of her life is the greatest gift we could give her. Now I'm going to the store I'll see you after closing.) She said. Leaning over kissing me.

I kissed her back. And left our home minutes later. Clutching her picture and the address to her house in my hands.

...

I couldn't believe it my plan was finally going to be unfolding. I would be getting revenge for my mother. Once and for all. Darla thought to herself as she walked down the hallway in the direction of her next class.

(D can we talk alone for a minute.?)Asher asked. Looking up at me.

(Sure Ash. Come on.) I said. Looping my arm with his as we walked into an empty hallway.

(What is it Asher.?) I ask. Looking up at him.

(This entire thing has gotten so out of control it started off as a joke. We all heard the rumors once she got here and I wanted to see how true they were. I thought it would be easy and simple. But now. Actually getting to know her and spending time with her. The feelings I have for her are real. I can't be apart of this anymore.) Asher confessed.

(What the hell Asher! You can't do this to me! We were supposed to be in this together now you're backing out! I knew you weren't meant to be apart of our world. You're just like her.!) Darla yelled.

(Yea I am. Being apart of you're world means hurting people and humiliating them. And I'm taking myself out of it. I have to much to lose even being around you.) Asher said. As he started walking away from Darla.

(It's too late Ash. My plan has already begun.) Darla said. As she smiled over at him.

...

(You're so lucky to have a guy like Asher. Most of the boys at school aren't worth the time or you're heart.) Brenda said.

(He's the best. I love you all of you. You're the greatest friends I could ask for.) Georgia said.

(We love you too Georgia.) They said. Looking back at her.

...

I pulled up in front of the home.

My heart melting at the sight of a young girl. Reading by a tree in a colorful dress. I looked down at the picture in my hand and knew it was her.

I just looked at her. Taking in the beautiful girl that we had loved and wanted. Knowing that Brooke was right. I had to let her go. I started the car and began to drive. When I was stopped by a man holding hands with a woman by his side.

(Hey I know you you're Lucas Scott. Author of the Comet and Someday.) the man said.

(What brings you over here to this side of town.?) the woman asked.

(I am starting this new fan appreciation idea. Visiting my most dedicated fans and giving them a chance to spend some one on one time. Would you like to participate.?) I asked. Looking to them.

(Would we! We're huge fans of you're books.!) The man said.

(Come inside our home and let's talk.) The woman said.

I got out the car and followed them inside their home.

Minutes later. A young girl's voice filled the room.

(Momma, daddy, who's this man.?) She asked. Looking to them.

Shutting the front door.

(This is mr. Scott. He's an author of books momma and I like.) The man said.

(Say hello to him.) She to her.

(Hi I'm Katherine Morgan.) She said. Smiling up at me.

My heart jumping into my throat as unshed tears burned my eyes.

(Hi I'm Lucas. It's so nice to meet you Katherine.) I said. Trying to keep my emotions in check as she wrapped her tiny arms around me in a hug.

...


	43. Chapter 43

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 43**

The cafeteria was alive with conversation, laughter, and the every day teenage gossip. Georgia was surrounded by her friends. Which were now the girls from the squad along with kids from her photography class. The group was a mixture of girls and boys.

(Where is Darla.? She's usually the one halfway through a bunch of stories by now.) Georgia asked. Looking around the table.

(Don't worry about her. She's always busy with something. ) Asher back at her.

(Yea you're right she's just been so weird with me lately. It's like I did something to her and I can't figure out what that is.) I said. Looking back at him.

It was then that Darla entered the room. Saying her hellos to all her friends but Georgia. She smiled over at Asher.

Asher felt this sinking feeling start to take over him. As he watch Darla walk to the front of the cafeteria.

She isn't going to do this. Not here. Not now. Asher thought to himself.

(Everyone listen up!) ( I have some unheard raw truth that needs to be heard by everyone!) (Especially you Georgia!) Darla said. Looking to her.

(I just wanted to thank you Asher Goldberg for you're help and support with this little project!) She exclaimed. Looking to him.

(What is she talking about.?) I ask. Noticing the complete change in his face.

Darla got out her phone and turned up the volume. Holding the phone up the microphone as a voice began to speak.

(I feel like I can really trust all of you. So since we're all friends. I'm going to be honest and tell you all about my past.) Georgia's voice rang out loudly from the recording. Every word echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Causing the students to whisper and talk staring and laughing at her.

Georgia quickly stood up.

(Turn it off! Why are you doing this to me!) Georgia yelled. As she walked over to where Darla was.

She smiled looking back at Georgia.

(I just thought it was time everyone knew the truth. The fact that you are nothing but a ugly, stupid, slut!.) She exclaimed. Looking back at Georgia.

Georgia pushed her knocking the phone from her hands. Which then triggered the second recording.

Asher's voice filled the room.

(From what I heard. She's so desperate for attention and love she'll be anyone and you are guaranteed to benefit from it. I mean she did get paid for hooking up with all those guys. It should be an easy score. I pretend to be interested in her. We hook up and I get give her a rating of my own. It's so pathetic and a little sad that she actually thinks I care about her. Talk about the biggest joke possible. I'm Asher Goldberg. I don't do community service.) He said. The recording cutting off with his laughter.

Georgia stared up at Asher. She walked over to her.

(Georgia I know this looks bad. And I did say those things. But it was before I got to know you and spend time together. None of that matters now.) He said. Looking up at her.

(I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me. I was all apart of you're plan to use and humiliate me. None of this was real. I trusted you and opened up my heart to you. And of course I thought I finally found a nice guy. But you are just like all the rest of them. I feel for it all. Are you happy now!) Georgia yelled.

She then turned to Darla.

(You are jelous, spiteful and pathetic, I thought you were my friend once again I allowed myself to be open and vulnerable thinking my past would just stay hidden. I went through alot and instead of trying to get to know me and not pass judgement you took advantage of what my want for friendship. Betraying my trust and breaking my heart. You got what you wanted Darla. You win.) Georgia said.

Running out of the cafeteria.

(Georgia wait!) Asher said.

(Leave her alone dude. You've done enough.) One of Georgia 's other friends said.

(Georgia let's talk. We're sorry!) (We didn't know she was planning to do this!) The girls from the squad split up and began to look for her.

The friends from her photography class followed.

Calling out to her looking through the hallways.

...

Georgia didn't attempt to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes as she got out her phone and put it to her ear.

(Hi I need to get out of here. I thought I could be happy and be normal but there is no use in trying to fight it this is who I am.) Georgia said.

She took a breath and started walking again. Stopping at the bus station.

She dropped her phone in the grass behind the bench and got in the bus.

She walked to the back seat and sat down.

Eventually she got off the bus hours later.

Then walked up to the crowd of the men she saw.

(Hey wanna have some fun?) She asked

(Long time no see.) A voice said. As Georgia walked with him into the poorly lit building. The door shutting behind them.

...

I managed to pull myself away from her embrace.

(You have a beautiful home and an adorable daughter.) Lucas said. Looking to the couple.

(Thank you she is our pride and joy. We struggled for years to have a family. She is our blessing. We named her Katherine after my mother. She's 5. She loves reading, basketball, clothes and all things girly. So we can ask you anything we want.?) The woman asked.

(Yea I'm an open book.) Lucas said.

As the couple began asking question after question.

Lucas couldn't help but look around and take in the pictures and drawings he saw all over the walls.

She was loved and cared for. That was all they needed to know.

Lucas started answering the questions time just seemed to fly by.

He was able to see for himself that these were good, caring, hard working people.

They offered him food and drinks. At some point he heard a small voice calling out to him.

(You have the same eyes as I do.) Katherine said. Looking up at me.

(That's right isn't it cool.? That is a pretty dress you have on. You tell me all about you.) I suggest looking to her.

(My favorite color is Raven blue, my favorite holiday is Halloween cause you get to dress up. I can make the best shots when daddy holds me up on his shoulders. Momma and I bake and cook together on the weekends. My daddy and I go fishing and to basketball games and when it's warm we go camping and hiking.) Katherine said. She continued to just talk and talk. Lucas thought his heart would burst from the joy he felt.

He looked down at his phone after hearing the ring tone. And saw that he had a text from Brooke.

...


	44. Chapter 44

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 44**

I opened the text and read it. _Luke it's been hours. I'm home and I want to have a family dinner with all of us. Where are you.?_ The text read.

I looked over at Katherine and my heart ached. She was everything we could of hoped for. Having to leave her now was going to be the toughest part. But I couldn't stay.

(Here Lucas I made you a picture.) Katherine . Handing the crayon colored photo to me.

I smiled up at her. (Thank you I love. This has been so fun. But I've got to go back home now.) I said. Looking to her.

Watching as her smile turned into a frown. (But we only got to play for a awhile can't you stay a little longer.?) She asked. Looking to me.

(I wish I could. But I can't. I had so much fun with you and your parents.I had the best time. Can I get a hug goodbye.?) I asked. Looking to her.

(Yeah.) She said. Leaning over hugging me.

I hugged he back. I love you so much. I thought to myself. As I let her go minutes later. Leaving her bedroom as I went to thank and say goodbye to her parents. I left the house and sat in my car for ten minutes before I started the car and drove home. I made it back into our home 30 minutes later.

I walked through the door and looked up at everyone. Surprised to see the living room full of family and friends.

(Hey everyone. It's been awhile I've missed you all.) I said. Walking over greeting them all.

Brooke locking eyes with me as I looked up at her.

(You're here great. Dinner will be starting very soon everybody.) She said. Looking out at our guests.

She took my hand as we went through the hallway and walked through our bedroom door she shut it behind us and looked to me.

(Where have you been.? I told you I would see you at closing that was 4 hours ago. Because everyone here is family and loved us they didn't make a big deal about waiting but I for one am curious as to why you didn't answer my calls or texts until hours later. Who were you with.?) I ask. Looking up at him. Crossing my arms against my chest.

(I was spending time with Katherine said her parents.) I said. Looking back at her.

(What the hell Lucas!) She yelled. Looking to me.

(I know I said I would stay away but I couldn't. I made up some excuse about a new fan idea I was testing out it turns out they are big fans of my book and they let me inside their house. I didn't just see her. I spent time with her. We talked and played together. She made me this picture.) I said. Lifting up the photo. She's incredible. You would love her so much. She's like us both. She's kind, full of personality, and has you're big heart. She hugged me hello and goodbye. I thought I would confess after that but I held it together. The couple who have her. Are such good people. They are the kind of parents we can take comfort in knowing that she is loved, taken care of, and has a real home.) I said. Looking to her.

(You completely broke you're promise. You saw her and see for yourself. That she's where she needs to be. This has to be the last time you ever go over there. It's harder then you can imagine being apart from her. But it has to be done.) I said. Looking to him.

(Now that I got to spend real time with her and got to know her a little. I know that us not being in her life can't continue. I want her to come home and I'm willing to do anything to make that happen.) I said. Looking to her.

(No that will never be a reality she's happy and healthy. That head to be enough. I won't do what Peyton did to us to this couple. Losing a child is a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone. We're not doing this Lucas!) Brooke exclaimed. Looking to me.

(We have a dinner to get through. Let's pull it together until they leave.) She said. Looking to me.

We joined hands as we left the room.

...

I got redressed and took a breath. Taking the money from his hands.

It didn't take long to get back into this head space. Numb and empty.

I looked around and knew this was where I belonged. Trying to be better then that and change into someone different was pointless.

I started to leave when he grabbed my arm.

(You're mine now. You leave when I say.) He said. Looking to me.

(No I dont. You can't just claim me. It doesn't work that way.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Did I tell you to talk.? My guys are going to be coming in here. In a few minutes. Now that you're back they want their turn.) He said. Looking to me.

Hearing knocking at the door i turned my head.

Three guys walked inside locking the door behind them.

(Green eyes. We've missed you girl.) One of the guys said.

(We know what you did. Because of you. Munroe got arrested.) The other guy said.

(And you have to pay for that.) The last guy said.

(I know what do you want.?) I asked. Looking up at them.

One of them leaned over kissing me. Pulling me closer to him.

As I was grabbed tightly. My arms held up against my head.

I tried to remain calm. As I felt myself begin to panic.

The other guy leaned over taking an object from his pocket.

I attempted to back away but he only held me tighter.

Pointing the gun at my chest as he pulled the trigger.

My eyes shutting the pain radiating my entire body.

He let me fall to the floor. Shooting me again.

(That was for Munroe. Die bitch!) He yelled.

They left the room. Locking the door behind them.

I felt and saw the blood leaving my body.

I was getting weaker by the minute.

My mind began to race. Memories flashing through my mind as my eyes began to close.

(Help!) I managed to say before my eyes shut and all I saw was darkness.

...


	45. Chapter 45

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 45**

Hours Later

 _She lives in a fairytale_

 _To far for us to find_

 _Forgotten the taste and smell_

 _Of a world that she left behind._

The dinner was over. Everyone was now catching up and having dessert. Lucas was informing everyone on their latest development. Dan giving them all the information they needed to get in contact with their daughter. He then told them about his most recent visit to the home. Meeting Katherine and her parents.

(I understand Brooke not wanting to take away Katherine from the only family and life she's ever known. To her they are the world and if it was me I would be feeling the same way wanting to protect her by keeping my distance. Sometimes it's what it's the child's best interest.) Haley said.

(But what about all the time they've already missed out on.? If it was Jamie I would stop at nothing to make up for all the years and memories we didn't make. This entire situation is so screwed would never of been apart from their child of it wasn't for Peyton.) Nathan said.

(Let's not talk or mention her. Just hearing her name makes me want to scream. And punch something. She's going to be died very soon. So we won't need to think about her anymore.) Brooke said. Looking up at them.

(I thought I could stay away. That knowing she's growing up with people who love her and treat her amazingly was enough. But seeing and hearing her call them mom and dad. Hurt in a way I didn't expect. They are decent people who feel as though she is their biggest blessing. I felt guilty spending time there talking and getting to know this couple. Seeing how happy she made them. She's alive, healthy and strong. We have the right to bring her home here and start over. They are raising her. But we are her parents in every other way. Brooke do you really just want to let this go.?) I asked. Looking to her.

(I want to see her. In person and then after that I'll let her go. I have too.) She said.

(I'll take you over there whenever you're ready. I think it'll be good for you to see her for yourself.) I said. Looking up at her. Taking a hold of her hand.

(Do you have a new picture of her.?) She asked. Gazing of at me.

I smiled taking out my phone. (Yes I do. I have one right here.) I said. Handing over my phone.

I watched as she looked at the picture.

(She's perfect.) Brooke said. Looking up at me.

(She's is and she's ours. She deserves to know her mother and her siblings.) I said. Gazing up at her.

She wiped her eyes and got off the couch.

Answering the knocking at the front door.

(Mrs. Scott. We can't find her anywhere.) Brenda said. As she walked inside the home. The other girls from the squad and Georgia's friends from her photography class followed her lead.

(What's happening.? Where is Georgia!.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas walked over to where she was as the teenagers began to explain. What had taken place in the cafeteria at school hours earlier. Darla playing that recording. Putting Georgia's past on full display along with Asher's admission. How Georgia had blown up on them and stormed out of the cafeteria.

How they spent hours trying to find her. Searching the hallways and then all the places around town they could think of. Which is why they were just now getting their house.

(We have to find her. She could be anywhere. She's angry, betrayed, and heartbroken.) Brooke said. Looking up at me.

(We are going to bring her back. We won't stop searching no matter how long it takes.) I said. Looking back at her.

(We'll help in anyway possible.) Haley said.

Minutes later the phone rang loudly. Our attention now focused on it.

I ran over picking it up. Putting it to my ear as a voice filled my ear.

(Mr. And Mrs Scott. You're daughter Georgia has been involved in a shooting. Please come down to Tree Hill Hospital right away.) The doctor said.

(Thank you and we will be right there.) I said. Ending the call looking to Brooke.

(That was the hospital. Georgia's been involved in a shooting they need us to get the hospital.) I said. Trying to keep down the panic in my voice.

(You two go ahead. We'll stay with the boys keep us updated. We love you.) Haley said.

(She's going to get through this. She's a fighter.) Nathan said.

We raced out of the house and got into the car.

I drove as fast as I could down the street. I attempted to remain calm. Once we got to the hospital. We went through the double doors and I asked for Georgia Scott.

(She was involved in a shooting. She's fourteen. We need to see her now!) Brooke exclaimed. Looking up at the receptionist.

The woman looked through the computer then back at us.

(You have to wait for a doctor to come and give you an update on her condition.) She said.

(Mr. and mrs. Scott. I am one of the doctors that were there when you're daughter was bought in.) (Let's talk in another room.) He said.

I took a hold of Brooke's hand as we walked down the hallway. Following the doctor into this small room. That smelled of hospital food and cleaning products.

(You're daughter was shot twice after a situation involving three men. From what the person who bought her in told me. She had went back to her old life. Do you know what their talking about.?) He asked.

(We do.) Brooke said.

(Georgia was pale and didn't have a pulse. She was shot in the chest and the stomach. There was an extensive amount of bleeding. And we lost her on the table.)

(Oh my god!) Brooke said. Clutching tighter to me.

(But we were able to revive her and now she's stable. We got the bullets out and no major arteries were damaged which means she'll make a full recovery healing will take time and she's going to need help getting around. But I see no reason why she shouldn't be able to move on from this.) The doctor said. Looking to us.

(Thank you so much.) I said. Unable to push down the emotion in my voice.

(Can we see her.?) Lucas asked.

(Yes she's awake and talking. I would limit the visitors until she's more recovered. She's in room 30.

(We will do that is the person who bought her in here.?) I asked. Feeling overcome with relief and gratitude.

(Yes the person is. They're in the waiting room.) The doctor said.

Brooke and I walked back into the waiting room.

A young woman walked up to us.

(Are you the person who bought Georgia in.?) I asked.

(Yes I was. Georgia and I have looked out for each other. For years. She's like a sister to me.) She said.

(Thank you so much.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging her.

(No need to thank me. I'm just relieved she'll be alright.) The young woman said.

(What's you're name.?) Lucas asked.

(Sam Walker.) She said. Looking to them.

...

 **Authors note : thank you all for the support it truly motivates me and I look forward to reading you're feedback. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 46**

(We need to find a way to thank you. If it wasn't for you. We could of lost her. Is there anything you nerd.? Let us give you some money.) Brooke said. Going into her purse.

Sam simply shook her head. (Mr. and mrs. Scott. You're gratefulness is understandable but I don't need to be rewarded in anyway. The last time I spoke to Georgia was a few weeks ago. She went on and on about how happy she was and she told me how normal she felt. Having friends and a family. I was so relieved for her. Living on the streets like we did.)

( You get hardened and used to the idea that you aren't wanted or loved. I got out. And have built a private simple comfortable life for myself. When she recently contacted me and told me where she was and what she was up to I was taken off guard. Because of the love and support of you and you're family I thought she had moved on. But after that call I decided to go over there and check on her. And it was then that I found her. Her dress was cut and she was bleeding. I grabbed my phone and called 911. Then I attempted to stop the bleeding until the ambulance came. ) Dan said. Looking to the couple.

(If the two of you wouldn't mind I'm going to stick around and if the two of you were okay with it could I have the chance to visit with her.?) Sam asked. Looking up at them.

(You are more then welcome to visit her once we've had our time with her. My wife and I will never be able to express our gratitude. You saved our daughter and stayed with her when she needed it the most.) I said. Looking to her.

(She would of done the same for me.) Sam said.

Brooke took my hand. We started to walk through the hallway and eventually made it to the front of her hospital room door.

Brooke then turned to me. (I can't go in there yet. I can barely think about this without wanting to cry. And she needs us to be strong for her right now. She almost died. She ran away got involved back into that dark horrible world. Without us knowing. What kind of parents are we.? That girl was in our home completely involved in our life. And all this time she was plotting and planning to humiliate our daughter!. Because she wanted to avenge Peyton. I can't let this go Lucas. I need that girl to pay.! And I don't want that Asher anywhere near her. She was all alone hurting and scared. Because of their actions. They can't get away with this.) I said. Looking up at him. Feeling my emotion go from anger to fury.

He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest. I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

Eventually I lifted my head and he looked up at me.

(Peyton's justice is coming. As for Darla and Asher. Leave that to me.) I said. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed me back. Looking back at me.

(I love you Luke.) I said. With emotion in my voice.

(I love you too Brooke.) (Now let's go see our girl.) I said. Taking her hand in mine as I opened the door and we walked through together. I shut the door behind us.

We walked further into the room. As we looked up hearing her call out to us.

(Momma, dad, you're here!) She said.

Brooke opened her arms wrapping them Georgia.

I walked over to where they were. Sitting down at the end of the bed.

(I'm sorry. I was just so upset and did the wrong thing. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble for you.) Georgia said. Looking to us. With tears falling from her eyes.

(All we care about is that you're okay and that you will recover. We love you so much.) I said. Looking to her.

(I love you both too. The doctors said once I'm healed and can move around in my own I can go home. And I'm looking forward to that.) Georgia said.

(We know what happened at school. Once you're better we can discuss transferring schools. You shouldn't have to keep dealing with those horrible people. A fresh start is just what you need.) Brooke said.

Georgia out her hand on her mother's.

(I love you and get that you want to try and make this better for me. But I'm not running. I love that school and my friends. I'm not going anywhere.) Georgia said.

(You are tough, fearless, I am so proud of you.) Brooke said. Looking to her.

(Just like my mom. That is a compliment I can take. Thank you for never giving up on me.) Georgia said.

Months Later

Georgia's recovery has been a slow and consuming process but Lucas and Brooke have been with her every step of way. She was improving more and more. With the help of their friends and family they were staying together getting through it.

Skyler and Jacob would be celebrating their first birthday in a matter of weeks. Brooke and Lucas were still in disbelief at how quickly time hadvp had passed.

I looked over at Brooke as we walked up the stairs and I knocked on the door. It opened minutes later.

A bright smile coming across her face.

(You're back! I missed you!) The voice said.

(I missed you too. I just wanted you to meet my wife. This is Brooke.) I said. Gazing over at her.

(I'm so happy to meet you Katherine my husband has told me so much about you. Can I get a hug.?) Brooke asked.

Katherine shook her head. Smiling happily as she ran over to Brooke hugging her.

My heart aching at the sight of their reunion.

I shut my eyes and held her tightly. I had tried so much to stay away. But I couldn't do it any longer. I eventually had to let her go.

(Momma loves you.) I said.

I reopened my eyes to see her looking back at me.

Brooke. Lucas said. Gazing up at me.

Her parents joining us in the entry way.

(What is going here.?) The woman asked.

(I'm sorry to the both of you. I truly am. But living with this lie is eating me up inside. (Katherine isn't you're daughter. She's ours. You see she was switched with a different baby. And we were lead to believe a lie. Not knowing all this time. That our baby girl was alive and living with the two of you. We're her parents and we want her back.) Brooke said. Looking up at the couple.

...

 **Authors note : what happens next! Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 47**

 _What the hell are you doing here.?) Darla said. As she walked out of her bedroom. To see Lucas sitting and speaking with her father._

 _Lucas gazed up at her.(I was just catching up with my old friend. Jake Jagielski. And he's now aware of everything you've done.) Lucas said._

 _(Daddy don't believe him. I'm you're daughter. Believe me.) Darla said. As she began to panic._

 _Jake turned and looked up at his daughter._

 _(I heard the recording. I know what you've been up to. And I am embarrassed and ashamed. You were not raised to behave that way. I know you've been taking you're mother's death hard. But taking it out on that poor girl is not how to handle it.) Jake said. Looking to Darls._

 _(I'm truly sorry Lucas. I've been trying to do the best I can juggling parenthood and everything else in my life. Darla will no longer be a problem for Georgia. I'm so thankful she's improving. I hope we don't lose our friendship because of this. Jake asked._

 _(Of course not Jake. I can't imagine being a single father. You always put you're girls first they are lucky to have you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I'll see you around.) Lucas said._

 _As he left the home minutes later._

 _Jake then turned to Darla. You're not staying at that school. You're going to move and transfer to high school in Montana. And live with you're grandparents. They have been wanting to spend some quality time with you. And this is the perfect opportunity. You will finish out the remainder of your middle school career there then go to high school. After that we'll see what happens.) Jake said. Looking to her._

 _(You can't ship me off like this! Leaving my friends and cheerleading to go and live in the middle of nowhere!) Darla yelled._

 _(That's exactly what's going to happen. I have Jenny to think about as well. And won't allow you're behavior to influence her. Go to you're room and start packing.) Jake said._

 _.._

 _As for Asher he was kicked off the basketball team and transferred to a school out of state. After some help from me._

Overall my daughter's emotional and mental health is what matters to me the most so knowing she won't have to deal those two terrible people gives me and her mother some peace of mind.

(I'm sorry for what you've gone through.) The man said.

(But Katherine is our daughter and she's not going anywhere with either of you!) The woman yelled.

(Go to you're room sweetie.) The man said. Looking down at her.

(But daddy I want to spend time with mr. Scott and ms. Brooke.!) Katherine exclaimed.

(Listen to you're father and go to you're room!) The woman exclaimed.

Katherine ran back inside and went into the hallway. In the direction of her bedroom.

(We have her birth certificate and proof of the entire situation. Do you honesty believe that I would make this up.? I don't want to rip her away from you. This house and you're family is all she's ever known. All I'm asking for is access to her. Giving her the opportunity to get to know us and her family. And possibly over time we can discuss a new custody situation. ) Brooke said. Looking up at them.

(No I don't care what situation you've found yourself in. Our daughter is staying in our home with her family.) The woman said.

(We've kept up with the news. We know you're family and the history and craziness that's always surrounded that family. I don't care what story you tell and what lies you've made up. A DNA test won't change the fact that we are her family the two of you are strangers. There is nothing that is going to change here.) The said. Looking to us.

(My wife has been more then fair about what she wants and expects you aren't even willing to try and see our side of things. We wouldn't of come here at all. But my wife has been keeping herself at a distance from our daughter out of respect for you're feelings we were trying to figure this out between us but if since you refuse to see where we're coming from we can take this court and fight for custody. But that is the last thing we want to do.) Lucas said.

(Leave our home before we call the police and accuse you of stalking us!) The woman yelled.

(I missed out on so much of her life. I can't bare to miss another second!) Brooke to them.

(It takes more then giving birth to be a mother. Victoria Davis is a perfect example of that and I'm sure you're no different!) The woman yelled.

As Lucas began to lead Brooke to the car.

(This couldn't of gone worse. We are never going to see her again. And even if we do who knows what lies they would of told her. Let's just go home.) Brooke said. With tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas got in the car and began to drive.

(Momma I don't want to go!) Katherine exclaimed.

(We have to leave now! No more questions get you're suitcase and wait for me and you're father to come and get you.) The woman said.

Shortly after the three left the home.

Feeling a sense of relief as they saw the _sign. You are now leaving Tree Hill NC._ The couple then gathered their passports as they drove to the airport.

...

(I can't wait to leave this hospital room.) Georgia said. Looking around the room.

(I'm sure it's been some time but I'm glad to see how much you've recovered I couldn't be happier for you.) Sam said.

(You can go back to you're life. I'm sure Jack misses you.) Georgia said. Looking to her.

Sam looked up at her. (Jack understands and is holding down our place without me just fine. No more risking you're life or doing dangerous things. You have a family that love you and friends who have visited multiple times a day. This is you're third chance at life. Please take care of yourself and enjoy it.) Sam said.

(I will I promise.) Georgia said.

(I'm going to walk you to therapy then go check in on the gallery.) Sam said.

The two walked out the hospital room and down the hallway.

Sam hugged Georgia gently and watched as she went through the double doors.

She then walked back to the hospital room and got out her phone. Calling the art gallery she worked at wanting to know how they were dealing without her.

...

Georgia sat down and looked around. She has been going to this group therapy for weeks now and could actually say she looked forward to it. The time gave her a chance to express her thoughts and feelings in a safe space.

(Welcome to our world.) The voice said.

Georgia turned around and looked up.

(I've been seeing you and here for weeks and I still can't figure you out. You've shared parts of you're story yet you're still a mystery.) The voice said.

(That's apart of the fun. You can't give away the ending before you even get the chance to read the start and the middle. I'm just a simple girl whose very complicated and covered in issues.) Georgia said.

(Really.? Me too. At least we're not left to own devices. So what's you're name.?) He asked. Smiling up at her.

(Georgia Scott. What's yours.?) She asked. Extending her hand to his.

(Benjamin Edwards. It's very nice to meet you.) He said. Looking up at her.

(I'm 14 and go to Tree Hill middle school. What about you.?) Georgia asked. Me too. I'm a very low key kind of guy which is why we've never met. So what brings you here.?) He asked. Gazing over at me.

(Shooting. You.?) I asked.

(Fire. He said.) Showing off the scars he had.

(Wow intense that looks so painful.) I said. Looking to him.

(It was worth it. My family got out and I'm alright.) He said. Looking to her.

(Time for group to start. Maybe I'll see you in the cafeteria later.) Benjamin said.

( You just might. Bye Benjamin.) Georgia said.

(Bye Georgia.) He said. As he walked back across the room. Sitting down in his seat.

(My name is Benjamin Edwards. My parents are Jimmy and Glenda Edwards. I'm their only child. The fire made us lose our house but somehow brought us closer.) He out at the crowd of patients.

...

 **Authors note : I appreciate all of my readers. You have stuck with me throughout all the twists and turns. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 48**

(My favorite boys in the world. You're sweet faces are just what I needed to see after the day I've had) Brooke said. As she hugged both of her sons tightly. Placing kissed all over their faces.

The laughter of the toddlers filled the room.

(Ma ma play!) Skyler said. Looking up at her.

(We're going to play with blocks come on buddy.) She said. Walking further into the living room.

Where she placed down the boy and brought over the container of blocks. Spilling them out on the floor as she started to build and ask him about shapes and colors.

Lucas brought over Jacob and he started to play in the fort. Lucas and Nathan has created days ago.

(Go in the fort little man. Me and uncle Nathan built it just for the two of you.) Lucas said. Smiling as he watched Jacob walk and climb around.

The four of them played for awhile. Then they switched the boys allowing them both to enjoy different activities. Sometime later it was snack time.

Skyler and Jacob were brought into the kitchen and put into their high chairs. Skyler was given crackers and fruit and Jacob was given cheese and crackers. Then they were put down for a nap.

Lucas and Brooke cleaned up the kitchen and put the toys away.

(I'm scared Luke. They way the acted the hurt and anger in their voices. It's clear how desperate they are to her her. I can't lose her again.) I said. Unable to stop the emotion that was in my voice.

(We will not lose her again. This was alot today. I'm sure once they calm down and let what we said settle in everything will be fine.) I said. Trying to be comforting. But I truly struggled to believe my words.

While we had some time to ourselves we decided to look through the mementos we saved from Audrey's birth. It was stored away in the back of our hallway closet.

We sat down together with the door not all the way closed and started going through it. Her blanket, the teddy bear, and purple monkey, the hat that was on her head.

(When I hugged her and held her in my arms. Something broke inside me. I couldn't live in denial anymore. She was ours. Created from the love we share. Having to push it away or deny it is impossible. She's half of us both. She's everything I wished for. And now I don't know what's going to happen and if she will ever know the truth. Because they are hell bent on keeping her in the dark and from us. I don't want her to grow up like we did. Me hating my mom you despising you're father. Because they weren't around.

What she said about me being like my mother. Is just replaying in my head. Maybe she's right. I'm only thinking about what I want and the life I imagined. What if she's better off with them. They aren't weighed down with scars and baggage. I can't ruin her. Break her heart and her spirit. Like my mother broke mine.) I said. Getting up as I started to walk out of the room.

(You're wrong Brooke. Don't allow them to make you feel wrong for wanting to be a mother to you're child and cause you to doubt the mother you are.) I said. Looking back at her.

(I need to go for a drive and clear my head.) Brooke said.

As she walked down the hallway and went out the front door.

...

(She wasn't feeling well. And being in a plane with a sick kid wouldn't work out well for us. The sooner we leave Tree Hill the better.) Mr. Morgan said.

(I know we had to do this. It was only way to avoid a courtroom if anyone found out that there was no abandoned baby. And that we were so desperate for a child that we paid Peyton to take their I've been struggling with guilt ever since.) Mrs. Morgan said.

(Now that we have our family. I won't allow anyone to take her away. Go check in on her.) Mr. Morgan said. Looking to his wife.

Mrs. Morgan went into the gas station bathroom.

(Katherine! Sweetheart where are you!) Mrs. Morgan exclaimed.

As she started opening the various bathroom stalls.

(Katherine! Come out here now!) Mrs. Morgan yelled.

She opened the last few stalls and saw that they were empty

(Damn it!) She yelled. As she rushed out to meet her husband.

(What is it.?) He asked. (She's gone!) Mrs. Morgan yelled.

(We have to find her!) Mr. Morgan said. Quickly getting back into the car as she started the car and began to drive. Pressing hard on the gas pedal. The couple began searching the darkened streets.

...

Brooke drove around the familiar streets of her neighborhood. Finding herself beginning to calm down.

She would drive to their house and apologize for causing a distribution in their life. And hope they could figure out a way to share Katherine.

Brooke stopped by the cafe at the sight of a small person sitting on a bench with their head in their hands.

Brooke parked the car and started to walk over.

Sitting down on the empty space available.

(Are you alright.? Do you need help.?) Brooke asked.

The person looked up at her.

(Ms. Davis you have to help me! They want to take me away. I don't want to rave tree hill, my school and my friends. And I would miss you and mr. Scott. I love it here! They don't know I ran away. And when they find me their going to be so upset!) Katherine exclaimed. With tears running down her face.

Brooke wrapped her arms around the young girl securely.

(It's going to be will be figured out. I promise you that Katherine. Momma's here.) She said. Softly.

Katherine looked up at her.

(I heard them talking. They didn't think I could hear and they didn't see me. But I heard everything. They paid that lady to take me away when I was a baby. They are liars. You're my momma aren't you.?) Katherine asked looking up at Brooke.

Brooke felt her heart burst open. She was in disbelief that this was happening.

(Yes I am you're momma and Lucas is your daddy. We've loved you from before you were born. Me and your dad wanted you for so long we kept apart. For so many years. You have a sister and two little brothers, aunts, uncles and and grandparents. I was so worried we would lose you.) I said. The emotion so thick in my voice. That I couldn't speak.

(Don't worry momma. I'm right here. I love you.) She said. Wrapping her tiny arms around me.

(I love you too babygirl.) I said. Clutching in her my arms. Unable to stop the tears from falling.

(I Always will.) She whispered softly.

I looked up at her. I used to tell her that throughout my pregnancy.

That I loved her and that I Always would. Hearing her repeat those words back to me was more then my heart could take.

(We're going to go home and you're going to go meet your brothers and be with you're dad. This is going to be a huge adjustment but we will work it out. Because we're your family and you and your siblings are the world to us. I would do anything to protect you.) I said. Looking into her eyes.

It was then that a car drove up. The passengers running from the car.

(Honey where did you go.? We were so worried.?) Mrs. Morgan asked.

(Let's get you home and we can leave the nice lady alone.) Mr. Scott said.

(No I don't want to go with you!)

(You want to take me away!) (You're not my momma or my daddy! You are liars!) Katherine yelled.

(You're coming with us now!) Mr. Morgan yelled.

(My daughter isn't going anywhere with the two of you. Except home with me and her father.) Brooke said. Putting her arm protectectly around Katherine.

(Get the hell away from my wife! You son of a bitch!) Lucas yelled. As he ran over to them.

(Don't come any closer Scott!) He yelled. Taking out his large knife.

Katherine yelled at the sight of the large weapon.

(Get in the car Brooke with Katherine and go home!) Lucas exclaimed.

(No I'm not leaving you here!) Brooke exclaimed.

(Brooke go please!) Lucas pleaded. Looking to her.

(You aren't taking my daughter anywhere!) Mr. Morgan yelled. As he headed toward Brooke.

(No you don't have to do this!) Brooke yelled.

( Leave my momma alone!) Katherine yelled.

Lucas grabbed him. Mr. Morgan fought back as he began to swing the knife around.

(Stop it! Get out of here! Leave us alone!) Brooke yelled. As she quickly scrambled for her cellphone. Calling 911.

The two struggled for control of the knife as they fought.

Brooke screamed as she saw Mr. Morgan. Plunge the knife into Lucas.

Doing it multiple times until he finally went down.

The couple then ran off got back into their car. And drove away.

Brooke looked over at Katherine.

(You wait in the car until the police come!) Brooke exclaimed.

Katherine ran inside closing the door.

Brooke ran over to Lucas.

Attempting to stop the bleeding but it seemed to make things worse.

( Don't leave me Lucas!) (You stay awake! We have our family back together. I love you so much. Our kids need you. I need you! Lucas please!) I yelled. My heart feeling torn into pieces. As I saw his eyes close.

The ambulance sirens filling the air along with the police.

...


	49. Chapter 49

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 49**

Sometime later

Tree Hill Hospital was nosy and busy. The sliding door brought in cold night air as people rushed in needing assistance or were on their way out. Feeling healed and optimistic about the future. It was now the end of August. September was a number of days away.

(I don't know what kind of car they drove off in! I was a little preoccupied trying to protect my daughter from being kidnapped. So excuse me if I wasn't paying attention to little details like a license number or the color of the car. I gave you all the information I have. Including their address and what they look like. There is nothing more I can do but that.) I said. Looking up at the officer and his partner.

(Is there anything more we can do for you.?) One of the officer's asked.

(Find them and make sure they don't hurt anyone elsr.) I said. Walking away from them.

Going up to the reception desk and asking if there was any new information or if I was able to know whether he was still in surgery or not.

The receptionist looked up at me and simply said.

(Nothing has changed. And when it was necessary I would be notified.) I took a breath and thanked her.

Sitting down in the nearly empty hospital waiting room.

I had been here for hours seeing families and couples come and go.

Some with looks of devastation others with happiness and pure joy.

I called Haley and Nathan and explained to them what had taken place. I told them about Katherine and they offered to have her stay with them. I was thankful and relieved. Knowing she would be with family and had Jamie and Lydia to keep her company.

I then called Karen and Keith telling them about Lucas. How he saved me and Katherine's life by going after mr. Morgan. After that I informed Rachel, Mouth, Skills and Bevin. I checked in on Skyler and Jacob who were fast asleep. Completely unaware of what was happening around them. I called Georgia hearing serenity and peace in her voice. She would coming home in a few days and had at last grown strong enough to return to school. I decided to keep her in the dark about this until there was something to tell.

They all pleaded with me to allow them to come and sit with me. To offer comfort and support. Conversation, stories, a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold. But I declined. I couldn't handle it their safness, fear, and pain. Along with my own.

I looked down I was wearing his blue sweatshirt. From all those years ago that I loved. The front of it along with the sleeves were stained with blood. The bottom of my jeans were caked with mud and dirt. My throat was sore from yelling and my face was drained with tears.

My hands just couldn't stop shaking. I felt cold and jumpy.

At some point I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see a person in a white coat looking up at me.

(Mrs. Scott I was the main doctor out of the team assembled that worked on you're husband. Let's talk in a more private room.) He suggested.

I shook my head. (No just tell me what's going on with my husband. They wouldn't tell me anything. It's been hours since he was bought in. Can I see him please.?) I ask. Feeling tired and drained.

(You're husband 's injuries were worse then we realized. He was shot in the chest and stomach multiple times. We attempted to gain control of the bleeding and replace the massive amount he lost. The bullets in the chest pierced his lungs and went through major heart arties. He fought as much as someone could but we were unable to save him.) The doctor said.

(Excuse me.? I didn't hear you. I must of missed something!) I said. Louder then I intended.

(I'm sorry mrs. Scott. But you're husband is dead.) He said. Looking up at me.

(No he isnt! You don't understand. We've gone through more then you will ever know. He's not dead! Where is his room! Take me to my husband now!) I yelled. Causing all eyes to focus on me.

...


	50. Chapter 50

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 50**

The walk to his hospital room. Took a matter of minutes but felt like hours. When we arrived he put his hand on my shoulder and said.

(Take as much time as you need.) He then walked back down the hallway and through those double doors.

I turned the knob and opened the door.

I walked inside shutting the door behind me. As I walked further into the room I became more nervous. I knew there had to be a mistake. This man has survived worse then this. And ended up. Joking and laughing about it shortly after.

When I made it to the center of the room I looked up.

My legs almost giving way under me.

As I tried to remember to breath.

I leaned over touching his hand. It was warm and inviting.

I linked my fingers with his. His wedding ring shining brightly in the light.

I touched his shoulder then his chest.

I began calling out to him. Softly then much louder.

(Lucas! Wake up!) (Come on Luke. They are wrong they have to be!) I yelled. (Lucas!) My plead went unanswered as he laid there unmoving.

...

I jumped up and looked around. I was in our bedroom. They room was dark and I wearing my red nightgown. I looked up and saw Lucas staring at me with a look of concern.

(That was some nightmare you were having. I tried waking you up a couple times. What happened .?) He asked. Putting his hand on mine.

(Lucas you're okay. It wasn't real any of it.?) I ask. Checking his face, looking at his arms, checking his chest.( I had a dream that Mr. and mrs. Morgan killed you. He stabbed you alot trying to get Katherine back. You attacked him. I went to the hospital and they told me that you died. But you're alive. I don't understand.) I said. Looking up at him.

(They did try and get her back after she ran off. You found her and she knows the truth about us being her parents. The two of them ended up confessing everything after the police arrived. None of us were hurt. We were given the clear to go home. The boys are fast asleep. Georgia's back at home in her room. And Katherine is sleeping in the guest room. Which will turn into her bedroom once we figure that out. Everything is perfect. Our family is safe and protected. The Morgan's lost any power they had. Katherine is ours no one can take her from us.) I said. Looking up at her.

(I thought I lost you. That the kids would grow up without you. I would be heartbroken forever and you would miss it all. That dream was just so lifelike.) I said. Looking to him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly.

(We are going to have the rest of our lives together. We have our boys turning 1 soon. A 5 year girl who will grow and thrive and our Georgia who is finally free of her past. We have so much to look forward too. I wouldn't want to live this life with anyone else. Someday is unfolding in front of our eyes. I love you. You are my soulmate. My best friend. The greatest wife and the most amazing mother. You make this house a home.) Lucas said. Looking into my eyes.

(I love you too. And our family is more than I could of ever dreamed of. I will never take it, you, or them for granted. You are the one for me Lucas Scott. And that will never change.) I say. Looking back at him.

I leaned over kissing him. Pulling him closer to me.

He kissed me back. We eventually broke the kiss.

(What can I do for you right now.?) He asked. Looking to me.

(Just hold me and talk to me.) I said. Looking back at him.

We laid back down and he wrapped his arms around me.

I listened as he spoke about his hopes and dreams for our future. I feel asleep to sound of voice laying with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

...

 **Author's note that's right it was a nightmare. Brucas and their family have gone through everything possible and they are still standing. There is going to be a three year time jump. Georgia will be 17, the twins Wil be 4 and Katherine will be 8. Let me know what you you think is next for the family.? Is there anything you would like to see.? I'm open to ideas. Thank you all for the support. This story will be coming to an end.I love this story and these characters. Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 51**

 _We learn to define happiness_

 _For ourselves in our own terms._

 _Despite the pain others have caused us._

3 years later

The Scott family home has gone through alot of change during these past few years. Brooke and Lucas are more in love now then they've ever been. The couple have managed to create a balance between work and their family life. The house always full of people and they are constantly picking up and dropping off. Brooke 's fashion line has continued to be a success. Clothes over bros now has multiple stores around the world. Feeling as if her success has reached a comfortable level where money would never be an issue for them. And the couple setting up college funds for all their children. Brooke made the decision to step down from clothes over bros and become a stay at home mother. Taking care of the house and their children. Who were now 17,8, and 4. Which was a full time job in itself and she realized more and more that. Her family is what truly fulfilled her and gave her purpose.

Lucas's books remain on the top of every list. He is fully engaged in his career. Having sold out his newest book. _After Someday._ His career had reached heights that he never imagined and he couldn't appreciate it more. He valued and cared for his fans. But given everything that has taken place in the past his family remained his greatest priority.

Georgia has recently bought her first car with the money she made at Clothes over bros. She was very proud and took good care of the car. She had made a full recovery and remained doing cheerleading as well as photography. Her friends have remained by her side and she had grown and changed in the most positive ways.

Katherine Audrey Scott. Was 8 years old now. Her transition wasn't easy and she had alot of questions and concerns after the arrest of the Morgans. Over time and with love and support from her family and a therapist she's in a much happier place. Katherine is into clothrs , shoes, make up. And all of things like that. She was best friends with Jamie and Scarlet. She loved basketball, camping and fishing. She looked up to her big sister and was protective over her little brothers.

Then there was our sons. Skyler and Jacob. Who were now in preschool. And even though they were twins the boys were different in every way. They were each other's best friends and kept the family on their toes. Life was in the best place it has ever been and brighter days wee ahead of them.

...

Nathan/Haley's house

(I lied when I first got here.) Taylor said.

Looking up at her sister and Nathan.

(What did you lie about.?You did reconnect with me and Quinn and mom and dad.) Haley up at her.

(I wasn't just here to see all of you. I came back to see Georgia.) Taylor said.

Nathan and Haley looked to each other then back at her.

(Why would you need to see her.?) Haley asked confused.

(You can tell us the truth Tay. We're your family we love you and will support you.) Nathan said.

(I had to meet with Georgia because the last time I saw her she was just a baby. And I was giving her away. Georgia is my daughter. I'm her birth mother and Chris Keller is her father. We were teenagers when all this happened I met with her when I first got back and that was it. She has her life and her family I would never want to interfere with that. Which is why I kept and continue to keep my distance. Being able to see for myself that she's happy and healthy with people who her is more then enough.) Taylor said.

(I can't believe you kept this a secret all this time. We already love that girl but now knowing she's family only adds to it. Do mom and dad.? And Quinn?) Haley asked.

(Yes they all know they were just as surprise and taken aback as you are. Now you know the truth there are no more secrets between us.) Taylor said.

Haley got up taking a hold of Taylor's hand. Getting her off the chair.

Leaned over and hugged her tightly.

(I love you.) Haley said.

(I love you too.) Taylor said. Hugging her back.

Eventually the sisters separated and Haley turned to Nathan.

(I'm going to pick up the kids I'll be back soon. Stick around Tay. For as long as you like.) Haley said. She leaned over kissing Nathan then went out the door.

Taylor sat back down and looked around the home.

(You really think keeping you're distance is what's best.?) Nathan asked.

(Yes I have never been a mother to her she has everything she could want or need with Brooke and Lucas.) Taylor said.

...

Brooke placed the last plate of pancakes on the dining room table. While Lucas called down their kids.

Lucas walked over to Brooke taking her hand in his.

Leaning over kissing her.

She smiled kissing him back.

He pulled her closer to him.

She broke the kiss. Looking to him.

(We have to stop the kids will down here any minute.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

(We have date night to look forward too. Which is later on this week. But that isn't for days and being married to the most beautiful, sexy, woman in the world. Makes it difficult to keep myself from kissing you and touching you any chance I get. See she's everything I've ever wanted. And I love her very much.) Lucas said. Looking to me.

I smiled up at him. (I love you even more Luke. One more kiss then we start breakfast.) I said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed my lips then went to my neck.

(Not fair.) I whispered to him.

(Momma! Daddy! No kidding in the kitchen!) Katherine exclaimed. Shaking her head at them as she walked down the last step and walked over to the kitchen table.

The boys rushed down the stairs with toys in their hands.

Lucas gazed over at them then back at Brooke.

(The boys wanted to dress themselves this morning. Don't they look nice.?) Brooke said.

(No they look silly. ) Katherine said.

(We do not!) Skyler exclaimed.

(Do too!) Katherine exclaimed. Back at them.

(Momma I want to change.) Jacob said. Looking up at her.

(You two look adorable. You're sister was just teasing. Isn't that right Katherine.?) Brooke asked.

(No I meant it) Katherine said.

Georgia came down minutes later. Her head down with her phone in her hands.

(Good morning sleeping beauty. You almost missed breakfast.) Brooke said. Looking over at Georgia.

(I was up late with homework. And cheer stuff.) Georgia said. Putting her phone away. As she started eating her pancakes.

(That's not true! She was talking to Benjamin all night!) Katherine exclaimed. Looking to her parents.

(Oh really.) Brooke said. Looking to Georgia.

(When are we going to meet this boy.? The two of you have been dating for awhile now.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at Georgia.

(We're both just really busy. And don't have the time) Georgia said.

(Well if that's the case me and you're mom and I can arrange a dinner. i and all the two of you would have to was show up.) Lucas said.

(No! He can come over on Friday for dinner. Just don't embarrass me!) Georgia said. Looking to parents.

(I would never do that.) Lucas said.

(He'll be on his best behavior. Don't worry sweetheart.) Brooke said.

(Alright everyone finish breakfast then it's off to school.) Brooke said. Looking to them.

...


	52. Chapter 52

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 52**

 **(** Alright my little ones have a great day at school. I will pick you up after school and we'll get a snack then it's off to your after school activities. I love you.) Brooke said looking over at her sons.

(We love you too momma.) Jacob said. Looking up towards his mother.

(Come on Jacob. I don't want to miss playtime.) Skyler said. Looking over at his brother.

(I'm coming.) Jacob said. As he followed his brother out of the car.

Brooke waited until they got into the school before she drove off. Checking in at the store before she went back home. Skyler and Jacob walked side by side down the hallway. Skyler talking to his brother about the recent episode of a show they watched. The interaction with the brothers was filled with laughter and fun. The boys seperated at the end of hallway going into their own classrooms. Even though they were twins. The school didn't put them in classes together in an attempt for them to gain their own interests and be individuals.

Skyler has a bright smile as he walked into the classroom. Putting away his bookbag and lunch box. Immediately joining in the other children who were already immersed in various activities around the classroom.

Jacob walked inside and put away his bookbag and lunch box. He took out a book from his bag and walked over to the and started to read.

He loved books and reading. Unlike his brother. Who has alot of kept to himself. He liked to read and draw pictures and loved to learn. He enjoyed spending time reading books about countless topics. He looked forward to this time because it gave him a chance to catch up on his reading without interruption. It was his favorite part of the day. It wasn't until hours later at lunch did you catch Jacob dragging his feet.

When it was time for recess Jacob stayed away from the other kids and enjoyed the quietness and peacefulness of the shade and the benches. He sat down and immersed himself in his tall stack of books that he had gotten from the school library days earlier. He loved the library he visited there as much as possible. He was more shy and reserved. And not really interested in sports. He would much rather build forts, draw, paint, and read. He liked camping the most. Being around nature and the animals. Was a happy place for him.

He heard footsteps behind him and clutch the book he was reading tighter. Putting his head down as he slowly read the pages.

Minutes later a hand knocked over his stack of books sending them to the floor.

(Pick those up! And give me those cookies you have for snack time!) The boy yelled.

(No! Why are you so mean to me.?) Jacob asked. Turning to him.

(Because you're weitd! All you do is read those stupid books and talk about stuff no one likes or cares about it. And look at you're clothes and you're hair. No one ever picks you to be on their team or join their game because you're so you're clumsy you'll make them lose. That's why you don't have any friends. You're a loser. ) he said. Laughing as he ran off rejoining the other kids.

Jacob wiped his eyes. And picked up the books off the ground. putting them back in the bench. He then reached into his bookbag and threw the cookies away. Burying himself into his stories.

...

Sometime later

(So tell me all about this boy.) Brooke said. Looking up at daughter.

The boys and Katherine were at their after school activities.

Georgia smiled up at her.

He's just different. He doesn't care about popularity of status. He's well liked and has alot of friends he could be a hero of he wanted to be but he's the nicest guy, he's honest, we know each other so well. We met during group therapy when I was in the hospital. He knows who I am my secrets all the messy stuff and I know his. We don't judge each other. We accept the person for who we are. And he's supportive. In everything I do. We connect on a real emotional mental level. I like him alot mom.) Georgia confessed. Looking up at her mother.

Brooke smiled putting her hand on her daughter's.

(He sounds wonderful. And I look forward to getting to know him more tonight at the dinner.) Brooke said. Looking to her.

(Did you talk to dad about not acting like himself tonight.? I just really want this to go well. I want you and dad to like him. He's someone I care about so much.) Georgia said.

(Well you know you're father. He is very protective when it comes to you and your siblings. And I'm the same way. But I asked him to give this boy a chance. We know we wouldn't be meeting him. Unless he was important to you. Just remember his behavior is from a good place. He loves you very much and is just trying to look out for you.) I to her.

(I know and I appreciate it. And love him for it. But he can really intense and embarrassing. Just picturing what's going to happen tonight makes me stressed.) She said. Looking up at her mother.

(Don't worry so much. Let's go into the kitchen. Come see what I'm making for dinner.) Brooke said. Smiling. As she linked arms with Georgia.

...

 _Benjamin Edwards._ Lucas typed into his laptop search engine. As he began searching through the various results.

(Lucas Scott you are not background checking Georgia's boyfriend.!) Haley exclaimed. Shaking her head at him.

(I am doing exactly that. It's called being a concerned father.) Lucas said. Scanning the articles.

...


	53. Chapter 53

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 53**

I scanned the last few pages and looked up at Haley.

(I can't find anything on this kid. His record is clean. But I was surprised to learn that he's Jimmy's son. Remember Jimmy Edward's from high school.?) I asked. Looking to her.

(Who could forget he went from being best friends with Mouth to bringing a gun to school. That day never left my mind and I'm sure I'm not the only one. After the shooting happened we never saw him again.) Haley said.

(Yeah I know from what this article said he transferred schools and got help for the problems he had. Now he's a school counselor. I'm glad to see he was able to start his life over. He married Glenda I remember her we did that protect about labels and I realized what a great friend she would of been if we had met before that day. I'm happy to see she's doing well. It's official my search didn't give me any new information on him.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(See i knew you had nothing to worry about. He's a good kid. Georgia has better judgement in people then you think. I mean we all know what it's like to be that age everything is so intense you feel so much so strongly. I mean I got married to Nathan and we had Jamie. You were between Peyton and Brooke. It's a time to figure out who you are and what you want. In regards to life, relationships with family and friends. And especially love.) Haley said.

(Woh who's talking about love.? I mean there kids. I'm not taking this relationship very seriously. They're young and have the rest of their lives for that.) I said. Looking to her.

Haley smiled up at him. (Enough of this lets get some coffee and distract you from all of this.) Haley said. Looking back at me.

As we left my office. And went out the door into her car and drove over to my mother's cafe.

...

(Skyler you did great today!. Keep up the great work and you will be the one starting next week. Which means you'll be in charge of picking you're team for next few weeks as captain.) The captain said.

(Wow thanks couch.! I'll make sure to practice really hard.) Skyler left the park then went into the parking lot. Once he reached there he went into his mother's car.

(Hey little man how was jr. leagues.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at her son.

(It was so fun momma. I love basketball. And being apart of the team.) Skyler said. Looking up at her.

(I know baby. You have the best time when you're out there. Playing basketball or baseball with you're cousin Jamie. Sports are in your blood. You're a good player and coming from daddy and uncle Nathan that means alot. I got you something.) Brooke said. Smiling as she brought her surprise to his attention.

(Yay a Smores blizzard. Yum. Thank you momma.) Skyler said. As he took a hold of the dessert and started to eat it.

The drive home took a matter of minutes. Once they got there. Skyler went straight to his room. And looked opened his backpack. He looked over at the library books checking the that he should of handed them in weeks ago. He quickly put them away and took out his folder which held his homework.

He took out the pages and started to read.

Stopping minutes later and putting the papers away without any answers.

He then walked over to his tv and started playing video games.

...

Sometime later

Georgia jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

(I'll get it you go wait in the living room.) Lucas said. Looking over at Georgia.

(Daddy. Please be nice.) Georgia said. Looking to him. As she walked out of the entryway in the direction of the living room.

(I'm always nice. We'll be right there.) I said. Looking over at my daughter. With a smile on my face.

I then walked over to the front door and opened it at the sound of the second doorbell ring.

(Hi you must be Benjamin.) I said. Looking up at the teenage boy who almost matched my height.

(That's right. Benjamin Edwards. I just wanted to thank you and you're wife for having me over for dinner tonight.) He said. Looking back at me.

(Come on in Ben. Make yourself at home.) I said. Looking to him.

He walked inside and I lead him from the entryway to the living room. Where Georgia jumped up at the sight of him. With a smile on her face.

(Hello Benjamin. I'm Brooke Davis Scott. We're so glad you were able to meet with us. Let's go into the dining room and have dinner. I made meatloaf and mashed potatoes. With peas and carrots on the side. I hope that's okay.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at the young man.

(That sounds amazing. I hope this evening wasn't an inconvenience for you or mr. Scott.) Benjamin said. Looking from Brooke to Lucas. As everyone made their way into the dining room.

(It was no trouble at all. Anyone important to Georgia is important to us. Have a seat anywhere you like.) Brooke said.

Georgia went over to where he was attempting to sit next to Ben. Only for Lucas to not only create a two seat space between them but he sat in the middle seat.

So he had eyes on both of them. The dining room table sat 8 people at a time. The table had decorated plates and tall clear cups. Mashed potatoes, meatloaf, and the sides in separate dishes along with the area set for only desserts.

(So how long have you been dating.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at Ben.

(8 months. We were friends for 2 years before that.) Benjamin said.

(That's lovely. Has Georgia met you're parents.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

It was then a smile came to his face.

(Yeah they have. And they love her. She's the first girl they've ever met. Which is a big deal.) Ben said. Looking to them.

(So you've dated alot and she's the only girl so far that they've met. How many relationships have you had exactly.?) Lucas asked. Looking to him.

(Dad.) Georgia said. Feeling herself growing uncomfortable as the questions went on.

(I've dated a few girls but none of them have been serious until now.) Ben said. Looking to Lucas.

(What exactly are you're intentions with my daughter.?) Lucas asked. Peering up at him.

(Mom do something.) Georgia pleaded looking over at her mother.

(Luke let's change the subject.) Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

The dinner went on for a few hours. Full of personal and uncomfortable questions. Eventually the dinner ended and I raced to his side. The two teenagers were in front yard talking on the porch. The porch light beaming above them.

(I am so sorry. My dad is just intense and protective. I can't believe you made it through that dinner.) I said. Looking up at him.

(It wasn't so bad. I was expecting to be questioned. I'm dating one of their daughters who mean the world to them. If by answering some questions I calm your dad's nerves and make him be more at ease with the idea of us together then that's what I'll do.) Benjamin said. Looking to me.

(You are such a good guy. Probably the best I've ever dated. Which is saying alot. I care about you so much. We get each other. You make me happy and I feel safe with you. That is a first for me.) I said. Looking to him.

(You're worth every hoop I have to jump through. We're not just a couple. We're best friends. You motive me to be the best person possible for myself and for you. I love you.) He said. Looking into my eyes.

This was it. The moment I thought would never be.

(I love you too.) I said. Looking back at him.

...

The next morning

(Everyone take out you're reading assignments!) The teacher said.

Skyler took out his folder and attempted to shield the blank papers with filled in ones. Hopeful she wouldn't notice. When she grabbed his papers along with the others and didn't ask about it he was relieved.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the fact that he had gotten away with not filling out the answers. That was until the last class of the day. When she called him over to her desk.

He looked up at him. Knowing he would be in trouble.

(I'm sorry mrs. Walker. I tried to finish the assignment and I just couldn't.) Skyler confessed.

(And why was that Skyler.? What difficulties are you having.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(I couldn't read the words on the paper. It was so hard I couldn't even read the instructions. I felt dumb so I stopped and left it blank.) Skyler confessed.

Mrs. Walker looked up at the young boy and started to speak.

(First and most importantly you are not dumb. Plenty of people have trouble reading. That can easily be helped.) Mrs. Walker said.

(It's not just that assignment it's all of them. Trying to read and understand it all just makes my head hurt and makes me upset. Because neither of my other siblings has problems like that. I don't want the kids to laugh at me and for my family to be embarrassed of me. I have to go now. My momma is waiting for me.) Skyler said.

(But Skyler l listen to me. This may not be your fault.) She started to say.

(I don't want anyone to know. Especially my family.) Skyler said.

Before he raced out the classroom. Going through the exit doors.

Climbing into his mother's car.

(How was school buddy.?) Brooke asked.

(It was a long day. Can we go home now.? I'm tired.) Skyler said.

(Sure we can.) Brooke said. She then began the drive home.

...

 **Author's note : There has been readers asking for more Scott boy scenes. And now they are beginning to unfold with these two separate storylines. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 54**

(You all go on and play I'll be right over here if you need me.) Georgia. Looking over at her brothers, sister, and cousin Jamie. She was in charge of babysitting them for a few hours. Which was an idea she had suggested. Wanting to give her parents, and uncle and aunt a break. She was sitting on one of the benches. With her newest photo album. Full of pictures in her hand.

She was in close view of the playground.

But she also knew Jamie and Katherine would look out for the younger ones. They were all very close and protective of each other.

She started filling out her newest album and snapping pictures with her camera. At various sights around the park.

(Hey sunshine.) The voice said.

The familiarity in the sound of the voice caused Georgia to turn around.

(Asher.) She said. Looking up at him.

(I've missed you.) He said. Looking back at her. With that signature smile on his face.

(What are you doing here.?) She asked. Feeling uneasy at the sight of him.

(I moved back And I'm re enrolled at Tree Hill High.) He said. Looking back at her.

(Why are you telling me this.? I don't care. And in case you were wondering I haven't missed it thought about you at all.) Georgia said. Looking to him.

(I thought you deserved to know. Given our history I wanted you to know the truth before anyone else. I'm not the same person you remember. I've changed. I grew up. I know I hurt you and I never apologized for it. Or got the chance to make it right. So I want to do that now. I'm sorry Georgia. I was wrong and I said all that stuff before I got to know you and realize how incredible you are. By the time I figured it out. It was too late. I never forgot about you or stopped caring about you. The person you got to know when we were together was the real me.) He said. Looking to her.

(You're apology doesn't mean anything. Because you mean nothing to me. Whatever lingering feelings you have will be one sided. I've moved on. Now can you move.? You're blocking my light.) Georgia said.

...

(Come on Scarlet let's go on the swings.) Katherine said. Linking her hands with the girl as they walked over to the other side of the park.

Skyler was playing on the jungle gym. With the other kids.

Jacob was happily walking along the path. That has lead to the blue , deep, lake full of fish and other sea creatures. Jacob smiled in awe of the sight in front of them.

He had done his research and was looking forward to seeing certain frogs and fishes he had looked up. he stared down at the water.

Panic starting to rise in him. As he felt two hands push him forward. Causing him to fall straight into the water.

He splashed around attempting to get out of the water. Eventually doing so sometime later. His eyes burning from the water. His clothes now wet and caked with mud and dirt.

He looked around hearing the laughter of a boy he knew.

(Loser!) He heard. Shouted in the distance as he ran off.

Jacob looked down at his clothes and his mud caked shoes. Unsure of what to do next. He decided to walk to the bathroom. But then stopped when he realized it was right by the jungle gym. Which meant the other kids would see. So instead he decided to stay in the clothes and keep away from the others.

His heart sinking as he saw his lunch box open with the lunch that was packed for him opened and all over the floor.

(Jacob.) He heard. As Katherine walked over to him.

Shocked and surprised at how he looked.

(What happened.? you're all wet and dirty. And you're lunch is all over the ground.) Katherine said. Looking up at him.

(It was nothing. I fell and my lunch spilled out. That's all.) Jacob said. Looking back at her.

(Why didn't you call us instead of staying here by yourself.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(It's not a big deal. Why did you come over here.?) He asked.

(Because it's time for us to go back home. Jacob are you sure you're okay.?) Katherine asked.

(Just leave me alone!) He exclaimed. As he walked away from her.

...

Later on that day

Hearing the constant hitting of a hard surface against the wall.

Georgia slowly opened the twins bedroom door.

To find Skyler tossing his books against it.

(What is going on.? Why are doing that to you're library books.?) Georgia asked. Walking inside the bedroom. Closing the door behind her.

Skyler stopped tossing his books and looked to her.

(I got angry these books are too hard for me read.) Skyler said. Looking to her.

She walked over to where he was picking up some of the books as she read the titles.

(Why is it hard for you.? You love these books. You've read them a bunch of times.) Georgia said.

(No I haven't. I lied. I just look at the pictures. Every time I try to read none of it makes sense. When I was picked to read a passage in class. I refused to do it. Because if I did it would be too slow and I would have a hard to saying the words and following along. I'm not smart enough. I keep trying to do better but none of it helps.) Skyler confessed. With emotion and defeat in his voice.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 55**

Georgia leaned over taking his hand in hers.

(Let's sit down and talk.) I said. Walking over with him. The both of us taking a seat on his bed.

(You don't know this but I used to have my own problems reading. And it wasn't until mom and dad got me some help did I understand things better and was able to actually like and enjoy reading. But the only way for that to happen is it you are honest with them and tell them what's really going on.) I said. Looking to him.

(But I don't want anyone to know it's embarrassing. What if the other kids find out and my friends then they won't want to be friends anymore.) Skyler said. Looking up at his sister.

(You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Everyone has problems they are dealing with what isn't right or fair for you to do is stay quiet because then you won't be happy and nothing will get easier because your unable to understand it. And if any of those kids don't want to be friends anymore because of this then they weren't really you're friends to begin with. Come on mom and dad are right downstairs. I can stay there with you for support while you tell them. If you want.) I asked. Looking over at him.

(I would like that alot. Thanks Georgia.) He said. Looking up at her.

Georgia smiled warmly at him.

(It's no problem. Sky. I'm big sister this is what I'm here for.) I said. As I leaned over hugging him.

He hugged me back.

(Now let's go.) Georgia said. Taking his hand in hers. As they left the bedroom.

The two went through the hallway and down the stairs.

He paused as they went into the living room.

Georgia looked to him with a supportive look on her face. As they walked over to their parents.

(Mom, dad, Skyler has to talk to you about something important.) She said. Looking up at them.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then over at Skyler.

(What is it baby.?) Brooke asked. A look of concern on her face.

(You can tell us anything. We're your family. We love you more then anything in the world.) Lucas said. Looking to him.

(Reading is really hard for me. I see letters and words differently. Learning new words, writing and understanding them. Gets more difficult the more I try to do it. And I don't know why that is.) Skyler said. Looking to his parents.

(We are going to Everything we can to help you. Which means getting you tested at school for a learning disability. Do you know what that is.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

(No am I sick.?) Skyler asked. With fear in his face.

(No you aren't. It just means that certain things are harder for you to do and understand on your own. But with support and certain aids you will be able to do everything just like everyone else.) Lucas said. Looking to him.

(It's going to be figured out. We love you so much. Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

(I love you too momma.) Skyler said.

(Go and play in the playroom. We'll let you know when dinner is ready.) He said. Looking to his son.

(Okay I will.) Skyler said. Leaving the living room and going up the stairs. Brooke turned to Georgia looking up at her.

(That was really great of you to be here for him and getting him to open up to you. Which gave him the strength to open up to us.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(It was what needed to happen. It's what siblings are for. I'm going to meet up with Ben is I'll be home by dinner.) Georgia said.

As she headed out the front door with her car keys in her hands.

...

Jacob looked at himself in the mirror. Checking out his clothes and hair.

The words of his bully replaying in his head.

(Your clothes, you're hair, you knowing stuff nobody cares about. That's why you have no friends and why you're a loser.) The voice said.

Jacob then went into his closet and started to take out his clothes. Putting the items in various drawers. He then left his room and snuck into his parents bathroom where he had carefully went through the drawers and grabbed the scissors. Making it back to his room. Going in front of the mirror as he began to cut his hair.

...

I broke the kiss looking to him. We were in my car. By the bridge. Overlooking the star filled sky.

(You have the house to yourself right.? And you will for the next few hours. Which is perfect because I don't have to be home until dinner. Meaning we'll be all alone. So let's go over there and make the most of that empty house.) I said. Looking to him.

(We can't. Not like this.) He said. Looking to back at me.

(Why not.? There is no reason. Why we shouldn't. I love you and you love me. So what's the problem.?) I asked. Taken off guard at where the conversation was now going.

(We promised to be honest with each other so I'm going to that. It's not that we can't. It's that I do love you. But I plan to wait until I get married one day.) He said. Looking to her.

(Wow that's is not what I thought you were going to say. I think that's beautiful and definitely not like most guys our age. That settles it then one day we'll get married.) I said. Leaning on kissing him.

...

 **Authors note :promises are made. Breaking point's are reached. And break throughs are made. Review.!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 56**

(Jakey. Time for school little man.) Brooke said. As she opened the door and walked into the boys bedroom. Skyler already waiting in the car to be dropped off.

(Momma I don't want to go. I feel sick.) He said. With his head under the covers.

(Munchkin. In order for me to see if you have a fever and see just how sick you are I have to see your adorable face.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him warmly.

(I don't want you to see me. I'm contagious. I don't want you to get sick too momma.) Jacob said. Looking back at her.

(Honey I'm a momma. It's my job to take care of you when you don't feel well. You don't have to worry about me getting sick. Now stop being silly and let me see if you have fever.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Jacob took a breath and got out from under the blankets.

(Oh my gosh.! Your hair. What happened!) Brooke exclaimed.

Seeing that his once beautiful brown locks were now. Cut and mismatched.

(I wanted to cut my own hair and I made a mistake. Then I tried to fix it and this happened.) Jacob said. Hopeful his mom would believe him.

(It's just hair it will grow back this isn't a big deal. We can go to the barber shop and try to style this somehow.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(That would be okay.) Jacob said.

The two looked up as they heard footsteps.

(Momma we have to go now I don't want to be late.) Katherine said. Looking to her mother. She then gazed over at her brother.

(What happened to you.?) Katherine asked. Looking up at his hair.

(He 's having a bad hair day. And isn't feeling good. So he'll be staying home.) Brooke said. Looking to Katherine.

(Yeah Katherine leave me alone. I don't feel good.) Jacob said. Looking back at his sister.

Hearing those words from Jacob brought back a memory from that day at the park. When she saw her brother in wet dirty clothes. And his lunch all over the ground.

When she asked him about it he didn't give her any answers instead he just walked away from her saying those exact words. That day at the park now his hair. Something was going on here she didn't know what. But she knew she couldn't keep that day to herself any longer.

(Momma I have to tell you about the day we went to the park.) Katherine began to say.

Jacob got up and looked to his sister.

(Don't say anything!) Jacob exclaimed.

(I have to Jacob.) Katherine said. Looking away from him and up at their mother.

(When we were at the park days ago. I found Jacob by the lake and his lunch was on the floor and his clothes were soaking wet. I asked him about what happened and he told me he fell in and to leave him alone.) Katherine said.

(She's lying!) Jacob exclaimed.

(I am not. I didn't think it was anything important. But now I know I have to be honest.) Katherine said. Looking to their mother.

(Jacob something is clearly going on. We've been unaware of it. Because you won't open up to any of us. But I need the truth.) Brooke said. Looking into Jacob's eyes. Feeling her heart break as she saw her son beginning to unravel in front of her.

(This boy at school started bothering me. It started awhile ago. He knocks over my books. He pushed me into the lake. He said that I'm a loser, and made fun of my hair and my clothes. And said that because I like reading and learning stuff is why I nobody likes me and why I have no friends. And that I'm a loser. Momma I don't want to go back school. He won't leave me alone.) Jacob admitted. His voice full of emotion. Tears running down his face.

(I'm so sorrymy sweet boy. We're going to find a solution to this.) Brooke said. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

He buried her face in his arms. Allowing the emotion he had been holding back to finally be expressed.

(I'm going to go wait in the car.) Katherine said. Looking to their mom.

(Thank you sweetheart. For telling me about what you saw that day. I appreciate you looking out for you're brother.) Brooke said. Looking to Katherine.

(I'm going to get you some waffles buddy. You aren't going to school today. I'll be right back.) Brooke said. As she quickly darted out of the room.

Katherine closed the door and turned to Jacob.

(I had to Jacob. It was the right thing to do. I'm sorry I broke you're trust.) Katherine said. Looking to her brother.

(I hate you! I wish you weren't my sister!) Jacob exclaimed.

A look of hurt went over Katherine's face tears welling up in her eyes as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Back into the car with Skyler.

Jacob wiped his eyes and got back into bed.

...

 _Dear Georgia_

The envelope was taped to the front of my locker.

I took it off and opened the envelope.

I counted the pages and started to read.

 _Dear Georgia_

 _Leaving town wasn't what I cared about. Knowing I hurt you and made you believe that none of what we had was real. When the truth was every moment we shared mattered and made an imprint on me and the person I became. I was a lost, confused, kid. When we became friends it gave me something to look forward too. When it came to this school. I told you once from one outsider to another. And I never got explain what I meant by that. I ended up later on telling you about the secrets my family carried and decided to unleash back then. My sister who turned out to be my mother. Took off once the news was spread to everyone. My grandparents treated me differently. And I was a mess. When we started dating it brought happiness and hope to my dark life. That is the reason behind the nickname sunshine I gave you. So fast forward to now._

Georgia jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

(I see you got my letter.) He said. Smiling up her.

(I did I'm learning alot more about you then I expected. How did you find my locker anyway.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(I asked around. You're a very popular girl it wasn't very much work on my part.) He said. Looking back at her.

(So I just reached the point in the letter where you're talking about the what's happening in you're life now. And that is.?) Georgia asked.

(I'm living on my own. Working. I've been emacipated for months now. I'm still working towards a career in basketball. And just living life as it comes.) Asher said. Looking to me.

(You have changed. I guess I don't know know. This version of you at least.) Georgia said. Smiling up at him.

(Is that a smile. The memory of that has kept me going all these years. But if I say so myself. Nothing is more heart racing then being face to face with you. Looking into those green eyes.) He said. Locking eyes with her.

(You can't say things like that. If you want to be friends.) Georgia said.

(Friends. I thought I shouldn't even allow my mind to cross over in you're direction.) He said. Looking to her.

(Well I've changed my mind. A woman can do that you know. And I don't see anything wrong with us being apart of each other's lives. Unless you aren't interested.) Georgia said. Gazing over at him.

(Oh I'm extremely invested in the idea. I just don't want to get in the way of you and that guy I heard you're dating.) He said.

(His name is Ben and he's my boyfriend who I love.) Georgia said. Looking to him.

(Does he see you.?) He asked. Looking over at her.

(Yes he does. He's a good, decent, stable guy. It's nice to be normal for once.) She said. Looking back at him.

(That sounds just boring and comfortable enough to work.) He said.

(Alright I have class now. If we're going to hang out keep the jealously to a minimum. Otherwise this can't work.) Georgia said.

(I came back here because it's my home and I love it. No other place in the world is like it. And I came back for you.)

(And I may have lingering feelings for you. But you have yet to tell me that you don't have those same feelings for me.) He said. Looking to her as he walked away in the opposite direction down the hallway.

...

 **Authors note: This chapter felt so good to write. Jacob at last told the truth. But that ending with big sister Katherine broke my heart. Georgia and Asher. That entire section was so fun to write. The School vs momma bear Brooke. In the next chapter.I've missed writing Asher's character. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review**


	57. Chapter 57

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 57**

 _Much as some of us fight it_

 _Our parents have a mystical hold over us_

 _The power to affect our thoughts and decisions on only the way they can._

 _It's a bond that changes over time but doesn't deminish._

 _We're only left to wonder what kind of hold_

 _We'll have when our time comes_

 _Over our children._

I had dropped off Katherine and Skyler. And called over Karen to stay with Jacob. I was now on my way to the preschool. I was fuming. I had to find a way to drive and not press my foot to hard on the gas because I wasn't the only car in the road. Eventually after some time I arrived at the school. I parked in the parked lot. And texted Lucas.

 _I'll let you know how the meeting goes. And just in case make sure to have bail money put away for me._ I then sent the text.

Getting a reply seconds later.

 _I do and have some out away for myself too. Because I need my chance to speak to these people of I wasn't in a meeting. They would have us both to deal with. Give them hell. Pretty Girl._ Lucas texted back.

Brooke smiled texting him back.

 _They couldn't handle us both right now. And trust me they aren't ready for me. This can't continue. I won't allow it. You didn't see him Lucas. It was heart shattering. I love you. See you when you get home._ Brooke texted back. Putting her phone away. Always keeping it on just in case her children needed her.

She got out her car and walked up the stairs then went through the double doors. She walked with a fast pace into the principal's office. She sat down in the empty chair and looked up at the principal.

(Mrs. Davis. What brings you here today.?) The woman asked. Looking over at Brooke.

(My son Jacob Scott. Dark hair, blue eyes, has a beautiful smile and love of books and learning is being picked on by some kid. And I need to know who that child is and their contact information right away.) Brooke said. Looking up at the woman.

(Unfortunately Mrs Davis I can't give you that kind of information. There is a level of confidentiality that we hold very important at this school.) The woman said. Looking back at Brooke.

(First it's mrs. Davis Scott. And I don't really care what rules are in place. I need that information right away. This has been going on for months you have no idea what my son is going through and how this bullying has affected him. I will not just stand by and let my son be treated this way.) Brooke exclaimed. Looking up at the woman.

(Look just because you and you're husband are lacking in the amount of parenting skill to know what was going on with you're own child for months tells me alot. And I will not be held responsible Dr you're failures. Maybe if you're son tried harder he would fit in. Dressing how he does behaving the way he does. It is not a surprise that this is taking place.) The woman said.

Brooke shot up. (Listen bitch! You are not going to turn these events on my son! He's a 4 year old little boy. Who just wants to go to school in peace and from the way you're acting its clear that it you have children that's the way they would behave. My boy is kind, loving, and smart. He is worthy and deserving of a childhood without being criticized and made to feel bad just for being himself.! Since you won't give me the information I need. I'll take it myself.!) Brooke yelled. Grabbing a hold of the folder the woman didn't let go of their entire meeting. Brooke held the folder under her arm and started walking towards the door. She turned around before she left.

(At the end of this entire situation. I would suggest you looking into other careers because this job won't be yours much longer. ) Brooke said. Turning back around as she walked out the door went through the hallway and left through the exit doors.

She opened her car door. Putting the folder inside in the passenger seat. Starting the car. Then texted Lucas. _I got the information needed. We'll meet with the parents as soon as possible._ Brooke texted putting her away her phone as she drove home.

...

(So we were thinking of having a dare night. Some happiness and fun. Is just what we need things have been so dark and gloomy these past few years. We're all finally in a better place. What do you think G.?) Brenda asked. Causing over at Georgia.

(I would think I think that's a great idea. Sorry I would of answered sooner. I was confirming plans with Ben. He planned a weekend away for us. Out in nature. Which I love and have been looking forward to. It's all cleared with my parents there is nothing in our way.) Georgia said. Looking back at her.

(That is so sweet he's such a dedicated boyfriend and who just cares about you so much. You're really lucky to have him.) Brenda said.

(I know all of this. Threre is no need for the reminder. What are you getting at B.?) Georgia asked.

(We all know Asher is back in town and we've seen the two of you talking around town. I'm just worried I mean the two of you and your history. I just don't want to see his arrival affecting you and Ben. You've gone through alot he played a part in that. I just don't want you to get hurt or for Ben to get hurt. I'm friends with him. But you are my best friend and I just want you to be careful.) Brenda said. Looking up at Georgia.

(I get it and I love you for caring and being protective over us. But there is nothing to worry about. We're in love. Nothing or no one will get in the way of that. Asher and I are going to be friends. That's it. Nothing more.)

(Now let's go to cheer practice. Afterwards we 'll get some food at Karen's.) Georgia said. Linking arms with Brenda.

...

The Edward's home

(You've been talking about this weekend for days. What is the big deal about these next few days son.?) Jimmy asked. Looking to him.

Benjamin smiled. (It's going to be a memorable time. That's all I can say for now.) He said.

(Okay. I'm really proud of you. You're mom and I both. You're such an honest, hard working, loving young man. You mean everything to us.) Jimmy said. Looking to him.

(I know I love the both of you. You're not just my parents but my role models and you are my best friend.) Ben said. Looking back at his dad.

(I love you too Benny.) Jimmy said. Hugging him.

It was only now that he truly saw how much his boy had grown.

He had his mother's red hair and his blue eyes. He had gone through growth spurts in the last few years and was now practically towering over him. He watched as Ben left the home.

Unlike how they grew up he and his wife knew that once they had a family their child would be their priority that their child would be raised with love and support. And they had accomplished that. Ben was strong, goal oriented, and family oriented. He had a dream ever since he was young of fighting the bad guys and being a police officer. Being able to help people and fight crime. He has been working towards this goal since freshman year. And he couldn't wait until he was able to start his career and begin his life doing what he loved.

Jimmy couldn't help himself as he looked over at the various childhood pictures of his son all over the walls before he left for work.

...


	58. Chapter 58

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 58**

 _It's the good girls who keep diaries._

 _The bad girls never have the time._

 _I just want to live a life I'm going to remember_

 _Even if I don't write it down._

Days later

I looked over at Brooke smiling up at her. (Are you going to be okay meeting with these parents.? I mean from what you told me about the meeting with the principal you left her nervous and speechless. Which isn't surprising at all hell have no fury like like a angry Brooke Davis especially when it comes to our kids. Which is one of the many reasons why I love you.) I said. Looking to her.

(Damn right out kids are my heart. I would of jumped over that desk and my fists would of net her face. But I didn't want the kids especially Jacob to blame himself you know he's sensitive. Takes everything to heart. And you are my husband and best friend. Which means Lindsay better watch her hands and her lips. Because she's next if she tries to make her dirty fantasies come true.) Brooke said. Looking back at me.

(Brooke. Lindsay is my editor that's all she's ever been. She doesn't like me in that way. I'm a happily married man. She knows that more then anyone else.) I said. Looking back at her.

(And it better stay that way. Trust me a woman knows. She has feelings for you.) Brooke knows. Looking to me.

I lean over kissing her. (You have nothing to worry about. You are the only woman I will love for the rest of my life.) I said. Looking into her eyes.

She kissed me back grabbing tighter to my hand.

(Let's do this.) Brooke up towards the door.

I began knocking after a couple of knocks the front door opened.

(Hello. I'm Lucas Scott and this is my wife Brooke Davis Scott. You should be expecting us.) I said. Looking up at the couple.

(I recall my wife mentioning something about this meeting days ago.) The man said.

(Come on in mr. And mrs. Scott. We appreciate you taking the time to do this.) The woman said.

We followed them inside the home and were instantly overcome with a sense of family. There were pictures on the wall of the couple and their children. From the looks of it. We hoped this could go smoothly and we as adults could come to a solution.

We were lead into the living room. Which had a mixture of the colors red, black, and white. We sat down on the chair across from theirs.

(Now from what we've been told by the school. You believe our Ethan is bullying your son. Now let me be the first to tell you. He is no Angel but Ethan is a fun , humorous, caring child. I have no doubt in my mind that there has been some kind of misunderstanding. They are kids after all.) The woman said. Looking to Brooke.

(If anything Ethan thought whatever interaction they had with each other was some kind of joke. I mean boys will be boys an I right mr. Scott.) The man said. Looking to Lucas.

(No boys will be boys is an excuse. Our son doesn't give people problems. He minds his business and enjoys his books and nature and being outdoors. For some reason your son won't leave our boy alone and that is unacceptable. If this continues we will take some kind of legal action against you and your wife for our son's emotional and mental distress.) Lucas said. Looking to the man.

(Their age isn't the issue it's the fact that he doesn't care how his actions are affecting my son. Now the entire purpose of this visit was to figure out a solution that worked for everyone. Because my son is innocent and just wants to be enjoy school and have friends and be happy. Your child is preventing him from doing that. So what are the possible solutions.? I was thinking to start an apology. From him to Jacob then we can go on from there.) Brooke said.

The woman looked to her husband then back at Brooke.

(Ethan isn't apologizing for anything. Because he didn't do something wrong. Maybe if you taught your son not to be so emotional and easy targeted then these kinds of situations wouldn't happen. I mean he's a twin right.? Yet his brother never seems to be around when this stuff is happening. If you ask me. If his own family is keeping their distance from him. Then the problem is Jacob. Clearly he's got an issue or two. Maybe you should cut your loses and just focus on the Skyler. Jacob will just fade into the background. You won't even notice.) The woman said. Laughing as she gazed over at her husband.

Brooke got up and feeling herself become full of rage and disgust when she lunged at the woman. Knocking her over as she beat her up.

(What is wrong with you! How are you just fine with you're child treating our son this way. I was trying to be an adult about this but clearly you're stuck in high school so beating you're ass is the only choice. Brooke said. As she punched and slapped the the woman countless times.

Lucas eventually being able to het Brooke off her of her.

The woman got up running to her husband's side.

(She just attacked me she's crazy!) The woman said. Touching her face. Attempting to assess the injuries.

(We're going to call the police!) The husband said.

(I wouldn't do that. All we would have to explain is what got her to this point. Any parent would understand. My wife wasn't in the wrong here you and you're wife are. So either come up with a better solution or just make sure Ethan doesn't come near. Jacob again. Lucas said. Wrapping his arm around Brooke.

She turned and looked at the woman. I'm not crazy. I'm a mother who will do everything to protect her child. If you don't want me back here. Then this ends today.!) Brooke exclaimed. Glaring up at the woman.

Turning back around as she and Lucas left the home minutes later.

...

(You've officially been given the house tour.) Asher said. Gazing over at me as we walked back into the living room. Both of us taking seats on the large couch. I looked back at him. (I can't imagine living on my own and having to deal with all these adult responsibilities. I'm surprised you're handling it so well.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Thanks but I didn't really have a choice when you're forced to grow up and survive without support you figure it out. I'm not alone though I have my friends and my job. And school which I really appreciate now compared to before. My grades have improved alot and I'm planning on getting an athletic scholarship to college. My back up plan is to become a social worker. Helping kids and families find each other sounds really humbling and fulfilling to be able to call you're job. Plus you can do that anywhere so that makes traveling much easier I can't wait to do that.) Asher said. Looking to me.

(Look at you making plans, thinking about the future. This is a side of you I'm not used to seeing and I like it alot. I have no doubt you will succeed in either of those careers. I always knew you had potential I just was waiting for you to believe in yourself as much as I did and still do.) I said. Looking back at him.

He smiled over at me. (What about you.? What are your plans.?) He asked.

I smiled back at him. (Traveling photographer. Being able to take pictures and see the world for a living sounds incredible there are so many places I want to see and cultures I want to experience. My other choice is being an adoption counselor. I was one of those lost kids so I have perspective and a deep understanding of what they feel and how they are themselves and people who try to love them.) Georgia said. Looking to him.

(It's easy to forget all you be gone through because you're so well adjusted. Tell me everything. What I missed when I left. You're life from you're point of view.) Asher said.

I looked up at him. And just started to talk.

I told him everything. Running away. What happened with Monroe's people. Almost dying, my long, exhausting recovery. Which I only got through because of my family and friends. Before I knew it.

Hours had passed it went from light outside to dark.

We then traded childhood stories and I found myself becoming comfortable with him all over again. Noticed and seen. As someone strong and worthy. I wasn't the broken girl he remembered and he wasn't the immature jerk he used to be.

We ate pizza and watched Netflix. A comedy. Which gave us the chance to laugh and enjoy each other's company.

I realized now how alike even in our differences we were. And that made me feel safe and secure. My heart felt conflicted.

He was the first boy who saw me noticed me. And truly cared. Then there was Matt the complete opposite with a stable family and a sense of structure and purpose I would never fully understand.

I felt suddenly covered in warmth. As he drapped a blanket over me. Putting a separate one over himself.

I thanked him. Gazing over at the now lit fireplace. And the bowl of ice cream I was now being handed.

I placed it down on my lap and looked over at him.

(Even though you hurt me and I was angry. I found myself missing you too. Especially during quiet moments like this one. And I would let myself think over our memories. Our first kiss, the time you told me you loved me. All of it. I felt like such a fool at the time for caring so much. When it seemed as if you never cared at all. Now I see you always cared and just wanted me for me.) I said. Looking into his eyes.

(I thought I was incapable of caring about people and wanting to allow myself to be vulnerable enough to get close to build a relationship. And that was the case. I spent so long being terrified to let anyone in. And then I met you. And I realized I couldn't do it anymore. I I needed to be seen and cared for by you and I knew I would care even more because I finally found myself in someone else. ) He said. Looking back at me.

(I love you. I can't push it away and act like I can just be friends. Because I don't think I can. I'm just so confused. except for my feelings for you.,) I said. Looking into his eyes.

(I love you too.) He said. Linking his fingers with mine.

He leaned over placing a kiss on my lips.

I felt the air being sucked from the room as I kissed him back.

At some point we pulled away. Our eyes were locked on each other's.

Both us gasping for breath as he looked to me.

(I should drive you home.) He said. His hand caressing my face.

I looked back at him. (I want to stay. And go to you're room. No interruptions, no rushing, just you and me.) I said. Looking back at him.

He took my hand in his.

I leaned over kissing him. As we walked together through the hallway towards his bedroom.

...

 **Authors note : This chapter changes everything! Review!**


	59. Chapter 59

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 59**

 _Truth is still absolute_

 _Believe that even when it's hard and cold_

 _And crueler than any lie._

In the morning

I got up and out of bed. Looking around the room. I started to get redressed changing out of the t shirt and shorts he had given me to wear to sleep and found my phone I looked at the time and knew I couldn't linger on much longer. I felt his hand touch mine. His grey eyes locked on mine. And I couldn't move or speak. The truth of what we had done was all in this room. Cemented in or memories and hearts forever.

(Last night was so unexpected but I don't regret it. And I don't think you do either.) He said. Looking to me.

I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and smoothed out my outfit from the other night. (I have a boyfriend. Named Ben who is kind and generous, loving, and puts me first. I waited my entire life for that. This night between us was special to me and everything I said last night was true. I love you. That kiss between us shouldn't of happened. And I can't say I regret it because I don't. But nothing like that can happen between us again. If you hadn't stopped the kiss again. We would of done alot more then that. I still can't believe I kissed you back and asked to go to you're room.) I said. Looking away from him as I gazed into a mirror. Trying to wipe the guilt from my face.

(But last night did happen we kissed than you professed you're love for me and I did the same right back. We can't just erase that and act like we just talked and caught up. This connection between us has always been there from the beginning. We spent 3 years apart. And yet we ended up talking for hours close together on the couch. Which lead to kissing. I was going to take you home but you wanted to spend the night so you stayed we slept in this bed. And now here we are. I can't shut off my feelings and act like nothing ever happened.) He said. Looking to me.

(I know I wanted to stay. But I should of left. It felt so right and good. Just being with you. Even though I knew I had someone else. We can either be friends or be nothing. It has to be one of the other. I can't break Ben's heart over a mistake. He never has to know. I won't tell him and the two of you don't speak. I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me Ash.) I said. Looking back at him.

(If that is really what you want then I'll do it. Only because I love you and would rather have you as a friend then nothing at all.) He said. With emotion in his voice.

(Thank you. I'll see later around town or at school.) I said. Taking out my car keys. As I walked out his bedroom door.

Where are you headed.? Do you want breakfast.?) He asked. As he changed out of his pajamas into a different outfit.

(I'm going to go meet Ben. For our weekend away. I'll be out of cell phone reach all weekend. Which is just what I need. ) I said. Turning my head towards the door.

(I'll see you when you get back. Be careful.) He said. Looking to him.

(I will and thank you for keeping that kiss between us a secret. I said to him. As I walked into the hallway. Leaving the home minutes later.

...

Sometime later

We had spent the last few hours. Enjoying nature and each other's company. We went for a hike and a swim. We spent time in the cabin together watching movies and talking about our future. Now we were having a picnic together by the water. The view was beautiful.

I gazed over at her. With a smile on my face.

(This was the right idea. Taking this time alone has been so good for us. I'm really glad it happened. The food was delicious. And I feel closer to you now then I ever have. You're the kind of guy I've been waiting for so long. I never thought. I would find someone like your.) I said. Looking to him. Meaning my words. In awe of the time and effort he put into this.

(Now it's time for the part I've been looking forward to all trip. Which is this.) He said. Taking out a small box. My mouth dropping in shock as I watch him get down on one knee and start to speak. My heart and head screaming at each other. I silence them. As I shake my head and say yes.

He slips the ring on my finger and takes me into his arms.

I had the chance to have it all. And I couldn't let that go.

...

 **Authors note : Just to clarify. Asher and Georgia only ended up kissing and falling asleep in the same bed last night but their love proclamations were real. With this new agreement to be friends. Opens the door for a fresh start or a more complicated future. Time jump in the next chapter. Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 60**

4 years later

We were engaged for a year. My parents and family were completely shocked and surprised by my news when I arrived back home from that weekend away. It took days for my mom to come to grips with my announcement my dad it took weeks. But once it happened. They were supportive and by my side through the entire planning process. It took a matter of months to put the wedding together. It was small in my parents backyard. I wore a white, flowing minimal sparkled wedding dress and a short veil. I had on sparkling white heels. And little make up on my face. We were 18 when we got married.

We bought a home with our money that was at the end of the block from my parents home and in walking distance from his parents house. It had 3 bedrooms in it. We were able to keep the furniture that came with it and we were able to fix some things for ourselves. To make the house our home. Which took awhile but once we were finished it was perfect. A mixture of both our styles.

I got a scholarship for my photography. And ended up majoring in that in college. We both did the work needed and grew closer supporting each other and our dreams. I'm working as a photographer traveling any I'm needed.

Ben is proudly working as a Tree Hill police officer. He loves and looks forward to going to work every day.

We are really happy and very much in love. Our families have grown alot closer during these past few years. I have a studio I go to any time I can to develop and display my pictures. I feel so grateful for my husband, family, and friends. This life I have is more then I could ever dream of.

Asher and I lost touch after high school. I heard he left Tree Hill. Maybe it was for the best. He's living his life and I'm living mine.

I have around our bedroom looking at the various pictures on the wall. I had everything I ever wanted there was only one thing missing. Having a child of my own. Georgia thought to herself. As she began to think of how she would bring it up to her husband.

...

Our life continues to grow and change. Our boys are now 8 years old. They are growing up so fast. Skyler was diagnosed with Dyslexia months after we found out about his reading difficulties. He used certain aids to help with reading and other subjects. And is learning to deal with the situation. He's doing alot better now and is in a much more positive place. Basketball and baseball are still his entire world. That is paired with his friends. He is full of personality and I am already watching out for girls who are certainly not sure with sharing their likeness for him. At one of the jr. League basketball games one of the mini raven cheerleader girls blew him a kiss from the sidelines. I was so unprepared for that. Lucas said it's to be expected their Scott boys after all. I saw the look of pride all over his face.

My baby boy Jacob has begun to really grow into himself. He's laid back, sweet, and his world still consist of books, nature, and learning. But he's opened himself up to other kids and gave them a chance to know him. He now has a group of friends all his own who shared his interest and enjoyed his company.

As for Katherine she was now 12 years old. A preteen. Already starting to get mood swings, and has a heavy interest in make up, clothes, friends, and boys to her father's dismay. Our home was usually taken over during the weekend by the her and her friends for a sleepover or the boys with their friends.

Katherine had recently been invited to her first party that included boys too. And Lucas and I haven't discussed whether or not she can go.

My days are filled with everything involving our kids.

As for Lucas he's been practically living at his office working on drafts for his new book.

We didn't really see each other as much as we once did or spend quality time together like we once had the freedom to do. He saw Lindsay's face and spent time in her more times out of the week then he came home. And it was all apart of the job. Brooke thought to herself. As she finished cleaning up after one of the kids latest sleepovers.

...

I would just bring it up over dinner. It was a topic that we hadn't really spoken about. But I'm sure we would be on the same page. Georgia thought to herself. As she hung up her latest picture in the studio.

Turning around at the sound of the door opening.

(Sorry we're closed come back to tommorow.) She said.

(Is that anyway to welcome back an old friend.) The voice said.

(Asher.) Georgia said softly.

(Hi beautiful. It's been a long time.) He said. Looking back at her.

(4 years.) She said. Looking to him.

(Can I get a hug or not.?) Asher asked. Smiling up at her.

Georgia shook her head. Walking over to him.

Opening her arms.

As he took her in his arms.

(I've missed you G.) He said softly.

We eventually pulled apart. His scent lingered in the air. The familiar whiff of cologne hit my nose. I gazed up at him. His grey eyes and smile making my heart quicken.

(I missed you Asher.) She said. Feeling herself become nervous her stomach doing flips at the sight of him.

(You're a Bobcat now! Congrats all your hard work paid off your in the NBA.) Georgia said. Smiling up at him.

( I am all thanks to your faith and belief in me.) Asher said.

...


	61. Chapter 61

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 61**

 _Give me regret_

 _As long as I_

 _Can keep the good memories too._

(You are giving me way to much credit you did all the work.) I said. Looking back at him.

(It's true you and you're support kept me going. Especially when I thought I was nothing but my past you encouraged me to move passed it and I want to thank you for that.) He said. Looking over at me.

I smiled up at him. (It's what friends do. Don't mention it. By the way you just left Tree Hill. Without saying goodbye. What was up with that.?) I asked. Looking back at him.

(I just wanted to not step on people's toes and give you the space needed. And from the looks of it. It was for the best.) He said. Gazing over at me.

(Yeah me and Ben got married a few years ago. It was one of the best days of my life. He's such a good guy. And most dedicated husband I could ask for.) I said. Looking down at my wedding ring.

(Okay. I'm happy for you. No one deserves a more peaceful joyful life then you. We can be friends.) He said.

(We can but there has to be boundaries. I'm a married woman. My relationship is so important to me.) I said.

(I would never do anything to get in the way of you and him. So I'll see you around.) He said. Gazing up at me.

(I'll see you.) I said. Watching as he left my studio.

Taking a breath. Turning around looking up at my photos.

...

Sometime later

(These drafts are amazing Luke. The fans are going to at last get the answers they've been craving since the last book.) Lindsay said. Gazing over at him.

(I know this is going to be the last in this series. It feels finished. The characters and the their lives are complete. It's on to a new start. I'm excited to start over.) Lucas said. Looking back at him.

(So we have New York to get ready for. This final fan event and being able to enjoy the city and really connect with the fans. And spend time together.) Lindsay said.

(It should be fun. I love getting the chance to travel. And make memories. But there is something that's just been weighing on me.) Lucas said.

(What is it.? You know you can talk to me.) Lindsay said.

(What happens when two people in a marriage are growing and changing but it's happening in opposite directions..?) Lucas asked.

(Are you talking about the relationships in you're books or real life.?,) Lindsay asked.

(Honesty it's closer to home then I would like it.) Lucas said.

(Then I think you should figure out. And try to repair things or move on. People grow apart it's human nature to change.) Lindsay said.

(I will keep that in mind. See you in a few days for New York.) Lucas said. As he headed out the door of his office.

Lindsay smiled up at him. (See you Luke.) She said.

I knew it. He feels it too our connection and love for each other. Finally I was going to get my chance with Lucas. Lindsay thought to herself. As she finished up and left the office. Going straight home.

The Scott home

(Boys keep the toys in the playroom and the pizza and lemonade off the floor. If you do that you'll get ice cream. And Katherine Audrey Scott take off that make up right now!) Brooke exclaimed. Up the stairs.

(But momma I want to wear it.!) Katherine exclaimed back.

(Take it off right now! Or you're grounded!) Brooke yelled. As she heard feet stomping and door slamming.

Brooke took a breath. Gazing up as she saw Lucas walking through the door.

(It sounds like their keeping you busy.) Lucas said. Walking over. Placing a kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back. Looking to him. (You have no idea. I have aged years and I think I'm getting s beyond stressed. You're getting home late tonight.) Brooke said.

(I am. it's last minute details for New York.) Lucas said.

(I was thinking we could make it a family trip us and the kids. You won't be busy the entire time with work right.?) Brooke asked.

(I shouldn't be. But it's probably going to be boring for them. Fan events and all that other stuff.) Lucas said.

(You're probably right. Okay we could get a babysitter for the weekend. And it could just be some alone time for me and you. What are your thoughts on that.?) Brooke asked.

(I think this trip is going on be that much more memorable because you'll be there.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (I can't wait we can rent the room we had the last time we were in New York. Which will give us all the space and privacy we need.) Brooke said.

(Yes because we won't be resting much in that suite. With the view from the bed and that Jacuzzi on the balcony. I don't know which I'm ready for more New York or being able to be alone with you.) Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

(I would say you and me.) She said. Looking into his eyes.

(Momma we finished our pizza! We're ready for ice cream now!) Skyler exclaimed.

Brooke smiled getting out of Lucas's embrace.

(I'm coming boys.!) Brooke said.

(It never ends and I love it.) Brooke said.

(I know. And me too.I'll check on Katherine.) Lucas said. As he went up the stairs.

...


	62. Chapter 62

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 62**

Days Later

(We really need this trip. We've been disconnected for months. With life, work, the kids. We put everything and everyone first. Which leaves no time for us to focus and nurture our relationship. I get it he's a writer which requires travel and long hours. But I miss him. ) Brooke said. Looking over at Haley.

(If Lucas knew you felt this way. He would pull back and adjust him schedule to make time for the two of you. I don't doubt that for a second you should talk to him. Really get down to what's going on. Because it's clear you need it.) Haley said. Looking back at her. Handing her a big bowl of ice cream their children only steps away in the other room.

(Thanks. And I know Hales. He would do exactly that. Which is why I'm not going to unload on him. His living his dream this career is what he's worked years for. I can't make it about myself. And ask him to step away from that because of me. And my loneliness. He deserves to have this time. And for his accomplishments to be appreciated. I'll just deal with it. And hope New York helps.) Brooke said.

Haley out her hand on Brooke's. (You're his wife honesty and communication is a must. Putting yourself in the back burner isn't fair to either of you. Putting yourself and your needs first is just as important as putting his needs above yours. I just want you to be happy too Tigger.) Haley said. Gazing back at Brooke.

(I'll be alright. But if anything changes you'll be my first call.) Brooke said.

(I better be. I love you Brooke.) Haley said. Leaning over hugging her.

(I love you too Haley. Our friendship means the world to me.) Brooke said. Hugging her back.

The two women pulled apart minutes later.

(Now tell me what exactly happened with Jamie and Madison.) Brooke said. Grabbing the bowl of ice cream. Sitting down on the couch. Haley then sitting beside her.

(I caught them kissing in his bedroom. I almost cried. My Jimmy Jam is growing up and I'm not ready. He's calling Madison his girlfriend now.) Haley said. Shaking her head. As she started eating her sundea.

...

Georgia/Ben 's house

(I want to have a baby. I'm not talking tommorow. I mean in the near future.) Georgia said. Gazing over at Ben.

(I thought it would just be the two of us. I mean kids isn't a topic we ever talked about. I don't want to have kids at least not in this current situation.) He said. Looking to her.

(What the hell is that supposed to mean!) Georgia exclaimed.

Dropping her sandwich on the plate.

(We love each other and out careers and money is stable. But given how you grew up and the lack of family and influence you didn't have makes me question whether motherhood is something you should even attempt. I mean you had hooked up with people for money and l lived in various homes and on the street. It's just been full of chaos and uncertainty. I can't picture myself raising a child with you.) Ben said.

Georgia looked back at him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

(I'm going to go. I need a minute.) Georgia said. Leaving the kitchen. Walking out of the home seconds later.

...

Brooke/Lucas 's home

(I've started my packing for New York. A few outfits, shoes, make-up, whipped cream, condoms. And new lingerie so you are welcome for that.) Brooke said. Gazing over at me. With a bright smile.

(Now I won't be able to focus on anything else but getting you out of those clothes and having you all to myself. Which isn't going to work well while I'm out there trying to be professional. No fair Pretty Girl.) Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

(Well you are just going to have to be patient and go take over the world and enjoy your fans. We used to dream about being a power couple and now we are. I will be waiting for you after its over. So we can have a celebration of our own to the next chapter of our life. I am anxiously awaiting the chance to show you how proud and in love with you I am. ) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

The two seperated some time later. Lucas looked up at her.

(I almost forgot Lindsay is going to be with me in New York. Along for all the book events.) He said. Noticing a change of expression on her face.

(Of course she'll be there. Getting the opportunity to be close with you and talk and have dinner. I'm sure she talked about sharing a plane seat and hotel room.) Brooke said. Gazing back at him.

(Brooke she's my editor. It shouldn't be a surprise she would be there. I don't get it. This lingering insecurity you have before it was with Peyton now Lindsay. What more do I have to say and do to prove that I'm completely devoted to you and this family.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(I had every right feeling that way about Peyton. Given what ended up happening. And with Lindsay it's the same story. She has feelings for you. She's jealous of me and the life we have because she will never have it and she can't stand it. I've been telling you this for years. She will never let you see that side of her. In front of you she's helpful and full of advice and understanding. But I know there is more to it then that.) Brooke said.

(You're wrong Brooke. She's a friend her thoughts and opinions matter to me because she took a chance on me when no one else would and together we've put out these books. And the success has been motivated by her support and belief in me. You trying to constantly make her the enemy. Isn't fair and puts me in a corner because she's been apart of my life for years and she always will be. The sooner you accept that the better off it'll be for all of us.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I'm not making her the enemy. You refuse to see and accept that she isn't what she seems. You always defended Peyton now you're doing it again with Lindsay. When are you ever on my side. Putting me before them I have put you first from the start of relationship. You ask where my insecurity comes from its from you and you're lack of making me not feel alone and cast aside in marriage. You can tell me how much you love me every second. But without the actions behind it there are just empty words. I love you Luke with all of my heart and soul you know that. But I can't and refuse to be you're second choice. Figure out what and who you want. Because I have given you chance after chance. I won't be put through another triangle or allow our children to not have the stability and security of their family together.) Brooke said. As she moved from where she was.

(Brooke I.) Lucas began to say.

She turned looking up at him.

(You're sorry. That these late nights seem to happen so much more now, I end up eating dinner and putting the boys to bed by myself. Because you aren't home. Or we make plans and they get cancelled because you have to answer a call or go in to a late meeting with her. I've heard it all before Lucas. And at some point something has to change. Now I have to go take the boys to a playdate. I'll be home sometime after that.) Brooke said.

As she got her car keys and walked out of their bedroom.

...

Katherine looked both ways as she shut the door to her bedroom. Climbed on her bed and got out her cellphone. Going into her speed dial and clicking on the first name. Putting the phone to her ear.

Georgia picked up the phone and started to speak.

(Hey Kit Kat. What's going on in you're world.?) Georgia asked. Putting down her camera on the table in front of her.

(Momma and daddy were fighting. And momma left with Skyler and Jacob. I heard them fight before but not like this. What if they don't want to be married anymore and then we have to go to two different houses and get used to separate holidays and step parents. I don't want that. I love our family.) Katherine said. With worry in her voice. And tears in her eyes.

(Calm down munchkin. Parents fight its nothing for you to stress over. Mom and dad are fine. I'm sure what they're dealing with will blow over soon.) Georgia said. As the sisters talked for some time. Georgia trying to calm her younger sister 's nerves.

...

 **Authors note : you're feedback is essential. Thank you my readers. Next up New York. What are your thoughts on Georgia and Ben.? And his thoughts about not having a family with Georgia.? Review!**


	63. Chapter 63

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 63**

 _If you could go back and change one thing about you're life would you.?_

 _And if you did would that change make your life better or would that change ultimately break you're heart. Or break the heart of another. Would you choose an entirely different path.? Or just change one moment.?_

 _One moment you always wanted back._

Weeks Later

(I'm going to miss the three of you so much.) Brooke said. Hugging each of her children tightly.

(Don't worry momma I'll watch out for them while you're gone.) Katherine said. Smiling up at her mother.

(Thank you sweetheart. It'll make me feel better knowing they will have you on their side. You behave yourself for grandma Karen and grandpa Keith. No makeup or boys in your room. No staying up late talking with your friends.)Brooke said. Looking up at her daughter.

(I know momma. I'll be good. It's the boys you should be talking too.) Katherine said. Looking over at her brothers who were chasing after each other. Brooke shook her head at the sight.

(I love you Sky and Jakey. No fighting, and no sneaking dessert after bedtime and brush your teeth, and listen to grandma and grandpa's rules.) Brooke said. Looking into her son's eyes.

(We will. Bye momma we love you too.) They said in unison as they went off to go play again.

(I love you babygirl. You and your brothers have fun. We'll be home by the time school is out. And we'll pick you up.) Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

(I love you too daddy and we'll have fun. Is everything okay with you and momma.?) Katherine asked. Looking back at him.

Lucas gazed over at Brooke then back at his daughter.

(Why would you ask that.?) Lucas questioned.

(Because I heard you and momma fighting days ago. And ever since then you and her haven't gotten along and I'm worried. Are you and momma going to get a divorce.?) Katherine asked. Gazing up at her father with tears in her eyes.

(Don't you cry. Mommy and I love each other very much. And no matter what happens you and you're brothers mean everything to us. It's going to be okay.) Lucas said. Hugging her tightly. Letting her go from his arms as he watched her go into the home.

He thanked his parents again before he got into driver's seat. Closing the door and starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road. The drive to the their private plane would take a few hours.

I knew it would be a long few hours. Ever since our argument. Which was weeks ago. Brooke has been completely freezing me out. She hasn't talked or looked in my direction. I've been sleeping in the guest room. Things between us have never been so distant. And I knew my wife well enough to know. She wasn't angry she was hurt. And I had been the cause and that killed me because she is my world. And I couldn't let this keep happening because I knew it would only get worse.

I drove the entire way there. Sneaking gazed at Brooke every chance I got. Once we arrived she got out the car. And had her stuff in her hands. And walked up and into the plane without even looking at me. I got my stuff and paid the pilot.

She laid her head on the seat and looked out the window.

I looked over at her. Knowing that if there was ever going to a thaw between us it would be while we were in this plane.

(Brooke I love you. I can't stand how things are between us. I will anything I can to fix us and make us whole again.) I said. Looking to her.

It was then that she gazed over at me.

(I'm exhausted Lucas of being the only one fighting for us. Things have changed. I tried everything I could think of to keep us together. Setting up dates, restarting our counseling, and attempting to make myself available to you so we could really talk and reconnect. But every free second you aren't with our children, family, or are working. Is spent with Lindsay. I feel invisible. I've poured myself devoted my time and my heart into this life we've built and none of it is enough. You don't look at me the way you used to. We don't play or touch each other. It's been months of this.I've slept in our bedroom by myself more times then I can count. Clearly I'm not the woman you want or need. I just can't keep pretending anymore. After this trip. We'll see what happens in regards to this marriage.) Brooke said. Getting up wiping tears from her eyes as she got up and sat in the other seat.

My heart sinking as I watched her move. And the distance between us has now grown even farther. And I wasn't sure what happened next. Lucas said. As he looked out the window. With emotion all over his face.

...

This bridge was full of so many memories. Good and bad but in this moment it was exactly what she needed.

Georgia looked around at the water and the sky above her. She and Ben had been fighting so much lately any chance at some time with peace and quiet was welcomed. Ever since their first fight its just been one reveal after the other. The words that haunted her were the last he said to her before she packed her bags and moved out.

Which was that he regretted it. Marrying her,buying the house, and building a life with slut like her. And that me becoming a mother would be the biggest mistake I could make because my child would end up screwed up like I was. That was my breaking point. I met with a lawyer and drew up papers for a divorce. I wouldn't stay in this marriage with someone who didn't love or value me. I deserved better. I finally knew that.

I threw my wedding ring in the lake and watched it sink.

(Hey you. Someone is looking miserable but beautiful too. What's wrong.?) Asher asked. Walking over to where I was taking a seat next to me.

(Ben and I are getting divorced. Because not only am I slut I'm incapable of being a mother. It's clear that there is some truth to his words. He was my husband. If anyone would know these things about me it's him. I was wrong. To choose him. Thinking that I was worthy of love and happiness. Who the hell was I kidding. I deserve to be alone. I need to accept that it's my future.) Georgia said. Wiping her eyes. Looking away from him.

He leaned over putting his hand on hers.

Touching his face with her hand. Lifting up her face so their eyes were locked.

(You are worthy of everything and so much happiness you can barely stand it. He is a fool for letting you go.) Asher said. Looking to her.

Georgia leaned over kissing him gently.

(I never stopped loving you. For a single second. I'm in love with you. And I'm in love with you and I don't want to wait or think about anything else but how much I love you and how much you love me.) Georgia said. Leaning over kissing him again.

He kissed her back. The two eventually seperated.

He caressed her face with his hand. Looking into her eyes.

(What do you want right now.? What can I do for you.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Take me home.) She said . Looking back at him.

The two got off the bridge and went into his car.

He drove slowly.

She turned on the radio and put her hand in his.

Once they got to his house they walked in together.

He shut the door behind her. He joined hands with her and looked into her eyes.

(Are you sure about this.?) He asked. Feeling his heart beat out of his chest.

(Yes. I love you so much. I was scared and didn't listen to my heart. Because if I did. I would stayed all those years ago and ended up marrying you. But I didn't. Now that we have this chance I don't want anything or anyone to get in the way. My heart is yours. You are my home.) Georgia said. Looking into his eyes.

He leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. And he lead her up the stairs and through the hallway.

She walked through the door first he went in after her locking it behind them.

He picked her up.

She leaned over kissing him.

He carried her further into the room placing her gently on the bed.

She looked up at him. He heard fluttering as he leaned over reconnecting their lips.

He placed kisses all over her. Wanting to savor every second. And at last display how much he loved her. With every action he took.

She threw off his shirt pulling him closer to her.

As he removed the layers separating them.

Allowing love to lead their way.

...

Hours later

The fan events went smoothly and I was truly appreciative of every person who showed up. Lindsay was her usual self happy and fully engaged. With everyone there. The hours passed by full of signing autographs, hugs and handshakes. It never got old. If anything it got more humbling.

Eventually the first day of this packed weekend. Had come to a close. And Lindsay had invited Brooke along to have dinner with everyone in our group. And she politely declined.

Saying that she would be going back to her hotel room.

Lindsay turned to me asking if I was ready to go. And thanked her for the offer but went to with Brooke instead.

She said it was no problem and told us she would see us tommorow.

We started walking down the hallway. It wasn't until we were halfway done the hallway did she turn to me.

(You didn't have to do that. This is you're time to be with them.) She to me.

(I didn't want to celebrate with them. I wanted to be with the woman who inspired it all. Who I loved and can't live without.) I said. Looking back at her.

We began walking again and once we got inside the room she turned to me.

(Let's order room service and talk.) I suggested.

(I would like that. Afterwards we can go out on the balcony and look out at the city.) She suggested looking back at me.

(It's a plan then.) I said.

She went into the other room to change. And I went to the phone and ordered dinner for us. By the time she reappeared the food had arrived.

I brought the food over to the couch and we sat next to each other.

She started to eat the food and looked to me.

What do you want to talk about.?) She asked. Looking up at me.

(Us and saving our marriage.) I said. Looking back at her.

(Your wearing my Scott body shop hoodie. Where did you find it.?) I asked. Looking to her.

She smiled gazing up at me.

(I took it years ago. And you never noticed it was gone. Do you want it back.?) She asked.

(Never it looks good on you. You are my entire life. My soulmate, my best friend. And somewhere along the line I forgot to make sure you never doubted my love for you and that's on me. I'm more in love with you now then I've ever been. You are the glue that holds our family together. And the heart of our home.) I said. Looking into her eyes.

I was holding nothing back. I'm determined to make sure she knows the truth and that is how special and perfect she was to me.

(Let's go and look at the view.) She said. Taking a hold of my hand.

As we walked out onto the balcony. Sitting together on the chair.

I wrapped my arms around her as she sat on my lap.

She relaxed against me as I looked to her.

(You are the most stunning, beautiful, sexy woman on the planet. Being able to hold you in my arms, kiss you and love you is a gift. You could of chosen anyone to spend your life with but you choose me. And I never want you to feel as if you aren't first. You are first in my life. Next to our of what we have would exist without you. I am a better person for meeting you and falling in love with you.) I said. I was unprepared for the emotion in my voice and vulnerability I showed.

She leaned over kissing me.

(I love you too. So much that I can barely breath because my heart is so full. Of gratefulness, pride, and joy. Because of everything you've given me. I can't lose you.) Brooke said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

(You won't. You never have and never will. I belong here. I'm yours. Until my last breathe.) I said. Leaning over kissing her back.

...

(Can I have a key. To Lucas Scott's hotel room please.?) Lindsay asked. Looking up at the receptionist.

(Alright and you are.?) She asked.

(His wife it's our anniversary I'm trying to surprise him.) She said smiling.

(How sweet. Go on ahead. He's you're key.) She said.

Lindsay thanked her.

And began her way down the hallway.

...

 **Authors note : Give me your thoughts.? Review!**


	64. Chapter 64

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 64**

 _Love means giving chances_

 _When their are no more_

 _Chances left to give._

He took me in his arms. And I pulled him closer to me.

His eyes reflected back at me with pure love and I knew that this would be different we were beginning a journey of our own. I felt his love for me. He was so careful as he took me over to the bed. Our eyes never left each other. He slowly lifted the sweatshirt off of me. Tossing it to the floor.

(I've missed you so much.) He said. Looking into my eyes.

(Show me.) I said in response. As he laid me down on the bed.

I gazed up at him. And he looked back at me.

(You're perfect. I love every part of you.) He said. Leaning over reconnecting our lips as our bodies molded into each other. We moved in synch. He kissed my neck and trailed down my stomach. My eyes fluttering close as he kissed my tattoo. He then reconnected our lips. His hands slightly glazing over the thin layer separating us. I pulled off his shirt. Pulling him closer to me. Needing to feel his skin on mine.

He stopped slowly placing kisses on various parts of my body.

I looked up at him. Seeing the smile on his face.

(Take it off.) I whispered into his ear.

I jumped as I felt his hands begin to take off the thin layer. He threw it to the floor as I dug my fingers into him.

I forget about the rest of the world as the contact I seeked and craved so desperately was now being fulfilled. I tried to keep quiet. I always worried about being heard by neighbors. But in moment I didn't care who heard me. He knew me my body and how to touch me. Nothing else outside this room mattered.

She was my dream woman. Strong, selfless, and beautiful. I would cherish and love her every day of my life.

Time stood clung to me. Whispering my name over and over. As she buried her face in my chest.

I held her securely in my arms. Running my hands through her hair.

(So perfect.) I whispered. Looking into her eyes.

(I missed you more Luke.) She said breathlessly.

(Kiss me.) She said. Leaning over. Looking to me.

(Gladly come here.) I said. Pulling her closer to me.

(You're so damn sexy. And all mine.) She said. In between kisses.

As I laid her back. Reconnecting our lips.

We were fully immersed in each other.

Unknowingly to the couple the door was being opened. The _Do not deserve sign_ was ignored. As Lindsay opened the door and began walking further into the room.

Hearing footsteps he breaks the kiss. And I instantly feel exposed as I see Lindsay looking back at me.

(You love me!) Lindsay to Lucas.

...

 **Authors note : Just as Brucas was relishing in their reunion with each other. They get an unwelcomed visitor. Review!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 65**

(Well isn't this cosy.) She said. Walking over to us.

Lucas quickly got redressed and looked to her.

(Get out! You have no business here! How did you get access to our room! It doesn't matter I love Brooke you know that she's my wife and means everything to me.) Lucas said.

(If that was true then how did we end up like we did.? Your lips on mine. Me on your arms. We kissed and you didn't pull away from me. He didn't tell you that right Brooke.?) Lindsay asked.

(I believe nothing that you say!) I yelled at her. While I got redressed.

(You don't have to believe it. We know it happened.) Lindsay said.

(The two of have grown apart I do the things you can't or won't. That's why he's never home anymore.) She went on and on.

I got up punching her right in the face.

(Give it up you are delusional, and insane. He doesn't love you.) I said. Looking to her.

(Give it up Luke. Be honest with her. About us and the kiss the night we spent together where you told me how you didn't want to hurt her but you had become different people.) She said. Staring at him.

(I'll leave you too and let you talk.) She said. Leaving the hotel room.

Walking into the hallway.

(I need answers Lucas now!) My voice was shaky and I felt as if I would break down any minute.

(Did you spend the night with her last time you were here. On a business trip.?) I asked.

He took a breath. Looking to me.

(We kissed.) He said. Looking to me.

(Is that all.? A kiss Always means something. So now I get it. It makes sense you defending her and trying to clean up her image. You clearly have feelings for her. Your silence tells me so much. I'm going home. I need to see my children. And figure out what this means.) I said.

(Brooke it didn't mean anything. That night we had, our kiss. I love you not her.) He said. Looking to me.

(I don't want or need details. And love is a world you use alot. This entire trip you agreeing for me to come along. Was you're way of trying to clear your conscious. I am not doing Lucas. Playing these games. This life we've built. Like I told you once before figure it out. What and who you want. But as for me I'm done. I gave you a chance to be honest with me while we were coming here on that plane. I poured my heart out to you. And you covering your own ass. The entire time. I'm such an idiot to believe that you meant what you said that you loved me and wanted us to work.) I said. Wiping the tears from my eyes.

(I meant everything I said. I love you and want us to work more than anything. We had just grown so distant and she was there we grew closer. The long work hours I never meant for it to happen. I've been full of regret and guilt for months. I'm sorry. I am willing to do everything and possible to fix us and make things right.) He said. Looking to me.

I packed the last of my stuff and zipped up my coat.

(You had said once. That I save people. It's what I do. And what I never told you was that you saved me. You believing in me, showing me I had potential and that I could be more then what I ever imagined meant so much to me. I fell in love with you all over again after what happened with Audrey. Now I don't know what comes next. Our kids matter the most to me. And at this point their life won't be affected by this you are their father and they love you. I will never allow my hurt to get in the way.)

(Goodbye Lucas.) I said. As I left our hotel room. And got into the first taxi I could find.

...

 **Author's note : A reveal, and a heartbreak. There is much more left of the story to be told.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 66**

 _It's been said we don't realize the significant moments in our lives while they're happening. We grow complacent with ideas, things, or people. We take them for granted. And it's not until that thing is about to be taken away from you. That we realize how wrong we've been. How much we need it. How much we love it._

It took a couple of hours but once I got to back to Tree Hill. I somehow felt safer and more at peace. I arrived at my house. Taking a breath as I looked up at our home. I walked through the front door and closed it behind me.

I slid down against the door. And wrapped my arms around myself. Giving myself this single chance to cry. I felt the tears fall down my face and I couldn't stop them. My keys fell from hands. Everything I learned tonight replayed in my mind I was devastated. He had been lying to my face for months. Defending her. All along knowing that he had betrayed me somehow finding a way to calm my insecurity about her. This trip had shown me that the love we felt was still there. I allowed myself to be open and vulnerable. The love we had made in that room only sometime earlier felt tainted and fake. Because the man I loved didn't care enough to be honest with me and was perfectly fine going along with his deceit. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever of learned the truth. He shared his most private and personal self with her. The thought of her kissing and touching him made me sick. I didn't know how to do this. How to stop the hurt I felt from consuming me. I still loved him I never stopped and I never would but I couldn't go back and act as if nothing happened. Eventually I would get off this floor and start to put myself for now I would let myself cry.

Sometime later

(Goodnight. Sweetheart. I love you so much.)

(I love you too Jakey.) (And you too Sky.) See you on Monday after school.) I said. Finding a smile to put on my face. Ending the call minutes later. I turned off the lights and laid down. Being in this room without him always felt strange. I laid there just staring at the walls clutching the pillow he slept with. That had the aroma of his cologne. I didn't know when I fell asleep. I knew it was morning once I was blinded by the sunlight.

The rest of that day was a blur.

...

Monday

I practiced smiling as I got into the car to pick up the kids. By the time I got to the middle school the smile felt almost real.

(Momma. I missed you so much.) Katherine said. Getting into the passenger seat hugging me tightly.

(I missed you even more sweetheart. So tell me how was camping.?) I asked. Gazing over at her.

(It was the greatest! We hiked, went swimming, grandpa Keith told ghost stories and we had Smores and grandpa Dan taught us how to fish. How did you and daddy 's trip go.?) Katherine asked.

(It was fine. You'll see him later on today. His work trip is over now.) I said. Refocusing on the road.

(Great I've missed all of us being together.) She said. Looking to me.

I drove in the other direction down the street and turned into the parking lot. Skyler and Jacob ran over to the car.

(Momma you're back. I missed you.) Jacob said.

(I missed you too Jakey.) I said. Smiling over at him.

(Momma tell us about New York. Where's daddy.?) Skyler asked.

(He should be on the way home. You'll see him soon enough.) I said. Looking back at him.

(Good because he said we were going to finish out game of basketball we started before he left. And I've been looking forward to it.) Skyler said.

I turned on the radio needing a distraction.

Sometime later we got home the kids ran inside and I noticed Georgia's car in the driveway. Trying to brace myself for her arrival along with Lucas's. His car was right beside her's.

I smiled as I walked inside.

Looking up at Georgia.

(I've missed you it's been a few days.) I said. Hugging her tightly.

(I know I thought I would come by and see you and dad since you're home from you're trip. We're just hanging out in the living room.) Georgia said. Hugging me back.

(Good you all stay in there. Me and you're dad will be right back.) I said. Letting her go from my embrace. As I watched her join her siblings. The door shutting behind her.

I paused feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lucas staring up at me.

(We need to talk. Let's go into the backyard. I just don't want them to hear this.) I said.

(I agree. Let's go.) Lucas said.

We left the living room and went into the backyard. He shut the door behind us.

(We are back home now and I need you to know how much I regret this. We were so distant I didn't know how to reach you what to say or what to do. And she was there to talk to and to listen to. She made that time that was so strained and hard to handle easier. I shouldn't of fell for it but I did and I'm more sorry and ashamed then i can express.) Lucas said. Looking into my eyes.

(I understand that we were going through this time where we weren't talking or connecting and we felt disconnected. But I didn't seek comfort in someone else. If you didn't know what to do why not come home. Instead of staying away for weeks and months at a time. You don't think I missed you and was wanting more then anything to fix the strain between us. I told you how I felt about her for so long and you never took it seriously. She got exactly what she came for. She got you. You spent the night with her. I can't get that out of my mind. I've fought for us through Peyton time and time again. And I can't keep doing this with you. There is either a Peyton or a Lindsay. Who will always come in the way. And I don't have the strength to fight with you. Because that solves nothing. How many times can I let you break my heart.) I said. With tears falling from my eyes.

(I need you. I love you and our family more than anything or anyone in the world. We've gone through so much. She means nothing to me. You are my wife my best friend. That is worth fighting for. With all I have.) Lucas said.

(It's not enough Lucas. I need time apart. Seeing your face tears my heart out. And the kids can't see me like this. You are their father. Their hero. And the the love of my life. But I can't keep trying to hold this marriage together by myself. We need to tell them about the changes that are going to be happening.) I said looking away from him. As I walked back inside.

Going straight into the living room.

(Time for a family meeting!) Lucas said. Walking into the living room after me.

Skyler and Jacob say next to each other. While Katherine sat next to Georgia.

(First and most importantly your dad and I love you all so much. You are the greatest blessings of our lives.) I said.

(And we are a family no matter forever. We need you to not ever doubt that.) Lucas said. Looking up at them.

(What is going on.?) Katherine asked.

(Daddy and I are going to be taking some time apart.) I said. Looking to them.

(What does that mean.?) Jacob asked.

(It means I'm going to be leaving and living somewhere else for awhile until mommy and I figure out what our future holds.) Lucas said.

(You lied to me!) Katherine exclaimed. Looking up at father.

(You said you and momma loved each other and that everything would be okay now you're leaving.! That makes no sense!) Katherine yelled. As tears fell from her eyes. She got off the couch and began to run up the stairs to her room.

(Baby girl wait.) Lucas said. Going after her.

(Leave me alone!,) Katherine exclaimed. Going through the hallway slamming the door to her room.

(Does this mean we aren't going to see daddy anymore.?) Skyler asked.

(Of course not you will see you're dad as much as possible.) Brooke said. Looking to them.

(I'll go check on her.) Georgia said. As she left the living room. And went up the stairs.

Going through the hallway. And slowly opening the door.

(Kit Kat it's me.) Georgia said. Opening the door closing it behind her.

...

 **Authors note : Lucas and Brooke are going to be taking a break. Brooke needs the time and space to sort out her feelings and Lucas doesn't want to go But He knows he made mistakes and she needs time away from him. Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 67**

 _Regret makes you old_

 _Bitterness poisons the people around you._

(Hey Kit Kat. Let's talk. Sister to sister.) Georgia said.

Walking over to where Katherine was. And sitting at the end of the bed.

(There is nothing to talk about. Daddy is a liar. He made me think things were going to be fine. I told you about the fight I heard between them. How it was different then the others. He told me they loved each other. If that's true then why is leaving.? When you love someone you don't walk away.) Katherine said. Wiping her eyes.

To be honest I didn't know alot about what my parents were going through. But if things were at this point. Then it was bad. But she loved them and they not only her parents but her role models. And she would support them both and hope things would get better. Because their love and relationship had given her hope through her divorce and it continued to be a state of happiness and peacefulness she admired and wanted for herself if she was lucky enough.

(I think sometimes people make mistakes. And when that happens you need time and space to think things through. That doesn't mean you don't love each other. It's just you holding the person accountable for their choices. Which is important to do if change is going to happen. Momma and dad do love each other. But when you get caught up in certain situations in order to get back to normal you have to start over apart and grow as a person on your own.) Georgia said.

(What if he never comes back.? Then we won't be a family anymore.) Katherine said. With emotion in her voice.

Georgia leaned over taking Katherine in her arms in a hug.

(We are going to be a family for the rest of our lives. No matter what happens next. We are not only sisters but best friends. You can always come to me about anything you need. Anytime I'm only a phone call or text away. Or just come over to my house. I love you.) Georgia said.

(I love you too. It's going to be okay isn't it.?) Katherine asked.

(I hope so.) Georgia said. Looking back at her.

...

Sometime later

(Well if isn't my favorite writer in the world.)

(What can I do for you today Luke.?) Lindsay asked. Smiling up at him.

Putting away files into a cabinet. She leaned over attempting to hold his hand. He moved away looking to her.

(I am not losing my family because of you. I had my part in this and I would do anything possible to take it back. Because my Brooke and our life together is what I live for. I kept you around because of this loyalty I had for your faith in me years ago but that's done now.) I said looking to her.

(And that means what.?) She asked.

(You're fired. The world is full of editors that will add to my life instead of trying to destroy it. Goodbye Lindsay.) Lucas said.

(Lucas you can't do this to me! Don't let her ruin what we had!) Lindsay exclaimed. As she watched Lucas leave the office.

(Damn it!) She yelled. Throwing the folders she had in her hands to the floor. She was losing him and there was nothing she could do about it.

...

Hours later

After putting away his stuff from his suitcase. Lucas looked around his hotel room. Placing a picture of him, Brooke, and their children on his desk. He wouldn't give up they were the only thing he cared about and he knew it wouldn't be easy and that it would take time. But he was determined to fight for Brooke and rebuild the family he loved so much. He scrolled through the list of editors he had looked up and started calling and inquring about them. After a few hours and conversations he felt good about the list he had put together. He dialed the last name on the list and started to speak.

(Hi I'm Lucas Scott I'm inquiring about your profile for the editor's position. And from what I've read and your references I think we would be a good fit. Let's set up a meeting.) Lucas said. As he sorted out the details.

...

(This was such a beautiful idea. I needed this after today.) Georgia said. Looking over at him.

(After all they've gone through I'm sure they will survive this too.) He said. Looking back at her.

(The beach at this time of day is stunning. Dinner at sunset you are so Romantic. You take such good care of me.) She said. Gazing up at him.

(You deserve this and a lifetime worth of happiness. Being able to love you is a privilege. Life got better the minute you walked into it and it's only gotten more incredible. As time has gone on. I love you so much Georgia.) Asher said. Looking into her eyes.

(I love you too. And we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. No more running, or denying. Just the two of us working every day to make this relationship work.) Georgia said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. The two sepeating minutes later.

(This food was delicious and the dessert was amazing. Let's walk along the beach.) I said. Taking his hand in mine.

(In a minute. There is something I have to know first.) He said. Smiling up at me.

(You are my happiness, my strength, Sunshine. I have and will love you from this day until my last. Georgia Scott will you marry me.?) He asked. Bringing out the ring from where it was hidden.

(Yes. I love you, of course I will.) She said. With tears falling from her eyes.

Asher slipped the ring on her finger and took her in his arms.

The couple kissed eventually breaking apart sometime later.

Asher wiped the tears from her eyes.

(We're engaged! I couldn't be happier.) Georgia said.

(I cannot wait to get married and live our life together.) Asher said. Looking up at her. Taking her hand in his.

(Now it's time for my surprise.) Georgia said. Taking out the bag she had put away. She handed it to him and told him to open it.

Asher started looking through the bag at the various items and looked up at her. (What is all of this.?) He asked. Smiling up at her.

Georgia took the jersey from his hands and started to speak.

(I was so lost for a long time. It wasn't until my parents found me did I know what it was like to have a home and a family. It took years before I knew happiness and what it meant to be whole. And then I met you and it changed me. I never thought I would know what true love was but because of you. I live every day grateful and happy. And now with us being engaged. What I'm ready for is to watch our child cheer for you in the stands during a basketball game. While I'm holding them. Wearing this jersey.) She said. Looking into his eyes.

(Really.? You're sure.) He said. Looking back at her.

(I am i took a couple tests they all had the same results. We're having a baby.) Georgia said. With tears of happiness in her eyes.

Weeks Later

(We are way too sentimental.) Brooke said. Taking down the box from the closet. As she brought it into the living room. Placing it down on the couch in the living room.

(Nothing wrong with holding on to memories. I remember when we had to fight to get the boys into these outfits.) Lucas said. Holding one of the outfits in his hands with a smile.

(I know by the time they had baths and got read to we were exhausted. And the magic wand I used to use for Katherine. So I could get rid of the monsters under her bed.) Brooke said. Smiling putting the wand back in the box.

Brooke kept searching through the box. Pausing at his letterman jacket. Taking it out. Clutching it close to her.

She put down the box and slowly put the jacket on.

Taking a breath as she looked over at him.

Feeling her heart ache. With a familiar longing.

She started going through the pockets and pulled out an envelope.

She looked over the envelope which was addressed to her from Lucas.

With the number 83. On the front.

...


	68. Chapter 68

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 68**

 _Blessed are the hearts that can bend._

 _They shall never be broken._

 _But I wonder if there is no breaking then there is no healing_

 _And if there is no healing then there is no learning._

 _If there is no learning then there is no struggle._

 _If struggle is apart of life_

 _Then must all hearts be broken._

I took out the envelope running my hand over the names. This didn't look like an old worn envelope. It looked new and recent. The sight of the number 83. Brought back the memories of me giving him the letters from that summer I wrote to him. Pouring out my heart telling him how much he meant to me and how the intensity of my feelings for him terrified me. Him telling me he loved me back. Meant more then he will ever know.

(Lucas. Where did this envelope come from.?) I asked. Looking over at him.

He looked back at me. A smile coming across his face. Where did you find that jacket.? I haven't seen it in years.) He asked. Looking to me.

(It was in this box with other mementos from our past. I was trying it on and found this envelope in the pocket. I'm curious as to what it is.?) I asked. Looking to him. Handing over the envelope to him.

I watched as he looked it over. Then gazed up at me.

(It's one of the letters I wrote to you.) Lucas said.

(One of the letters.?) I questioned. Looking to him.

(I wrote back to you. Every letter you wrote to me from that summer. This was one of them. They are in a box of my own. And ever since this break between us began I've been writing new letters. Things between us are in this place where we're unsure of what comes next. Being able to write down my feelings and love for you. Has helped make this time somewhat bearable.) He said. Looking back at me.

(You writing me letters. Just like we did back then. Can I see them.?) I asked. Suddenly curious.

(Sure it's the trunk of my car. I keep them together in this box. And take it with everywhere because you never know when inspiration will strike especially in regards to this. You are always on my mind.) He said. Looking to him.

I smiled up at him. (That is such a writer's way of thinking. I'll wait right here for you.) I said. Taking a seat on the couch. Placing the box on the floor.

(I'll be back.) He said. Grabbing his keys as he went out the door.

I looked around at the countless pictures and memories displayed on the walls of our home. Birthday parties, and many milestones with ourselves and our children. Our wedding picture right above the fireplace.

We had built an entire life in this home and I loved and could recall so many moments we shared together. Him not being here has felt wrong in every way. Loving him was never the problem. I was so in love with him I couldn't hold it in. I had to stop myself from holding his hand or kissing him. Every time we were around each other. Which happened alot. We spent time with the kids as much as possible. But at the end of it I took the kids home and Lucas went back to his room at the hotel.

I looked up as I heard the door open. He shut it behind him. And walked over to where I was placing the box down in the middle of us.

(They are all here. Go ahead and read them.) He said.

I uncovered the box and started to search through the various envelopes. I felt unshed tears burning my eyes. There were so many letters. It was clear how much he loved me and how deeply he cared. I was on his mind more often then I thought.

I picked up a handful of the envelopes and began to open them reading one after the other. Each one giving me an honest virew look into his heart.

The one I read out loud. Unable to control the emotion in my voice.

 _Dear Brooke_

 _I look up at the stars tonight and think of you. Our nights spent at the beach. Talking for hours about our life and future we envisioned. I lay in bed at night and my heart shatters knowing I can't hold you. See your smile and hear you're laughter. Your voice is the air I breathe. You're love is constant, consuming, and pure. You fought to keep us together and now I'm the one with everything to lose. But trust me when I say this. You are the greatest purpose in my life. You are the universe a world that I never want to leave._

I put the letter down. Wiping my eyes.

(I love you more with every hour and minute. That goes by. You have been the only guy in my world who showed me unconditional love since I was 17 years old. You are all I know and all I've ever needed. But I don't know how I can forgive you.) I said. Trying to calm the emotion that washed over me.

Feeling him take my hand. Looking up at me.

(She's gone. Lindsay I fired her. We don't have to worry or think about her again. I know it won't happen overnight. And I know that I hurt more then I ever thought possible. But I can't let us fall apart. We've gone through so much and survived it. Losing you because of my mistakes. I couldn't bare it. You are all that matters to me. You and our family. That is the only legacy that matters.) Lucas said. With emotion in his voice.

(Come home to us. To me.I need and I love you. Our kids miss their dad. Their hero and protector. We can start over one day at a time. Trust and forgiveness will happen as we go you at a distance not letting you in. I feel like my heart is being torn into pieces the longer we're apart. You are my life, my husband. And you being here with us. Makes it home.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice. And tears in her eyes.

He leaned over kissing her. I love you too. I will spend the rest of our life loving and cherishing you. As long as I live.) He said. Taking her in his arms.

The two separating shortly after.

(Get your stuff. You can unpack later. And I'll be waiting for you. In our bedroom. Don't take too long.) She said. Leaning over kissing me again.

(I will be back here as soon as possible. And I will fully express how much I love you and how grateful I am for every day we will spend together. And how much I've missed you.) He said. Looking back at me.

Kissing me once more before he left the living room then our home seconds later.

I got up and shut the door. Then went upstairs and went into our hallway closet. Getting out candles. And brought them into our room. Placing them on various tables.

Then I went into back into the hallway. And brought out the iPod holder and put down the iPod turning it on and picking our favorite playlist. Turning it up loudly.

I gazed around the room. Weeks without him felt like years. The two of us together. Was destined to be.

I walked over to the closet getting out of my clothes and changing into a red short revealing outfit. Taking my hair out of the ponytail it was in. Spraying perfume over my body. I got matches and lit the candles.

Then walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. And started to prepare some snacks we loved putting it on a tray. Bringing it up the stairs and then went back for the hidden bottle of wine I had bought and never that down on the small coffee table in our room next to two tall glasses. Then dimmed the lights.

Now all that was missing was him.

...

I packed the last of my things. And looked around. Making sure nothing gets left behind. I put away the picture of our family. And shut the door behind me. Handed my key to the front desk. Paid my bill and walked out into the parking lot.

(I hope you're happy.) A voice into the parking lot. Then getting out of the car.

(I am. What are you referring to now exactly.?) I asked. Hopeful this conversation would be short.

(I lost my job and have to leave Tree Hill. The police got involved since you and that wife of yours had to turn in that video I took after our little hotel encounter in New York. So now I have nothing and my reputation is ruined. I have nothing now. This is our chance now. To begin a life together. Don't you want that.?) Lindsay asked.

(No everything happening to you now is a result of your choices. I feel pity for whoever crossed you're path next. Now this conversation and any contact we have is over.) Lucas said. As he got into his car pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home.

Stopping by a flower shop. Buying a bouquet of the flowers he knew she liked. Left the store minutes later.

The drive home didn't take long. Once he arrived he turned off the car and walked into the house. Shutting the door behind him.

(Brooke!) (Where are you Pretty girl.?) He called out to her as he went up the stairs. And through the hallway.

(Right here Mr. Scott.) I walked over to him. Placing a kiss on his lips.

He kissed me back. Taking me into his arms.

(These are beautiful. Luke you remembered.) I said. Taking his hand in mine. Bringing the flowers with me. As he took a hold of my hand. We walked into our bedroom. He locked the door behind us.

I placed down the flowers. He leaned over kissing me.

Picking me up carrying me over to the bed laying me down gently.

(You are my dream come true.) He said. Looking into my eyes.

(I'm yours, your mine, every day until our last. And even then my heart will be yours.) I said. Looking back at him.

He leaned down reconnecting our lips.

It was as if no time has passed we gave into each other. Our love and connection expressed with every kiss and touch.

Our bodies fit together like missing puzzle pieces. Becoming one.

The layers of clothes between us vanishingg. Ending up in various parts around the room.

Time slowed and passed by without either of us focusing on anything but each other. I listened to his heartbeat racing rapidly. As I laid my head on his chest.

Leaning over kissing him again.

(We are never going to be apart again.) I said. Looking into his eyes.

He pulled me close to him. (Waking up with you in my arms is the only way to start the day and end every night.) He said. Kissing me.

(Let's go shower and then unpack your stuff. The kids will be home in awhile they are going to be so happy and excited that you're here and that you're home) I said. Smiling up at him.

Getting out of bed pulling on his shirt.

(You're so beautiful it hurts. We can unpack together but I want to make dinner. And then we get dessert at the bakery the kids love. I'm home now. I'm going to take care of all of you. And make up for lost time.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

(You look so good in my clothes and out of my clothes.) He said. Smiling up at me. Taking my hand in his. As we walked over to the bathroom together.

(Luke.!) I said. Laughing as I shut the door behind me.

He turned on the water. Causing the room to fill with heat and smoke.

...

 **Authors note : Brucas begin to move forward. Deciding to work on their marriage. Putting their love and dedication to each other and their family first. Let me know you're thoughts and what you think is next for them. Review!**


	69. Chapter 69

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 69**

 _For all of the bruises I've caused_

 _And the tears._

 _All the things that I've done_

 _All these years._

 _I'll be good._

 _Days later_

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of pancakes, sausage, and eggs. The kitchen tables were filled with plates of food and tall glasses of Orange and Apple juice. At the head of the table is Lucas with Brooke by his side in the next seat. Then was Katherine, Skyler, and Jacob. Then there are three extra empty seats. Which was used by family and friends whenever they dropped by.

(We've missed you so much daddy.) Skyler said. Looking up towards his father.

(Are home for good now.?) Jacob asked. Gazing over at him.

Lucas turned around and looked towards his sons.

(I've missed you two and you're sister more than I can say. And yes I'm not going anywhere ever again. I don't want either of you to worry everything is going to be okay. I want to make up for the time I lost with the three of you. You have a three day weekend coming up. We can do anything you want. You plan the whole day. So think of what you want to do.) He said. Looking to his children.

(This is going to be so great. I'm so excited!) Skyler said. As he finished the remainder of his breakfast and brought his empty dish to the sink.

(I'm going to make a list. I'm so happy you're home daddy.) Jacob said. Bringing his empty plate to the sink then going back over to where his dad was and hugging him tightly.)

(I love you buddy. Did you watch out for our girls while I was gone.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah of course I did. Me and Skyler both. But it wasn't the same without you.) Jacob said. Looking back at his dad.

(You don't ever have to think about that time again. I'm going to be here for all of you forever.) Lucas said. Looking back at Jacob.)

(Get your backpack and wait for me and Katherine in the car with Skyler.) Brooke said. Looking to Jacob.

(Okay bye daddy.)

(Bye Jacob.) Lucas said. Smiling up at him.

Jacob going up the stairs minutes later. Grabbing his bookbag and heading out the front door. Sometime later.

Katherine turned towards her mother.

(I already have my stuff ready. Can we leave for school soon. I don't want to be late.) Katherine said.

(I'll be right there i just have to get my purse and keys. Then we'll be gone.) Brooke said.

(I'll go wait in the car.) Katherine said. As she got off the chair and started walking out of the kitchen.

(I'll see you later later on today. I love you.) She said. Leaning over kissing him.

(I'll you then. I'm going to be meeting with that editor today I'll fill you in on what happens. I love you too.) Lucas said. Kissing her back.

Brooke went up the stairs in direction of their bedroom. To get her purse and keys.

Katherine turned and looked up at her father.

(I don't want or need a bonding day with you. Mom and the boys have forgiven you and are fine with moving on. But I know what you did and nothing you say or do will make me forgive you. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a father. Mom is all I need.) Katherine said. Walking out of the kitchen. Grabbing her bookbag as she went out the front door.

(Okay off we go.) Brooke said. Smiling as she got into the car and began to drive.

...

 **Authors note : Unlike the boys who are younger. And easily able to forgive Katherine is older and was present for the impact the temporary separation took on the family and has grown even closer to her mom because of it and is extremely protective of her. She is hurt and feels betrayed by her father. In her mind because of his choices their family was almost broken apart. And that is all she can see. Review!**


	70. Chapter 70

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 70**

 _What did I miss.?_

 _Did you ever get homesick.?_

 _I can't get used to this_

Days later

(Isn't this a welcomed surprise. How are you.? And Asher doing.?) Brooke asked. Smiling as she brought out some food for them to eat. Placing it on the coffee table.

(Cookies!) Skyler exclaimed as he and Jacob ran over. Grabbing two cookies in each hand.

(You two those are for Georgia and Asher) Brooke said. Smiling looking to them.

(It's okay momma. Let me enjoy it. Me and Asher are doing incredible. We got engaged!) She exclaimed. Showing off her ring.

(I'm so happy for you sweetheart.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging Georgia tightly.

(That is the best news. He's a good man and will love and take care of you. The way you deserve. What more could parents ask for. Congrats my girl.) Lucas said. Walking over to where she was.

(Thank you we're extremely happy and even more excited given the more life changing news we received. Which is that we're going to be having a baby!) Georgia said. With happiness in her voice. Taking the ultrasound pictures from her purse.

(This is such a miracle! I am overjoyed for the both of you.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging Georgia then Asher.

(Kids change your life in the greatest way possible. You're going to be the best mom.) Lucas said. Hugging Georgia. And then Asher.

(You really think so. I'm so excited and nervous. I'm trying to read as much as I can. But that's only making me freak out more.) Georgia said. Hugging him back.

(The both of you are going to wonderful parents. You learn as you go. Keep them safe and loved. The rest will work itself out.) Brooke said. Looking to them.

(She's right that is all true. Just let us know if you need help or advice. We're here. No matter the day or time.) Lucas said. Looking to them.

(We will keep that in mind. Thanks mr. Scott.) Asher said.

(You can call me Lucas you know. We are going to be family.) Lucas said. Looking to him.

Asher looked to him. (I'll work on that.)

(You're our sister so what does that make the baby.?) Skyler asked.

(I am. And the baby will be your niece or nephew. Which is a big deal. I know the two of you can handle it.) Georgia said. Smiling up at them.

(Come on you two let's go to the park and give everyone some space.) Asher said.

(I get to sit in front seat!) Skyler exclaimed. Running towards the front door.

(Then I get to pick the music on the radio.) Jacob said. Running after him.

(This couldn't of come at a better time. I'm going to be aunt Katherine. So cool.) She said. Looking up at her sister.

(You are going to be a huge part in this baby's everything. We want the family involved in our child's life from the beginning. Knowing our parents they will spoil this baby rotten. So tell me what's happening in your life.?) Georgia asked.

(Not much. At all. You have much more happy life changing things going on. You have an on call babysitter whenever you need it.) Katherine said.

(Thanks Kit Kat. We will remember that. So it must be nice having dad back in the picture after that rough patch him and mom were going through.) Georgia said.

(Yeah you would it would be.) Katherine said.

(I'm really going to need them their support and wisdom. These 9 months are going to fly by before we know it.) Georgia said.

The family lunch lasted for a few hours. Before Georgia and Asher left the home.

Brooke shut the door behind them. And looked up at Lucas.

(We're going to be grandparents. I am shocked and overjoyed. We did good. Our kids are happy and healthy. We have so much to look forward too. A baby, a wedding. I just feel so grateful.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(Us being able to experience it together. Makes it that much more special.) Lucas said. Smiling back at him.

(Come on let's do some baby shopping our grandchild is getting the best of everything.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him. He took her hand in his as they went up the stairs.

The boys playing together in the backyard.

Katherine wrote a note and left it on the desk by the door.

 _I'm going out. Will be back by curfew._

And with that she was out the door.

She started to walk and got out her phone.

Sending a quick text.

 _Are you free.?_

 _Let's meet up at the bridge._

She sent the text seconds later.

Getting a reply in minutes.

 _Sure. See you there._

Sometime later Katherine was at the bridge.

(What was with the cryptic text.? What's up.?) He asked. Looking up at her.

(My dad is back in our house.) Katherine said.

(And you're not wheeling out the welcome wagon because.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(Because Jamie he made it seem like things were just fine between them. They get back from New York and in a matter of hours he's moving out their taking time apart. And none of it made sense. I mean they were supposedly so in love. And my mom never told me anything. So I reached out to Lindsay.) Katherine said.

Jamie's eyes went wide at her revelation.

(You're dad's ex editor.! And what did she tell you.?) Jamie asked.

(The truth which was my dad reached out to her. Lead her on and made it seem like they were going to be together. He cheated on my mom with this woman. And in a matter of weeks he's back at home and wants to act like nothing ever happened. I'm not going to do that. He's a liar, and a cheater, and my mom taking him back is her business and my brothers need him so I get it. But me I'm not going to help him clear his guilty conscience.) Katherine said. Looking to Jamie.

(I think mistakes were made. And you are going off of what that woman said without knowing your dad's side of things. And that isn't fair. I don't much about what happened between aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas but what I do know is that you're dad loves you. And nothing you say or do will change that. And I doubt you're mom would get back with him without knowing the whole truth. And all you're doing is taking out you're hurt and anger pushing him farther away when all he's trying to do is be you're dad. I get it. I'm your best friend and I love you. But don't spend the rest of your life hating him. Second chances are like finding Bigfoot. They are rare.) Jamie said. Looking back at her.

...


	71. Chapter 71

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 71**

 _All the roads we have to walk are winding._

 _There are many things_

 _I'd like to say to you. But I don't know how._

 _Maybe you're going to be the one._

 _That saves me._

 _Afterall._

 _You're my wonderwall._

Weeks Later

Georgia/Asher's house

(Time for a break babe.) Asher said. Looking over at Georgia.

(I just have one last chapter to get through. Then I can relax.) Georgia said. Bringing the book back up to her face. As she picked up her highlighter.

Asher took the book from her hands. Gazing up at her.

(Ash! I wasn't finished. I was just getting into the most important topics.) Georgia said. Looking back at hin.

(You've been held up in this room we're going use as the nursery for days reading and highlighting, watching YouTube videos. You're going to burn out. I don't want you to miss this once in a lifetime experience. Because you're too busy worrying and stressing.) Asher said. Looking to her.

(There is just so much information we need to know. Baby swaddling, which parenting style we are going to use. Private school or public school. There are just so many unknowns. One mistake or wrong decision and we'll ruin it. I couldn't take that.) Georgia said. Putting her hand on her stomach.

Asher took her hand in his. (Out child is going to have the world. He or she will have us as parents and the love and support from family and friends. We are going to do all we can to make sure they have the greatest life possible. Worrying and stressing. Will not help anything. You and our baby are everything to me. We are in this together.) Asher said. Looking into her eyes.

She smiled leaning over kissing him.

(I guess I went a little overboard. I don't want to miss a second of this time in our life. And I'm so hungry.) Georgia said.

Asher smiled back at her.

(Okay what can I get for you.? If we don't have it here I can run to the store and get it.) Asher asked.

(A peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich. With pickles. And a glass of milk.) She said. Looking to him.

(I'll make that and bring it to you. I want you to go downstairs. Relax out you're feet up and let me wait on you.) Asher said.

(I could used to all this pampering.) Georgia said. Taking his hand in hers.

(As you should. Happiness is what you expect. I plan to give you and so much more for the rest of our life.) Asher said.

While they walked out of the room hand and hand.

...

(I get to spend quality time with my beautiful, wonderful teenage daughter. I feel so lucky. How are you doing.? I feel like we've been missing each other lately.) Brooke asked. As her and Katherine walked into the beauty salon.

(Momma can we talk.?) Katherine asked. Looking up at her mother.

(Sure we can talk about whatever you want.) Brooke said. Picking out her colors for her manicure. As she took a seat. Next to Georgia.

Georgia handed over her colors of black and red.

Then looked to her mother. The once blond haired beauty had changed her hair color to a dark brown. And cut it. Down to her shoulders.

(I know everything that dad did and I'm sorry about that.) Katherine said.

Brooke turned to her. (There is nothing for you to be sorry for. What happened between me and you're father. Was a result of adult issues that you don't need to concern yourself with. You're dad is your dad regardless of what we went through. People make mistakes that doesn't mean we stop loving them.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

(But it's all his fault. He broke your heart. Made you sad and almost ruined out family. Because he couldn't make up his mind. I hate him.) Katherine confessed.

(I don't want you to feel as if you owe me this loyalty. Because you don't. I'm your mom and I love you unconditionally. Simply because you exist. You don't hate you're father. You're hurt and defensive. You're trying to protect your heart from any more heartbreak and I understand that. You're alot like him you know. You both feel emotions deeply, and love hard. When you're hurting you keep it in. Because you don't want to hurt anyone else's feelings. Or burden them with your honesty. Relationships require work, understanding, compromise, and honesty. We made the decision to put the family first. And we love each other. Which sometimes means fighting for what you have.) Brooke said. Looking back at her daughter.

(But Lindsay said. Something completely different.) Katherine said.

(Excuse me.? Why and when did you meet with her.?) Brooke asked

Surprised at what she was hearing.

It was then that Katherine explained what she had been told by Lindsay.

Brooke found herself enranged as their appointment ended. Hours later.

The two arrivied home and Katherine went up the stairs to her bedroom.

Brooke joined Lucas in his study.

...

Days Later

Jacob walked into the classroom finding all his classmates. Keeping to themselves. Looking up towards him as he entered the room.

(Everyone make sure to come to my birthday party on time. So you don't miss any of the fun stuff.) He said. Looking around the room.

The kids showed off their invitations and Jacob noticed his desk was without an invitation.

...

Later on that day

(All my friends and the other cool popular kids will be. I have to go.) Skyler said. Looking up at his parents.

(Where's your invitation Jakey.?) Brooke to him.

(I didn't get one.) Jacob said. Looking back at her.

(That isn't right. If you invite one of my boys you invite them both.)

(If you want to go to this party then you go with you're brother.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Momma that's not fair! I can't go with him.) Skyler said.

(And why is that.?) Lucas asked.

(Because we're different. His friends aren't mine. He wasn't invited I was.) Skyler said.

(Why can't I go with you.?) Jacob asked. Looking to his brother.

(Because nobody wants you there. Especially me.) Skyler said.

A look of hurt went across Jacob 's face. As he ran out of the living room. And up the stairs in the direction of their room.

(Skyler Scott. The two of you are brothers. And no one or nothing should get in the way of that.) Brooke said. Looking to her son.

Those were the last words Jacob heard before he closed the bedroom door.

...


	72. Chapter 72

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 72**

 _Now that we are older_

 _I remember you._

 _We should go to sleep now_

 _You should stay the night._

 _We might fall._

Skyler stormed into their bedroom. Staring over at Jacob.

(Now because of you. I can't go to Damon's party. You ruin everything!) Skyler yelled.

(It's not my fault I wasn't invited. And that momma wanted you to bring me along. I'm sorry you can't go. Maybe we can hang out together.) Jacob said. Gazing up at his brother.

(No just because I'm stuck here tonight. Doesn't mean I want to be near you. You weren't invited that was done on purpose. Because nobody likes you. And I have no choice because we're brothers I have to be with you.) Skyler said.

(That's not true I have my own friends. Yeah other losers. I'm going to sleep in the tree house. You have the room to yourself tonight. I need a break from you.) Skyler said. Grabbing his bag putting a few things inside it before he went out the door. Through the hallway and into the backyard. He throws up his bag and climbs into the tree house.

Sometime later

(This growing distance between our boys is getting worse. I don't know what to do or how to help them grow closer. Because the way things are now is breaking my heart and I hate it. Jacob's already had that bully on his back years ago now his own brother isn't on his side. I need to fix this Lucas.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

(We'll find a way to bring them together. Their kids trying to figure themselves out it's going to be okay.) Lucas said. Wrapping his arms around her.

Brooke relaxed in his arms. The two eventually separating.

(Then there is Lindsay and her involvement in our lives. By giving our daughter nothing but lies to go off of. About happened with us. Lindsay made it seem like the two of you. Had this ongoing affair and that you were planning to leave me for her. Katherine was already hurt and confused about our temporary separation. This just made it so much worse. That's why she's so angry and distant towards you. She blames you completely. For what went wrong. The two of you need to talk. You need to be open and honest with her. So the two of you can begin to heal the relationship between yoi.) Brooke said.

(If she wasn't out of Tree Hill. There would be so much consequences. But she is unimportant. We need to reconnect and really have a heart to heart talk. During the weekend. I'll make sure to carve out a day for her for the two of us.) Lucas said.

(We gave Jacob some time alone. Now we can check on him. And see how he's doing.) Lucas said.

(Come on we'll check on him together.) Brooke said. Taking a hold of Lucas's hand as they went up the stairs.

The two made it up the stairs and through the hallway sometime later.

Lucas knocked on the door. Calling out to Jacob then opened it slowly.

He and Brooke walk through the door.

(Jakey it's me and daddy. Where are you baby.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas began searching around the room. Into the closet then then adjoining bathroom. To find it empty.

(Jacob!) Brooke yelled.

Lucas searched further into the room. Pausing as he found a note on Jacob's desk. He picked up the note and started to read.

His heart sinking as he looked to Brooke.

Brooke walked over to him

(Luke what is it.? What's wrong.?) Brooke asked. With panic in her voice.

(Jacob's gone. He ran away. He left this note.) Lucas said. His voice full of emotion as he quickly got out his phone and began to call 911.

Brooke took the note from him and started to read.

 _I'm sorry for the trouble I caused everybody. I'm going away. Where no one will find me. Don't look for me. It's better this way._

 _I love you Jacob_

(No my baby! Jacob!) Brooke yelled. The note falling from her hands.

...


	73. Chapter 73

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 73**

 _I found a friend or should I say foe._

 _There a few things you should know._

 _We're only taking turns holding this world._

 _When you're older_

 _You will understand._

Hours Later

The once quiet Scott home was now consumed with family members and friends. Along with police officers. Investigating Jacob's room. Taking in his note for evidence. And asking questions to both Brooke and Lucas. Attempting to find out as much information about Jacob and what would of drove him to runaway as they could.

The officers were given a description of what Jacob looked like and what he had been wearing. A pair of officers went around town in the squad cars trying to locate the boy while a second pair of officers stayed with the family.

(He's never done this before. He's a sweet, smart, loving, good kid. He was upset and in his mind felt like leaving was the right choice. He's never done something like this before.) Lucas said. Looking to one of the officers.

(He's 8 years , all alone, and afraid. It's getting dark out there. It's been hours. Some sort of evidence should of been found by now. Where is he.? The longer he's missing the least likely he'll be found alive. None of this is working I need to leave here and find him. He needs me.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

(We are doing everything possible to find you're son. And we don't recommend any of you trying to go in search for staying in one place in the safety of your home is the best thing you could do for Jacob.) The officer said. Looking to the couple.

One of the officers that had been out looking for Jacob. Arrived back at the home bringing in evidence he had found.

(This bag was found a couple miles away. It was full of stuff. Does this mean anything.?) The officer said.

(It's Jacob's! These are his clothes, and some books, and some snacks. He has to be close by somewhere.) Brooke said. Attempting to take the bag from the officer 's hands.

(This is evidence it can't be touched by anyone else. We are doing a more in depth search. We have officer's driving around farther out of town.) The man said.

(We also saw tire tracks. The bag wasn't just sitting on the ground. The items were spread all over. Which leads us to believe that Jacob may have started out with the intention of keeping his distance but we believe he may have been kidnapped.) The officer said.

(Why are we sitting here talking. Go out there and find him!) Brooke exclaimed. Her voice filled with fear.

It was then that the partner of the officer came through the door.

(We have security footage.) The officer said.

Putting the video into the DVD player. Everyone putting their focus on the tv.

As the footage began to play.

It showed Jacob walking along the road with his bag in his hands.

Cars driving by in both directions. At some point a car drives up to where Jacob is walking. And rolls down the window.

Jacob looks up facing the person. The two talk for a matter of minutes. Jacob then started to walk again. Ignoring the car.

Minutes passed and car kept to following him. He looked back at the car. And started to run. It was then that the car took up speed. And parked again at the sight of Jacob sitting on a bus bench.

The person got out of the car and grabbed Jacob.

Putting him into the car then drove off shortly after.

(Do you have any idea who this person is.?) The officer asked. Looking to the couple.

(Yes. We know who he is.) Lucas .

(His name is Xzavier. He's a criminal he attacked me at my store years ago.) Brooke said. Feeling tears fill her eyes.

...


	74. Chapter 74

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 74**

 _I loved and I loved_

 _And I lost you._

 _And it hurts like hell._

Time went by slowly. Days turned to weeks then months. The entire Scott family and friends. Were doing anything and everything possible to help bring Jacob home. As time went on it became more difficult to keep hope going that the ending they hoped for would happen. Brooke and Lucas took this situation the hardest.

They did interviews wanting to keep his face and story out there.

Brooke became consumed with the entire situation. Hiring a private investigator to do a search of their own. And it caused both Brooke and Lucas to cling and become even more overprotective with the children they had left.

Somehow the couple and their relationship remained strong. Actually bringing them closer together. Their determination to bring their son home was their driving force.

I was now 6 months pregnant. My belly and the rest of me was growing so much. I finally started to feel kicks and wear maternity clothes. This time in life was going by so fast. Asher has been the most dedicated husband. Catering to my every craving and mood swing.

Holding back my hair when I got sick. Giving me massages and reassuring me that I was beautiful as my body changes and somehow gets bigger by the day. I've never felt so loved and safe. And we were at the point in my pregnancy where we could find out the gender.

And we decided to have a gender reveal party. And share the news with our family and friends. Which made the excitement and anticipation that much more since we were waiting to experience our news with the people we loved.

Not fair from my mind was my brother. Everyday I asked for updates I couldn't fathom how my parents were holding it together. As happy and in love as I was. My heart broke every time my wind wanded to him.

I put my hand on Asher's as he drove us from our latest appointment with the gender of our baby written down.

...

(I want to know you're sure of things. So we can move forward and fix things between us.) Georgia said. Gazing over at her father.

The two were in his study. Lucas was marking off another location on his large map. They had done another search for Jacob and came up empty. They have gotten countless tips over these past few months. But none of it lead anywhere.

He sat down on the large couch in the room. And I sat next to him.

(That time between me and you're mom was difficult for a variety of reasons. Lindsay took advantage of that and there was a moment between us. That I regret and have spent everyday since that day. Trying to make up for. I love your mother and this family. I'm sorry you were hurt by what happened. That was never my intention. I love you babygirl. And nothing will ever change that.) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Georgia leaned over hugging her dad tightly.

(I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I love you daddy.) Katherine said.

Lucas hugged her back. (I love you too.) Lucas said. With emotion in his voice.

...

Hours Later

Brooke threw out the papers containing old tips and got rid of the older other things we had used during our search.

She began to throw other things around. Feeling anger and frustration.

As their past family photo hung on the wall in front of her.

I walked into the room and found her clutching the photo with tears streaming down her face.

I went over to where she was. Wrapping my arms around her.

(They are stopping the search for him. He's out there somewhere. We've done everything possible and nothing has helped. I can't stand this. How can he just be gone! I just want my baby back.) Brooke said. With tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

I held her securely. Wiping her tears. (We all want that. We're going to find him.) I say. Trying to reassure her.

(You don't know that.) Brooke said. Her voice. Breaking with emotion.

As she buried her face in his chest

...

Somewhere in the world

He drove away. Pushing down on the gas pedal. This couldn't go on.

The kid knew too much. He could easily identify him. And he wouldn't go back to jail for anyone. He had to go. Xzavier decided. As he drove until he reached the abandoned hidden home in the middle of nowhere. Parking the car in the street. Getting out and going up the stairs. Opening the door to the home shutting it behind him.

He walked through the hallway. His feet hitting hard against the creaky old floor as he slammed open the door.

And their in the darkness was Jacob Scott.

Who jumped at his presence. And looked to him.

(We're going for a drive. Let's go.) Xzavier said.

(I want to go home.!) Jacob exclaimed. Looking back at him.

Xzavier picked him up as Jacob kicked and screamed . Putting him in the car as he drove away. Down the empty tree lined road.

...


	75. Chapter 75

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 75**

 _We could all use a little hope sometimes you know_

 _The feeling that everything is going to be okay._

 _And that someone will be there to make sure of that._

Days Later

I feel guilty i was being so mean to Jacob. Before this happened. All because of that stupid party that I didn't even end up going to. All because I couldn't miss it I didn't want to take him with me. Which is because I care too much about what other people think. I led their thoughts and options control what I do. Or don't do. We do have one time of the day we share together everyday. And that's lunch. But you would never know that because we don't sit together. My friends just wouldn't like it. Do I go against them and invite him to join us. No of course not. I just act as if I don't see him. And yet he never is mad or upset with me about it. He always makes an effort to include me and make sure I know how much he cares. I don't deserve a brother like him. If and when he comes back. I'm going to do better. Be the brother I should of been. I just hope I get the chance to change things and apologize. Skyler thinks to himself as he joined the rest of their family and friends at the gender reveal party.

Everyone they knew and loved was now at their home. The house was decorated with yellow and green balloons. Colorful streamers and signs. The couple had planned to hire a decorator to do all. But Brooke and Lucas volunteered and insisted. Asher and I didn't have the heart to say no. We welcomed anything that gave them even a temporary break from everything else going on.

Our had been completely transformed in the most beautiful way and we couldn't have been more graceful. We decided on doing the cake method we put in an order at Karen's cafe. For a cake and gave them the paper with the baby's gender. So they make a cake and it was delivered to the house when we cut into it. The inside of the cake will either be pink for a girl or blue for a boy.

Our party has been going on for a few hours now everyone was happy and in good spirits. Asher took my hand and he called everyone to come around. They surrounded us and we both put our hands on the knife cutting into the cake slowly as the reveal of the color blue was seen.

(It's a boy!) I was overjoyed. Asher leaned over kissing me.

I kissed him back. As the room erupted in applause.

We were met with huge and tears of happiness.

Cutting the cake giving everyone a piece.

We now had to narrow down our list of names.

We couldn't be more excited. To have this little guy joining our family.

...

Eventually the party came to a close and the guests seperated and went home. Brooke and Lucas along with their children drove home slowly feeling happiness and hope. Which are emotions they haven't felt in a long time.

By the time they made it to their home it was dark outside.

The porch light instantly turned on when Lucas pulled into the driveway.

The couple got out of the car. With the kids by their side.

Brooke and Lucas paused looking to each other then looked back up.

(Momma, daddy!) A young voice exclaimed. As he ran into their arms.

(Jacob.) Brooke said. Emotion breaking in her voice.

(We missed you so much. We never stopped looking for you.) Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

(What happened. How did you get away.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

(He dropped me off back at where he took me. He said the game was over. And it was time for it to end.) And then he unlocked the doors and I got out. He drove away. And that was it.) Jacob said.

Brooke hugged him again. He was thin his hair color had been changed. He looked tired and his clothes were worn.

(We love you so much. We should of been there. I'm sorry baby.) Brooke said. Unable to stop the tears that fell from him eyes.

(It's okay momma. It wasn't your fault or daddy's. I love you too.) He said. Looking up at them.

Lucas took him in his arms. Holding him securely.

(You're home now. You have nothing to worry about or be afraid of. I promise you that. We are going to find him and make he doesn't get away with this.) Lucas said.

The family walked inside together. Brooke shut and locked the door behind them.

...


	76. Chapter 76

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 76**

 _Life kicks you around sometimes_

 _It scares you and beats you up._

 _But then you realize you're not just a survivor._

 _You're a warrior._

He clung to me his hands practically engraving themselves in my skin. I bought him up the stairs and into their room. Everything was now he left it. I carefully placed him down.

(Baby I know it's late but are you tired, hungry, or thirsty.? I can make you a sandwhich or some soup. Or you can have dessert. Whatever you can think of.) Brooke said. Looking up at him.

(Not right now momma. I'm just really tired and want to sleep.) Jacob said. Looking back at her.

(Okay. But if change your mind just come to us.) Brooke said.

She leaned over hugging him tightly. Placing kisses on his face.

His laughter filled the room.

Lucas hugged him. And kissed his forehead.

Watching with Brooke by his side as he got into bed.

They tucked him in together. Making sure he felt safe and secure. Turning on the nightlight as they left the bedroom.

Skyler was brushing his teeth then he would be going to sleep.

Katherine went straight to her room once they got into the house.

Lucas closed the door behind them.

The couple walked to their room hand and hand.

Once the door was closed. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

(He's home and he's safe. We got our miracle Pretty girl.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(I can't believe it. He's really here. It's going to take time, adjusting, and therapy but we'll get him through it.) Brooke said.

(I'm going to call my private investigator and ask him to track down Xzavier. Once he does I'm going to meet him and kill him. Finally ending this sick cycle. He'll only get a couple of years for kidnapping where is the justice in that. This is the only way we'll be free of him.) Lucas to Brooke.

(No Luke. You can't. The world would be better off but we've gone through too much to let him win by throwing our lives away.) Brooke said.

...


	77. Chapter 77

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 77**

 _Do you ever wonder what marks our time here_

 _Or if the choices we make matter._

 _One man can impact many lives._

 _For better or worse._

I wrapped my arms around him.

(You don't understand Brooke. First he attacked you years ago. Almost killing you. There was nothing I could do about that. Now he kidnaps and holds our son hostage for 6 months. Putting him through God knows what. He will forever be affected by this. And he gets to just move on with his life. Hell no!) Lucas exclaimed. Getting up. As he started to walk further into the room.

(The woman I love. Our little boy. I can't just sit here and do nothing. The police can deal with him. But we both know prison is too good for him. He will have a life in there. And after a certain amount he has the possibility to get out putting everyone else at risk. He needs to pay he's gotten away with every damn thing and I'm sick of it. This is the only way.) Lucas said. Looking up at me.

(No it's not. Don't you think I want closure and revenge for Jacob too. I made my peace with the attack years ago. And as his mother I want to tear him apart. But taking this situation in our own hands will backfire on us. Because we won't get away with whatever we decide to do. We need each other and our kids need us. Don't do anything to him please. We've been through hell in more ways than one we can at last rebuild and start over. I can't lose you Luke. Either you'll end up in jail or he'll kill you. And he isn't worth any I that. Promise me. You will let the police handle this and stay out of it.) I emotion in my into his eyes.

He took his hand from mine. (I'm sorry Brooke. I can't let this go.) He said. Looking back at me.

I felt my heart drop as the silence in the air lingered around us.

The next morning

I got out of bed and pulled on my purple robe. Looking to the side of me to see Lucas not there. I put on my slippers and walked further into the room. Looking around to see no one there.

I called out to him a few times. After not getting a response. I walked out of our room and went into the hallway.

I smiled at the sight of him. (There are you. Where were you.?) I asked. Looking to him.

(I was just checking in on the kids. Skyler and Katherine are ready for school.) He said. Looking to me.

(What about Jacob.? Is he up.? Does he want breakfast.?) I asked.

(Yeah they are all downstairs in the kitchen. I made waffles. And there is orange juice and apple. I was just coming to wake you up.) He said. Looking to me.

Smiling as I took his hand in mine. (You could of woken me up. I would of helped. You're such a such a good provider.) I said. As I leaned over kissing him.

He kissed me back. The two of us separating minutes later.

(I said I would take care of all of you. And I meant that. Now let's go have some breakfast.) He said.

Linking his hand in mine as we walked down the stairs.

...

Sometime Later

Katherine and Skyler were off at school. And Brooke was checking in at the store. Which is what she did every now and then.

I was home with Jacob. He had been pretty quiet all through breakfast. And now were in the living room and he would barely look in my direction. Dodging any question I asked.

(Jacob you know you can talk to me. I'm your dad it's my job to protect you and keep you safe. You've been keeping to yourself since you got home last night. What happened to you.? During that time with that bad guy.) I asked. Locking eyes with him.

I noticed how he tensed up at the questioning.

(He said I can't tell anyone. That if I did he would find me and I hurt me.) Jacob said. Fear and emotion in his voice.

(Son nothing is going to happen to you. Me and mom wouldn't allow it. Be honest with me okay. It's the only way I can help.) I told him.

It was then that he slowly lifted his shirt revealing to me. His hidden secret. He was covered in bruises. I felt my blood boil over.

(Daddy he's going to find me and hurt you, momma, Katherine, and Skyler. I know it. He said I couldn't tell and now I did. It's all my fault. I ran away.) Jacob said. With tears falling from his eyes.

(He will never hurt you again. I love you so much.) I said. Taking him in my arms.

...

 **Author's note : This is a turning point. Review!**


	78. Chapter 78

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 78**

 _Don't be so quick to judge me_

 _We all make decisions we regret_

 _But we learn to live with it._

 _It's a part of life._

Days later

Ever since I saw those bruises on Jacob I have been unable to focus my mind on anything else. I had thought over what Brooke had said only hours earlier and was exactly considering it. Leaving this matter to the police but now I know I can't wait I won't allow him anymore time of freedom. The idea of him getting arrested and charged with a a few years in prison like he was for the attack. Isn't something I can handle. He was smug, obsessed, and thinks he is above the law. And he isn't not anymore. I reached out to my private investigator. And it took a matter of hours for him to find Xzavier. I have the address of where he's hiding out. But I haven't figured out what I'm going to do and when I'm going to go all I know is that he will regret ever coming near my family after this is over.

Lucas thought to himself. Looking down at the directions to the house and the address that he had written down. Putting it away as he heard Brooke's voice.

(Hey I was thinking we need a family trip. To bond and reconnect as a family. Let's go to our cabin. Being in the wilderness and away from everyone is just what we need. What are your thoughts Luke.?) She asked. Looking to me.

I wrapped my arms around her.

(I couldn't think of better way to spend some time. Jacob could really use it. He's been having a difficult time adjusting to being back. Which is understandable. He barely wants to leave our side and I understand get it completely and once he starts to improve and heal we can get him therapy. So he can deal with what happened during his kidnapping in a healthy way.) I said. Looking to her.

(How are you holding up.? We haven't really spoken about Xzavier and how to handle it since our last conversation. And we weren't in agreement on that has your thoughts changed at all.?) She asked. Gazing up at me.

(Yes it has changed. And that's all I can say for now.) I said. Looking back at her.

(Why do I not like the sound of that.?) She asked. Looking to me.

I leaned over kissing her.

(I love you. You are my life the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. And you changed me in the greatest way possible.) I said. Looking into her eyes.

(You have a way with words Luke. I can't help but fall in love with you. More and more every day. I wouldn't of been able to get through Jacob 's situation without you. I had never been so terrified and angry at the world. If I hadn't of been for you I would of lost my mind.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

(I told you once you were going to save the world someday. Look around Brooke the life you've created our family this none of this would of happened if it weren't for you. I couldn't be more grateful being able to wake up every day and spend my life with you.) I said. Looking to her.

Brooke's face softened at his words.

(I love you.) She said. Leaning over kissing me.

(I love you too.) I said. Kissing her back.

...

Jacob/Skyler's bedroom

(Why are putting away all you're books.?) Jacob asked.

Gazing over at Jacob.

(Because I don't want them anymore. Why are you here anyway? You should be at school.) Jacob said. Looking to Skyler.

(I just wanted to take some time and be with you. I know I wasn't being nice and treating you how I should of before you left and now that your back I want to be a better brother to you. I'm sorry for everything. I promise I'll be different. If you're willing to try and give me a chance.) Skyler said. Looking up at Jacob.

(I would like that. It's all I ever wanted. So okay I forgive you. And I'll tell you the truth.) Jacob said. Looking up at his brother.

(Go ahead I'm listening.) Skyler said.

(He was a monster. I can't forgive him. For everything he did. And there is more than we secret he made me keep.) Jacob said. With emotion in his voice.

...


	79. Chapter 79

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 79**

 _Human life is almost pure chaos._

 _Everyone takes their stance._

 _Asserts his own rights and feelings_

 _Mistaking the motives of others and his own._

(Hey I said I would would be here for you. And I meant that.)

(You can trust me.) Skyler said. Putting his hand on Jacob's.

(I know I can. It's just not easy to talk about. I didn't know how long I was gone for until I got home. It's been a long time. He told me alot of things. He was mean, angry, and you never knew what mood he would be in. It was dark all the time in that house. Especially in the rooms. And the windows were bolted shut. He locked the doors. And I wasn't allowed to go outside. It wasn't only me.) Jacob said.

(What do you mean.?) Skyler asked.

(In that house there are other kids. Who are living there.) Jacob confessed.

...

Hours Later

(A couple of weeks at the cabin would be fun. I booked it. So now we just have to tell the kids our plan.) Brooke said. Looking to me.

(We can call down the boys and give them the news.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(Sounds good and we'll tell Katherine tommorow since she's at her sleepover. Hopefully they will be excited to go.) Brooke said. Looking to me.

(I'm sure they will be. They love it there.) I said. Taking her hand in mine.

The boys came down the stairs shortly after.

(We were just talking about you two. How would you like to head out to the cabin mom and I were thinking a few weeks. What do you think.?) Lucas asked. Looking to them.

(We thought it would be a better way for us to connect with everything we've gone through during these last few months especially you Jakey. You don't have to go but we would really miss you if you stayed here but we would understand there is no pressure.) Brooke said. Looking over at her sons.

Skyler looked to Jacob. And Jacob looked back at Skyler.

(I want to go.) Jacob said.

(Yeah me too. We haven't been there since last summer. It would be great to go back.) Skyler said.

(That's what I thought you would say. Is there anything else you want to tell us.?) Lucas asked. Looking to the boys.

(Yeah there is but it's not for me to tell you. It's Jacob's.) Skyler said. Taking his brother's hand in his.

(Okay let's sit down and the all of us can talk.) Lucas said.

(Come on boys. We love you both more than anything. So whatever it is we will handle it and get through it together.) Brooke said.

As she joined hands with Lucas. The two following behind the boys.

Lucas and Brooke sat in the love seat. While Skyler and Jacob say on the couch.

(Take your time. Whenever you're ready baby.) Brooke said. Smiling warmly at him.

(Tell them it's going to be okay.) Skyler said. Looking to Jacob.

(When I got there he made me change my clothes. And he took me into this room and locked me in. I wasn't let out for days. When I was finally let out it was then that I saw one kid then another one. A girl, and boy, the girl was our age the boy was younger maybe 4 or 5. When he saw that we saw each other he yelled and told them to go back inside. And not to come out until he said so.)

(I saw them more times then I can count but it was only when he wasn't there. He was there alot. But sometimes he would leave. It was then that they would come out of their rooms.)

(One day I asked her who she was and who the boy was. It was then that she told me her name and his.)

(Their names are Violet and Vincent. I was right she's 8 and he's 4. I then asked her why she was here. She said they lived here. And that the man was their dad.) Jacob said.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other with looks of shock and disbelief our faces. Xzavier was a father he had two children. Knowing this now and the crimes he had and continued to commit made them concerned and worried for those innocent kids.

(Their momma died. And she said ever since then their dad started doing bad things again because he missed her and because he was angry. She had gotten sick and just went to sleep and never woke up again. They were the only people who were nice to me. We have to go back to the house and save them. They don't have anyone to help and protect them.) Jacob said. Looking up at his parents.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts.? And the twists and turns keep coming. What will Brooke and Lucas do with this information.? Will knowing this change Lucas's mind about getting revenge on Xzavier.? And I just want to thank all my readers this story is such an adventure and the family has gone through so much. I'm so attached to these characters. Review!**


	80. Chapter 80

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 80**

 _I found god._

 _On the corner of first and amestead_

 _Lost and insecure_

 _You found me_

Hours Later

Brooke and Lucas had been going back and forth attempting to figure out what to do in regards to knowing the existence of Xzavier's children.

(We should go to the house. And depending or not it he's there will let us know which step to take. If he's there we'll get the police involved. If he's not then we can take the kids ourselves home here and figure out what to do next.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Brooke we can't just bring these children into our home. Who knows what they've gone through and what they've seen. We have the boys and Katherine to think about. I mean I sympathize but this may be to risky for us to take on.) I said. Looking to her.

(So what exactly do we do.? Call social services and hope for the best.) Brooke said. Looking back at me.

(That's an choice we can make. Let's ask my mom and dad if they could come over to watch Skyler and Jacob. Then we'll drive over to the house and see what's happening with those kids..) I said. Wrapping my arms around her.

Sometime Later

I drove gazing over at Brooke every now and again. The ride to the house took almost an hour. When we got there. I parked in the street. We got out of the car and I took a hold of Brooke's hand in mine.

We went up the stairs together. Taking notice of the house. From the outside it looked normal an unassuming.

I knocked on the door once then twice.

It was then that the door opened.

I looked up to see the sight of a little girl with black hair in two large pigtails. By her side was a young boy. Who clung to her at the sight of us.

(Hi I'm Lucas Scott and this is my wife Brooke Davis Scott. ) I said smiling up at them.

Brooke smiled warmly getting down to their level as she spoke.

(You know our son his name is Jacob. He's 8 has dark hair and blue eyes. We're his mom and dad. He told us about the two of you and that you and you're brother could use some help. Is you're dad home.?) She asked. Looking up at the girl.

(No he's getting more boxes. We have to move away. He said we can't live here anymore. And that if we stay. He'll get in big trouble.) The girl said.

(Violet can you open the door so we can talk some more. I promise you couldn't be safer with me and my husband.) Brooke said.

I smiled over at her. She was such a natural when it came to children it brought out this gentle and loving side to her that I I fell in love with every single time I saw it.

The front door was opened minutes later.

I took Brooke's hand as we walked inside I closed the door carefully.

I looked around. Brooke kept talking to Violet.

No wonder it was so ordinary looking on the outside.

This house was dark, dirty, and the windows were bolted like Jacob had said.

The furniture was worn and old. There was no move around. The stove was broken and the fridge was empty.

I gazed over at the kids. Wondering how they lived like this.

(So do you know when your dad is coming back.?) I asked looking up at Violet. She was beautiful. Porcelain white skin. Freckles, and a sweet smile. Big brown eyes. Her brother Vincent didn't leave her side at all.

He had the same porcelain skin and freckles. Except he had big blue eyes. and his hair was black too. Cut short.

(I don't know. He just said to be ready for when he showed up. I like Jacob. He was nice he talked about you, his dad, and his brother and sister. He protected me against my dad when he could. Sometime he hits us. And if we cry it only makes him angrier.) Violet said.

I felt my heart breaking hearing the way he treated these beautiful children.

(What about you little guy. Do you have anything to say.?) I asked. Looking up at him.

He just shook his head.

Violet stepped in looking to me.

(He doesn't talk. He hasn't talked since momma died. That was months ago.)

(Why are you here.?) Violet asked.

(We're here to take you and your brother with us. You staying here isn't safe. And Lucas and I want to take you and your brother to our home with our kids where we know you'll be safe.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(My daddy is a bad person. I don't want to go with him. But I also don't want him to be sad and upset like I'm leaving him. Just like momma did.) Violet confessed.

Brooke's face softened. (As a momma you love your kids and want them to be happy and safe. That is exactly what you're momny would want for you and Vincent. You're dad will understand. Can you pack your stuff and Vincent's then meet me right out here.?) Brooke asked.

(Yeah I can. Come on Vincent.) She said. Taking his hand in hers.

I walked over to Lucas feeling relief and at peace knowing they were coming home with us.

(This is actually going to work out. They can share a room until we figure out what to do.) I said. Looking to him.

(What's with that look.?) I asked.

(He's back. Xzavier just pulled into the driveway. Get the kids and go to the car. Once they and you are safely inside. And he's dealt with we'll leave. I love you.) He said. Leaning over kissing me.

(I love you too. What do you mean once he's dealt with.?) I asked. I then refocused and called out to Violet she rejoined me with a bag for herself and Vincent.

I smiled up at them taking her hand and his.

(Let's go home. We'll leave out of the back.) I said. As we quickly walked out together.

I closed the door and headed to the car. Keeping my head down and attention on the kids once we got into the car. I kept my eyes on the front door.

Where are you Lucas.?) I thought to myself. Watching as Xzavier went inside the home. Shutting the door behind him.

(What are you doing in my house Scott! Haven't I had my fun with your family enough. I mean Brooke sexy and fiesty. She was fun. But sure you know that better then anyone. And then Jacob. Now it's too bad if things had turned out a little different Jacob would of been my son. You know we aren't that different actually we're alot alike. You have Dan Scott as your father you don't think his anger and rage lives on in you.?) Xzavier asked.

(You've tried to destroy my family time and time again. Only to find out you have children of your own. And yet you couldn't be more evil. You have to pay for my wife, my son, and everyone else you hurt!) Lucas yelled. Pulling out the gun he had hidden.

Xzavier smiled up at him.

(You won't shoot me. You aren't died inside enough to go through with it.) Xzavier said.

As he pulled out his own gun.

(I on the other hand. Shoot to kill. So I won't miss!) Xzavier said.

Pointing his gun at Lucas.

...

I jumped at the sound of multiple gunshots going off.

My heart jumped to my throat as the front door opened slowly.

...


	81. Chapter 81

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 81**

 _Obviously there are things I regret._

 _Things I would like to take back_

 _Things I would change if I could._

 _But we all have to live with the residue of our choices._

 _And the consequences of our actions._

I felt a wave of relief go through me as I saw Lucas coming out the door.

I practically lept from my seat wanting to wrap my arms around him. And then yell at him for scaring me like that. But once he got into the car. I felt a shift in the mood.

As if the air was suddenly taken out of the car.

(Is everything alright.? What was going on back there.?) I asked looking to him.

He wouldn't look at me. Instead he turned and looked back at the kids.

(The ride home won't take to long. Once we get there you'll have Jacob, Skyler, and Katherine. They will be warm and welcoming. You will love it.) He said. Then he turned and looked to me.

(I'll explain everything later.) He said. Looking into my eyes.

I felt myself become nervous unsure whether or not I truly wanted to know.

I laid my head back on the seat. Putting my hand in his as he drove.

Eventually we arrived at our home. I got out and Violet was next to me. Vincent not to far behind.

Lucas took my hand as we went up the stairs. He opened the door. And we walked inside the the house.

Violet and Vincent came right after us.

Violet looked around. Then walked over to where we were.

(We're going to show you all around the house. After that we'll show you the room you'll be staying in.) Brooke said. Looking to them.

The tour of the house took awhile. Jacob and Skyler came from their room and met with them.

The two kids also met Katherine. Who gave them both hugs.

Sometime later we finished the tour and brought them to the room they would be sharing.

We let them walk in ahead of us and we walked in after.

The room had a light yellow paint all the walls. There was a large closet and a large bed in the center of the room. There was a bay window that brought in the sun and was a nice place to read and nap if you needed to.

Violet looked over at us.

(This is all for us. We can really stay here.?) Violet asked. With nervousness and hope in her voice.

(That's right this room and our family is yours for as long as possible.) Lucas said.

(Let's put your things away. Then we'll have dinner.) Brooke said.

(We'll let you two do that. And someone will call you for dinner. Feel free to enjoy the playroom.) Brooke said.

(Let us know if you need anything.) Lucas said.

We then left them closing the door to the room.

Hours later

Dinner was even more eventful with our newest two additions. It lasted a few hours and then for dessert we had cake made by Karen while she was here.

After that the kids started their bedtime rituals and went to sleep shortly after. Given everything that's taken place recently I treasure this time with them more than I thought possible.)

Lucas and I at some point made it to our bedroom. We changed into our pajamas and he wrapped his arms around me.

(5 kids 've juggled having kids before but this is alot. Are we going to be able to handle it.?) I asked.

(Yes you are the strongest woman I know. How else have we survived life these past few years. We'll deal with it. The way we always have. Together.) Lucas said. Looking back at me.

(Now what happened with you and Xzavier.?) I asked.

At the mention of his name. Lucas 's mood and expression changed.

(I pulled a gun on him then he pulled one on me. And he said things I won't repeat. Then he shot a me multiple times then I shot at him. And one or two of them hit him and he went down. He was dead. I killed him.) Lucas said. Looking to me.

(Oh my god!) I said. While I wrapped my arms around him

(I'm so thankful you're okay. And that you weren't hurt. But what does this mean.? What's going to happen next.?) I asked. Looking up at him.

(I don't know. But regardless of what happens I wouldn't take it back. He said he would go after Katherine next. He said he wasn't done with you. I just couldn't handle another second of it. You are going to be fine. And our kids. Because they have you.) He said. Looking into my eyes.

(They are going to have us. You did what you had to do. He has been nothing but a parasite since he entered our life. You protected us all made the world a better place. Don't you ever feel guilty or wrong for that. I love you.) I said. Looking into his eyes.

(I love you too.) He said. Wrapping me in his arms securely.

I laid my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Like I did every night. And just like that our world made sense again.

...

Days Later

We decided to have a day of family fun. Which didn't happen nearly enough. Our agenda was breakfast, shopping, then the beach.

I called down all the kids. Smiling as I watched them all come down the stairs. This was what I wanted the most out of life. A home with children, love, and happiness.

The plates were around the table colorful and covered with designs.

Everyone took a seat at the table. There was eggs, pancakes , waffles, and muffins chocolate and blueberry. On various dishes on the table. Beside that there was two large pitchers of fruit punch and lemonade. And on the side countless amounts of various teas.

We ate and talked. Enjoying each other's company. The breakfast lasted awhile. Once everyone was done we were out the door.

The ride to the mall took a few hours. Brooke drove while I kept the kids entertained. Eventually we reached the mall. Brooke parked the car and we got the kids out.

They stayed together. Brooke and I staying close behind them as we entered the stores. Hours later. We ended up seperated me with the boys and Brooke with the girls. Money was spent and memories were made.

We met up at the food court. And had so much fun.

We left feeling closer and bonded to each other.

The beach was my favorite part. Lucas thought to himself. As he took Brooke's hand in his.

While the couple watched the kids play on the beach and splash in the water.

Lucas and I sat down next to each other. I felt myself relax and feel at peace. Raising a family with the man I love. Is more then I could of ever hoped for. We plan to adopt Vincent and Violet. Once things calmed down a little. I couldn't imagine my life any other way. And along with taking care of and loving our childten. I am going to make sure. Lucas didn't feel guilt or wrong about what happened.

I would do anything and everything. To keep my family together. Brooke thought to herself as she smiled over at Lucas.

Weeks Later

Jacob went into the cafeteria. And started to walk over to the table where his friends along with Skyler and his friends. Were already sitting. Skyler has kept his promise and went out of his way to include Jacob more in his life and especially when it came to friendships. The brothers were growing closer and their group of friends had grown into a combined group.

Jacob saw an envelope. On the table in the place where he usually sat.

It has his name on the front of it. He asked around at his friends then at Skyler curious as to who left it there. Skyler looked to him and simply said.

(That girl over there with the purple glasses. At the other table.) He said. Pointing her out before he say down and rejoined the conversation with the other kids.

Jacob sat down and opened the envelope.

He then unfolded the paper inside and started to read.

 _I like you do you like me.?_

 _You share you're book when I forget mine._

 _You always bring an extra dessert and share it with me._

 _We both love to read I've seen you around. The library and at lunch and recess. I think you're you're so nice, and really cute._

 _If you like me check yes, no, or maybe._

 _Maddie_

...

Katherine looked over at him.

He smiled looking back at her.

(Go talk to him already.)Katherine's friend. Caitlin said.

(We talk plenty. I mean we have like 4 classes and I are friends. He's great, he's funny, and is friends with everyone, he's more put together and mature then most guys out age. Which is nice) Katherine said.

(And he's hot. I mean you don't think all those girls show up at school movie nights for the movies do you.? They show up for him. He is a talented wanna be film maker. It's clear to anyone with a eyes and a pulse that he likes you are you like him too to. But neither of you will do anything about it. Which is why I've taken matters into my own hands.) Caitlin said.

As she waved over to the boys at the other table.

She smiled as Jamie and Isaiah walked over.

(He is so cute I can't stand it.) Caitlin said.

(Gross Jamie is my cousin you know.) Katherine said. Looking to her.

(Yeah yesh. Jamie how are you.? You scored so many points in that last game I'm so glad I didn't miss it.) She said. Smiling up at him.

(It's good having friends in the stands. Thanks for the support. Thanks for the support.) Jamie said. Looking up at me.

(Let's take a selfie. And we can check out this app I found.) Caitlin said.

(Cool let's go. And I can show you this playlist I made you.) Jamie said.

As the two walked over to the other table.

Katherine laughed turning her head back around.

(She is so upfront when it comes to her feelings. She is so into him. I love her I'm the complete opposite.) Katherine said.

He smiled back at her. Sitting down in the chair beside her.

(She is and it's part of what makes her so fun. Plus he likes her too so it will work itself out in sure. I think when you care about someone their worth the effort to figure things out.) He said.

(I agree sometimes people just want someone to care enough to try. And get to know what's really going on instead of just believing gossip and rumors. Maybe they care more then they let on.) Katherine said. Looking back at him.

(We know some stuff about each other. But there is always room to learn more. And I think a place to do that would be out at a restaurant with the view of the sky and stars. Which I know you like.)

(Would you like to go out on a date with me. Sometime soon.?) He asked. Looking to me.

Katherine smiled up at him.(yeah I would.) She said. Looking back at him.

(Put in your number and I'll put in mine.) He said. Handing her his phone while she gave her his.

...

Sometime Later

We had the adoption papers drawn up and signed.

We asked the kids about how they would feel if we adopted Vincent and Violet. There was no objection actually they were in complete agreement on wanting the two of them to join the family.

Violet and Vincent now had wardrobes and rooms of their own.

Vincent still hadn't spoken but he was beginning to get more comfortable. And we were happy to see that. And knew in time off would happen.

Brooke and I remained strong as ever. Our kids were eating dessert in the dining room. Brooke and I were taking some quiet time for ourselves in the living room.

At the sound of knocking at the door. I got up and went to answer it.

Brooke got up and walked over with me.

I opened the door and looked up.

In front of us were two police officers. Brooke took a hold of my hand tightly.

(Lucas Scott you are under arrest for the death of Xzavier.) The officer said. Looking back at me.

I leaned over kissing Brooke gently. Then let go of her hand.

(Luke. I love you.) Brooke said. With tears welling up in her eyes. He turned around and looked to her.

(I love you too. Everything is going to be fine.) He said. Lifting his hands as the officer put handcuffs on Lucas's wrists. Leading him out the front door.

...

 **Authors note:Let me know you're thoughts. This story has been such an adventure. And it will be coming to an end. In the next few chapters. Review!**


	82. Chapter 82

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 82**

 _Sometimes I wonder if anything is absolute anymore._

 _Is there still right and wrong._

 _Truth and lies_

 _Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth_

 _Transform it._

 _Cause we're faced with things not of our own making._

 _Things simply catch up to us._

Days Later

I finally was able to get the opportunity to see Lucas. I updated our friends and family on what has happened in our life recently over the past few days. The kids were all at school right now except for Vincent. We wanted to wait until he felt more comfortable and adjusted especially in terms of talking before we enrolled him in school.

I decided until we had a better grasp on the situation. I would wait to tell our children what was going on with Lucas.

Haley and Rachel joined me today. Offering their support. And I didn't realize how much I needed it until now. The visit was planned. Days in advance. The prison was cold and felt empty. When I made it to the visitors area. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. But we weren't allowed to touch. At least that's what I was told. I saw him walk out to me. Being led by an officer. In a prison jumpsuit.

He sat down across from me. At the sight of him I wanted to burst into tears. But held it together. He needed me to be strong for him.

He took my hands in his. And looked into my eyes.

(How are you Pretty girl.?) He asked. Looking to me.

(I'm okay. What is going on.? How much longer are you going to be stuck in here.? Because what you did was saving me, our children and the world from someone undeserving of life and the gift it is. He has done everything possible to try and ruin our life. He deserved what happened to him. I will speak to anyone who needs to hear that.) I said. Looking up at him.

(I spoke with my lawyer and it isn't looking good Brooke at all.) Lucas said. Looking to me.

(What does that mean.?) I asked. Feeling fear raise up in my chest.

(They are saying given our history and the nature of the crime.)

(That Xzavier 's killing was pre meditated which means they think I will get life in prison for murder. And they are saying that if I plead guilty I can avoid a trial which will make it easier on everyone. And honestly I don't want to put our family through a public trial. I just want this to be over for your sake and theirs.) Lucas said. Looking up at me.

(You can't Lucas. Pleasing guilty. Would be saying they were right and you throwing you're life away. You have to fight this. Plead not guilty and work with your lawyer in a defense. You don't belong in here. You are the greatest man I know. With no hate or evil in your heart. Don't do this our kids need you with them and I need you with me. You promised me the rest of our lives together. I am not walking away from you.) Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

(What kind of life can give you now.? Occasional visits here and there. Weekly phone calls. That isn't right or fair. You deserve better then that. A husband whose home and can share a life with you. This isn't a life it's existing. And I love you enough to let you go. If things turn out the way I think they might.) Lucas said.

(I am not going anywhere and will fight this by your side no matter how long it takes. If this becomes out life we will face it together every day. I love you so much.) I said. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

(I love you too.) Lucas said. Lifting my hand kissing it gently. Before he was led back to his cell. Visiting hours were now over.

...


	83. Chapter 83

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 83**

 _At some point you should let go and give your heart what it deserves._

Sometime Later

I was sitting in my parked car. That was in the driveway. The drive from the prison took a few hours. By Haley's request we got lunch and I told them everything Lucas had told me. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Life in prison the idea of him never coming home and missing out on the kids growing up and being unable to be apart of their memories. And me and him not sharing our life together is more heart shattering then I can put into words.

He wanted me to let him go and move on. But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't we had edured every hsrdship possible. And yet we had made it through somehow becoming stronger as a couple because of it.

He needed me now more then eve. But he had to fight this just as much.

I was trying to pull myself together. The kids were inside and I had to act like nothing was wrong. I took a breath and wiped my eyes. Then got out of the car.

I carefully walked up the stairs. And opened the door.

(Momma you're home.) Jacob said. Excitedly as he walked over and hugged her.

(Hi little man. Did you and your siblings behave for grandpa Keith and grandma Karen.?) I asked. Smiling up at him.

(They did. Extremely well behaved as usual. How did everything go dear.?) Karen asked. Looking up at me.

At the sight of Katherine and Skyler walking over to us. I decided to change the subject.

(I'll tell you later. Thank Keith for me. I'm sure they left you two exhausted. Go home and relax.I've got it from here.) I said. Gazing up at her.

(Alright. You call us if you need anything at all.) She said. Pulling me into her arms for a hug.

I hugged her back. And watched as they walked out the door.

(Hey sweetheart. Hi Sky. What are the two of you up to.?) I asked. Walking over hugging them both.

(Homework.) Katherine said.

(And I'm going to the River court to finish up a game with my friends.) Skyler said.

With a basketball under his arms.

(Have fun make sure your home by dinner. And you let me know if you need any help.) I said. Looking to them.

(I will.) Katherine said.

(And I'll make sure to be home on time.) Skyler said.

(Where's dad.? He would usually be home by now.) Katherine asked.

(And he usually let's us know when he's going on a business trip. He hasn't been home since yesterday.? What's going on.?) Skyler asked.

Jacob walked over with Violet.

(Where's Vincent.?) I asked.

(He's taking a nap.) Violet said.

I looked into the eyes of my children. Knew that I had to lie. Which is something I hated but knew for now is what needed to be done.

(He had a last minute book conference he had to go to last night. When I get more details on what's happening next I'll let you all know. Now get to the homework and you go have fun at your game.) I said. Looking to them.

(I'm be home soon.) Skyler said. Heading out the front door.

(I'm almost done with my homework after that I'm going to be on the phone with my friends.) Katherine said. As she left the entryway and went up the stairs.

(Brooke can I help you with dinner.?) Violet asked.

Brooke smiled warmly at her.

(Sure I would love the company.) I said. Taking my hand in hers. While we walked over to the kitchen.

(I'm going to make chicken parmesan. It's a favorite around here.)

(Once we get the ingredients we can start cooking.) I said.

(Great I like cooking. I did it all the time with momma. Then later I cooked for daddy and Vincent.) Violet said. Looking back at me.

(Well now me and you can cook together. And Katherine and I love baking so you can join in anytime.) I said. Passing her an apron.

(Lucas and I were wondering if you and Vincent would like to make this arrangement more permanent.?) I asked. Looking to her.

(What do you mean Brooke.?) She asked. Looking up at me.

(We want to adopt you and you're brother. Officially making you apart of our family. How would you like that.?) I asked. Smiling up at her.

Violet eyes lit up. I would love that. We both would.) She said. Rushing over to me hugging me tightly.

(We couldn't be more happy to become your parents.) I said. Hugging her back.

...

Hours later

Prison

(Luke I know I was blunt before. And things aren't exactly in you're favor but if you're willing and ready I will fight these charges as much as possible.) The lawyer said. Looking over at me.

(I made a choice. I killed him and any punishment they give is what I'll live with. But my wife and my family shouldn't have to sacrifice relive our most painful dark moments because of me. Brooke is strong, passionate, and incredibly loyal. Should never miss a chance to come and see me or any phone calls she would bring our kids to visit. She is the rock of our family. But I won't do that her. I've put her though alot and now I need to put her first. So I'm pleading guilty.) Lucas said. Looking up at his lawyer.

...

 **Authors note : Let me know you're thoughts.? Thank you to my readers. It's not over yet! Review!**


	84. Chapter 84

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 84**

 _I'm trying to figure it out_

 _It being everything._

 _(Next time I won't be so sloppy. Usually I'm able to stalk and attack. For me the object of my affection is Brooke I had been watching her for weeks. Waiting anticipating. My chance to grab her. My sexy brunette. You would of never gotten her back. She would of forgotten all about you. But since Jacob was there I took him instead. Once I get out of here. My planning starts all over again. My new obsession your girl Katherine. She is beautiful. Blond hair those eyes. She does cheerleading too. That's nice. We will get to know each other really well. And there isn't going to be a damn thing you can do about it Lucas!) Xzavier yelled. As he threw his head back in laughter. His voice filling the empty house._

 _Hearing his words. Broke something inside me. I pointed my gun at him shot. The bullets hitting him as I blacked out in a fit of pure rage._

I awaken looking around the small jail cell. My cell mate sleeping quietly. I turned to my side. Staring at the empty walls. I would tell Brooke what I decided now instead of waiting until things went to court. Having her being blindsided would only make it worse.I just had to figure out how I would break this news to her. Along with my other request. Lucas thought to himself. Staring down at his wedding ring.

...

The Scott Home

I checked in on all the children. The last one being Vincent. He was really starting to come out of his shell and I felt privileged being apart of the process. Everyone was now fast asleep.

I walked into our bedroom and shut the door behind me.

The small lamp brightened the entire room. I went over to the closet and changed into my pajamas. Looking at myself in the mirror. My red wine nightgown. Cutting off right above my knees with black straps. I then pulled my hair into a pony tail. Climbed into bed leaned over and turned out the light. I laid down and closed my eyes. Tossed and turned. In every direction. Eventually I just got up and turned on the light.

I can never sleep well without Lucas next to me. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat for as long as I can remember. Usually when he's away on business we talk for hours until we fall asleep on the phone. I couldn't do that this time. My heart ached thinking of him alone in that place without us being there to support him. I refuse to accept this situation as reality. Until I have no choice but to. My priority right now is taking care of the kids and when I'm not doing that. I am determined to find a way to get Lucas out of this. Or at least have his sentence shortened somehow. Lucas wouldn't of just killed Xzavier out of pure hatred. He loves us more then his anger or rage for him. I know it. There has to be more to the story here. Something just doesn't feel right. Brooke thought to herself.

Grabbing the a picture of herself and Lucas off the end table and clutched it closer to her chest. Tears falling from her eyes as she eventually fell asleep.

...

In the morning

Brooke got up early gazing over at the clock. It was 5 in the morning the children began school at 8. So since she was up and wide awake she got up and started her rountine.

Some time later she made it downstairs and into the kitchen. Where she started making breakfast by the time she was done everyone had begun making their way down the stairs.

Skyler and Jacob sat next to each other. Same with Katherine and Violet. Lastly came down Vincent in his teddy race car pajamas clutching the teddy bear they had bought him that he didn't sleep without.

He took his seat next to the boys. Brooke sat down in her seat Lucas's chair remained empty.

(Momma remember to pack an extra crumb cake in my lunch box. And a juice box.) Jacob said.

(Will do and you're friends must love these. You've asked for these for days now.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Those aren't for us those are for him and Maddie.) Skyler said.

(Whose Maddie.?)Brooke asked.

(My new friend.) Jacob said.

(That's nice I can't wait to meet her.) Brooke said.

(I'm going to be home late momma. I have cheer practice then we're going to grab dinner.) Kathryn said.

(I'll see you back here by curfew.) Brooke said.

(Katherine has a boyfriend.!) Skyler exclaimed.

(I do not! Isaiah is a close friend.) Katherine said.

(Alright. Off to school. We will talk later.) Brooke said. As she hugged them all goodbye.

Brooke took Vincent's hand as they walked out the door.

Minutes later after dropping off Vincent with Karen and Keith.

Brooke got a call from the prison from Lucas she quietly answered him and he her to meet with him as soon as she could.

Days later there she was and across from her was Lucas.

(Did something happen? Are there any updates.?) I asked. With hopefullness in my voice.

(There has been an update I'm planning to plead guilty. And I don't want you to visit me anymore.) Lucas said.

(You can't you won't.) I said. Feeling the hope I felt slip away.

(Brooke this is what I'm choosing. This is the best thing I could now.) Lucas said.

(You are giving up! I told you we're in this together. You are my husband. I love you and I am committed to you and our family. You have to fight Luke!) I exclaimed.

(I want a divorce.) Lucas said. Taking his hands from mine.

(I'm getting you out of this. I love you.) I said. Locking eyes with him.

He got off the bench and turned from meas he was led back to his cell by the officer.

(Lucas I'm never giving up on you!) I yelled. Watching as he went back to his cell.

Feeling my legs feel weak under me and my heart break. As his words replayed in my mind.

...

Author's note : If only they knew proof of Xzavier and his actions was right under their noses.


	85. Chapter 85

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 85**

 _Nobody has all the answers_

 _But we all have our whys._

 _Like why did this happen_

 _Why didn't we see it coming.?_

I left the prison unable to get his words from my mind and the look of defeat from his face. He had given up. At this point there was nothing that anyone could say or do. We had no proof but his lawyer wasn't going anywhere. And I sure as hell wasn't divorcing him. Until I heard that verdict and his fate was sealed. We would go through this together if I was spending every weekend and visiting him with our children so be it. And if limited phone calls during the week was what I got. We would handle it. We would survive this. No matter what happens next.

I got into the car and took out my frustration and anger by rolling up the windows turning on the radio and singing off key to my favorite songs. After awhile I was able to breathe again. Then started to drive out of the parking lot.

The kids would be at school for hours. But I was headed over to Karen and Keith's to pick up Vincent. Seeing his sweet little face. Was just what I needed. After a few hours I was back in Tree Hill and the car was parked in their driveway.

I got out the car and took out my key. And opened the door.

To see his smiling face looking up at me.

(Hi Vin. Look at how happy you are. We're going to go home now.) I said. Gazing over at him.

(He was very active. Wanting to help Keith fix things and join me while I baked. He is in good spirits today. And that's because of his parents and their love for him.) Karen said.

I leaned over hugging her. (And the both of you. I would be so lost. Without you're support and our friends. I don't know what else to do Karen.) I said. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

She hugged me back. (You just don't lose hope. I have faith. If any couple can get through this it's the two of you.) She said. Hugging me back.

I thanked her and wiped my eyes. Then took Vincent's hand in mine . As we walked out the door.

We walked out the stairs together. And he got into the car and strapped himself inside. I buckled my seatbelt and turned on the radio.

And I drove home. Feeling more relaxed and at peace.

Once we got home sometime later I got the car and he reached for my hand. We walked into the house together. I locked the door behind me. And was planning to figure out my next course of action.

When Vincent wouldn't let go of my hand. He kept pulling me towards the staircase. I tried to tell him I was going to be busy and he needed to let go of my hand.

But he only pulled me tighter.

(Momma come!) He exclaimed.

I felt tears of happiness full my eyes.

He called me mom. His first few words he ever spoke in months was directed at me. I forgot what I was planning to do and followed him.

(That's right Vin. I'm momma. And I'll follow you. What do you want to show me.? ) I asked him.

We went through the hallway and he opened the door to the room him and Violet shared. I went in after him. I watched as he started to go take books off her bookshelf.

I began to stop him then didn't as I saw he was looking for something.

Eventually he pulled out a small notebook. And handed it to me.

Looked into my eyes. And simply said. (Open and read.) He said.

I followed his instruction and started to read the psges.

My heart racing. This was a diary. Every entry was more revealing then the next. Violet had documented the abuse and treatment she went through and Vincent's. She even had pictures documenting the threats on their lives he did in a daily basis. Once I reached the end. I was shaken and unsteady. The last entry rocked me to the cote. As I read it.

 _If I'm killed or my brother is. Get this diary to the police because it tells you everything. If we are dead our father Xzavier is the person who did it. He is a threat to us and everything he meets. Please do something to stop him. Before he destroys someone else's life._

 _Violet. Age 8_

 _Vincent age 4._

my heart dropped into my stomach. As I gazed over at Vincent.

This was it the proof we needed to set Lucas free.

(We love you. And you love us. No more quiet anymore.) Vincent said. Looking into my eyes.

I took him into my arms and hugged him tightly. Tears running from my eyes.

(You're right. We love you two and this is your home forever.) I said.

...

 **Author's note: At last the proof we thought would never come. Now Lucas's freedom was possible. let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	86. Chapter 86

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 86**

 _The person you want to be does exist._

 _Somewhere on the other side of hardwork._

 _Faith and belief._

Hours later

I had never driven so fast and been so focused in my life. I dropped Vincent off with his grandparents. And called Lucas's lawyer to meet with me at his office. At this point it was evening the sun was setting and his office was closed.

After multiple calls and texts.

I got him to leave his house and come meet me.

Now we were face to face and I could show him what I had.

(Brooke what is this emergency that couldn't wait. The trial is days away. There is nothing more for us to talk about. Lucas is pleading guilty. We just have to wait for the judge to give a verdict.) He said. Looking back at me.

(No we don't I have proof. Of Xzavier's mindset, the way he abused and mistreated his own children. Pair that with his obsession and history with our family. Lucas had every right to kill Xzavier and doesn't deserve to spend another day in prison.) I said. Handing over Violet's diary.

He began to read the pages and see the pictures she had taken once he reached the end he turned to me.

(Holy shit! This evidence is , raw, and revealing. He should of lost custody a long time ago. The fact that those kids are so well adjusted is a miracle. But as moving and damning as this is. I think violet testifying would be just what we would need to win this case.) The lawyer said.

(No those kids have gone through enough I'm not forcing her to relive that. You need to just work with this.) I said. Looking back at him.

(I get it Brooke. Before you shut down the idea ask her first. If she says no then I'll forget it and work with the evidence you gave.) The lawyer said.

(Sounds fair enough. Thank you for meeting with me.) I told him. Feeling hopeful for the first time in so long.

(You're welcome. I believe everything will work out. How it's meant too. He was a bastard. I can admit that and the world is better off. You go home to your family.) The lawyer said.

I left minutes later and drove home.

Once I made it home. I got Vincent settled in the playroom. And checked in on the boys who were in their room drawing pictures together and talking. Katherine was in the backyard practicing cheers. I then went into the hallway and found Violet waiting for me by our bedroom door.

I walked over and hugged her.

She looked back at me. (Vincent told me what he showed you.) She said.

(Let's talk in my room.)I said. Taking her hand in mine.

We walked inside and I sat down next to her in the two arm chairs that were on the side of the room.

(I can't imagine what you and Vincent have gone through. That diary was only a small view into how you two suffered. And I don't agree with this but I have to ask. If you would tell us and a court room exactly what you're life was like. You doing this could help Lucas 's case.) Brooke admitted.

(Lucas is in jail. Why.?) She asked. Looking to me.

I took a breath and spoke. (Lucas killed your father. I'm sorry.) I said. Taking her hand in mine.

(He's died. Good I'm glad. There is nothing to be sorry about.)

(And I would gladly testify in court on Lucas's behalf. After all you and him have done for us it's the least I can do.) Violet said.

(Thank you. You are so strong and brave I am completely in awe and proud of you.) I said. Looking to her.

She leaned over hugging me. Thank you for giving us a family.) Violet said.

Days later

I watched in the audience. Feeling my heart race was nervousness as I watched her walk up to the podium.

Our friends and family were all around me. The kids were on the other side. Lucas was steps away from me.

The audience looked up and started to speak.

(My father's name was Xzavier. He had many faces. And none of them resembled a decent man or loving father. He was incapable of love and protecting anyone. He committed countless crimes. Mentally, emotionally, and psychologically abused me and my brother our entire lives. He killed our mother in front of our eyes and then made turned us to and said. Between the two of us decide who was ready to die next. We lived in constant fear. Only receiving rejection and pain in exchange for love. My brother stopped talking for years up until recently why because Xzavier told him nobody cared what he thought of how he felt so why bother speaking that was it. After that my brother stopped talking all together.)

( If it wasn't for Jacob getting kidnapped and brought back to our house Xzavier would of killed us and no one would of noticed. He was a devil disguising himself as a human. Mr. Scott deserves his freedom and a lifetime of gratefulness. Because killing my father was a gift to everyone in the world. Because of these people me and my brother know what it means to be loved, appreciated, and supported. Allow Mr. Scott to live the rest of his life where he belongs with his family. Being a husband, father, son, and friend. Thank you.) Violet said.

As she stepped off the podium.

The audience erupting in applause.

Violet rejoined Brooke. And sat down next to Vincent and Kathern.

The judge turned to the audience then Lucas and spoke.

(How does your client plead.?) He asked.

(Mr. Scott is entering a plea of not guilty.) The lawyer said. Looking back at the judge.

The judge looked up at everyone and spoke.

(I have reached my verdict. Lucas Eugene Scott. Was found not guilty of first degree murder and will not face anymore charges. He is free to be returned to the custody of his loved ones.) The judge said.

I felt tears fall from my eyes. As I hugged our children and family close to me. Lucas was free he was coming home.

In a matter of hours Lucas was released wearing his own clothes as he walked over to us.

I ran over to him. He wrapped me in his arms.

He leaned over kissing me.

I kissed him back. He then hugged and kissed out kids and hugged family and friends. As we walked out together. The cool summer air hitting our faces as we got into the car and drove home.

Hours later

We had a family dinner with everyone we loved who has stood by us throughout this difficult horrible time in life.

The meal lasted for hours same with dessert.

Everyone left late. Lucas and I put the kids to be like we had always done then we walked into our room. Hand and hand..

Once we were inside. He showered and joined me in our bed.

I took a breath feeling myself calm. As he wrapped his arms around me.

(You're home. I knew it. Something would bring you back to us.) I said. Looking into his eyes.

(I love you more then I will ever be able to express. You were determined and fearless I'm so thankful for you. I was really beginning to lose hope and belief that I would ever leave that place.) Lucas said.

(Now you never have to think about that place again. If you want we can talk about what it was like in there.) I asked.

(No I just need to let that go. Let's get away. We didn't get the chance to go to the cabin before now would be the perfect time.) He said. Looking back at me.

(I agree we need a break but I just need to really check in on you. Are you okay.? You really don't want to talk.?) I asked. Locking eyes with him.

(Yes I will be fine. We spent these last few hours taking care of everyone else then the kids.)

(Now let me just put all my time and attention on you.) He smiled over at me. Taking me in his arms.

I leaned over kissing him. Pulling him closer to me.

Needing to feel his skin on mine. As I lifted off his shirt.

Placing kisses all over him.

I smiled as he laid me down. Slowly taking me out of the blouse I was wearing. Throwing it to the floor. He then laid kisses down my stomach and on my neck. Slowing removing the skirt from my body. Dropping it to the floor. He kissed me gently. Causing my eyes to shut as he took me out of the thin layer.

My hands going to his back as he leaned down reconnecting our lips. Closing the gap between us.

It was if we had never been seperated. Every kiss and touch personal and intimate. Our bodies in synch craving each other. I felt free and reborn. As he touched and loved every curve insecurity I ever had. Transforming it into a creation of his own. Never taking his eyes off me. As I kept my eyes on him. Caresses of the face. Admiring and loving every part of each other. Leaving not a single part un exposed.

He held me securely in his arms. Kissing me quickly. As I clung to him tightly. Unable to stop myself from crying out. I whispered his name over and over in his ear.

Hearing him repeat words of love affection in my ear. As we both tried to catch our breath. And calm down our racing hearts.

I looked up at him. Feeling comforter and safe while ran his hand through my hair.

I laid my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

I felt this rush of emotion come over me. As I felt him wipe away my tears.

(Hey what it is.? What's wrong pretty girl.?) He asked. Locking eyes with me.

(I just missed you so much. You aren't just my husband your my best friend.) I said. Looking back at him.

He linked his fingers with mine.

(You're mine too. We will never be apart again as long as we live.) He said. Looking into my eyes.

...

 **Author's note: Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	87. Chapter 87

**I Always Will**

 **Chapter 87**

 _One day you're seventeen planning for Someday_

 _Then quietly without you ever really notice it_

 _Someday is yesterday and this is your life._

5 years later

Life for our family never stops growing and changing. But the single thing that will will always be there is the love and support we have for each other.

I was now running my newest store called _The Next Stop._ It was a family clothing store. That sold all of my own creations for babies, children, men, and teenagers. It was doing better then I ever imagined.

Our home has 2 growing active teenage boys in it. Skyler and Jacob were now 13 years old. Growth spurts, mood swings, interest in new things and girls had taken over. They still shared a room but it has been completely transformed to fit there interests. Skyler was a junior Raven, his life revolved around his friends, school, and basketball. He continues to struggle with his dyslexia but has made alot of strides. Jacob has completely come out of his shell. And his love of books, and nature and the outdoors. Was still very much apart of his life. He and Maddie were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend which is something that I keep my eyes on very closely. As for Katherine she was now 16 years old. She was the head cheerleader of the squad which was an accomplisment. She was extremely proud of. Her and Isaiah were still dating and were happy. When she wasn't with him she was with her friends.

Violet and Vincent had made immense progress in every aspect of life. With therapy and support their family they have an ordinary life filled with happiness and friendship.

Georgia and Asher were the happy and grateful parents of their beautiful 4 year old son Eugene. He had Georgia's complexion with his father's grey eyes and her dark hair. He was full of energy and personality. He liked to play basketball with his dad and take pictures with his mom. He was the light of their lives and spoiled in every way by his grandparents.

As for Lucas and I we were completely in love our careers were thriving and family remained the priority of our life.

...

 **Author's note :I have loved these characters and this story since the start. And I can only imagine the different storylines and life changes that could be created now that everyone was older. And of course the family moments and memories that could happen. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and if you would want to see a continuation with this story or if I should make a conclusion chapter and end it. Review!**


End file.
